A Jester among the League
by Iwriterandom15
Summary: Jester is the son of The Joker. Locked away, neglected, and tortured throughout his whole life he is rescued by the Dark Knight himself. Years later Jester is determined to become part of the League and to prove to the world that he is not like his father. Re-write of the whole series. Jester is my character. This is a slash! Superboy x Jester.
1. Independence Day

_Gotham City. July 4th 12:00pm_

The sizzling sound of hotdogs grilling fills the air at the park. Fourth of July is a perfect day to spend the day relaxing surrounded with friends and family. This day however, instead an atmosphere of fun it is mess of terror.

Screams fill the air as civilians run is fear when a blast of ice shoots their way, freezing several unfortunate souls.

A family of three back away in fear when they spot a hulking figure walking upon a boulder. Staring down at them with an evil smirk is Dr. Victor Freeze. Pointing a hose-like ice weapon, the nozzle aimed at their direction.

"Enjoying family time?" He asks before blasting them with ice, freezing them instantly. "My family has other plans."

Freeze slides down the makeshift slide of ice, targeting at the retreating civilians ahead of him. The nozzle charged, he takes aim.

 **Bam!**

A batarang wips by and smashes the hose to the side, making Freeze lose his targets. He grits his teeth, he turns to find the Knight. "Batman. I was wondering when-" He stops mid sentence to find no one. Who could have thrown it?

He snaps his head in alert when he hears laughter. He looks around frantically for the source. He looks up in time to see a black boot coming down, smashing the glass around his head and knocking him to the floor.

Robin flips through the air, landing gracefully on the grass before throwing two sharp stars at Freeze damaging the glass even more. "Summer heat getting to you?" The boy asks smirking.

Freeze lifts his head to him with an unimpressed look. "Oh. Boy Wonder. The bat sent you to draft me off to prison.?" He asks standing up, readying up his ice again. "Frankly I'm underwhelmed." He points the nozzle at the boy.

"Hey, Snowcone!"

Freezer never sees it coming when a hard force hits the side of his helmet sending him lying on the ground groaning in pain.

"That's not a very _ice_ thing to say!" A pair of feet come to the villians view following by manic laughter. He looks up at the new comer.

His eyes travel from the black-combat boots to patterned-striped green, black, and purple skinny jeans. A gun holster belt on each thigh. Wrapped around thin narrow hips dangeles a metal chain with hook on the end. A purple dress shirt fitting perfectly to the thin frame. On top of the shirt a grey suit vest makes the waist a little more narrower. He finally looks at the face and stops his tracks.

Towering over him is another young male, taller than Robin, physical traits little feminine than the Boy Wonder but a little hint of muscle. The most striking feature on him however was the teens bleached-white skin. Forest-green hair cut short spikes on the back but short bags falling on the side of his head. A red line smeared on his face creating a smile. Black circles around the the boys eyes, holding the color of emerald-green.

The teen leans on his hip, one hand in his pocket and the other holding a metal baseball bat over his shoulder. He pops his pick bubblegum.

"Didn't anyone teach you to not be a blockhead to the people who will be hauling your frozen behind to jail with minor scrapes?"

"Great, you got him. Now can we go now? Were in a hurry" Robin says tapping his foot impatiently.

Jester looks his way with a wave of his hand and a lazy smile. "Relax Baby Bird, after dropping off the garbage at the dump we'll be on our way. No need to get angsty. Besides he's down."

Smirking the smaller teen points past the the older. "You sure about that?"

Confused, Jester looks back and leaps to the air avoiding a giant fist swinging his way.

Landing a few feet away, looking shocked. "What the heck, man!? Going for me while my back is turned! Thats a low move, even for yo-" Successfully a fist connects to the teens chest, send him sliding on the grond. He flips to a low crouch, frowning at the villian.

"Now that's just rude." He readies his bat.

"Don't break him! Remember, 'minor scrapes!'" He hears the amusement in Robin's voice.

"Forget that! This guys is going as ice chunks!" With a cry the teen charges at Freezer bat held high above his head. He ducks down when a fist is swung before delivering a swing to the villain's head. He skidded on the ground, unconscious.

Jester is upon him, bat ready to strike again.

"Jester" A deep voice interrupts stopping the swing midair.

A tall shadow looms over the green-haired teen. Jester turns to see the dark knight himself. Mouth in a thin line."That's enough." He grins widely.

"Bats! About time you got here. No need to worry about ice bucket here. Got it taken care of"

He shrinks back a little when his mentor closes in, white eyes eyeing him as they narrow. "You were told to not cause serious damage."

Behind him he hears the smaller teen snort in amusement. Jester looks up with a small apologetic smile.

"I know, I know I wasn't supposed to. But he started it! I'm innocent this time!" He points his bat to the fallen villain.

Batman narrows his eyes again before walking past him. With the Bat's back turn Jester swings his bat down Freezers unconscious body before hiding it behind his back when the knight looks back.

"What?" He points down at the villian. "He was getting up!" He gives him his innocent look. Batman doesn't buy it.

"If your done we can be on our way."

Both teens grin wide at that statement. Jester dashes away to the direction of the Batmobile parked at the entrance of the park.

"Shotgun!"

"You wish!" Robin says laughing running after him.

Batman just shakes his head. A small, barely noticeable grin forms as he stares at his boys.

/

The hall of justice. A symbol of promised safety from all evil.

Robin grins at it. The day has come where he and Jester would become their own heros. A hand land on his shoulder, Batman looks down at him with a proud smile.

"Today's the day."

Beside the Bat stands Green Arrow, Speedy, Aqualad and Aquaman. "Welcome to the Hall of Justice." Green Arrows says proudly.

"Headquarters of the Justice League." Aquaman Continues.

"I imagined it a little bigger." The six turn to stare at the bleached-white teen who is stuffing his cheeks with a bag of Cheesy Puffs in hand. He stops when he sees their eyes on him "What? Hey don't get me wrong the place looks neat, but I was hoping for a bit more pazazz."

"Aw, man!" The sound of two pairs of fast feet skidding to a stop grabs everyone's attention. Before them are Flash and Kid Flash. "I knew we'd be the last ones here." KF says crossing his arms.

"Well look who it is. If it ain't Dash and Dasher Jr. Love the outfit by the way, Sunshine! Like, seriously, what is with you and yellow? I'm getting a migraine just looking at you!" Jester rubs his dramatically.

KF sticks his tongue out before replying. "You're just jealous that I can rock out bright colors while you hold up the evil dead look."

"Oh, and a Sunflower is much scarier?" Robin hides the 'oooh!' behind his hand at the older teens remark before high-fiving the green-head.

With everyone accounted for they make their way to the Hall.

A hand lands on Jesters shoulder stopping his movements. He looks up to see Batman looking at him with an uneasy look. "Are you sure you want to do this? We can give you the amulet."

Jester looks ahead. The entrance to the hall is filled with reporters. He knew what would happen. But he was tired of hiding. He wanted the world to know who he is despite of his family origin. He wanted to prove to them that we wasn't a monster like his father who many people feared. He wanted to help protect them.

Jester gives the Knight a determined smile. "Positive. I ain't running away from this any longer Bats."

Batman gives him a encouraging grin. Squeezing his shoulder one last time they are on their way again.

Cameras flash as the members make their way to the doors. Journalist bombarding them with praises.

Well, all except one.

Jester holds his head high and looks straight ahead, trying not to look at their direction. He tries to ignore the comments that are about him.

"Who is that?"

"Is that the Joker?"

"No way! He's too small."

"That must be his son."

"A monster in the making no doubt."

"What is he doing here?"

"Is he a member too?"

"No way will they let that thing join."

"Hell stab them in the back for sure."

With every statement the teen hunches his shoulders a bit. Maybe this wasn't a good idea he thinks. However it is all over when they finally make it inside. Immediately the teens green eyes widen with excitement, he runs ahead of everyone, spinning around to see every inch of the place.

"Can you believe it?" He laughs out. "We're actually here!" He looks to the other teen with a wide grin. They smile at his enthusiasm. Knowing that he had been the more eager one for this day to arrive. If anyone deserved to be a hero, it would be Jester.

A metal door slides open to them. Out stepping Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado.

"Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and of course Jester." MM begins."Welcome." He walks back to where they came from, signaling them to follow. "You now have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked Galley, and of course our library." He says as they enter the library.

Flash looks to them with a grin. "Make yourselves at home."

KF jumps on one the seats while Aqualad sits on the other leaving only one more open for the other three.

Jester and Robin spare a glance to each other before they dive for it, both boys wrestle for the spot. Just as Jester is about to claim his prize he is pushed off by a black boot and lands on his back on the floor. He looks up to see Robin making himself comfortable.

"Looks like being small has its advantages." He smirks down at the older teen.

Jester just huffs before laying sprawled on the floor. "Floors much comfy anyway."

"That's it?" Four heads snap in attention. Speedy with his back to them as the older male faces the superiors with crossed arms.

"You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified Backstage pass." He demanded.

"It's a first step. You've been granted access few others get." Aquaman explains.

"Oh, really?" He points above the room where a giant glass shows civilians taking their pictures to prove his point. " Who cares which side of the glass we're on?"

Jester frowns. What was wrong with Roy? He should be glad that they finally made it in HQ. Sure it was just the tour but it was better than nothing. What more did he want?

"Roy." Green Arrow addresses him softly. "You just need to be patient." Wrong thing to say.

"What I need is respect." He snaps. He looks at the younger members.

"They're treating us like kids. Worse-like sidekicks! We deserve better than this."

The younger males stare at him, no one saying a word. Not wanting to stand up to their mentors.

"You're kidding, right?" He says in disbelief "You're playing their game? Why? Because you think they play fair? Today was supposed to be the day, step one in becoming Full-fledged members of The League."

"Well, sure, but I thought step one was a tour of the HQ." KF says uneasy.

"Except the hall isn't The League's real hq." Now that got their attention. Not their real HQ?

"I bet they never told you it's just a false front For tourists and a pit stop for catching zeta beam Teleporter tubes to the real thing, an orbiting satellite Called the watchtower." Eyes widen at the information given to them.

Green Arrow feels the eyes of the Knight burning through him as he stares at him with his arms crossed. Someone had let the cat out of the bag.

Jester notices the man in green was caught red-handed before yelling out.

" Ooh! Busted! Green hood just got ratted out!" He yelps when he is swatted on the back of his head by a disapproving Robin.

"I know, I know, but I thought maybe we could make An exception." GA says trying to convince Batman with a nervous smile. His only response is white eyes narrowing.

"Or not."

Aquaman steps in. "You're not helping your cause here, son" He adresses to Roy.

"Stand down or-"

"Or what?" He snaps. "You'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son! I'm not even his. I thought I was his partner, but not anymore." Roy removes his hat throwing it on the floor.

The younger males look at him in shock, eyes wide and mouths open. He couldn't just quit. They just got here! But it looks serious.

Roy turns his attention back to the teens. "Guess they're right about you 4" He says walking past them. "You're not ready."

Jester springs from his spot on the floor in time to stand in front of the redhead blocking his path.

"Roy, wait." It's very rare for Jester to address people of their actual title. Reality he made nicknames in times of fun. However in situations like now it would not be appropriate.

"C'mon man, think this through. We've been waiting for this day for years! And now that it's happening you're just going to quit just because you won't get to see the real HQ?" When he gets no response he continues. "I mean, who cares if this ain't it, this is the first step to getting to it. We'll get there eventually. Together." Jester eyes him with pleading eyes, emerald orbs widening with a soft smile on red lips.

Roy tense stance slowly disappears when he looks at those eyes. He didn't want to hurt him like this. Jester had been through enough abuse and neglect throughout his whole existence until 5 years ago. When he first met him his first thought about him was another madman in the making. Oh how wrong he was. Jester was a sweet kid, in his own crazy way," with a big heart. Despite the bruises and marks on his body from his horrible past he still had a smile that was so contagious that you couldn't help but smile back. He always tried to keep everyone in the best mood when there were at a dark point with his corny jokes and pranks. Everyone loved him.

Roy remeber the times Jester would jump in excitement asking him to teach him how to shoot arrows. That was the first time Roy saw it. The same eyes Jester had to his fathers were not cold and sentencing. Instead he saw adoration. He saw that this was not a monster but a person who wanted friends, a family. A real one. This was person who cared and loved in his own insane way, shielded behind the mask of feared crime lord. He wanted to help others so hopefully they wouldn't suffer the way he did.

Jester did not want others suffer the way he did.

This however, would not change the redhead's mind. He wanted to be on his own. He was tired of being the assistant.

With mind set he puts and gentle hand on the teens shoulder giving him a soft apologetic look.

"Sorry, Jess. But not this time. I'm going on my own, maybe then I'll get a little respect."

Jesters face deflates before determination takes over. "Then I ain't joining either." He states arms crossed. Every soul in that room gasp at this. The other teens looking at him, not beleive what they just heard. Jester not joining the League? This was his dream! He talked about it non-stop for years.

"Jes-" Batman starts only to be cut off by Jesters hard look.

"No way, Bats. Being a member of the League means becoming a team. And that means everyone is included. I don't want to be a part of it if not everyone is in it." He says not backing down until the hand is back on his shoulder drawing his attention back to Roy,

"Jess. You need to join."

"What? No! Not without you."

"Jess listen to me. You worked so hard to get to today. Through all these years I've known you you've always had that determination to help others. Don't let all the years of training and effort go down the drain because of me. You deserve to this."

"But-"

"Do this for me, for everyone, do it for yourself. Let the world know who you are." He ends with a small smile, squeezing his shoulder gently.

Jesters body began to tremble. FIst clenching at his side, knowing that Roy was right. All these years of hard work to make his name known cannot be dumped behind. The greenhead looks at him with a small frown, pointing at him.

"You better call. Every Week. If I don't hear from you 3 days after your supposed to I will track you down and drag you back with your stupid red hood tied around you and gagged. When Jester spoke to you like this it was a sign of his concern for other. Roy smiled ruffling his green locks hair.

"You bet I will. Take care Jess." With a final look to the other he walks out.

SIlence fills the room. Until a beeping sound from the giant computer goes off. Everyone turns their attention to the screen when Superman appears.

"Superman to Justice League. There's been an explosion at project Cadmus. It's on fire."

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus." Batman starts. "This may present the perfect opportunity to in-" He is cut off when another transmission comes online. This time Zatara appears.

"Zatara to Justice League. The sorcerer wotan is using the amulet of attan to blot Out the sun. Requesting full League response."

Batman looks back to the other. "Superman?"

"It's a small fire. Local authorities have it under control." He reassures them.

"Then Cadmus can wait. All leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out." He looks back to the 4 remaining eager teens.

"Stay put."

That stops them. "What? Why?" Robin demanded.

"This is a League mission." Aquaman answers him.

"You're not trained." Flash also buts in.

"Uh, Exsqueeze me?" The three part to make room for the pale teen eyeing at the heros with narrow eyes and hands on hips. "What do you mean by 'not trained'? We literally train for a living! I get chills just by saying it!" He shivers to prove his point. "What more do you want you cruel, cruel men." He hisses out.

"I meant you're not trained to work as part of this team." Jester opens his mouth to sass back but shuts it when he realizes he has them their.

"You can't be serious. Common Bats, give us a chance" He protests instead.

"There will be other missions when you're ready." Aqualad reassures him

"But for now" He narrows his eyes at them. "Stay put." Leaving no room for argument Jester huffs and crosses his arms and pouts like a kid not getting his way. With that said the hero's are on their way leaving the younger ones behind.

"' _Uh, stay put! Uh, You're not not trained. Uh, Not part of this team'_ Blah, blah, blah. How about I sock you guys in the head with my hammer? Will that knock some sense into you that we **are** trained!?" Jester yells riled up to the door they disappeared to.

"And what do they mean 'when we're ready'? How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like- Like sidekicks?" KF breathed out frustrated.

Aqualad looks down. Feeling dejected at the thought of his king not telling his secrets. " My mentor, my king, I thought he trusted me."

"Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics! They've got a secret HQ in space!"

"What else aren't they telling us?"

"I have a better question." Robin says snatching everyone's attention. "Why didn't we leave with Speedy?" No answer.

"What is project Cadmus?" Aqualad suddenly asked.

Robin squints his eyes, also curious. "Don't know." He smirks when looks at the computer " but I can find out." He starts to work the keys to get accesses when a giant 'Acess denied" Flashes on the monitor. "Heh, wanna bet?" He types in more key opening files after files.

"Whoa" KF eyes widen of what was taking place. "How are you doing that?"

"Same system as the Batcave. That and Jester taught me. Caught him trying to get into the security tapes. Told him I sell him out if he didn't." He says grinning as the memory replayed in his head.

"Hey, I had to! Bats has no respect of others people's privacy!"

"Access granted" the computer announced opening a file linked to Cadmus. "All right. Project Cadmus. Genetics lab here in D.C." Robin reads off. The white-skinned teen walks to his side staring up at the screen with one brow raised and a bored expression.

"So it's a rat lab, so what? They creating a mutated army of mice or something?" Jester says standing beside the Boy Wonder.

"That's all there is, but if Batman's suspicious, maybe we should investigate." He grinned. All eyes widen at his statement. Was he suggesting what they thought he was suggesting.

"Solve their case before they do. It would be poetic justice." Realized Aqualad. If they can help with this, it may win their mentors trusts. "But they said stay put."

"Hey, for the blotting out the sun mission, not this."

"Wait." KF grps Robin's shoulder excitedly. " Are you going to Cadmus? Because if you're going, I'm going." Both boys look to Aqualad for his answer.

"Just like that we're a team on a mission?"

"We didn't come for a play date." That got him. He was in.

The only one left was Jester. The green-head blinks when all eyes are on him. Waiting.

The teen rubs his head with closed eyes. Drawing out a breath."Let me get this straight. You want to disobey The Boss man by investigating this case on our own which will probably result in us being locked away in the Batcave for the next year or so when he finds out just to prove we're ready to take on the big guns?" When he gets no answer he grabs his bat, the metal transforming it to a giant mallet, lips grinning wide. "I knew I was a great Influence!"

/

KF dashes to catch the falling lab scientists from the explosion that send the flying out the window. With both men in his grip he flings them on the roof of the Cadmus building before losing his footing. He grabs onto a window pane before he fall all the way down.

"Ohh, ohh! - It's what's his name-Flash boy!" One of the firefighters on the ground point out.

"Kid Flash!" He calls out to them annoyed. Every time! " Why is that so hard?" Grumbling under his breath.

"Oh, Cheer up, Sunshine!" KF looks over his shoulder to spot both Robin and Jester jumping on top firetruck, sprinting to the edge Robin pulls out his hook, aiming it on the propped up ladder before swinging and landing beside him on the right. Jester, not far behind untangles the metal chain around his hips, following Robins action which lands him on the other side of the redhead.

"With cheeks as cute as yours, they can't help but think otherwise!" He says pinching KF's left cheek laughing when his hand is swatted away.

Once inside the office Robin immediately hacks the computer while KF and Jester work the drawers. So far, they don't seem to find anything interesting or threatening that would make Cadmus dangerous or worth investigating.

"Boring, also boring, uber boring. Not worth it. Nope. Not." Jester says throwing flies over his shoulder. He groans throwing his head back. "If we don't find anything soon I'm going to shoot myself."

Jester begins to open another drawer when he sees movement out of the corner of his eye. He turns to the directions of the door of the office just in time to see a silhouette rush by. He glances his back to the other two to see if they saw but unfortunately they didn't. With that he makes his way to the hallway.

He peeks around the door frame, eyes widening when he catches whatever the thing is inside an elevator and disappearing after the doors shut. The most bizarre thing was the being had a deformed head with horns at the top of it head. "What the…"

"You saw that too, correct?"

"EEK!" Jester shrinks out, jumping a foot of the ground, startled to death he breathes out heavy pants. He whips his head to meet pale eyes of Aqualad. "Gills!" He pants leaning forward with a hand to his rapid beating heart. "Don't ever do that again! My nerves can't take it! Next time that happens I will not be held responsible for the damage of that fine jaw of yours."

Robin and KF come around the corner, altered by Jesters heavy breathing. "What happened?"

Jester waves them off, breathing returning to normal. "Oh, nothing, had a mild heart attack, but I'll live."

"There was something in the elevator. We both saw." Aqualad informed.

"Yea, what he said. And don't it seem suspicious to you that they should be locked down when there's a fire going on?"

The four approach the elevators trying the buttons. But the doors remain close. "This is wrong." Robin produces as holographic screen from the device on his arm. The images show the elevator having several floors below the building. "Thought so. This is a high-speed express elevator. It doesn't belong in a two-story building."

"Neither does what we saw." Aqualad grunts prying the doors open. They look down bottomless like fall.

"And that's why we need an express elevator."

An idea forms on the mentally ill teen. "Anybody want to test how far this thing goes?" He asked with a growing grin. Before anyone had the chance to process what he said he runs to the edge of the elevator and jumps down into the abyss, laughing out of his mind. Leaving the rest to catch up what just happened.

Robin was the first to break the spell. "Jess, you idiot!" The Boy Wonder shoots his hook to the ceiling before jumping and falling after his teammate. The others follow.

Robins hand reach out to grab the back of the green-heads vest, halting him from his decent Jester hangs as they continue to go down still giggling. "You're crazy, you know that?"

Jester looks up to the Boy Wonder with a grin. "You _just_ figured that out?"

Level after level pass on their way down. Just how far did this go? Unfortunately they would be able to find out due for the hook reaching the end of its rope,leaving them no choice but to explore level 26. Robin hacks into the system to unlock the door.

Once in, they walk through the long corridor. Jester dashes ahead to scout the place followed by KF who passes him.

He doesn't get far due to a giant foot appearing out of nowhere causing him to lose his footing and land on the floor. He looks up to see a herd of monstrous beast looming over him and not stopping, He is too shocked to move. Just as another foot is about to crush him a metal chain wrapps around the redheads middle and is jerked away from the stampede.

"Careful there, Sunshine. Don't want to be into banana puddin do ya?" Jester untangles him and helps him up. The teens stare with wide eyes at the creatures continuing to pass by. "Doesn't look like they're just experimenting on rats here." The others nod in agreement.

Just what was this place hiding?

/

The locked doors allow the four males access after Robin disabled them. What greets them leaves them stunned. "Ok, Im officially whelmed."

Rows upon rows are glowing blue capsules. Inside are unidentified creature that seem to be not moving.

Jester does a double take."You guys seeing this too right? Because I know I'm not hallucinating. I specifically remember taking my meds this morning!"

"We see it as well." Aqualad reassure him. Jester slumps his shoulder, relaxed. "Oh thank god, thought I was losing it."

"So this how they did it. This is how they hid this massive underground facility From the world. The real Cadmus isn't on the grid. It generates its own power with these things." KF said gesturing to the capsules. "Must be what they're bred for."

Aqualad heads snapped in realization "Of course. Even the name is a Cadmus of myth created a new race by sowing dragon's' Teeth into the earth."

"So basically like Frankenstein to the extreme." Jester leans close to one of the tubes to get a better look. "You are one ugly, son of a biscuit." He extends a finger to trace the glass despite the bolts of electricity that flow around the tube.

When his finger makes contact a big shock wave fires weirdly in his body making his body shake uncontrollably, sparks of lights flash around his frame before he is flung to the ground by the force. Groaning he struggles to sit up.

KF and Aqualad rush to his aid. Each holding an arm they hoist him to his feet. Jester lifts his head with a wide manic grin. His extremely pale face is now covered with black smoke marks, green hair sticking up in odd directions, small streaks of electricity flowing to the tips.

"Whoa! Now _that's_ a way to boost your energy!" He laughs out hysterically.

KF groans. "Oh, great. He's loosing it." Knowing full well when Jester tends to laugh like this it's almost impossible to get him to stop.

"Aqualad, see if you can get him to calm down. I think a got a hint of what these things are." Robin said looking at a holographic computer containing the beings information.

Aqualads give a nod before gather the still laughing teen, arms wrapping below the other's armpits. "Gills, while I have absolutely no problem being carried by hunk like you, sweetheart, you could have at least bought me dinner first!" He whizzes out.

The teen gives a grin before closing his eyes. "Remember the exercise, Jester. Close your eyes. Imagine the ocean. The waves gently flowing, the sound of the wind. Picture you are there. Deep breath in. Hold. Then out. Excellent, again." He instructs.

Slowly Jesters begins to calm with each breath. Aqualad finally sets him on the ground when he hears the other's breath had returned to normal. "Better?'

The green-head groan rubbing his face. The adrenaline fading away he begins to feel the aftershocks. "Ugg, If this is what a hangover feels like then I am never drinking." That was the sign he was back to normal.

"You guys might want to take a look at this." Robin calls to them. Showing them images and charts of the creatures. "They call them genomorphs." He scrolls down the screen. "Whoa! Look at the stats on these things-super strength, Telepathy, razor claws. These are living weapons!"

Jester stands besides him to get a glance. "More like monkeys injected with a huge dose of meth."

"They're engineering an army, but for who?" KF questions. Robin shrugs before scrolling down some more when something catches his eye. "Wait. There's something else. Project Kr." He tries to open the file but fails. "Ugh! The file's triple-encrypted. I can't-"

"Don't move!" A voice barks out.

Instantly, Jester whips out his gun from his holster in record time pointing in the direction of the voice, eyes wide looking frantic. Causing the rest of the team to look where he was aiming.

Running towards them is a small army of genomorphs followed by a man with a helmet covering his face. A mini genomorph sat perched on his shoulder. "Wait." He stops to look at them."Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash." His gaze then turns to the teen with the gun still pointed at him."Joker!?" He cries in disbelief.

Glowing green eyes narrow. "The names Jester." He growls out. He hated being compared to that monster.

"I know you." Aqualad speaks out. "Guardian, a hero." The boys seem to relax a little, except for Jester who is still tensed, gun still aimed.

Guardian gives a grin. "I do my best."

"Jess, lower the gun, it's fine." Robin whispers to him. The pale teen shakes head. "No, Something's not right. I don't like it." At this Robin is easily on alert. Through the years Jester had worked with him and Batman the Older teens instincts are never wrong. Jester could read auras of people, he can feel the flow of their emotions and body language. If something was not right it would be best to listen.

Robin looks back to Guardian a suspicious look. "Then what are you doing here?" He demanded

"I think that's my question, boys." He says taking steps towards them. "I'm chief of 're trespassing, but we can call the Justice League, Figure this out."

"You think The League's gonna approve of you Breeding weapons?"

"Weapons? What are you" He stops mid sentence when the horns of the genomorph begin to glow red. Guardians eyes widen. "-what have I-ugh. My head." He holds his head and eyes shut trying to fight off whatever was going on.

Jesters eyes widen. "I knew it." He whispers to himself. "Its mind control!" That had to be it. A wide grin forms. "Ingenious!"

Guardian eyes snap open, eyes locked hard on them. "Take them down hard! No mercy!" The genomorphs charged at the teen.

Robin leaps in front of the group, throwing smoke bombs to the ground causing smoke to shield them from view.

Jester retracts his bat, transforming it into a giant hammer, a manic smile on his face.

"You wanna go geno-dorks?, all right, let's go!" He yells then running to them. He swings his hammer into two genomorphs launching to him, sending them crashing on the ground.

A another lands behind and lashes his claws at him, he dodges to the side and turns to deliver a hard fist to the creature's face. He is knocked down on his back when another tackles him sending them both to the ground. The teen's hands push against the creature's chest when its claws try to cut the boys face.

"You're a feisty one aren't you?" Jester says, struggling to keep the creature away from him as possible. He manages to tuck his feet under the monster and send him flying over with one push. Jester flips to a low crouch and reaches into the breatspockt of his vest taking out sharp metal playing card, flicking his wrist the card is impaled to the creature's skull, killing it intently.

"Jess, come on, we gotta go!" Jester stands in time to see KF and Aqualad running past him and follows them. The three run through the hallways to make it back to the elevators. A commotions makes Jester look behind him to see a herd of genomorphs gaining close behind.

"Coming back for round two, fellas!?" Jester whips his gun, aiming it at them before firing fireballs of plasma. He continues to run and fire when he catches sight of the rest of the team already packed in the elevator, the door beging to close shut. He gains speed before jumping through the narrow gap, he rolls before he hits the wall of the elevator. He lays on his back, panting, staring the other males looking down at him.

"Well!" He exhales shooting up and dusting himself. "That was fun! Almost got slashes into pieces, but hey, I'm not complaining!." He stops when he feels the motion of the elevator going down rather than up. "Um, Baby Bird, where are we going?"

KF also notices. "Dude. Out is up." He points out to Robin.

"Excuse me? Project Kr, it's down on sub-level 52." The smaller teen reminds them. Oh, yes. There was still that to find what it was.

Aqualad sighs out shaking his head. "This is getting out of hand. Perhaps-perhaps we should contact the League." But before a decision is made, the elevator stops, signalling that they have arrived at their destination. The doors allow them entry and Robin rushes out with Jester close behind. "Common guys. Let's explore a little!" He calls back.

KF looks back to Aqualad. "Were already here." He says before they both follow the other two. The darker teen had ha feeling that this was not going to end well. His suspicious rose when they entered an area with walls covered in pinkish lumps.

They soon come across two hallways leading to who knows where. "Which way?" Aqualad asked looking between the two.

"Yeah. Bizarre-looking hallway one or bizarre-looking hallway two?" The smaller teen also looks unsure. Just where do they lead to?

"Well that one." The crazed teen said pointing to the one on the left with his bat. "Looks like it promises pain and suffering for all eternity. While the other." He points to the other."Looks like to promise unexploitable death. Question is, which is the most logic?" He said to himself, a finger on his chin.

"Halt!" The four teens stand on alert when a creature with gray skin wearing a lab coat and sharp horns at the top of its head walks around the corner from the entryway from the left hallway. Its horns glow red before lifting a hand and levitating two barrels and throwing them. They dodge the flying objects before they crash near them on the ground exploding.

Jester whips his head to the team and the other hallway. "Hallway of unexploitable death it is then!" With that he and the other sprint down the hall avoiding another explosion. KF dashes ahead of them and rounds the corner but barely skids to a stop when he sees a female lab worker emerging from a door. He slips and crushes under her feet sending her the ground.

Seeing that the doors are beginning to close he picks up a beam nearby and wedges it before they fully close. "Hurry!" He calls to the others.

One by one, they each make it in safe. Aqualad kicks out the beam and the doors automatically shut close. Robin works on the computer to lock them from the outside. "I disabled the door. Were safe."

"Were trapped." Aqualad corrects him.

"Eh, could be worse." Jester says casually poping a stick of pink bubblegum in his mouth, chewing it frantically.

"Uh, guys." KF voice catches their attention. The redhead is standing in front of a control panel staring ahead a giant capsule. "You'll want to see this." He presses a button which resulted a light shining inside the capsule to reveal what was inside. As the other three aproach to get a closer look their eyes go wide.

Jester's jaw hangs open to stare at the fine form of another young male with his eyes closed in the tube. smooth hair black as night, sun kissed tanned skin, a defined muscular form, well toned biceps, the white bodysuit he wears clearly show well formed abs and pecks. He seem to be around the crazed teens age, maybe a year older. He was a god

"My god." Jester mumbles. The three look at him in confusion. "Does he need CPR? Because I can _totally_ give him CPR." Looking at the male with a grin.

"Down boy, don't get any ideas." Robin says.

"Guys check it." KF points at the symbols printed on the glass of the tube. "Big K, little R, the atomic symbol for Krypton. You think he's a clone?"

"Baby Bird, Hack." Jester tells the younger teen. Robin snaps in realization. "Oh. Right, right." He begins his work and opens up a file. "Weapon designation Superboy, a clone force-grown In16 weeks? From DNA acquired from Superman."

"Stolen from Superman." Aqualad corrects. There was no way that Superman would give away his DNA to a place like this.

"Huh, I was wondering why he looked like a pretty boy version of Spandex." Jester mumbles moving closer to the glass until he is right in front of it. He places a fingerless gloved hand on the glass still staring at the unconscious teen. He looks above his head to see three mini creature perched. "What the heck are those things?" He points at them.

"Genomorph gnomes, telepathic, force-feeding him an education." Robin says scrolling down the file. "And we can guess what else."

"They're making a slave out of, well, Superman's son." KF says. At that statement Jester Freezes.

"They're manipulating his mind." He whispers. His eyes begin to narrow and a snarl forms on his lips. His thoughts cloud his mind that it blocks out the conversation the others are having about contacting the League. His mind goes back to when he was younger. The electro shock treatments his father often gave him to forget anything that wasn't related to mayhem. The beating to the head would also be included until he had no choice but to think chaos, filling his mind with false information. Making him believe that there was no good in this world and no one would save him. He would have no one to turn to. Manipulation is what damaged his mind in the first place. He will **not** let this guy end up like him. "Set him free." he finally finds his voice. He turns to the rest with determination. "This is wrong. We need to let him go."

Everyone looks to Aqualad for his final word. He give a nod. "Set him free." He tells Robin who easily obligns. After a few keys typed the capsule open with a stream of smoke.

They don't wait long before one of the clones hands move, closing into a fist. Jester decides to take a chance and reaches a hand to him, he fails to notice the genomorphs horns glowing red. In an instant, a large hand wraps around the thin delicate wrist in an iron grip causing the green-head to look up startled when closed eyes snap open revealing ocean blue orbs staring a green ones with a frown.

They lock eyes, both not saying a word or moving for what felt like hours before the clone looks to the rest of the of the team, eyes glaring daggers at them. Without warning, he flings the thinner teen to the side before charging towards them. Jester crashes the side of the wall, hard. He slides to the ground, rubbing the back of his head. "Not gonna lie. That one hurt." He grits out.

"Whoa, hang on Supey."

"Were on your side!"

His head shoots up to see the clone on top of Aqualad beating the tar out of his face. Robin and KF each holding his arm, struggling to stop him. Superboy manages to slip out of KFs grip before punching him, sending the readhead crashing to the wall and landing hard on the ground.

Jester runs to his side to check on him. He's out cold. A crash alerts him to see the clone crashing to the ground just away from him coughing from the green smoke around him. Robin shoots a wire of electricity to the clones chest tazing him but with no effect. Superboy grabs the wires and yanks them, pulling the Boy Wonder to him. He grabs the small neck before throwing the smaller teen to the ground, he puts a foot on his chest and presses all his weight, crushing him Robin struggles to get the foot off.

"Baby Bird!" Jester cries before rushing to them. He grabs his bat and delivers a blow to the clone's head causing him to stubble of of Robin. He tires to help him to his feet but fails when the younger one falls back, unconscious. He looks to see the clone coming to his senses and starts stalking towards him. Jester stands slowly, he looks at his bat then back at the clone before dropping it on the floor, signaling he's not going to strike back.

"I'm not going to fight you."

Aqualad comes to his side also addressing to the still walking clone. "We are trying to help you." He hardly gets another say when he is tackled by said clone, sending them both flying to the wall. Aqualad manages to get behind him looping his arms under his and hands on his head. With The clone trapped, the dark-toned teen releases bolts of electricity from his body to try and knock him out cold. However, the clone is not fazed. He leaps to the air and crashes into the ceiling, crushing Aqualad behind him. He does it again before the other teen lets his grip go and falls to the ground unconscious too.

The blue-eyed clone stares down at the knocked out teen when he sensed movement behind him. As fast as a whip he turns to grab the metal chain that was aimed to wrap him and gives it a harsh yank. Jesters eyes widen when he finds himself thrust forward at the other end of the chain. The clone grabs at his thin neck when he gets close enough and then starts to squeeze, blocking the pales teens windpipes.

Jester squirms and claws at the clones arm as he struggles to get loose. Its getting difficult to breath. He gasps hard and soon black dots start to appear in his vision. Green orbs stare into blue as he himself starts to slip into darkness. "We just want to help." He barely croaks out.

The last thing he sees is an arm raised with a closed fist and a sharp pain on his left boney cheek before everything goes black.


	2. Fireworks

' _Time runs short'_

' _You must awaken'_

' _You must awaken_ _ **now**_ _!'_

Gasping, three pairs of eyes snap open to the command, all but one still remain close. The teens look around their surroundings they find themselves inside capsules, wrist strapped above their heads with no way to escape.

Sensing he is being watched, KF looks ahead to see blue eyes staring intensely at them. The redhead narrows his eyes. "What, what do you want?" He demanded.

The clone doesn't acknowledge him or says anything. Its then KF notices that he is not looking at them but one of them in particular. He follows the clones interest and turns his head left to the tube next to him. Inside still unconscious is Jester, head hanged over his chest. On the left side of his cheek a black and purple bruise is clearly shown on the snow pale skin.

The clone studies the teen. Eyes traveling his inhumanly thin form. Of the many things they had taught him when he was inside his tube, not once had they taught him that humans can become are capable of having snow white skin and green hair. He was confused yet stricken at the same time.

When he first opened his eyes the first thing they laid eyes on where eyes the color of

Emerald gems. It was then he noticed his own hand gripping the thinner wrist. How easily he could snap the bone. He continues to look to find any trace of fear the teen had of him, but he didn't. The other did not flinch away from him, his eyes soften and his expression was something that the clone did not recognize. Their trance was broken when blue eyes locked at the rest of the team. That's when he remembered his orders and attacked. His mind was a blur when battling them. At one time a blow at the head had shaken the spell of the genomorphs for a short time.

Rubbing his head he looks to find out the blow came from the teen that struck his interest. He saw him trying to help up his fallen comrade before his attention came to him. The clone began to approach him when he saw the other readying his weapon. A look of surprise came when he saw the other drop his weapon and saying that he was not going to fight him. The spell was back when he spotted the darker skinned one come into view and everything goes black.

When he come through again he found himself in the room they are in now. The others strapped in their tubes. He looks down when he notices a lightweight in his arms and finds the crazed teen unconscious, a bruise forming which he may have caused. He straps the thin wrist into place inside the tube. He looks at the green hair falling down the pale face and curiosity takes over. He places a hand on top of the teens head, running his figgers throgh locks of grass. It's soft and smooth. It was one of the most pleasant things he had ever touched.

"Dude, quit staring at him." The clone snaps back to the present when he hears the redhead talking to him.

"it's creepy and weird." KF shudders at the idea of someone checking him out when he's knocked out. He turns his attention to the older teen. "Jess, wake up."

No reaction except the mumbling coming from Jesters lips. The teen was known to talk in his sleep.

"I got this." Robin says and takes a deep breath. "Jess, There's chocolate-chip pancakes in the kitchen!"

The green-head teen snaps awake. "I call first dibs!" Green eyes searched frantically for his pancakes when they land on blue one's. Then he remembers it all. Coming to Cadmus, Freeing Superboy, and getting their butts kicked by said guy.

"Well, hello, handsome!" He says with a grin, ignoring the throbbing pain on his cheek. "Feels good to be out, huh? Sorry we got off on the wrong foot there with all the punching and kicking and stuff. So how about we do this properly, sweetcheeks. I'm Jester. That's Gills, Sunshine, and Baby Bird." He address the rest of them. "I'd shake your hand like a proper gentleman but as you can see." He gestures to the locks. "Minimum movement."

The clone says nothing but continues to stare at him. Jester notices he is holding his metal bat. "Hey, you got my bat. Thank god. I'd go crazy if I lost that thing. Make sure you have a good grip on that, darling." He says giggling.

Robin and KF groan. "Jess, could you not flirt with the guy who locked us up here in the first place?" Jester had a tendency to flirt with at the wrong time.

"Yeah, we free him and he turn on us, how that for grat-"

Jester rolls his eyes. "Cool it, Sunshine, don't get your panties in a twist. It's not his fault. He wasn't in control of what he did." He reassures him still looking at the clone.

Superboy narrow his eyes. and opens his mouth. "Wha-what if- what if I wasn't?"

"He can talk?"

Superboy glares offended by the redheads question. "Yes, _he_ can."

"Not like I said, "it."

It was Aqualad's turn to speak up "The genomorphs taught you telepathically."

"They taught me much." The clone confirmed. "I can read, write. "I know the names of things."

"But have you seen them? Have they ever actually let you see the sky or the sun?" Robin asked. Not believing how someone can know the names of things without actually seeing them.

"Images are implanted in my mind, but no. I have not seen them." That sparked Jesters attention.

"Whoa, whoa, wait. Pause button. You mean to tell us that this is first time you've been let out of that thing? They never let you out to even stretch your legs?" The silence is all the answer he needs. This guy has been in total isolation through his whole existence. The only information given to him where pictures, not once had they let him ever really see or experience anything.

He gives a wicked grin and his eyes grow manic. "Mama, I am hunting me some lab bastards tonight." He giggles and his palms close to a fist and his frame begins to quiver. This is a sign of a very pissed off Jester.

Superboy scrunches his face confused by the others expression. "I don't get you. You're angry but yet amused at the same time, why?"

By the clones question, his shakes begin to slow down and his expression starts to fade. He offer the teen a sad, twisted smile. "My minds messed up, sweetness. It doesn't work right."

Robin looks to the clone. "Do you know what you are, who you are?'

Superboy lifts his chin. "I am the Superboy, a genomorph, a clone made from The DNA of the Superman, created to replace him should He perish, to destroy him should he turn from the light." He explained to them.

"To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration, but like Superman, you deserve a life of your own beyond that Solar suit, beyond your pod, beyond Cadmus." Aqualad tries to explain.

"They're treating you like a weapon, worse, a puppet with no will of your own! You can make your own choices, you know that right?. You are not just a clone, you're a human being with feelings and emotion. Don't you want a life of your own to live? Don't tell me that you haven't been curious of what lies beyond this hellhole?" Jester gestures the lab with his head

"I live because of Cadmus!" Superboy growls out. "This _hellhole_ is my home!"

"I hate to tell you this, sweetheart, but this is one depressing home." He looks around the lab. "And I know what a depressing home is."

"Your home is a test tube." Robin speaks out. "We can show you the sun."

"Yes!" Jester exhales. "We can show you the sun, the moon, the ocean, heck, the whole galaxy even! You can even meet the Big Man!"

Suddenly Jester Freezes. This setting felt familiar. His eyes drift to the distance when a memory that was kept hidden for so long resurfaces.

 _A young boy, probably the age of ten, looks at the dark, bulky, figure, kneeling on the floor with ropes wrapped tightly around him. The black cape the stranger wore was torn to shreds. Green eyes can clearly see dried blood dripping from the man's nose and mouth despite the lack of lighting in the room, the dark, pointy ear, mask lifts up and white blank eyes stare into green._

" _I can get you out of here," Batman croaks out, throat dry from thirst. "I can show you everything you wanted to see."_

 _The boy says nothing but continues to stare, unblinking, and unmoving._

" _I can free you. You will no longer belong to him. Help me bring him down." That sentence might have done the trick when he sees the younger male's eyes widen._

" _Let me help you."_

Jester shakes his head and clenches his face, groaning as the memory slips away. Nobody but Robin notices.

The Boy Wonder lowers his brows in concern at his adopted brother. He was knew that look. He hadn't see that look on him in almost two years. He was going have to inform Batman about this later.

Superboys anger expression dissolves to one of hope. Can they really do that? Can they show him everything he has been wishing to see in real life? But, most of all, will he be able to meet the one who gave him life in the first place?

The look on Superboy's face makes Jester know that their winning his trust once he mentioned Superman. "I bet you like that idea don't you?" He gives him a smile.

Superboy cast his eyes down before looking back up. "Will I- can you really introduce me to him?" He asked in an almost shy tone. Before Jester could reply a voice comes through.

"No, they can't." All five turn to the source. The doors of the lab open and in walk Guardian, Dr. Desmine and the female worker from earlier. All with mini geomorphs perched on their shoulder. "They'll be otherwise occupied."

Jester greets them with a manic smile. "Hey, look who it is! Dumb, Dumber, and the big Dummy. Love the five star hospitality you have here doc. These locks are so tight their cutting through my veins." He yanks at them. "So happy to know you'd go to extreme measures to keep us healthy and safe." He giggles at the end.

Desmond ignores him and instead address the female worker. "Activate the cloning process."

"Pass." Robin calls out. "Batcave's crowded enough.

"Don't know why you'd want another me wondering around doc. The earth's already infected enough with people like me." Jester says.

"And get the weapon back in its pod!" Desmond growls out to Guardian.

"Your lucky I'm stuck in here where I can't beat the tar out of you!" Jester yells out. "Call him an 'it' again and I will not hesitate to slap you across the face. With my Hammer!"

Guardian walks up to superboy and places a hand on the others shoulder only for it to be shrugged off.

"Don't start thinking now." Desmond walks from behind the clone to stand in front of him. His genomorph landing on Superboy's shoulder, horns glowing red. Instantly the teen is back in the monster spell. "See, you're not a real boy. You're a weapon, and you belong to me! Well, to Cadmus. Same thing."

"Um, Hate to break it to you doc but I'm pretty sure that slavery is frowned upon in today's society." Jester speaks up casually. "It's against the law to own someone, you know."

Desmond faces the pale teen angrily. "Quite, clown! What do you care of laws anyway. Your father is the most feared and insane criminals to ever exist. He cares nothing of what is right or wrong. You are just a split image of him following in his footsteps."

That shuts him up. The smile that held in his face disappears and a frown appears instead. A small pout on his lips.

Desmond looks back to Superboy. "Now get back to your pod!" He ordered. With orders given, the clone walks out of the lab, doors closing behind him.

Desmond nods to the female at the control panel, indicating to begin the cloning process.

Inside the pods, magnetic arms extended in front of the teens chest, fingerlike shockers begin to charge up.

Jester's eyes widen. The sound was familiar. This setting was familiar too. His breathing begins to pick up, his heart pounding off rhythm. He tries to move his arms but remembers he is strapped down. Stapped. Shocks. It all comes back.

 _Staring at the ceiling light and strapped down by his wrist and ankles on a medical table a 5-year-old boy with long shaggy green hair lays trembling in fear. The belt gagged in his mouth block out his sobs and his ragged breathing. Bright tear filled green eyes look around at the rundown room he is currently in. The banging sound of a door being kicked open startles him._

" _Today is the day!" A cackling voice pitches through. In comes the clown prince of Gotham himself, appearing to the side of the table looking down at the boy with a crazed expression._

" _Happy 5th, Kiddo! Today is the day we wipe away any innocence you have left in that pathetic little mind of yours." He walks over to electric shock machine at the other end of the table. He turns it on and powers it up to 5 units, the maximum. Taking hold of the defibrillator he rubs the metal base of them together to charge them. The boy struggles against the straps, his muffled cries ignored. He looks up at the monster with pleading eyes._

" _Oh, don't give me that look, sonny. You knew this day was coming." He says with a dazed look. "This is the next step you need to follow in your old man's path. One day I will fall and you will rise up as the next king. Soon, everyone will fear your name, my little pet." With the defibulators charged and ready he positions them each on the boys temple._

" _Don't worry, kiddo, this is just going to hurt, very, very, bad." With that he presses them to the boys head. The boy's muffled screams echo the room._

Jester screams in agony when the shock bolts his body. His face scrunch in pain. Around him he can hear the others cry out as well as their DNA is being absorbed in spherical tubes at the bottom of their pods.

Desmond looks around the lab "Where's Dubbilex? Ooh! Lurking as usual." The creature with the longhorns from earlier comes into view.

"Get the g-gnomes downloading their memories." The doctor said. "When that's done and when you're sure the clones are Viable, delete the source material." He said staring intensely at the green haired teen.

Gritting his teeth from the pain, Aqualad barely speaks out. "Superboy, you live. That gives you the right to follow your own path. A weapon or a person, the choice is yours, but ask Yourself, "what would Superman do?" His voice is low but know Superboy is able to hear by his super hearing. Scrunching, he opens an eye at Jester. The teens head thrashing and crying out louder than before. An idea pops in his head.

"Listen to his cries, Superboy."

Down the hallway outside the lab the clone stops at that. His mind wearing off the control when he listens to the Jesters wails. He then remembers. How they would show him the outside, he would be able to see Superman. Most of all he remembers the smile the paler teen had given him when they woke up. He didn't see him as a weapon, he saw him as a person. They all did. Jesters cries was something Superboy never wanted to hear again.

His decision is made.

/

The three lab workers snap their attention to sound of a machine being torn apart to see Superboy holding said machine above his head before tossing it behind him.

With the machine removed the cloning process is disabled. The shocks stop and all four teens slump down in relief that the pain is gone.

Jester doesn't cope well. He breathes hard, sweat glistening his face. "Well." He pants out. "That was unpleasant."

Superboy begins to walk towards the four. He is blocked by the three workers rushing to stop him.

"I told you to get back to your-" Desmond is cut off by the strong push from the teen, sending all three crashing to the wall.

Superboy looks down at him with a glare. "Don't give me orders." He stands in front of the pods, unmoving.

Finally shaken from the painful experience Jester smiles widely and lets out whoop. "You tell them, Supey, you belong to nobody!"

KF speaks out confused to the clones action. "You here to help us or fry us?" He was praying that it was the first option.

Superboy says nothing. Instead he squints his eyes, staring hard at them. His eyes go back to normal after a moment. "Huh. I don't seem to have heat vision, so I suppose Helping is my only option."

The locks to Robin's wrist snap open. The Boy Wonder lands on the ground rubbing his wrists. "Ahh. Finally! Lucky Batman isn't here. He'd have my head for taking so long."

KF stares at him dumbfounded "Seriously, that's what you're worried about? The whole League will have our heads after tonight."

"Actually, I'm with Baby Bird." Jester says. "The League is nothing compared to Bats. The guy will literally eat us alive when he finds what we did. For the record, I blame you if we get grounded for life." He calls to Robin.

Robin turns to Superboy. "Free Aqualad and Jess. I'll get kid mouth."

Superboy narrows his eyes by the command. "Don't you give me orders either." He leaps to Aqualads pod, breaking the locks with his hands. The darker teen offers him a grateful smile "Thank you."

The clone nods in acknowledgment before heading to Jesters tube. The green head smirks at him. "I'd knew you'd come back, sweetness. You just couldn't stay away from my charm, huh?." He says playfully.

Once his locks are broke, a dizzy spell hits from the electric pulses makes him slump forward, he is caught by larger hands grasping his shoulder to steady him before he could fall. Superboy looks at him concerned when he hears the other groan and rubbing his head.

"You ok?"

Jester shakes his head to shake off the spell. "Yeah, I'm good. Don't worry, I've had worst, trust me." He gives him a reassuring smile. "Now how about we finally get you out of here? Doesn't look like the doc's too happy with your performance."

Superboy wanted to question him about what he meant about him having worst when he realized that he was right. Desmond did not look happy. With a nod, both teens land on the ground, before sprinting out of the lab with the other males ahead of them Superboy hands him something. Jesters eyes widen at the sight of his metal bat in the clones hand and takes it with a wide grin.

"You-you'll never get out of here!" Desmond yells as they run past him. "I'll have you back in pods before morning!"

Robin halts. Drawing out three explosive devices he aims at the capsule containing their DNA before throwing them causing the capsule to burst into gulfs of flames when they made contact. "That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all." He says then continues his escape.

"What is it with you and this whelmed thing?" KF asked. What was his obsession with that word?

"Less yapping, more flapping!" Jester calls from the front.

Desmond watches the flames burn what DNA he had of them. Narrowing his eyes in the direction the teens were heading he growls to the genomorph on his shoulder. "Activate every genomorph in Cadmus." He will not let his work escape.

/

The five males rush down the pink layered hall, trying to find a way to escape.

"We are still 42 levels below ground" Calls out Aqualad. "but if we can make the elevator-" He is cut off when several giant hulking figures block their path to the elevator. They skid to a stop

"Um, guys?" Jester says pointing behind them. "The walls are glowing, is that normal?." They others turn to see that the wall are indeed glowing from red sockets that appear to be growing. The skin tears revealing human size genomorphs, a whole bunch of them. With both paths blocked the teens are trapped.

"Are you kidding me?" Jester cries out with waving his arm in frustration. "How many of you uglies do we have to kill!?"

One of the giant beasts raise both large fist and plument it down. The teens dodge out of the was and charge at them to get pass. Once they make it through they notice that all but one is accounted for. They look back to see Superboy beating the daylights out of the beasts.

"Uh, I think you got them, Supey. Think you finish up now because we're _really_ in a hurry to not get caught by Dr. Build-a-life!" Jester calls to him.

"Superboy, the goal is escape, not to bury Ourselves here." Aqualad tries to tell him. This only make the clone even more fired up.

"You want escape?" He screams at them before picking up a giant ankle and flings it to another heard of monster who are approaching. They all go down.

Once they reach the elevator Aqualad prys it open. They look up to the many levels they need to go to escape. KF jumps to side of the wall feet perched on the small rafters, he jumps to another, using this to go up the wall. Robin shoots his grappling hook, taking Aqualads hand they both shoot up. Leaving Jester and Superboy.

Jester thoughts of using his chain to climb up the wall are interrupted when a strong arm snakes around his narrow waist. Instantly Jester wraps his thin arms around Superboy's shoulders when the other leaps up high, catching him by surprise.

They don't make it far up before gravity takes control and the two start to descend back down.

"I-I'm falling." Superboy whispers astonished. He couldn't fly? He was Superman's clone! He should have inherited that ability.

Watching his teammates start to fall Robin whips out a batarang and flings it at the wall, Superboy automatically takes a hold of the weapons and they stop their descend, leaving both teens dangling in mid air.

"Superman can fly. Why can't I fly?" Superboy asked looking down in disappointment.

"Don't know, but it looks like you can leap tall Buildings in a single bound. Still cool." KF says, trying to cheer him up. It has no effect. Jester tries to give it a go.

"Common, sweetcheeks, don't look so down, mind the pun." He gestures the bottomless abyss giggling a little. "This as a good thing. Think about it, If you were _exactly_ like Spandex then you would really be a clone. You not being able to do the things he does is a reminder that you are your own person, not someone else's shadow to mimic." He says with a encouraging smile.

Superboy looks at the green-head with a taken-back look at his statement.

"Guys, this will have to be our exit." Robin announces, pointing up the others see the elevator cart coming down on them fast.

Superboy smashes the doors open and everyone jumps into the hallway nearly avoiding the elevator that zooms down past them. They spot more genomorphs coming from the other end of the all before making a run for it.

They continue to try and outrun the beasts when a voice catches Superboys attention. " _Turn left, brother._ " It comand. Without questioning it he follows through.

"Go left!" He tells the others. "Left!" And at the next hall on the left they turn.

" _Turn right_." The voice speaks out again

"Right!"

They head right this time only to come to a dead end with nowhere to escape and the genomorphs closing in.

"Great directions, Supey." KF says sarcastically to the clone. "You trying to get us repodded?" -

"Oh, lay off, Sunshine. Need I remind you the times _you_ took charge in directions." Jester said defending Superboys error.

"That's different!"

"Sure, it is."

"No. I don't understand." Superboy shakes his head. He couldn't have imagined the voice, it felt too real. Now he may have led himself and his new comrades to their doom.

"Don't apologize." Robin speaks out with eager. "'This is perfect!" He gestures to the air vent on the wall.

Everyone has a clear clue of what he was thinking.

/

"At this rate, we'll never get out." KF said crawling on all fours trying not to bump his head again on ceiling of the rather cramped vent.

"It's always the negatives with you." Jester calls from behind him. Superboy crawling behind the thin male. "Lay down the mopping attitude and look on the bright sight. We'll be out of here in time to face the wrath the Big Bosses have in store for us." Grinning widely.

"I don't know how you can have a smile in every dangerous situation we face, Jess." And its ture.

In all the times they were faced with any situation that would have resulted in a bad ending Jester would always have a positive attitude. Even with broken bones or having a close death experience the crazed teen still had a smile, he would brush it off like it was nothing. Nobody understood why, but then again, nobody questioned it.

"If I didn't I would look like Mr. Dark and Gloomy. And I don't see myself wearing all black anytime soon. No excitement."

"Shh" The four look back to Superboy with his head turned to the other direction of the vents."Listen." Everyone tries to listen to what he was hearing, but got nothing.

"Not all of us has Super hearing, Supey." Robin reminds him from up front.

"Genomorphs, a whole bunch closing in on us fast."

KF throws his hands up with limited space from the ceiling. "Were dead." He cries out. "Yup, were dead, done, zip. Cease to exist."

"Alright, that's it. Mind your crotch, Sunshine."

"Mind my wh- Ahh! What are you doing?." KF shouts out in surprise.

"Getting away from you before i'm infected with downers disease."

Jester for his part has laid down to his stomach and started to army crawl under the redhead to get past him. Strains of his green-spiked hair brushing under his chin. He continues to crawl underneath Aqualad and Robin until he finally makes it up front and continues his unknown destination.

"Jess do you even know where you're going?" Robin asked from behind.

"Nope" He said popping the 'p' at the end. "Not a clue."

"Alright, take the next left, their should be another air vent opening for us to escape through."

"Yeah, and we might want to be quick about it." KF said.

The teens pick up their pace.

After a few moments of silence Robin whispers loud enough for Jester to hear but low so the others can't. "It happened again, didn't it?"

Jester turns his head back slightly. "Did what happen?" He tries to sound confused enough for the smaller teen to drop the subject.

"I know you had a flashback, Jess, your face said everything."

Jess silently cursed his brother's detective skills, the guy can read anyone like an open book. Their was nothing getting past him. Jester shrugs it off. "Its no big deal"

"How is it not? The last one you had was what, two years ago? And since then you haven't had any night terrors. You were doing so good, what if they come back?"

In his mind Robin pleaded for the terrors not to come back. The nights in Wayne manor were hunted by the green-heads blood curtling screams. Shouts of pleading echoing off the halls. There were many times he had witness Bruce and Alfred trying to calm a 13 year old Jester thrashing around which resulted in bruises and scratches on face and arms. Other times Robin had to help strap him down for Bruce to inject a calming medicine. Robin hated those nights. Those nights caused Jester emotional pain, and that was something he did not want to see again.

And despite the terrors that Jeter encountered, he was always smiling. No one could ever guessed someone so opticmix who wanted nothing more than to prevent others from suffering was suffering himself.

"We're going have to tell Batman about this, you know that right?" He tells Jester.

The older teens sighs. "Baby Bird there nothing to tell Bats, I'm fine."

"Jess."

"No really, I am. Dont worry your pretty little head about me. If they come back I can take them, just like I used to do."

"Jess."

"I mean really, it was only one, it can't be that bad."

"Jess!"

"What!?" Jester has no time to react when the hand that supposed to connect to the base of the vent does not and falls forward, landing hard on the ground in the middle of a hallway. The teen looks up to the air vent opening on the ceiling to see Robin's face looking down at him.

"I was going to say their was a drop off."

"Thanks for the heads up." He groans out. Robin lands next to him the others following suit. Leaning close enough Robin whispers out "We'll continue this later." Before working on the holographic screen on his wrist.

A large tan hand comes to Jesters view, he looks up to see Superboy, offering to help him up.

"Well, look at you go, already taking on the prince charming role." He says playfully with a grin and takes the offered hand and lets himself be hoisted up.

It's not until he stands in full height that Jester realizes his head levels with the clones chin. The clone says nothing but starts to examine the crazed teen. He really needed to get more sleep.

A moment passes before Superboy lifts his hand and gently presses it against the side of Jesters face, cradling his cheek gently.

Jester jumps slightly from the contact but doesn't moves his head away, instead he lets the clone explore as he pleases. He can guess the reason behind the teens actions. He would be curious too to find a human being with an odd coloring skin and hair. He must look like a freak to the other's eyes even though Jester had no problem of what people thought of him.

However the real reason for the clones gesture is taking a look at the bruised skin on the crazed teens cheek. Superboy cringes at the thought of having being the one that put it there in the first place, even if he wasn't in control.

His thumb gently swipes the wound. Superboy jerks his hand away, eyes looking alarmed that he might have hurt him when the other male faces scrunches and lets out a low hissing sound.

Jester see's the panic in the clones eyes and starts to wave his hands to calm him down. "No, no, no, it's okay, see i'm fine. You didn't do anything." He reassures him already missing the feeling of the others warm hand on his face. Seeing that he was ok Superboy relaxes.

"just a little sensitive. I bruise easily." He tells him with a smile.

Superboy just didn't understand him. Which is why he caught his interest in the first place. How can someone still stay beaming when facing possible danger? Now he wished that the genomorphs had uploaded him more information about people like Jester.

"I'm sorry about that, attacking you I mean." The clone averts his eyes shyly. It was positively adorable.

Jester waves it off. "Eh, don't worry about it, this isn't the worst i've had. You should have seen the one I got last month. Oh, man I couldn't see from my left eye for a whole week!" He giggles at the memory. He kept walking into door frames and falling down the stairs when he misplaced his footing on the steps in the manor.

"Got it!" Both boys turn their attention to Robin. "I hacked the motion sensors."

"Sweet." KF said pulling down his goggles. "Now I've finally got room to move." He kicks open a door which revealed levels of stairs before zooming up.

The rest run after. All but Jester.

"Oh, god." He groans out looking up at the spiraling flight of stairs. "Why couldn't we just have taken the elevator?" With no other choice he follows the others.

After running a few levels up Jester picks up commotion from behind and turns to see a herd of genomorphs heading straight towards them. "Getting pretty tired of seeing you guys again!"

He draws out four playing cards and presses their middle before flinging them behind him. They stick on the steps with a beeping light flashing. Oblivious to the devices the cards let out a strong explosion causing the foundation of the stairs to collapse, taking the monsters with them.

Panting, Jester leans over, supported by his hands on his knees. "I've got to work on my cardio." He wheezes out. He lifts his head to see the rest of the team up way ahead of him. "Me and stairs don't mix well." He says to himself before he's back to running.

Once he makes it to the top and into another hallway the lighting had turned red, indicating the alarms were activated. He finds Aqualad and Superboy trying to pry open the sealed doors. He also finds Robin frustratedly pressing the keys to his holographic screen. "Can't hack this fast enough."

He suddenly stops when he looks in alarm past Jesters shoulder. The older teen turns and come face with giant-bulking genomorphs.

"Seriously!?" He cried out in disbelief. "How did they get here?"

Robin notices a door near him with no locks and kicks it open. "This way!" He tells the others before running. They don't need to be told twice.

Their destination to freedom comes to a halt at the scene before them. Genomorphs, tons of them, big and small are blocking their path along with Guardian. The beast from behind them close them in a circle. They are trapped.

The teens all draw out their weapons and stand in defence, waiting for the creatures to make their move. Jester whips out both of his guns and takes aim.

Just then the horns of all the genomorphs glow red. A spell hits the teens, sparing Superboy, making their minds swim before they all collapse to the ground unconscious.

Jester eyes roll to the back of his head as he feels himself slipping away. Superboy catches the illed teen before he crashes hard on the floor, the clone sinks to his knees as he lowers the other to the floor still holding onto the thin frame, not once had his face left the bleached ones.

" _Perhaps for the sake of all genomorphs, our brother Superboy should make up his own mind."_

Superboy snapped his head to see Dubbilex walking towards him. He then makes the connection.

" _It was you."_ His eyes widen in realization

" _Yes, brother. I set the fire and lured your new friends Down into Cadmus, woke them when they were in danger"_ He explained

" _And guided me. Why?" He finished for him._

" _Because you are our hope."_ He motions to the rest of them. " _the genomorph hero. You will blaze a trail for all our brothers, showing us the way to freedom."_

Suddenly Superboy understands it all. They were not trying to capture them, they wanted them to escape. Whatever Desmond had in store for them they did not want to be a part of it. They were rebelling and they saw hope that the clone would be able to guide them to freedom.

By this point the genomorphs glowing red light fades. The teens begin to come to, shaking the feeling of control out of their heads. Jester jerks awake out of the clones arms with a slurry look. "Waz happenin?" He said looking around.

Dubbilex stares hard a Superboy. " _What is your choice, brother?"_ Waiting for his answer.

Superboy does not hesitate on his decision. Jester was right about him being created to become what others wanted him to be. A weapon. These creatures, like him, wanted out. "I Choose. Freedom." He growls out with determination.

Dubbilex face relaxes, pleased with the clones answer.

By this point Guardian comes through after being released by the genomorphs command. "Feels like fog lifting."

Then he remembers. Desmond. This was not good.

"Guardian?"

" Go." He tells the teens. "I'll deal with Desmond."

"I think not." A voice said behind the herd of creatures.

They part to reveal Desmond with a test tube filled with liquid in hand "Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order To Cadmus." He drowns it, immediately, his body begins to tremor.

The others back away as they witness the once human transform into a hulking beast staring down daggers and grinning evilly at them.

Jester looks at the beast up and down. Only one word comes to mind. "Ew."

"Everyone back!" Guardian orders them before charging at the beast. He is swiped hard by a giant fist. Superboy takes the opportunity to charge himself.

He lands a fist to Desmond face and is responded to one on his own face. The clone continues to deliver punches until the beats fist hits him hard sending him crashing to the floor. Superboy glares at Desmond before leaping at him, Desmond launches at the clone sending both through the ceiling.

"Ok. that's one way to bust through the ceiling." Robin said firing his hook.

"You think lab coat planned that?" KF asked grabbing onto Robin as they shoot up the hole on the ceiling.

"I doubt he is planning anything anymore." Aqualad said.

"You think?" Jester grumbles. He hops on the darker teens back, wrapping his arms and legs around the neck and waist when

Aqualad leaps up through the hole and lands.

Superboy manages to escape Desmond's hold before he is grabbed by his leg and flung by the beast. He crashes into Aqualad sending them both to the ground. The other three rush to them, KF helping Aqualad up, while Jester and Robin help the clone.

The five males stand shoulder-to-shoulder in battle stance facing their challenger. Desmond roars. They all charge to each other.

KF gains speed, sliding underneath, barely missing the fist that plummets to the ground, distracted desmond sensed movement behind him and turns in time to face Aqualad and Superboy fist loaded before delivering a blow to the creature's face sending him recoiling backwards, he falls on his back by KF, who on his hands and knees, tripping him.

KF smirks smugly at the fallen beast. "Learned that one in Kindergarten. Take em, Jess!" On cue, with giant hammer in hand, Jester jumps, still in hands and knees, from the redeads back. Positioning his body midair, he raises his hammer over his head before using all his strength to swing. Desmond doges the base that had left a dent on the floor close to his head and swings a fist to the crazed teen. Jester manages to leap out of the way.

Desmond stands to find Superboy standing in defence in front of him, without warning he launges at him. Grasping the teens shoulders and crashing him onto a concrete support beam. Superboy fights back with punches but a strong blow to his own face sends him in a daze.

Desmond raise his fist to strike again when his arm is wrapped in a water-whip, he turns to see Aqualad rushing to him, his free hand forming another weapon and swings it to the beast head. Desmond grabs it before making contact and throws the darker-teen hard on the ground. With Superboy still in his hand he throws him which resulted in the clone crashing onto another support beam and landing on the ground.

KF comes rushing for round two, he targets the beast back but is stopped when his arm is grasp with a crshuing grip and is flug at Aqualad, both crashing to the ground. Desmond stalks towards them.

"Hey, ugly!" Desmond looks to the voice but is blindsided by a black combat boot crushing his face hard. Jester lands gracefully before leaping again delivering two hard punches making the beast stumble back. "Pick on someone your own size." Desmond stares at the green-head dumbfounded, not believing that such strength came from such a thin frame.

As if reading his mind the pale teen smirks. "I get that alot." He unhooks his chain and swings it at the monster.

A whack to the side of his head by the sharp hook snaps the beast back. Jester twirls his metal chain before launching it again. This time prepared Desmond takes hold of the chain and swings it over his head along with the teen on the other end. Jester hits the support beam hard, causing chunks of debie to fall from the ceiling.

Groaning, he stands and cracks his aching bones. He looks in time to see Desmond beating Aqualad hard on the other support beams, the beast using enough force to crash through them, destroying them

"KF, Jester, get over here!" Jester looks in the direction where Robin is calling to them. He rushes to him followed by KF.

"Look at this." Both teens look at the holographic structure of the support beams that hold the building into place. "Two beams are already knocked down, this gives me an idea, if we can just knock them all down the building will collapse. I need you two to draw his attention, make him crash through them. Got it?"

The two nod understanding the plan "Got it."

"Way ahead of you, Baby Bird." Jester salutes.

"Go!"

If Jester was going to lure the thing to him this called for his special boots. He reaches a hand down to the side of his boots and presses a button. Automatically the bottom of his shoes revels springs. He jumps a few time to get the feeling right before making his move.

Jester can spot the beast chasing after the redhead, already taking down another beam. He pulls out his steel playing cards and aims them at Desmond's to grab his attention, not one card pierce through the skin. Desmond snaps his head and charges when he notices him.

Jester springs out of the way, landing in front of a beam. He sticks his tongue out at the beast which angers him even more. He lands a punch through the beam, braking it instantly, when Jester hops away. He finds Superboy and Aqualad smashing down the other beams. Jester looks back to see Desmond gaining towards and leaps forward.

Robin draws an 'x' in the middle of the room, indicating the spot for Desmond to be soon. Aqualad sprays water on the floor, Jester takes a big leap to avoid slipping on the puddle, Desmond doesn't get lucky. Superboy delivers a hard punch to the top of his head sending him to the ground on the water. Seeing their chance Aqualad charges his arms with electricity before placing his hands on the water. The sparks flow through the water and into the beast's body, he lets out a pained roar by the intensity.

"Move!" Robin calls to them and starts to run. The others see why when they spot flashing devices on the remaining beams. They too run.

A second later a loud boom goes off as all the devices explode, ripping apart the beams from the foundation on top. The building falls apart trapping everyone in it.

/

Broken rubble of what was Cadmus lay crumbled on the ground, the smoke of the debris begins to clear away.

Using his super strength Superboy pushes the giant piece of the ceiling off of them. Jester is the first one to spring up with his hand in the air. "Who's alive!?" He calls out with a wide grin looking at everyone, ignoring the pain all over his body.

Groaning and heavily panting the remaining three steadley get to their own feet, shaking off the debris from their hair.

Aqualad looks around in amazement. They were free, they had completed the mission on their own. "We did it."

Robin grins smugly at him. "Was there ever any doubt?" He and KF chuckle giving each other a high five before wincing from the action by the pain on their side.

They are all a mess, bits of their uniforms ripped, scrapes and bruises, Jester looked the worst, busted lip and nose with a small trail of blood, his right eye squinting due to the bruise forming, and cuts along his cheek, neck and arms, the teen however did not look fazed or not notice the damage. Instead his expression was one of exhilaration.

"Yea we did! That was the most exciting thing yet, my heart's beating so fast it can stop any moment right now! I told you we'd get out and you know who made it possible? This guy!" Jester points at a taken back Superboy.

He had got them out? He was one who got them beaten down by Cadmus in the first place, he didn't feel that he did any good for them. "I don't understand." He asks with a confused look to Jester.

"You agreeing to come with us, silly! If you hadn't we'd be all stuck down there dead and gone while our evil twins were being born. And sure you might not have all of Spandexs abilities you were still able to beat the crap out of Dr. Insanity using the things only you know how to do. Your just full of surprises!"

Superboy says nothing, processing at what the other just said. He was able to save them because of him breaking his binded will to Cadmus, and doing so guided them all to freedom.

Jester grins suddenly grows wider. "And speaking of surprises, tada!" He points above his head at the sky.

Superboy looks up and freezes at the sight before his eyes.

The moon. Full, bright, and beautiful. Blue eyes widen in amazement, the images implanted in his mind can never compare to this. It was at that moment that Superboy realized, he was free.

"Its pretty great, right?" Jester asks excitedly while bouncing slightly on his heels. His look at the clone was similar to a child waiting for their parent of what they thought of their macaroni necklace. He sighs happily looking at the moon too. "I remember the first I saw the moon. Face was exactly like yours."

Before the clone can respond he notice a dark orb on the middle of the orb, it gets bigger as it gets closer. He squints his eyes to make out the colors of red and blue. He also notices the silhouette of a man that looks identical to him but more older floating down to them. It couldn't be.

"And Superman. Do we keep our promises or what?" KF said proudly and terrified at the same time.

And he should be terrified. As soon Superman touches ground, other heros start to appear around the collapsed building. Wonder Women, Red Tornado, Martian Manhunter, and the list goes on.

Floating down on a disk manifested by Green Lantern are the teens mentors. And they do **not** look happy. Especially Batman.

Once it looks like every major super is accounted for all eyes look disapprovingly at them, or really at one in particular.

Jester looks and realizes that he was their main focus. "What?"

It was the he realized the reason for him beginning the suspect of the mess. The green-head was known to leave unharmed chaos and destruction when accompanying on missions. It made sense to pick him out.

"Hey, I know what you're all thinking but this was not my idea! Im innocent on this one! These two stated it all!" He shouts while pointing at Robin and KF.

When all eyes seem to relax Jester gives the clone a small push to his back. "Go on, sweetness, met your idol." He says with a grin.

The clone lifts his chin high and walks towards the original with even stride. On the inside Superboy can feel light headed with too much excitement. He was going to met Superman.

Superman's eyes narrow at the sight of the dark-haired teen walking towards him. Something about his face looked so familiar.

Superboy stops a few feet in front of him. He takes hold of the torn cloth on his chest, revealing the 'S' Symbol to the other. Superman's eyes grow in disbelief of what he is seeing.

The clone face soften at the others reaction, offering him a small smile to show that it was alright.

The reaction that Superman shows next is not what Superboy expected. Not in a long shot.

Superman sends a harden glare at the poor teen, resulting the others smile to drop and forming a confused frown. What did that expression mean? Wasn't Superman glad to know another Kryptonian existed? Wasn't he happy to know that he wasn't alone anymore? Apparently not.

Behind him Jesters own smile fades at the look Superman gave the clone.

The excited feeling at the thought of Superboy gaining a father from the other vanished by that one look. Had Superman just rejected him?

Batman speaks up next to the Superman, also looking hard at the clone. "Is that what I think it is?"

That snaps Jester out of his thoughts. "Hey!" He narrows his eyes and marches to stand beside Superboy with hands on his hips he stares hard at his mentor.

"Nobody calls my friend a 'it', Got that? He's a person, not an animal. I'll let that slide this one time, Bats. But the next time anyone calls him that again, I will not hesitate to leave a handprint on their face."

Batman studies the green-head silently, this behavior didn't surprise him. Jester had a kind heart for others he considered friends, his threat was a way of showing how deeply he cared.

Superboy looks down, glaring at the ground. Not believing he was being shun down by his only last living kind. His temper rising when the other in dark refers to him as an 'it' again. He slightly calms when he hears Jeter standing up for him. It ,however, does not burn out his flames. He looks up staring square to everyone around him with hard face. "I'm Superman's clone." He finally lets out.

Everyone is taken back from that statement. No one had a clue what to say.

Batman stares hard at the rest of the teens before growling out. "Start talking."

/

After everything was explained the supers begin to leave.

Superboy glares at the back of Superman's head, the other talking with Wonder Women and MM a good distance away. Superboy doesn't know what to think. He feels so lost.

Jester looks at the clone brows lowered in concern. He could imagine what the teen must be going through right now, being cast off by the only family member alive? That was not right. What Superboy needed was someone to guide and help him understand this world. Jester has good reason beat some sense into Spandex but decides against it.

Instead he walks to the other teen until they are standing shoulder to shoulder. He looks to where the clone was looking before his own eyes land on Superman.

"He's just in shock, he'll come through." He tries to reassure Superboy.

The clone gives no response as he contested his stare

Jester looks down, eyes landing on the teens open palmed hand. An idea takes over.

Carefully his own thin fingers curl around the larger hand, grasping it lightly.

That got a reaction. The clone looks down at their entwined hands before looking at the pale teen in confusion.

Jester for his part offers a small smile. "It's a way to show comfort for others, thought you might needed it."

Superboy continues to stare, still saying nothing before returning his gaze to Superman.

Jesters smile falters, eyes casting down. "Guess not." He whispers to himself.

He uncurls his fingers and and starts to slip away when a tug stops his action.

Jester looks down to see the larger hand gripping his own smaller one, grasping it tightly. Not letting go.

Jester looks to Superboy. The clones face still facing ahead, jaw clenched. The green head smiles slightly before giving the hand a small squeeze, the other squeezes back.

They draw their hands from each other when they notice Superman making his way to them. Superboy crosses his arms as he waits what the other has to say.

"Well, uh-we'll figure something out for you." The older man stumbles on his words, unsure of what to say or do. "The League will, I mean. For now, I'd better make sure they get that Blockbuster Creature squared away." With that said he turns and hits to the skies.

"Are you freaking serious right now?" Superman looks back at the paler teens battered face, Jester eyes narrow at him hard. "You're walking away from the one person that needs you the most right, now? That's just wrong and you know it." When the other says nothing he continues. "You save everyone, so why not him?" He gestured to the Clone

Superman has nothing to respond to that, with one final look he levitates to the sky, disappearing into the night.

"Coward!" Jester yells out to him. He turns his attention back to Superboy whose face showed disappointment for a second before masking it with a glare.

Before Jester could say anything he felt a dark disturbance in the force. Sure enough here came the Knight himself. If looks could kill they would all be disintegrated by his burning eyes.

"Cadmus will be investigated, all 52 levels, but let's make One thing clear." He address to the younger males.

"You should have called." Flash speaks up.

"Yea, you know we could have, but didn't due to the fact we were trying not to die. You get the idea." Jester says sheepishly.

Batman continues "End results aside, we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct Orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again." That is his final word.

"Oh, believe me Bats. We are definitely doing it again!" Jester says with a crazed smile rocking on the heel of his foot with his hands clasps behind.

Batman simply raises his brow.

Aqualad speaks next "He is right. We will."

"Aqualad, stand down." Aquaman commands

The teen slightly bows his head. "Apologies, my king, but no." He calmly says, the king on his part is taken back by the response.

Jester gasp mockley, placing a hand over his heart looking at the darker teen. "Disobeying your King, Gills? I'm so proud of you!"

Aqualad continues. "We did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to do. Together on our own we forged something powerful, important."

"If this is about your treatment at the hall, The 4 of you-"

"The 5 of us, and it's not." KF cuts off his mentor.

"Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us, or why Teach us at all?" Robin says. And he was right, why teach them at all if they are not even going to use it?

Jester speaks up next, eyes connected with Batman. "Hes got a point, Bats. All of our training would be for nothing."

"Why let them tell us what to do? It's on board or get out of the way." Superboy growls out.

The five of them face their mentors, waiting for their answer.

Batman knew he was losing the battle. His decision is made.

/

 _Mount Justice._

 _July 8. 8:04_

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary Of the Justice League. We're calling it into service again. Since you 5 are determined to stay together and fight The good fight, you'll do it on League terms." Batman explains to them once they are all inside the mountain,

By this point, the teens are changed out of their uniforms and into casual clothes. Jester wears simple black skinny jeans, converse and a gray hoodie. His face hold two bandages, one across his nose and another patch on his cheek. All in all he seems to be healing fine.

He couldn't say better for his suit however, that thing seen better days. He was going to have to get a new outfit. And a hair cut for that matter.

Batman geuter to metal men in all red and a cape with the symbol of 'T' on his chest. "Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be Your supervisor."

He motions to the blond woman standing on Red Tornado's side "Black canary's in charge of training."

"I will deploy you on missions." He finally tells them.

"Real missions?" Robin asks.

"Yes, but covert."

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff." Flash point to his symbol. "There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests."

"But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter. Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly." Aquaman says.

"The 6 of you will be that team."

"Cool" Robin grins until he mishears "Wait. 6?"

Batman looks behind him and they all follow his gaze to the zeta tubes. Emerging from them are Martian Manhunter and a green-skinned girl with fiery red hair. Freckles kissing her cheeks. She looks to be the same age a Jester.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece Miss Martian."

Miss Martian gives a shy smile and a wave."Hi."

"Liking this gig more every minute." KF said with a grin, eyeing the girl up and down. "Welcome aboard. I'm Kid Flash. That's Robin, Aqualad. It's cool if you forget their names." He winks at her.

"Sunshine, heel. You're going to scare the poor girl off before she's even settled." Jester pushes the redheads face before walking up to MM, sticking out his hand and offering her a wide sime.

"Sorry about him, sweetheart. Kid doesn't know to keep it in his pants." He ignores the cry 'Hey!' directed to him. "We are so glad for you to join. By the way I love that outfit! Really brings out your eyes."

MM smiles at the green-head. All the rumors were true about him. He wasn't like Joker. She grabs his hand to shake. The contact sends a wave to MM. She could feel behind that happy face held deep depression and sorrow. It hurt her heart to see someone bright as Jester suffering on the inside. She then made the decision to help him in anyway she can. "Thank you. I really like the color of your hair, it goes perfectly with your shade." She looks at the other males.

"I'm honored to be included."

The rest come over to meet her. Robin notices that Superboy, eyes glued to the floor, has not moved. "Hey, Superboy. Come meet miss M." He grabs the other's attention.

Superboy walks to them. The color of MM shirt begins to change from white and red to black and red, matching with Superboy's own shirt.

"Ok, that is beyond awesome." Jester points out.

The girl blushes and shyly looks up at the clone. "I like your t-shirt."

Superboy looks surprised at her comment and can't help but let a smile.

"Oooh!" Jester wraps his arms around one Superboys thicker arms, leaning his head against the other's shoulder. "Someone's got an admirer." He sings along teasingly. Robin and KF come to the clones side and giving knowing looks.

Poor Superboy has no clue whats happening.

"Today is the day." Aqualad speaks out. Everyone knew exactly he was talking about.

Today is the day the become an official team.


	3. A conversation in the dark

_Wayne Manor_

 _July 10, 12:05_

The entrance to the Batcave through a grandfather clock opens, stepping inside the manor is none other than Bruce Wayne.

Despite all that had happened with their younger charge taking on a mission on their own and possibly almost getting killed, patrolling was not to be delayed.

Stressed, Bruce rubs his head at the thought that he could have lost his boys that night. After leaving Mt. Justice and returning home Jester and Robin had the lecture of their lives. Threatening them they would be taken off the team permanently if they ever did something like this again. But that didn't mean they were off the hook so easily, as punishment, they were banned from patrol for a week. He would go far to protect those he loved.

Especially Jester, who needed it the most.

He thinks the pale teen can fool him with his happy-go smiles, but he can't. Bruce can see the pain the other carries in those eyes that are so full of life. He catches glimpses at the teen to see a sadden look only to brighten up when he is caught.

This boy tries everything he can to hide his demons from everybody so they won't have to worry about him. Jester puts their happiness first. That is what surprised Bruce about him. He was willing to ignore his own pain to help others overcome theirs.

Sometimes he'd wish Jester would let others help him through it. But that wouldn't happen because the teen was so good at masking it you couldn't tell he was a victim of a brutal past.

Bruce decides to call it a night and heads to his master bedroom.

He walks down the dark hallway when he notices something up ahead. The lights to the kitchen are dimly lit. Someone must be awake. Probably Alfred.

He enters the kitchen expecting to find the older man there but is surprised to see Jester, still in casual clothing, sitting on one of the stools, leaning with arms crossed in front of him on the island of the kitchen. Big blue and purple headphones with black flames sat on his head. A blank stare on his face, eyes looking dead. His lips form a thin line rather than his usual mischievous smirk.

Bruce can tell what's wrong without even guessing. He's seen the teen do this before, two years ago. Without saying a word he walks to the green-head and takes a seat on the stool next to him.

Music blast through the thinner teens ears, the perfect way to stay awake. He hadn't slept a wink since Cadmus, he knew it was stupid to think that the terrors would return once he remembered a dark memory from his past. Yet, here he was, terrified at the thought of what he will encounter once he closes his eyes. He was wrong at what he said to Robin, he couldn't handle them. He just wished that Bats had not banned them from going hunting, it would have made a perfect excuse for him to stay up. He is so lost in thought that he does not acknowledge the new presence taking the seat next to him. A tap on his shoulder jolts him back to the present. He whips his head, eyes enlarging, to see non other than his guardian, concern written on his face.

Inside Jester winces, wishing he should have stayed in his room. But he needed a change of scenery. He meant to go back before the Knight returned asking questions but he must have lost track of time.

Jester puts on his mask with a smile. "Hey, B." He says taking off his headphones and giving his attention to the older. "How was it out there? Did you find something so bad that it made you rethink about our banishment? Because if you did I'm ready to go!" He tells him eagerly.

Bruce gives him a once over."Why are you still awake?" He tries to restrain a smirk when he sees the teen's eyes look everywhere but him and his fingers playing with the strands of his hair.

"Oh, you know. Got hungry and decided to get a quick bite. Didn't eat much at dinner, so, yeah." Jester hesitantly tries to explain hoping the other would buy it.

He doesn't.

"You're a terrible liar, Jay." Now he really does smirk at the shock look of the boy's face that said 'How did you know?'

He points at the teens head. "You twirl your hair whenever your nervous." Just as the other is about to deny it he continues. "You've been living here for the past five years, that's enough time for me to pick up any habits you had, and this is one of them." He tells him with a small grin.

Downcast, Jester mumbles out. "Curse you, and your creepy detective skills." Sticking out his bottom lip, pouting.

Bruce chuckles deeply, reaching to ruffle the green-locks. His fingers trail through his soft, fluffed hair. When it wasn't spiked up with gell the bangs fully cover over his eyes, it was longer on the top rather on the back and more shaggy. "You need a haircut." He says fondly.

Jester chuckles and smiles a little, eyes still downcast. "Got that right. If it ever gets washed down during some action I'll be in real trouble." He closes his eyes and leans into the touch, humming happily at the gesture. He craved physical contact.

The son of the clown prince was touched starved.

The first ten-years of his life he had never been exposed to it. The occasional rough hands gripping his arms, shoulders, and hair from his father and his goons did not count. Children were known to die from lack of touch.

But yet.

Here he was standing. Strong and breathing. The teen had the will to stay alive.

Bruce finally removes his hand.

Silence.

And then.

"You want to tell me what happened?"

Jester, with his head faced ahead, moves only his eyes to glance at the other before looking ahead again, his eyelids slightly lower.

"Didn't D tell you?"

"He did." He reassures him. "But not all the details. I want to hear it from you." He said leaving no room for arguments.

Sighing, the teen shuts his eyes and rubs his head before finally speaking. "I. Um. I..I had a flashback when we were trying to get Supey on our side. Said that we could show him anything he'd been dying to see, to free him, if he helped us."

He eyes slightly open, head turning to face the older male, a small, faint, smile forming. "It was the day you promised me that If I helped you, you would be able to free from his chains. I would finally be able to see the outside world. You saved me that night."

Bruce says nothing, indicating for the other to continue. "When I saw Supey I saw myself in him. Locked away from the world, nothing but images put in our heads was our only education, and worse of all, no choise for us to make. We were bound to the people who were breaking us. I figured that if I did what you did to me I could be able to free him too. Don't want to brag or anything but it worked like a charm." He finishes with a smug look.

The billionaire looks at him with foundly eyes. Grasping his shoulder with his hand and squeezes gently. "You were right to do what you did, otherwise you and Dick wouldn't be here." He lets his hand fall and searches deeper into those green orbs. "But that's not the reason for you not going to sleep, is it?"

Dejectedly, Jester shakes his head and faces away. His eyes instead focused on his hands resting on the garnet countertop of the island. He closes his eyes and draws a breath. "No. I… I had another one. D didn't know about this one."

"After we were captured we were put in tubes. Strapped down to the point that the circulation on our wrist was blocked, which I'm going to say right now was not comfortable. Anyway, Dr. Build-a-life came talking nonstop about cloning us or whatever. There were these mechanical arms that came face to us in an instant, a second later they begin to charge up, and that's where I lost it." He says with a shaky breath.

"The sound of the electricity powering up and being strapped down with no escape. I saw myself back on that table." He barely breathes it out.

Bruce doesn't need to ask what the 'table' was. He knows it well.

"I was back on that stupid table. Gagged and strapped. And then **he** appeared." The teens fingernail start to scratch the garnet, enough strength to clip small pieces off the surface. "He went on about how I would follow in his footsteps to be the next prince of Gotham. Everyone would fear my name. Then he went to that machine, setting to its highest level before drilling those things on my temples." He squeezes his still closed eyes tightly, by this point the teen's breath is starting to get uneven. He moves his hands to his head, gripping his hair tightly.

"I begged him to stop. I cried out to him but he wouldn't listen. I couldn't look anywhere else, I was stuck looking at that twisted smile and that sickening laugh that got louder as he drilled those things in my head over, and over, and over!, _and over!,_ _ **and over!, AND OVER AGAIN!**_ " He was screaming out, pounding his head with his fists to each word.

"JAY!"

Larger hands grab the thinner wrist and yanks them away to prevent any serious damage. Jester is jerked away from the nightmare. His eyes snap open, eyes looking feral at the man in front of him still holding onto his wrists. The teen is still shaking uncontrollably and his breathing is out of rhythm. Bruce can feel the others pules, it's way too fast, he needed to slow it down.

"Jay, listen to me. It's not real. You're not there anymore you're safe. He can't get to you." He coaxes him. "Breath, Jay, breath. You need to calm down. Take a deep breath." He inhales to demonstrate, nodding when the teen mimics the action. "Good, now blow out."

They continued for a few more minutes when eventually the pale teen's breathing and heartrate is back to normal. Intense green eyes begin to soften, and the thinner posture relaxes. Bruce lets go of his wrist when he's sure the teen won't harm himself anymore.

Jester's eye just stare at the billionaire's face, not really looking at him, he seems spaced out. His green eyes finally meet clear blue when the teen snaps back to reality. "Sorry." He says in a soft tone, wiping away the sweat that had appeared on the side of his face. "Got carried away there."

He then offers Bruce a sad smile. "Well, now you know why I'm still awake." He said tilting his head to the side.

Bruce sighs, rubbing his temples. He knew that it was bad, but this? This was nothing he was expecting. "I'm sorry you had to go through that again, Jay. God, and you were making good progress." It looks like they were about to take a step back because of this. "You know you're never going to be him, right? You are so much better than that monster."

The teen just nods. "Yea, I know." He hesitantly lets out the next sentence. "I wanted to ask if..um. If I... can take the Knockout?" He winces at his own words.

Blue eyes widen in surprise at the others request. The 'Knockout' to which the other is referring to meaning the variety of sleeping mixed together, the dosage is so strong it can keep the user out cold at long hours with no interruptions, including dreams. Jester absolutely hated it. Though it did wipe out the terrors, every time he took it he was afraid that he would go to sleep and never wake up. He had stopped taking it when he was taught how to handle his nightmares without drugs.

Jester did not want to go back to it. But he was really tired. By this point he was desperate to do anything to sleep with no horrors.

"Are you sure?" He wanted to fully know that Jester knew what he was doing.

Jester, still smiling and eyelids drooping, nods. "Positive."

Bruce takes a deep breath in before exhaling heavily. "Ok, come on." He gets from his seat and makes his way to the Batcave where the supplies were located. Jester follows closely behind.

/

After injecting Jester the Knockout Bruce sends him to bed.

He makes his way to his own room and gets a well deserved shower.

As the water pours on his body his mind thinks back to the teens outburst. He had not had one this bad for a very long time. This shows the billionair that the teen is concealing his pain, locking them away until they build up so bad he will detonate from them. He had been trying to find ways for the teen to let it all out without pressuring him since the day he meet him.

After drying off and dressed for bed, Bruce walks through the dark hallway to the direction to Jester room. Once he reaches the door he turns the handle and quietly opens it, careful to not make any noise, he peaks in.

In the center of the room there was the paler teen, laying on the makeshift swing he had made from torn sheets from his bed with a bleached, lean, leg dangling out. Though he did have a perfectly comfortable bed he refused to use it. Saying he enjoyed the swaying motion his swing gave him.

Jester, deep in sleep, exhales, turning his head to Bruce's direction, hugging a beautiful, grey furred, blue-eyed, wolf plush closer to his chest.

Bruce had given him that as Batman five years ago when the teen was to be sent to Arkham for evaluations and testing to determine his sanity. The Knight felt terrible for the boy, he had escaped one prison cell only to be led to another, but the younger didn't mind. Before being taken away Batman promised to visit him as much as he could and then presented him with the furry gift. It was meant to offer companionship and comfort.

And Jester loved it.

To this day, since the it was first given to him he slept with it. He treasured it deeply.

Bruce allows a small smile to form at the sight at the peacefully sleeping teen before closing the door and heading back to his own room to sleep. He can relax now knowing that the terror will not appear tonight.


	4. Welcome to Happy Harbor

_Star City_

 _July 17 11:16pm_

The moonlight casts its rays down the pear of Star City. Doors of a giant storage container are opened by two men who carry out the contaminants within and moving them to the the back of their truck. Focused by finishing their task they fail to notice an arrow piercing into the ground by their feet.

The explosion of said weapons forces them to drop and break open their boxes which contained many customized handguns. One slides across the ground before being picked up by a huge, bulky dark-skinned mans with white braids. He searches for the source the arrow came from when he aims up on top of a bridge when he spot a figure dressed in red with bow in hand.

"You again!" The man growls out. "I'm startin' to get insulted Green Arrow's Not messin' up my operations personally." He fires bullets of charged electricity.

Speedy doges each blast easily, he runs across the bridge, leaping away from another before taking aim with his bow and firing, the arrow explodes on contact to the man's chest, shredding his dress shirt.

"Uhh! Do you know what I pay for a suit in my size?!" He gives his men the command to fire at the younger hero. "Scorch the Earth, boys."

The masked men take aim only for two of them to be knocked down by a speeding figure in yellow. They aim for him instead before their guns are knocked out of their hands by batarangs. They look up to the sound of laughter and catch a glimpse of a flowing cape before Aqualad stands before them. He knocks them to the side by using his whips manifested by water.

The rest of them aim, prepare to fire at the teen when they feel a small bump against their feet. They look down to see small gift boxes with purple wrapping paper and pink bow. They stare at them confused. The next moment the lids to the boxes snap open and out come silky, red ribbons, wrapping around the men's bodies in lighting speed and tightening. The men fall to the ground for the loss of balance, struggling to get loose.

Giggling, with a wide grin on deep red lips, the manic teen emerges from his hiding place in the shadows.

"Well, that just about _wraps_ things up!" Jester cackles out loud before using his spring shoes to bounce away landing next to Aqualad and Speedy on one of the storage containers. His smile widens further at the sight of the older redhead.

"Speedster! You have no idea what you missed out when you went AWOL. We took on a mission behind the League's back, battled hyperactive alien monkeys, blew up Cadmus, and gained two new members!" He hops on the heels of his feet with exhilaration as he tells the redhead everything that happened.. "Oh! And the cave is the best thing yet!"

Aqualad nods at Jesters remark. "The cave is perfect. It has everything the team will need."

"For covert missions." The Boy Wonder says landing next to Speedy. "You know, spy stuff."

"And wait till you see Superboy and Miss Martian." KF said making his appearance also. "But I saw her first."

"Uh, guys? Giant rock heading our way." Jester pointed out. The rest turn to indeed see a giant rock being flung to their direction. They leap out of the way, Aqualad manages to break the boulder into pieces with his hammer.

Speedy fires arrows, each exploding on contact of the bulky man, it gives little effect. The man huffs and smirks at the redhead. "Tell Arrow he shouldn't send boys to do a man's job."

That was the wrong thing to say.

Speedy shows no expression but aims one last arrow to his target. The other spreads his arms, openly inviting for the teen to take his shot. "Go ahead." And Speedy does. The arrow attaches to the man's chest before a foamy substance wraps around the larger one, completely covering the body with no way to escape.

KF approves and gives Speedy a thumbs up. "High-density polyurethane foam. Nice."

The other says nothing and starts to walk away.

"So, Speedy, you in?" Robin asked leaning on one the larger crates with his arms crossed. Everyone waits anxiously for his response. Jesters face is full of hope the redhead would change his mind. His face ,however, drops at Speedy's next words.

"Pass. I'm done letting Arrow and the League tell me what to do. I don't need a babysitter or a clubhouse to hang out with the other kids. Your Junior Justice League is a joke, Something to keep you busy and in your place." He gives them a hard look, showing that he was serious of what he saying. He walks past them with a stiff stride. "I don't want any part of it."

He is about to pass Jester when he stops and stares at him. His harden glare softens a fraction at the green-heads disappointed eyes. He hated doing this to the kid. But if he was ever going to be taken serious he was going to make sacrifices. Hard ones. "You'll understand one day." He simply says and walks again, disappearing into the shadows. The rest watch him leave, emotion filled with shock.

/

 _Wayne Manor_

 _July 18, 11:02 am_

"Hurry up, Jay!"

"I can't find my rollerblades!"

"Maybe if you put them where they're supposed to go you wouldn't be trying to find them."

"Maybe if you would help me you wouldn't be such a brat!"

Dick chuckles at his brother's response from the kitchen. They were supposed to be on their way to Mount. Justice to find out if a mission was assigned to them yet. Jay, however, refused to leave without his blades.

"Did you check the closet?"

"I checked there twice already!"

"But did you _really_ check it?" He grins when he hears items being harshly moved around from the other room.

"If I didn't find them twice I'm not going to find them thrice!"

"Just check again!"

He hears Jay groan loudly followed by footsteps heading towards the closet. Dick smirks. "You want me to check again? Find I'm doing it!" The sound of a door swinging can be heard followed by shoes being tossed around. "I'm looking and I'm telling you that their not-"

"Jay?" The younger calls out at the other silence.

Not a minute later Jester rolls his way into the kitchen, black and green flamed rollerblades at the bottom his feet. He give the other an annoyed look when he see's him grin in victory.

"Told you."

Jester points a finger. "Keep the gloating to yourself, shorty. Now!"

He claps his hands together rubbing them as he searches the surface of the island. "Where are my sweets?"

'Sweets' referring to medication.

He spots them and takes them. Swallowing two pills from each bottle.

Its then Dick takes in the others appearance. "What exactly are you wearing?"

Jester for his part is wearing a dark-purple shirt, written across the front in messy green writing spells 'Hot Psycho'. Over the shirt is a black leather jacket cut above his midsection. Black fingerless gloves wrap his hands. A pair of short-shorts with one side color green and the other purple fitting perfect on his thighs. Underneath the shorts are a pair of black skinny jeans, bringing out his more lean, feminine legs. A purple and black tie hanging around his neck. The last things are his hair and lips. He had finally gotten his haircut. The top is now cut short, gelled up perfectly. Now instead of his usual red lipstick across his face their lies a black shade, the color bringing out his eyes.

Jester grins after drowning down the last pill and spreads his arms, presenting himself. "My new uniform!" He says eyes shining. "Be honest, what do you think?"

Dick gives him a once over before replying."I think you really look like the living dead." He chuckles at the green-heads frown. "Im joking. You look great. Now come on, we gotta go!" He runs out of the kitchen.

"Some People just don't appreciate creativity" Jester huffs out.

/

 _Mount. Justice_

 _July 18, 11:16 am_

 **Recognized: Robin, b01; Jester, b00**

The flashing light of the zeta tube dies down revealing the two teens. They spot everyone gathered around the holographic computer ahead of them. They turn to the sound of the new arrivals.

KF eyes widen at the sight of the paler teen, his jaw hangs open. There's only one word he can think of right now. "Whoa." He stutters the next sentence. "Whatever happened of not trying all black anytime soon?"

He then notices the blades on the others feet. "And why are you rollerblading?"

The crazed male rolls lazily around the redhead, shugging with a smile, hands sliding to his thighs. "This is the best way to keep the bum and legs perfectly tone. And as for the new dark look? Goes great with the hair."

He glides his way to the blue-eyed clone pressing close to his side, greeting him with one raised brow and smirk.

"Hey there, handsome. I see you've been settling down nicely." He eyes the others clothing, wearing a simple black jacket over a dark shirt and jeans. The next moment a large hand lands on the top of his head, feeling the green hair.

People have been giving his hair more attention lately. Not that Jester minded at all. He loved the feeling.

"Your hair, it's shorter." Superboy observes.

Jester smiles wider. "Yup! Got it cut. It was getting too long for my taste so it had to go. What do you think, looks good?" He waits for the others reaction.

Superboy responds with a small smile and a nod. However on the inside he was a little disappointed to see them cut. He's been looking forward to run his fingers through the long locks, he missed the feeling it gave him, but he wouldn't admit it out loud.

"To be honest, I liked it better the way it was before." He mentally punched himself for that one. Stupid! Now he might have offended him.

But the green-head shows no sign of being insulted, instead he just giggles. "Don't worry that pretty head of yours. It'll grow back before you know it."

Robin speaks up next with an anxious tone. "Did you ask him? What did he say?" He says referring to Red Tornado

"He's arriving now." Aqualad said. And sure enough the image of Red Tornado can be seen on the screen, making it way to the mountain.

"Then what are we waiting for?" KF said running off to meet with the machine. The rest follow.

/

The secret ground door under the mountain opens and out come the teens just as a giant red tornado swirls to them, perched on top of it is their supervisor.

KF waves his arms to get the others attention, "Red Tornado!"

"Greetings." The machine says once he lands on the ground. "Is there a reason you intercept me outside the cave?"

"We hoped you had a mission for us." Aqualad hopefully asked.

"Yea, I'm dying to take down some baddies." Jester says cracking his knuckles, a knowing grin on his face.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility." RT simply tells them.

"But it's been over a week, and nothing" Robin protested.

Just how long are they supposed to wait?

"You'll be tested soon enough." The machine reassures them. "For the time being, simply enjoy each other's company."

"This team is not a social club." Aqualad tells him.

"No, but I am told social interaction Is an important team-building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the cave." With that said he makes his way into the cave, passing them.

"Keep busy." KF scoffs.

"Does he think we're falling for this?" Robin says, also not believing what they have been told.

MM perks up. "Oh, I'll find out." She gazes RT and narrows her eyes, concentrating to read the other's mind. She can't seem to find anything.

RT is scanned as he enters the cave.

 **Recognized: Red Tornado, 1-6.**

So that's why.

The girl sighs dejectedly. "I'm sorry. I forgot he's a machine, inorganic. I cannot read his mind." She tells them apologetically.

"Nice try, though." KF comes to her side. "So, uh, you know what I'm thinkin' right now?" He asked with a sly smile.

"She doesn't want to know the dirty fantasies you have about her, pervert." Jester announces.

Smiling at the others flushed face with a cry of 'Dude!' at his direction.

"And now we tour the clubhouse." Aqualad speaks out sarcastically.

"Oh, cheer up, Gills. It could be fun!" Always positive Jester.

"Well, Superboy and I live here. We can play tour guides." She looks to the clone for confirmation, the others glance at him also.

"Don't look at me." Superboy simply says. He knows little about the place.

"We won't." KF tells him, eyes still on the green-female. "A private tour sounds much more fun."

"She never said private." Robin says elbowing his best friend.

"Team building. We'll all go." Aqualad agrees.

/

They make their way back into the cave. "So this would be our front door" MM says playing the tour guide role. They then make it to the other side of the mountain on the ledge, the view of the ocean greeting. "And this would be the back."

They make their way back inside. MM continues. "The cave is actually the entire mountain."

"It was hollowed out and reinforced By Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the League." KF explained

"Then why abandon it for the hall of justice?" Superboy asked.

"The cave's secret location was compromised." Aqualad answered him.

"Yup. Once the cat was out of the bag everyone had to scatter." Jester says beside the clone, wiggling his fingers, demonstrating little feet running away.

"So they traded it in for a tourist trap? Yeah. That makes sense." The clone scoffs.

That catches MM attention "If villains know of the cave, We must be on constant alert." The idea of villains knowing about the cave did not sound pretty.

Robin takes her hand to calm her. "The bad guys know we know they know about the place, So they'd never think to look here." He reassure her. She still looks unsure.

"Uh, he means we're hiding in plain sight." KF tries out.

That relaxes her a bit. "Ah, that's much clearer." She said scratching her head.

A sudden smell catches Superboys attention He sniffs the air to the scent of something burning. "I smell smoke."

MM eyes widen in shock and realization. She had completely forgot about them! "My cookies!" She gasps before flying to the direction of the kitchen.

"Did she just say cookies?" Jester says awestruck with wide eyes.

Robin and KF freeze. The younger teen snaps his attention to his brother with a stern look and pointed finger. "Jess, don't even-"

But it's too late as Jester dashes in his blades, following where MM went.

"Jess!" The two teens run after him before he can make it to the kitchen. KF speeds to try and block the other's path but is dodged out of the way. Leaving behind a stunned look from Superboy and a slightly amused one from Aqualad.

"What's that all about?" The clone asked.

"Jester is known to have quite the sweet tooth when it comes to cookies." Aqualad says following in the direction of the kitchen as well. Superboy follows behind.

"That's it?" The clone asked still not convinced that was the answer to the others alert behavior.

Aqualad continues. "He also tends to become extremely hyperactive when he consumes too much of them. It is almost impossible to get him to calm. He has been cut back from them and hasn't had any for months."

That made more sense.

/

The two finally make it to the kitchen and are greeted by the sight of Jester, arms tied to his side, sitting on the floor with a pout on his lips. Robin and KF standing by his side and an amused MM on the other side of the kitchen island.

The middle of the island is a tray of burned cookies.

"Come on, Baby Bird. I'll just have one and that's it!" The green-head begs.

"Dude, you know how you get. One becomes the whole lot and the next thing you know, you'll be hanging upside down by the rafters again." KF reminds him.

Robin nods his head. "I'm not letting you go until you promise you'll restrain yourself." The two brothers lock eyes with a hardened stare, not one letting the other win so easily. Finally, Jester sighs defeated.

"Fine. I'll control myself. Now let me out of these. My arms are falling asleep." He grumbles and Robin cuts him loose with a victory smug.

"What happened here." The dark-skinned teen asked.

MM looks down at her sweets, with a disappointed look.

"I was trying out grammy Jones recipe from episode 17 of-" She stops before giving a nervous laugh. " Heh. Never mind."

"I bet they'd have tasted great." Robin says to try and cheer her up. "He doesn't seem to mind." He nods his head to KF who is stuffing his face with the burned sweets.

"Hey, how come he can have some?!" Cries out Jester.

"Unlike you he can actually control his intake." Jester simply sticks out his tongue at his brother.

"I have a serious metabolism." KF explains with a full mouth.

MM smiles at the response."I'll make more?" She offered.

"It was sweet of you to make any." Aqualad tells her. Touched by her actions of trying to do something nice for everyone.

"Thanks, Aqualad." MM says with a smile.

"We're off duty. Call me Kaldur'ahm. Actually, my friends call me Kaldur." Offering a smile of his own.

"I'm Wally. See? I already trust you with my secret I.D." He rest his head in his hands looking dreamy at the girl before pointing at the two brothers. "Unlike Glasses and Chuckles the Clown over here. Batman's forbidden them from telling anyone their real names"

"Pshhh. I wouldn't call it a secret I.D. This is my real look." in jester gestures to himself. "The only thing kept secret is my real name."

"Mine's no secret." MM says proudly. "It's M'gann M'orzz. Like, you can call me Megan. It's an Earth name, and I'm on Earth now." She says nervously."

Its at this time Superboy begins to make his way out of the kitchen. He didn't have a name like the rest of them.

Megan can sence of distress coming from the teen and enters his mind. ' **Don't worry, Superboy.'** She speaks to him telepathically.

Superboy grunts and faces the girl with wide eyes. His body becoming extremely tense and alert. He had just gotten free from the voices in his mind. He was **not** going back to that.

Megan doesn't notice and continues. ' **We'll find you an Earth name, too.'** He says with a small, reassuring, smile.

Superboy snaps. "Get out of my head!" He shouts at her.

The clones outburst causes Jester to jump in surprise, startled. The rest look at him in confusion also before their attention is on Megan.

But the girl seems also confused, but for a different reason. ' **What's wrong?'** She asks them, trying to understand what she did wrong. ' **I don't understand. Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically.'** By this point all the males hold onto their heads. Extremely uncomfortable of having someone invading their mind.

Jester doesn't take it lightly.

The teen flinches, hands gripping his head tightly, a pained, panic, look on his face. He squeezes his eyes shut. Aqualad notices immediately.

"M'gann, stop." The girl stops on command.

The whimper that escapes Jesters lips catches everyone's attention. Robin's eyes widen in realization of what was happening. Instantly He and Superboy are at his side. The younger teen is in front of him, grabbing a hold of his hands and trying to get the others attention with soothing words.

Superboys head whips to Megan. Blue eyes blazing with rage.

"What did you do?!" He demanded. If she had hurt him in anyway he was going to make her regret it.

The poor girl stumbles to explain. "I-Im sorry-I didnt-"

"No."

Everyone's attention is back on the panicked male who has now started to calm. He offers Megan a sad smile. "There's nothing to apologize for. I'm fine."

Superboy stares in shock at the others words. "But she-"

"She didn't know." Jester cuts him off. "It was an accident."

Megan begins to ask what he was talking about when Wally answers for her.

"He has mild schizophrenia. Him and voices in his head don't really mix well." He explains.

Megan gasps softly, hands over her mouth. She had studied many illnesses the human mind can become infected with so she would not interfere. Jester was an expert at hiding his symptoms she didn't know he was suffering an illness himself.

"I'm so sorry-"

But the green-head just waves her off.

"Hey, none of that. You didn't know so don't punish yourself. Besides, I think it's a neat trick! Talking to each other in our minds? That could come in handy out in the field!" His eyes shining bright with excitement and a smile spreading his face. His whole demeanor changing from a broken soul to a ray of sunshine.

Megan was taken back at the others behavior. She had expected him to lash out at her but instead forgave her. Why? She had caused him pain. She wanted to understand him more but didn't want to take a risk right now.

"Still, I apologize for that. I just thought everyone here talked telepathically." She says with her head bowed, guilty.

"Things are different on Earth." Aqualad informs her. "Here, your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy."

Wally adds in. "Besides, cadmus' creepy little psychic genomes Left a bad taste in his brain." He points his thumb in the clones direction.

Great. She was doing just a fantastic job getting them to like her. " I-I didn't mean to-" She explains to the clone but is cut off.

"Just stay out. Especially his." He seeths out, pointing at Jester. With that said he storms out of the kitchen into the sitting room in the next room, taking a seat on the sofa. Head turned away.

There is nothing but silence.

Suddenly, an Idea comes to the girl. Of course! "Hello, Megan." She bumps her forehead with her head. "I know what we can do."

With that she flies out of the kitchen. The others just shrug and follow her.

Superboy hears them leave, eyes glaring daggers at the ground. What she wanted them to do he didn't want any part of it. She had no right to sneak into their minds. She had no place with them.

His thoughts are interrupted when a pair of rollerblades come into his view. He looks up to see green-orbs connecting to his own. Jester munches on the burnt cookie in his hand.

"Yea, I know I said I wasn't going to take one, but this can be our little secret, kay?" He smiles slyly and winks, taking another bite.

Superboy says nothing and returns his frown to the floor.

The pale teen crunches, elbows supported on his knees, to get eye level with the clone and pokes his forehead. "What's got you so grumpy, sweetness?"

Other than the feeling of Jester hair. The pet name the other gave him was also something the clone secretly enjoyed.

"How?" He says finally looking up at the bleached face.

Jester looks in confusion at the clones question so he continues.

"How can you forgive her after what she did to you?" He says eyes narrowing.

"Because I'm a very forgiving person?" Jester lets out sheepishly.

Superboy doesn't buy it. He narrows his eyes further waiting for the truth.

"Sheesh. So serious." Jester blows out a breath. "Look, What she did was wrong, I'll agree with you there. But it was accident. She didn't know and she said she was sorry. As for forgiving her? She's new here and I want her to feel apart of the team. We can't work together if we hold a grudge to each other, right?"

Superboy looked as confused as ever. But he can understand a little of what he's trying to say, He lowers his head to the ground once again. Glaring at the floor.

"I still didn't like it." He grumbles. His hands closing into fists. He is still angry at the girl's actions.

Jester sticks out his lip in thought when an idea comes in mind.

His smaller hands take hold of each side of the clones face and lifts it up. He leans in until their foreheads are touching, noses barely rubbing together and closes his eyes with a smile.

Blue eyes widen at the new sudden action. He sits completely still. Unsure of what to do.

"What is this?"

Jester opens one eye. "Don't know. But whenever I do this to Baby Bird when he gets feisty he calms down. Says I give off a calming aura or something. Close your eyes and breath, it might work on you, too."

Superboy doesn't look so sure but compiles anyway. He closee his eyes and starts to breath.

Instantly, a cooling wave wisps throughout his body, dying the flames. His body relaxes and lets out a pleasing hum. This was just what he needed.

Giggling, Jester pulls away, eyeing him. "Better?" The clone nods.

The green-head stands to full length, hands on hips with a smug look. "Knew it would. Now why don't we go see what Red has in store for us, hm?"

Superboy is unsure about that idea, He may feel a little better but he still holds a little grudge Megan. Not angry but more of an annoyed feeling.

"Superboy."

Speak of the devil.

Both boy turn their direction to the entrance of the sitting room to see Megan pearing in. Eying the clone with a small, pleading, look.

"Please?" Her eyes full of hope.

The hope fades when blue eyes turn away from her and grumbled out to the floor. "Don't talk to me."

A flick to his head causes him to look at Jester once again. The other holds a small frown from the clones respond and nods toward the martian.

Superboy looks back at the girl to see her face downcast. She looked so dejected from what he said to her. He guesses he feels kind of bad, only a little.

Superboy sighs deeply before finally standing and heading to the door to follow her. Megans face brightens immediately. So does Jesters.

"Lead the way to adventure, Red!"

/

The doors of the elevators slide open and out walk the teens. The room was a giant chamber and the floor was a landing pad for ships. In the middle of the pad sat a red, machine, pod with black stripes.

Megan presents it proudly. "It's my martian bioship."

The others, but one (Jester), don't look so impressed.

"Cute." KF offered trying to be nice. "Not aerodynamic, but cute."

"I think it looks cool!" Jester calls.

"It's at rest, silly. I'll wake it." The martian lifts her hand and in one swift motion the oval pod transforms into a giant, aerodynamic, ship.

That makes all their jaw hit the floor.

The entrance to the ship opens and Megan begins to enter but stops when she notices the others are not following. Still in shock.

"Well, are you coming?" she said,amused by their reactions.

Jester breaks the spell with a wide grin.

"Heck yea!" The crazed teen dashes forward, the first one to enter the ship. The others follow close behind.

The inside of the ship morphs into six seats, control pads on each.

"Strap in for launch." Megan tells them.

Everyone takes their seats. Jester takes the seat between Superboy and Aqualad up front while the others take the back. Straps wrap across their chests, securing them.

Megan takes her seat on the main chair. Spherical controls appear before her.

"Red Tornado, please open the bay doors." She says. The doors of the bay open on command and the ship takes off. Zooming out of the mountain.

Jester leans forward to get a better view out the window, smile never leaving his face. The view was just perfect. The ocean expands for miles.

"Incredible." Robin says. Also enjoying the view.

"She sure is." Wally sighs dreamily looking at the martian until he realizes what he just said. "I-I mean the ship, Which, like all ships, is a she." He laughs nervously, trying to play it off.

"Real smooth, Sunshine." Jester calls back. Amused at the redheads fail attempts to flirt.

"Yup, fast with his feet, not so much with his mouth." Robin says with a smirk. Wally was just too easy to tease. Both brothers and martian chuckle at the redhead cry. "Dude!"

Its at this time Aqualad speaks up quietly. "We may not have psychic powers, But we can guess what you're thinking." He speaks to Superboy over Jester. The clone held a hard face. Jaw clenched and in deep thought. "You overreacted, and you don't know how to apologize. Just say sorry." He encourages.

Jester nods in agreement.

Superboy says nothing and turns his gaze away from them. Still not wanting to take action. He misses their look of disappointment.

Unfortunately the other in the back heard the whole thing.

Robin looks to Megan, her head slightly bowed. "He'll come around." He tries to reassure her, whispering

"He doesn't seem to like me much." She replies back, also whispering.

"You guys remember he has super hearing, right?" Wally pipes in.

Oh, yea. They forgot.

An idea pops in Jesters mind. He gets up from his seat and rolls to the martians chair pulling out a device from his jacket.

He loops an arm around the girl shoulders and leans his head until they are cheek-to-cheek and holds out a camera in his other hand. The action completely takes the martian off guard.

"Smile, Red." He tells her, he himself smiling.

The girl compiles and offers a small grin. The camera flashing a second later.

Jester takes a look at it with a pleased smile.

"Thats a keeper!" He rolls back to his seat.

The martian looks to Robin seeking an explanation to the others action.

"He's into photography and scrapbooking. He's taken pictures of everyone in the League. You know, to keep them for memories." The Boy Wonder explained.

"It makes him happy and that's enough for us to not protest." Wally says.

The ship is filled again with silence until Robin tries to break the ice, again.

"Hey, how 'bout showing us a little martian shape-shifting?" He offered Megan. And the girl can't say no to that.

She stands in the middle and all eyes are no her. Before their eyes her clothes and hair begin to dissolve and is replaced by another image. Standing before them is a a tall, female, version of Robin in full uniform. She turns to Wally and shifts into his female counterpart, striking a pose and a smile.

Wally watches with dreamy eyes and a goofy smile before saying."Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?"

She chuckles before her eyes catch on Jester, who is clapping his hands, eyes full of awe of what he was seeing. She smiles softly at how young he looks right now, so carefree. An idea comes on. She closes her eyes and concentrates on the next shift.

Her once tan skin dissolves away, leaving in its wake snow white skin. Her clothes matching the manic, adding a more feminine touch. Her hair falls above the waist as the color becomes a beautiful shade of green. Eyes open revealing the exact bright jewels as the male. Standing before them all is a beautiful female version of the deraged teen.

Jester own green eyes widen. He lets out a whistle. "If I wasn't going for the other team I'd definitely date myself." Earning a laugh from the girl.

"Impressive" Robin claps his hand at the display."But you know you're not exactly gonna fool anyone with those."

The martian shifts back to her original form and takes her seat. "Mimicking boys is a lot harder."

"And your clothes?" Aqualad points out.

"They're organic, like the ship. They respond to my mental commands." She explain. Happy at the thought they are taking an interest to get to know her.

Well. All except for a certain clone.

"As long as they're the only ones." Superboy speaks out harshly.

Jesters brows lower when he see's Megan's dejected look once again. He didn't like the way Superboy was treating her.

He delivers a small jab to the clones ribs with his elbow and eyes him in disapproval.

The clone grunts, not from pain but by discomfort from the action. He gives the thinner teen a confused look.

"That wasn't nice." Is all Jester says before glancing away and crossing his arms, pouting his lips.

Blue eyes widen a fraction at the others behavior. What had he done wrong?

Luckley, Wally decides to break the tension.

"Can you do that ghosting through walls thing that Manhunter does?" He demonstrates with his hands. Trying to lift the martians spirit.

Jester suddenly perks up at the question. "Yea, can you? That's my favorite move!"

"Density shifting?" She thinks before answering. "No. I-it's a very advanced technique." That didn't help one bit.

Robin gives it a go.

"Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall." He points at Wally "Heh heh heh. When he tries it, bloody nose."

"Dude!" The redhead cries out, embarrassed.

"Here's something I can do." Megan says. She hits a few keys and the whole outside of the ship turns invisible. "Camouflage mode." She says smiling. Trying to get her mind off Superboy not liking her very much.

They fly around for a few more moments when the intercom comes alive.

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian. An emergency alert has been triggered At the Happy Harbor power plant. I suggest you investigate covertly. I'm sending coordinates."

"Received. Adjusting course." She responds and sets the course to the destination.

Jester throws his hands up, whooping with excitement. "Whoo! Finally, some action!"

Robin is not so impresses with the news and just scoffs. "Tornado's keeping us busy again."

They make it the power plant.

"Well, a simple fire led you to Superboy." Megan said. "We should find out what caused the alert."

Suddenly, Superboy catches movement out of the corner of his eye and looks at the side window of the ship. "I think I know the cause."

All eyes look outside to see a giant twister, spiraling fast and heading right at them.

Megan tries to get out of its way but they are caught in the middle. It spins the ship uncontrollably leaving the teens inside grunting and groaning from the harsh motions. The Martian is finally able to free the ship from the twisters winds. She lands in the open parking lot outside the powerplant.

The doors to the ship open and out drop the heros.

They spot the twister curling around the building of the powerplant. Workers scrambling out of the building to get to safety.

"Robin, are tornadoes common to New England?" Aqualad calls to the younger teen. But the Boy Wonder is nowhere in sight.

"Robin?" Everyone searches for their younger teammate when they hear laughter in the air.

"He was just here." Megan says.

The sounds of breaking glass makes the others return their gaze to the building. Its that when they have an idea where he is.

Jesters eyes widen. The thought of his little brother facing whoever it was with that kind of power with limited defences was unsettling. He races to the building.

"Baby Bird, I swear if you die in there I will drag you back from the grave and beat the crap out of you!"

/

The strong force of wind causes the young teen to crash onto the support beam and fall to the ground, groaning.

The rest of the teens make it inside the building to see the Boy Wonder on the ground. Jester is at his side in an instant.

"You ok? You're not dying are you?" The crazed teen kneels before him, his hands frantically searching the other for injuries.

Robin waves off his hands and sits up, clutching his side. " I'm fine. Just a little bruised on the side but nothing serious." He reassures him

Jester sighs in relief. "Oh, good." Before delivering a hard slap to the back of the boys head making the other yelp in surprise rather than pain.

"What was that for?" Robin said accusingly, rubbing his head.

"Run off like that again and I will end you." The teen said, showing off his protective, big-brother, instincts.

Superboy leaps and lands beside them. Looking at the being responsible for the alert.

"Who's your new friend?" He nods his head,

"Didn't catch his name, but he plays kinda rough." Robin replies.

"My apologies." Before the team is a giant figure in red with black stripes. Wearing a scarf around its neck. Tubes aligned his back and giant metal fists. "You may address me as Mr. Twister."

Jester stands and points at the intimidating villain.

"It's six against one, dum-dum. You must be pretty _twisted_ in the head to take us on!" He burst out laughing at his own pun, clutching his sides. Wally and Robin groan at the joke.

The green head wipes his eyes before speaking again. "But seriously, you're going down."

Mr. T narrows his eyes at that statement. "We shall see about that."

Superboy doesn't back down from the challenge and charges.

MT aims his fist to the clone before a gust of wind emerges from them creating mini twisters. Superboy tries to fight through the wind but it's too strong. He is thrown to the other side of the building crashing onto the wall.

The others stand in attack mode, ready to strike on the next move.

" _The one day I leave my bat at home."_ Jester thinks to himself. " _Lets see what I got to work with."_ He reaches into his pocket, turned away, blocking his view from MT. " _Deck of cards and exploding gumballs."_ He eyes them back and forth before making his decision. " _Eh, It'll do._ " He mentally shrugs.

He pops in his mouth three gumball and starts to suck. The others charge.

Wally pulls down his goggles and speeds towards the villain. He leaps midair to deliver a kick to the others chest but is sideswiped by twister that sends him flying outside the building.

MT turns in time to see Aqualad and MM before sending twisters in their direction. They are also flung away from the winds force. The only two left standing are Robin and Jester. The younger teen pulls out an exploding device from behind his back.

"I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero." MT said, looking down at the teens with pity.

"I was not, however, expecting children."

That infuriates Robin. "We're not children!" Having enough he throws the devices, one is knocked away from a mini twister while the other implants on the villain's chest. He looks unimpressed by the attack.

"Objectively, you are." He says flicking the dicec with a simple flick of his finger, not intimidated one bit. "Have you no adult supervision? I find your presence here quite disturbing."

"The only thing disturbing around here is that face of yours, ugly. No wonder you have that scarf. One look from you will set us in flames!" Jester calls to him sassily, cheeks stuffed with the gumballs

"We hate to see you disturbed." Robin says. Everyone who had been thrown down stands before the villain, ready to take action. "Let's see if you're more turbed once we kick your can."

MM raises her arms and aims at the giant pipe above MT head. Using her telekinesis she yanks it open. A stream of smoke engulfs him, blinding his view of the teen. Jester dashes to the distracted villain, he pivots and rolls backwards, circling around the being before taking aim and firing the gumballs from his mouth. They explode on contact making MT stubble from the force. He looks up in time to see Superboy leaping to him. He aims his fists to the clone and launches out gusts of wind causing the other to fly back crashing into MM and sending them both to the ground. He relaease two mini twisters when Aqualad and Robin are at him. The two get caught in their grips, casing both teen to slam into the each other before they too hit the floor, groaning.

MT looks down upon the fallen teens, unimpressed by their heroic actions. "Indeed. That was quite turbing." He turns to fly outside. "Thank you."

"Suprise!"

His escape attempt is halted by a light, but strong, weight on his bulky back. He turns his head to come face-to-face with livid green eyes and a crazed smile.

"Where you going? The party's just starting!" The teen reels his arm back and delivers a hard punch to the others face,

MT begins to fly frantically and reach behind his back to get the boy off of him. He succeeds by gripping the back of Jester's jacket and hurling him to the front to face him. He readies his own giant fist and aims for the bleached face. The teen blocks it by crossing his arms across his face and lands a kick to the side of the villain's neck and hard punches to the eyes and cheeks. The force that came from those delicate fists causes him into a daze. He shakes his head and narrows his eyes further before throwing the teen like a ragdoll onto the hard ground.

Groaning, Jester struggles to get back up. He lifts his head and his face explodes. One of MT giant, metal, fists successfully comes in contact, sending the other skidding across the ground feets away from him.

Dazed at being caught off guard by the unexpected attack he manages to sit up. His hand flies to his face, eyes scrunching from the throbbing. He draws his hand back to the sight a dark crimson red blood on his palms. He licks his upper lip to see where it was coming from.

Great. His nose was busted. Again.

"Why is it always my face you people love to mess up! It's already damaged enough with this scar!" He indicates to his cheeks, beneath the black, lipstick line lied an ugly, long, scar. Forming his face to have a giant, crazed smile. Only a few new about it.

"What have you done to my team?" Jester looks up to Wally's voice. The redhead facing the MT, he just appeared out of nowhere.

"Embarrassed them, largely." Was all MT days before blasting him with a large twister.

Wally is engulfed by the strength and is spiraled around like a ragdoll. The twister carries him to the side of the building before crashing onto it. The winds part to reveal the teen, levitating off the ground but unharmed.

"I got you, Wally." Megan is seen, hand lifted in the direction of the redhead, using her power to safely place him on the ground. The rest of the males right behind her.

"Thanks." Wally nods. Jester joins the rest of them, waving off their look of concern when they eye the blood leaking from his nose.

"I would have thought you had all learned your limitations by now." MT says who levitating above them.

"What do you want?!" Aqualad demand. Just what was his goal?

"Isn't it obvious?" The villain said. "I'm waiting for a real hero."

"Read his mind." Aqualad tells Megan. "Find a weakness."

The martian looks taken back at the command. "I thought I wasn't supposed to do that."

"It's ok with the bad guys." Robin cries out.

With that said, she closes her eyes, hand to her head to get inside the villain's mind. She can't find anything. "Nothing. I'm getting nothing."

There was only one way she would be unable to find anything from someone's mind, and that was..

Then it hits her!

"Hello, Megan. Mr. Twister is Red Tornado in disguise." She tells everyone which all their eyes, minus one, widen at what she was saying. "He's inorganic, an android. And how many androids do you know that can generate tornados?"

Realization comes to their faces at the explanation. It made sense. Except to Jester. His eyes narrowed suspiciously at the villian. Something was not right, but he didn't question it and instead listen to Red.

"Red Tornado sent us here." Aqualad said.

"After saying we'd be tested soon enough. This is his test, something to keep us busy." Robin frustlairly said. They had been played all along.

"Speedy called it. We're a joke." Wally said dejectedly. Roy was right. They were never going to be taken seriously.

"Must be some test, he went to the extreme to leave us with broken bones." Jester says pointing at his nose sarcastically.

The teens walk toward the still floating villain.

"This game, so over." Wally says.

"We know who you are and what you want." Robin calls out to MT.

Aqualad says his turn. "So let's end this."

"Consider it ended." MT raises both hands to the air. Instantly the winds pick up, all around them the clouds become darker. A storm is transforming around them.

"An impressive show, But we will not indulge you. We will not engage." Aqualad calls out.

Suddenly the storm shoots streaks of lighting all around them. The others suddenly begin to feel uneasy at the display.

"Uh, can Red Tornado do that?" The redhead questioned.

"You think I'm Tornado?" Mt said. He scoff at them.

"Ironic." Without warning he blasts them with a wave of lightings, sending everyone flying back from the impact.

Jester rolls until finally stopping, laying on his side. He turns to see Megan laying in front of him. He struggles to sit up but manages, he places a hand to the girl's shoulder. "You okay?" He grits out.

The martian rubs her head before looking at the other, offering him a nod when she looks to the sky and gasps. Both teens look up to see MT descending upon them ready to strike again, the others still laying face down the ground.

"I had a feeling that wasn't Big T." Jester says to himself. Mentally, Megan Agrees. She had made a mistake.

Suddenly, a shadow is cast over them, however they can still see MT.

"Fine, then." He says. Jester opens his mouth to say what the other was taking but shuts it when he see's Megan signaling him not to make a sound. "I won't deny you children have power, But playing hide-and-seek with you Would not help me achieve my objectives, So stay concealed. If you confront me again, I will show no mercy."

He floats away, heading straight to the harbor, not sparing them a second glance.

"What just happened?" Jester asked looking for the martian for answers. By this time the other male regain consciousness and start to get up. He and Megan stay kneeling on the ground.

"I placed the bioship between us." Megan said. So that was why he didn't see them.

The sound of rocks breaking behind the manic teen causes them both to whip their head to find Superboy smashing the giant rock into pieces. He did not look happy.

"And that's supposed to make it right?" He grunts out making his way to them, eyes blazing at Megan. "You tricked us into thinking Twister was Red Tornado." The poor girl cowers at the clones words.

"Whoa, back off, short-fuse." Jester stands in front of the still seething clone, blocking his view to Megan. He pushes Superboy back, pointing a finger at him. "Don't go blaming this on her. She didn't know." Green eyes narrow at blue ones.

Aqualad speaks up in her defence too. "She didn't do it on purpose."

"I-it was a rookie mistake. We shouldn't have listened." Robin says trying calm the other.

"She shouldn't have been here in the first place. If it wasn't for her this wouldn't have happened. She has no place in this team!"

The loud sound of slapped skin causes everyone to go still.

Superboy finds his head turned to his side. Eyes widening, trying to figure out what just happened. The others can clearly see a red handprint forming on the clones cheek.

"What is your problem!?" Jester growls out. "All day you've done nothing but attack her. Ok, so she invaded our minds and made a mistake with MT, so what?! That's no reason to treat her as the enemy. If you would just actually give her a chance to prove herself worthy, you'd be surprised that she could someday save that stupid head of yours!" He yells out, body trembling.

Superboy doesn't take the name calling lightly and narrows his eyes further at the thin teen. He stalks to him until they almost chest to chest. His breathing quickening that it huffs from his nose. His fists clenched together, trembling in anger. He raises his arm and draws back.

Jester flinches at the action regains determination not to back down. His eyes never leave ocean-blue. "You want to hit me? Go ahead." He narrows his brows. "I can take it." He closes his eyes. Indicating for the other to make his move.

That statement stops the clone. He realizes what he was about to do and drops his arm. He was about to hurt the person who saved him. His contagious smile and poor puns that he secretly enjoyed clouded the clones mind. This new side of Jester he did not like. He did not want the other to feel intimidated or scared of him He growls shaking his head. He needed to calm down and fast. He does the only thing he remembers that helped him calm earlier that day. He lowers his head.

Jester waits for the blow to come, but it never does. He mentally flinches when he feels a pressure on his forehead. It stays there. He open one eye.

Superboy was leaning against his forehead with his eyes closed and taking calming breaths, he's careful not to bump on the damaged nose.

Jester says nothing when he realizes what the other is doing and closes his eyes as well.

The others around them stare with wide eyes at the display but don't say anything.

The clown and the clone hold their position for a moment longer when Superboy finally pulls away. Jester opens his eyes to see the others calm demeanor. The clone stares at him a another second before turning his attention to the martian.

"Stay out of our way." Is all he says before sprinting and leaping to the direction MT disappeared to.

"Hit the showers." Wally tells her. "We'll take it from here. Nothing personal or anything but you are pretty inexperienced." With that he dashing away. Robin following close behind. Jester does not follow. Instead he crosses his arms and starts to pace.

Megan, still on the ground lowers her head. "I was just trying to be part of the team." She said softly.

Aqualad speaks out. "To be honest, I'm not sure we really have a team." He said truthfully before following them also, leaving Megan and Jester behind.

The martians ears perk up to the sound of flopping followed by a deep sigh. She looks up to see Jester back on the ground, eyes closed and rubbing his temples.

"This is why I hate arguing." He says. More to himself than her. Sensing someone staring at him, his gazes connects with the martian forming a small, reassuring, smile. Indicating to not worry about him.

Megan wants to protest but instead says nothing.

/

Beside the light humming sound the inside of the bioship is silent.

Megans turns her head to the left to watch the crazed male who is leaning back in his seat.

Jester for his part is wiping the dried blood from his face, using a small pocket mirror and a wet cloth. He accidently wipes parts of his lipstick off showing a small portion of his lined scar. Megans eyes grow at the discovery. The male then takes out his lipstick stick and adds a new layer over the old one. He does a one over when he notices in the reflection the martian looking at him. She gasps at being caught staring and looks away in shame.

Jester snaps the mirror closed.

"You know what's annoying about rollerblading?" He suddenly asks, breaking the silence.

Megan lifts up at the question.

"Its meant to help to build up muscle in the legs and feet and yet when your done they feel like a bunch of fire ants on crack are attacking you. I've been skating for a while now and to this day I still pass out." He grins when he hears chuckling and turns around.

"There's that smile!" Grinning widely at his success to lighten up her mood.

It's quite for the next minute until.

"Thank you." Jester turns back to her. "For sticking up for me back there, about my mistake. I appreciate it." The girl says, smiling.

Jester smiles back. "Eh, don't worry about it. Making mistakes is part of living. If we didn't, we wouldn't be human, or martian." He points out.

Megan looks down at another thought. "I'm sorry too. Invading your minds without permission. For making you uncomfortable."

The male cuts her off. "Hey now, what did I say? You didn't know, therefore, there is nothing to apologize for. It's partially my fault. I should have told you about what I had."

Megan studies him before saying. "I've never met anyone so forgiving as you, Jester. You're always staying positive and smiling. Why is that?"

Jester huffs and crosses his arms, still grinning. "If I wasn't I would be like Mr. Short-fuse. All grumpy and mean with a frown. And I don't think I can rock his Im-so-mad-look either." He shows his best imitation face he could make, but they end up both chuckling at his poor attempt.

Megan can feel that wasn't the real reason but she didn't want to press forward.

"So where are we heading anyway?." He asks casually, hands behind his back.

The girl types in a few keys before replying. "Getting a little help." A second later a screen pops up and in comes Red Tornado.

"What seems to be the problem, Miss Martian?" The android asks.

"The team really needs your help. We've come across a new enemy we thought at first was you in disguise. He is able to form twisters as well. I am unable to read his mind." She replies

"Yea, no way they can take on that piece of tin-can by themselves." Jester pipes in.

"If I intervened, it would not be to help." He thinks for a moment. "Still, it is an odd coincidence that this Twister shares my elemental abilities And my immunity to telepathy."

And that's when it hits her. Of course! How could she not have seen this before?

"Hello, Megan." She says out loud.

Jester looks to her. "What. Whats wrong?"

Her eyes look at him in excitement. "I figured it out. I know how to help!" She maneuvers the ship around to head back.

Jester smiles widely at her enthusiasm. "That's great! How do we do it?" That's when her smile suddenly fades. She forgot about the team.

"But for this to work I have to let the others know beforehand. And for that I have to speak in their minds."

"Do it."

She whips her head to him in surprise. "But Jester your-"

"I'll be fine. If using the creepy voice inside the heads going to work then you do it."

"But the others also said I'm not supposed to-"

"Who cares about what they said. Do you know how many times I didn't listen to Bats whenever I wasn't supposed to do something? Countless! Prove them wrong. Show them you are a valued member of this team." He encourages her.

It was then she realizes that he was right. With a determined nod she closes her eyes and focuses to get in their minds. She finds them and speaks.

' **Listen to me'** She can hear them all grunt but continues. ' **All of you.'**

"What did we tell you?" Superboy yells out.

' **Shut it and listen to what she has to say!'** Jester screams at him.

' **I know, and I know I messed up, But now I'm very clear on what we need to do. Please trust me.'** She pleads to them.

With no way for them to beat MT they decide to take the chance.

/

"Get back! Everyone clear the area!"

As the battle between MT and the other teens continue, many citizens run to get out of harm's way.

A humming in the air stops everyone mid-fight and look up to see Red Tornado descending to them, landing in front of the males.

"Hit the showers, boys." He orders them. " I was hoping you could handle this. Clearly you cannot."

"But we've got a plan now." Robin protests.

"The subject is not up for debate." RT cuts him off leaving no room to argue.

The two machines face together, head-to-head.

"I was beginning to believe you'd never show up." MT narrows his eyes. Finally, a challenge.

"I'm here now." Is all the the android says before forming his own twister and launching it at the villian.

MT easily dodges it and sends one of his own, much more bigger and powerful straight to the android but disappears instantly when it is touched by the other.

"We are evenly matched, Twister." He creates another one, large stone shoot from it from the powerful wind it gave. MT blocks them by punching the ground, creating a huge gust of wind that blows upwards, crushing the stones by the force.

"No, Tornado, we are not." He aims and fires electric beams from his fists which the other ways to not get hit. The beam hits a speed boat causing it to burst into flames. The explosion sends RT to the ground. He doesn't get up.

The villain talks to him and towers over him. "Remain still, android." Cable wires emerging from his fingertips and snake their way to the androids head, attaching to it. "The reprogramming won't take long."

What happens next catches him off guard when RT yanks the cables off and his head morphs to a familiar female martian.

"Longer than you might think." She says with a smirk.

"No." He's been tricked!

Megan uses her force to push the villain into the twister created by Wally using his super-speed. He is spun around before be flung out into the waiting arms of Superboy. The clone smashes his fist repeatibly into the villains middle before one final blow sends him into the water. He barely has time to think before Aqualad plunges a metal beam to his chest, electricity charges from the dark-skinned teen, traveling through the beam and into MT causing to explode him out of the water and landing on his back.

Megan levitates him into the air and in one powerful movement a strong force erupts from her causing his arms to tear apart.

"Partying without me, guys? Now that's just not fair!" All teens whip their heads to see the manic male zipping to them. He circles the still floating villain before firing gumballs. The explosions from them causes him to fly hard into the ground.

The teens crowd around the fallen machine who stands. His chest opens up to reveal a man in a green suit seated inside the machine, he falls to the ground and looks at them with a nervous face.

"Foul. I-I call foul." The man stutters out.

Jester states at him dumbfounded at what he said. "Foul? Seriously, you're calling a foul?! This was a fair fight! I should drown your head in the water for even suggesting it!"

Megan lifts the giant rock with her hand and looks back at the man, rock above her head.

Aqualad relizes her intentions and tries to stop her.

"M'gann, no!" He shouts to her but it's too late as the rock smashes the man into the ground.

No one says a word, all in shock of what just happened.

Jester is the one to break it with a manic grin. "Well, Red, It looks like you really _crushed_ his spirit!" He bursts out laughing.

Robin however does not find it amusing one bit and rounds up at the martian with fiery eyes.

"Don't know how things are done on Mars, But on Earth, we don't execute our captives!" He yells at her. Trying to see if he can knock some sense into her of how things are different here than on Mars.

But the girl doesn't look fazed, instead she smirks at the younger male. "You said you trust me." She waves her hand, lifting the rock to reveal the man, or should we say, machine. Wires and metal pieces scattered on the floor.

"That's why I couldn't read his mind." She points out. This action makes them all, but one, shut up.

Wally picks up one of the robotic eyeball. "Cool. Souvenir." He smiles excitedly. pocketing it in his pants.

Aqualad rests a hand on the martian shoulder, "We should have had more faith in you." The girl smiles at that.

"Yea, you should have. You all had your doubts about her but look what she did, she showed you guys a thing or two. I knew she could do it! The pale teen looks straight at the girl with a wide smile and brighten eyes.

Megan looks back with adoration to the other. Touched at his words. She can't help but smile back.

/

"It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you." Aqualad says, eyeing the broken pieces of the machine scattered on the table.

"Agreed." Red Tornado confirms

It's nighttime when they all make it back to Mount Justice. Trying to figure out the motives behind the attack. Robin, wally, and Superboy study the images in the holographic screen beside the table, seeing what equipment was used into building it.

Jester sits on top of the table, legs swaying off the floor, fiddenting one of the pieces in his hands. Rollerblades already taken off leaving him with mismatched polka dot socks. A large bandage covering his recovering nose.

Megan looks up at their supervisor. " Is that why you wouldn't help us?" She questions.

"No." He says. "This was your battle. I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you. Nor should you solve mine for me."

"But if you're in danger-" She begins to protest but is cut off.

"Consider this matter closed." With that said he walks away.

"Batman, Aquaman, and Flash, They'd have jumped right in to fix things." Wally said.

"Guess if we're gonna have a baby sitter, A heartless machine is exactly what we need." Robin grumbled under his breath, annoyed from the lack of help from the android.

The redhead looks to him. "Dude! Harsh."

"And inaccurate." The android's voice catches their attention. "I have a heart, Carbon-steel alloy.

I also have excellent hearing."

Jester chuckles at his brothers error. "Man, Baby Bird, he got you there!"

Robin fidgets nervously. "Right. Sorry. I'll strive to be more accurate."

"And more respectful." Aqualad pipes in.

RT resumes his exist. The other teens, minus Megan, Superboy and Jester, make their way out the room too.

"Speedy was so wrong." Wally said.

"This team thing" Robin continues.

"Might just work out." Aqualad finishes.

Superboy goes to follow but stops when he spots the martian looking at him. He looks away and clenched his jaw before looking at her with a calming look. "Sorry." He tells her. Meaning it.

Megans eyes widen at the sudden word but smiles, indicating that he was forgiven.

Jester pipes in with a whoop arms flying to the air. "Now we're all friends!" He exhales with a wide smile.

Megan lightly chuckles at the other's behavior, before bidding him a goodnight and flying out of the room. Leaving the two males alone.

"I guess I should apologize too." Jester says crossing his legs and leaning back with his hands. "You know with the slap, and all. I didn't leave a mark did I?"

The clone walks close to the green-head until he is standing a foot from him. "No. But I guess I did kinda deserved it." He looks to see one brow raised from the other. "Ok, I really deserved it." He says with a huff, but the teen can hint a smile forming.

"You bet that pretty face of yours you did." The sound of grumbling makes the two look down to the crazed teens stomach. The other chuckles, putting a hand over his top.

"That's another great thing about skating, it really works up an appetite. Time to go see what the kitchen here has to offer." He hops down is immediately back on the table, face tight and groaned with displeasure.

The clone is instantly alerted. "What's wrong?" His eyes searches frantically for any injuries the teen might have had.

"I forgot." The green-head breaths out. "I always forget how painful my feet get after skating for too long. I hit the ground and it's like knives are stabbing at the bottom. Its gonna suck walking for a while" He huffs out annoyed. Now how was he going to get to the kitchen?

"Hop on." Jester's attention is back on the clone, who in his part, has turned his back to him.

"What?" The teen is taken back at the others action.

Superboy glances back to him. "You said it's going to hurt for you to walk so this is the only thing I can think of." He looks front again to avoid the other from see his shy features. "Plus, you helped me today, so now I can return the favor."

Jester stares at him with wide eyes before smiling and climbs on the others back. "You're like a mountain!" He cries out giggles. His thin arms gently wrap across the clones chest while his legs wrap around his thighs. The clones arms take hold under the teens legs to position him better. The manic teen is successfully piggy-backed by the other. Superboy makes his way out the room and to the kitchen.

Jester sighs and snuggles his head on the clones shoulder. Blue eyes look to him in amusement,

"Comfy?" He asked, grinning.

"Mm-hm." the green-head hums with a lazy smile. "You're so warm."

"And you're so light." The other replies.

The thinner teen then reaches into his jacket and pulls out his camera, he holds it out in front of them.

"Smile." Is all he says before it flashes. Catching the clone by surprise.

Jester looks at the photo, giggling at Superboy's adorable, surprised, face before showing him.

"Thats a keeper." and puts his camera away and returns to snuggle against the clones back.

During their walk to the kitchen, Superboy's smile never leaves his face.

/

 **Please leave reviews! I love them! I also need new ideas! If you have a request of what you want to see in this story, feel free to write them in the reviews and I will my best to create them!**


	5. Drop-Zone

_Caribbean Sea_

 _June 22, 8:08pm_

The moon shines full upon the rushing waves of the sea. Not a sound in the air except for the low humming of the Bioships engine soaring through the night sky.

Inside of the ship six teens are remained silent and still, all except for Jester who is playing with a rubix cube in his hands and humming a low tune. He fidgets in his seat, leg bouncing and rocking in his seat, impatiently. If there was one thing the clown was not great at it was sitting still and staying quiet.

If he stays like this for a while longer he was gonna break. Luckily, he doesn't have to.

"We're approaching Santa Prisca." MM announces looking ahead to the screen, showing an island coming into view.

Everyone straightness in attention, awaiting their next move.

All except Robin who is deep thought of the events earlier that day.

/

" _Isla Santa Prisca." Batman says, indicating the image of said island on the holographic screen._

 _The teens stand before him and Red Tornado, absorbing the information of their first mission being assigned to them._

 _Jester can be seen munching on a bag of chips, sharing the bag with Wally when Batman continues._

" _This island nation is the primary source Of a dangerous and illegal neosteroid; a strength enhancing drug sold under the street name "Venom.""_

 _The screen switches its images to a factory._

" _Infrared heat signatures indicate their factory Is still operating at full capacity, But all shipments of Venom have been inexplicably cut off." He turns to face them. "That's where this team comes in."_

" _A drug bust, huh? Nice." Jester smirks before stuffing another chip._

" _This is a covert recon mission_ only _." The knight says sternly. "Observe and report._

 _If the Justice League needs to intervene, it will. The plan requires two drop zones."_

" _So who's in charge?" The youngest member suddenly asked_

 _Batman and RT look to each other before answering._

" _Work that out between you."_

/

The thought of them talking the choice of who would be taking charge makes him grin. He will gladly take the leading role.

"Drop zone "A" in 30." MM's voice snaps him back to reality.

That was Aquaman's que. He stands and presses the symbol in his belt, his uniform begins exchange its color from red to midnight black.

He looks to the martian with a nod. "Ready."

She nods back and hits a few keys. "Putting bioship in camouflage mode."

The outside of the ship disappears to blend in around it's environment. It lowers until it is above the level of the sea and the doors at bottom of the ship open and out dives Aqualad into the water.

"Well, that's me." Jester says getting up as well, a bag in had.

"Hey, Red." He calls out. "How about some privacy, please?"

In an instant the ceiling of the ship circles around the green-head creating a dressing curtain.

"Thank you, darling!" Jester calls from the inside and begins to undress.

"You could have just changed back at the cave, Jess." His brother tell him

The green-head just shrugs. "Coulda, woulda, shoulda, but didn't." He pulls on the shirt over his head before working on his pants. He pulls out a can of hair spray-paint and coaxes his head. The bright-green disappears and is replaced with jet black. The final item he pulls from the bag is a black mask, similar to Robins but a little bigger to cover his bleaches face and eyes showing rather than covered.

"Drop zone "B." MM states.

The clown grins, putting on the mask. "Perfect timing."

The curtains lift to reveal the crazed-teen, hands on hips, wearing a tight, black, turtleneck. A pair of baggy, black cargo pants. A black utility belt strapped around his waist. Black combat boots, a midriff bulletproof vest, black fingerless gloves, a shoulder holster with a gun rested, and finally his bat strapped behind his back.

KF eyes him up and down. "You look like you're part of a S.W.A.T team, dude."

"Zip-it, Sunflower. Bats chose this for me, and honestly, I'm not complaining." He spins a little to check himself out. Grinning that this look makes him look hot.

"Why this particular outfit?" Said Superboy.

For some reason looking at the deranged male with this new look made the clone feel something strange. A tingling and warm sensation in his lower abdomen. He can feel his heartbeat slowly start to increase in rate. He was confused with the feeling but just shook it off.

"Covers every noticeable feature." He says lifting the collar of the turtleneck, pulling it up to cover his nose and mouth. "Kinda hard to go stealth mode when you have snow white skin and grass for hair, I'll be easy to spot, and that won't be fun." He attaches his hook line that appeared from the ceiling to his belt.

KF attaches his own hook before pressing his symbol to change from morning to night. He glances back to the martian, showing off his new attire. "How cool is this?"

"Very impressive." The female says. She closes her eyes and at once her uniform is transformed with a more darker wear.

Jester gives her a thumbs up. "Love what you have going with the hood." He turns his attention to the clone beside him.

"What about you, big guy? I bet the new stealth look would be great on you." He said grinning from ear to ear.

But Superboy just shakes his head with crossed arms. "No capes, no tights. No offence." He then eyes the teen and smiles a faint one. "But yours I like. It brings out your eyes."

The crazed teen giggles at the complement. "Oh, you flatterer." lightly tapping the clones cheek with his knuckles, making the clone chuckle at the action.

/

The three teens, minus MM who levitated down to the ground, make it down to their drop-zone and unhook their lines.

Suddenly, Jester looks up at something that makes him yell. "Head's up!"

They all look up also before leaping out of the way in time for Superboy to land hard on the ground, dirt flies around and a giant hole is left beneath the clone feet.

"Knew I didn't need a line." Superboy said with a smirk.

"And yet creating a seismic event may not have helped us much with the covert." Robin huffs out annoyed.

MM speaks through their communicators for the dark-skinned teen, "Aqualad, drop "B" is go."

"Head for the factory." His voice comes through. "I'll track your GPS and rendezvous ASAP."

"Roger that." Robin replies.

They make their way to factory.

/

They walk on the path that would lead them to the factory when Superboy suddenly stops.

The clones ears pick up the sound of a stick snapping in half somewhere deep in the jungle. "Did you hear that?"

The others look to him in confusion.

"Uh, no." KF said. "Wait. Is this a super hearing thing?"

"You do have great ears." MM tells the clone with a shy smile.

"Ok, Rob, now what?" But when the redhead turns to find his teammate for the next move he finds him nowhere in sight."

"Man, I hate it when he does that." He turns to Jester. "What's with him?" He said, wanting an explanation for the Boy Wonders recent vanishing acts.

The teen-in-black just shrugs. "Don't know. He's been doing that alot lately, and honestly, Its getting annoying." And it has. Every time he does this it always makes the clown uneasy, thinking what dangers his brother would encounter alone.

That next moment Aqualad's voice comes through their communicators. "Superboy, Kid, switch to infrared. See if you're being tracked."

KF pulls down his goggles. The glass switches to infrared and stares ahead. It's not long until he tracks movements. "Got a squad of armed bozos incoming."

Superboy ducks behind a fallen tree. He squints his eyes. His vision is switched to infrared too, he finds a group. "Two squads. But they'll meet each other before they find us."

Suddenly the sounds of bullets firing fill the air.

Jester grins from the noise. "That sounds like fun."

"Swing wide, steer clear." They hear Aqualad say.

"Yeah, as soon as I find Rob." KF said and dashes down a muddy path.

The redhead comes to a muddy slope, causing him to fall and roll down the slope. He continues to roll until he flies and lands in the middle of a gun fire.

Groaning, he gets up, rubbing his head when he realizes where he is. He looks up and comes face to face to a giant, bulky, man with his face painted and a gun in hand. Bane.

"So much for the stealthy." KF says with wide eyes like a deer caught in the headlight.

The man says nothing but aims and fires at the teen. He flips and runs, dodging the shower of bullets from both groups.

"Ooh! Can I play, too!?"

All men from both groups stop their assault when they spot Jester midair. The teen reaches into his utility belt and flings out his playing cards. They erupt in a thick smoke making them lose their vision. Jester pulls out his own gun and fire. Aiming for the enemy's hands to knock out their guns.

Bane spots him through the smoke with his back turned and aims when he catches movement out of the corner of his eye. He turns to see Superboy charging at him. The force of the clones puch causes them both to stumble to the ground. Bane manages to pin the teen to the ground one had crushing his head and the other with a tight grip on his arm. The clone struggles to get out.

Jester appears and launches at the man. Retracting his fist before delivering a hard punch to the back of the man's head, sending the other crashing against a tree.

He holds his hand out for the clone to take and helps him to his feet, receiving a thankful nod from the other.

Meanwhile, KF continues to not get hit as the showers start to increase. Two goons aim at him, getting a clear shot when a sound from above causes them to look to see the Boy Wonder falling to them. He knocks one out in landing the punches and kicks the other to the ground.

"What is wrong with you guys?" He said railing up at them. "Remember covert? Why didn't you follow my lead, vanish into the jungle?" Didn't they know to follow his commands?

"Why didn't we..? I'd slap you to the next world right now if I didn't have my hands full!" He yells agitated while fighting two men. Blocking their every move. He punches one in the gut while kneeing the other in the head.

He brings them both down with a blow to their backs his his bat before continuing. "How were we supposed to know to follow you! You left without a word!" He cries out before whacking one of the fallen goons in the back with his bat when they try to get up. "Stay down!"

KF joins in too. "Wait, that's what you were doing?" He kicks the chest of one of the goons he's fighting with a flip before glancing at the younger teen with a irritated look. "Way to fill us in. We're not mind readers, you know."

He looks back at the sound of one of the goons slamming against a tree by the force of MM's power.

"Er, I'm not anyway." He said.

MM puts a hand on her hip before saying. "You told me I could only read the bad guys' minds." She reminds them.

Aqualad finally make his appearance when one of the men with the red hood comes charging at the teens. He places his hand to the other chest and sends a shock of electricity through the man's body, falling to unconsciousness.

/

"I recognize those uniforms." Robin observes the men who were tied up leaning against a tree. Bane and his men also tied a few trees away. "They belong to the cult of the Kobra."

"I am certain Batman would have mentioned it If he knew a dangerous extremist as running Santa Prisca's Venom operation." Aqualad points out.

"Agreed. And since there's clearly no love lost Between the cultists and those goons, I'm betting Kobra came in and tossed them out. That's why normal supply lines have been cut off."

"We get it." KF cuts in. "Kobra wanted super cultists. Mystery solved. Radio Bats, and we'll be home in time- "

"These cultists aren't on Venom." The younger teen cuts him off. "Kobra's hoarding the stuff. We don't leave. Not until I know why."

That catches KF's attention.

"Until _you_ know why?" He presses on the word.

"This team needs a leader." Robin says with his chin held high and chest up.

"And it's you?" The redhead couldn't believe what he was saying. "Dude, you're a 13-year-old Kid, who ducked out on us without a word." He reminds him.

But the boy just laughs at his face. "And you're a mature 15? You blew our cover first chance you got."

The other's just stare as they argue.

Jester blows a breath behind his mask.

MM turns to Superboy. "Don't you want to lead?"

The clone responds with a shake to the head and a scoff. "You?"

"After the mister Twister fiasco?"

"You did all right." Superboy said, smiling at her, causing her to blush at the compliment.

"More than alright." Jester adds in. "Personally, I believe you would be a great leader. At least with you in charge you would be able to keep loverboy and spitfire in check" He nods his head to the still fighting teens.

The martian giggles at that before looking to the crazed teen. "What about you, Jester? Do you want to take charge?"

The teen stares before bursting out laughing. "Please. Me? Leader!?" He says and reverts to giggles. "Darling, If I ever took charge this team would go down in flames. It's best to not let the son of a madman take the leading role."

"Yeah? You don't even have super powers!" They hear KF shoot at Robin.

The crazed teen groans. "These two." He grumbles under his breath.

"Neither does Batman!" He argued.

"Duh, you're not Batman."

"Duh, closest thing we've got."

"Duh, shut it!" The two yelp, neither boys are prepared of the smack delivered to the back of their heads by the manic male. "With the two of you bickering like this, neither one of you will ever be in charge."

They then hear laughter coming from one of their prisoners.

"Such clever ninos." Bane says to them. But you only know half the story. Let me show you the rest. Get you into the factory via my secret entrance."

"There is a secret entrance, But he's also hiding something." MM kneels down eye level to the man and enters his mind. However, she doesn't get very far in.

"Ah, ah, ah, chica." The man smirks at her. "Bane is not that easy."

The martian grunts in frustration when she is cut off. "He's mentally reciting futbol scores en espanol. This could take a while." She tells the others.

"Let me give it a go." Jester steps in, the base of his bat beating his palm repeatedly. A Manic smile forming behind his mask. "Im sure I can knock it out of him with a few blows to the head."

"It's not complicated." That statement catches all their attention. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

They all catch on on what he was talking about. They think it over when Aqualad nods to listen to the villain.

Jester mentally groans at this new plan. ' _Why do I have a bad feeling about this?'_

/

The muscular man leds them to a cliffside, below them a clearing can be seen, they spot the factory alive with activity.

Robin looks through his binoculars. He zoom in to find a group of cultists loading up crates. "Look at all that product. A buy is going down. But if Kobra's not selling to the usual suspects, then-"

"We need to identify that buyer." Aqualad Finishes for him.

"Just what I was thinking." KF says.

The Boy Wonder scoffs at that. "Yeah, you're the thinker."

"Sarcasm? Dude. A real leader would focus on getting answers." The redhead tells him in disapproval of his attitude.

Jester studies his brother from afar. Just what was his problem? If this was his way to try and become the leader for the team it was not going great.

The sound of grunting makes them all turn their attention to find Bane lifting a boulder leaning against a rocked wall with his bear hands, revealing a secret passage. "Answers are this way." He gestures for them to follow.

"So, now el luchador is our leader." KF says, trying to lighten up the mood. He grunts when he is smacked on the shoulder by Robin passing him.

The manic's brows lower. Something was definitely wrong.

/

They travel through the passage when they reach a gated door. Bane places his thumb in the scanner and the doors automatically open to a large room.

Robin checks the surrounding before giving the all go. "All clear." He says before dashing up ahead. By the time everyone is inside the teen is nowhere to be found.

"Has that little fool already been caught?" Bane asked looking at the rest of them.

"No." Aqualad sighs out. "He just does that." By this point everyone was growing tired at the other's display.

"Wait a minute, where's Jester?" MM asked looking around.

Everyone else also tries to spot him but with no luck. This was new.

"He was right behind me." Superboy said.

"He must have gone after Robin." Aqualad said, thinking that must have been the reason.

KF pulls on his goggles. "Stay put." He tells them. "I'll get our intel and be back before the boy wonder." With that he is off.

"Wait, Kid!" Aqualad tries to stop him but it was too late.

"Great chain of command." Bane says sarcastically. Amused at their lack of control.

A great chain of command, indeed.

/

A Batarang impales itself next the the cultist who is working on the computer in the control room, before he can process what was happening the weapon unleashes a gas that knocks him out cold.

In steps Robin, pushing the man out of the way and starts working on the files.

"You want to tell me what's going on?"

The younger teen slightly jumps at the voice and stands in alert only to relax when he finds his brother beside him, casually leaning on the controls and looking over his nails. The collar of the turtleneck lowered.

He looks back to the screen. "Don't know yet. But once I get into the files i'll-"

"I'm not talking about this." The teen cuts him off, gesturing to the computer. "I'm talking about you."

Robin instantly knows what the other is trying to get at. "What about me?"

The other puts a finger to his chin as in deep thought. "Gee, I don't know. How about you constantly disappearing every five minutes, the arrogant attitude, and the non needed sarcasm, hm? Do any of those ring a bell?"

The younger doesn't spare him a glance or say a word. instead he focuses on his task.

Green-eyes roll in frustration and letting out a sigh. The kid can be just so stubborn sometimes! "Fine. Don't tell me. But i'm going to find out." He promises

Its at that moment KF makes his presence in the room. Munching on a bar. "Whatcha got?" He asked them, mouth stuffed.

Jester snatches the bar out of his hand and starts to eat it himself. "Oh, nothing. Just a stressed out head." He grumbles taking another bite. Jester was one to stress eat.

"Chemical formulas." Robin finally speaks out. KF and Jester on either side of him looking at the screen as well. "I'm guessing it involves Venom, but-" He stops when he's not sure the identification of the two chemicals on the screen.

Luckily, the redhead does. "This one's Venom, and that one's- whoa." He stops in surprise at the other chemical. He knew about this one. "The blockbuster formula from cadmus. Mixed correctly, Kobra's new juice is than Venom And permanent."

"Looks like night terrors and drugs had a baby together. An ugly one at that." Jester says equally surprised at the information. He remembers back to Desmond and his intake on Blockbuster. How much more stronger and bigger he would have been if he had taken the Venom too?

"But how did Kobra get access to project blockbuster?" KF suddenly asked. Curious on they got it in the first place.

It then hits Robin. "Our mystery buyer must also be Kobra's supplier! Using the cult to create a blockbuster Venom super formula." He presses the communicator on his ear to contact the others. "Robin to Aqualad, we got-" However, the other end is nothing but static. Now how were they going to alert the others?

The sound of guns firing and the floor shaking beneath them catches their attention. After a glance of confusion to one another they race out of the room to find the source.

/

They race up the stairs until they make it to a walking bridge. They stare at the battle happening below them.

Aqualad can be seen shielding himself with his water manifested shield, blocking the rain of bullets from the cultists firearms. They spot Superboy in combat with a giant, green-hulk like, beast. They then see MM blasted away from a shear she tried to dodge only to explode.

Jester pulls up his mask again and takes out his gun and presses a button on the side. The handgun transforms to a fully loaded machine gun. He watches as Aqualad backs away toward a giant tank, still blocking the bullets, before hiding behind it to avoid getting hit. Another group of the red-hood men come around the other side of the tank and take aim at the teen.

Jester jumps over the railing, landing on top of the men, crushing them hard by the weight of his boot. They are easily unconscious. "

He looks to Aqualad, body language asking if he was alright. He is responded by a thankful nod.

Movement catches the corner of his eye. He looks to see three more cultist above him taking their aim and firing, he manages to duck behind a metal pillar before he can get hit.

Aqualad looks around, this was getting out of hand. They needed to regroup. And fast.

"Miss Martian, radio is jammed! Link us up!"

The martian on her part is just shaking off the effect of being thrown from the blast when she closes her eyes and concentrates to find them all. ' **Everyone online?'**

' **Yeah.'** Superboy grumbled. Still not used to the mind talking.

' **You know it, beautiful.'** Wally says, flirtatious.

' **Lound and clear, Red.'** Jester calls before firing at the gunmen above, fist-pumping when he successfully takes all of the down.

' **Good. We need to regroup.'** Aqualad states but is cut off by the Boy Wonder.

' **Busy now.'** Is all the younger teen says before cutting the line.

The dark-skinned male sighs. Why does he even bother with him?

Jester is at his side a moment later, gun still in hand. "So what's the plan, Gillis?"

Aqualad scans the area and spots the entrance from which they came in. That will have to be their goal to escape. "Escape through the tunnel in which we entered, but we need need to get through the cultist. A diversion of some sort would be best.

"Say no more." The crazed teen said cracking his knuckles. An insane grin stretching his face. "You want a diversion? You got the right guy."

The dark-skinned eyes widen at what the other is suggesting to do. "Jester, no. It is a wave of bullets out there, you will be hit."

"Hmm, yea. You see the only problem with that it." The clown says with mischievous eyes. "They actually have to keep up with me." With that the mentally deranged teen dashes out of their cover spot and into the line of fire,

The men spot him instantly and all aim at him and shoot. Jester flips, rolls and cartwheels to avoid the speeding bullets all while laughing his mind off. Its an amazing sight to see. Hundreds of bullets going of at the same time with fast speed. Not one hitting their target.

With the cultist distracted Aqualad takes command. ' **Robin, now!** ' He calls for the younger to follow his orders. He retracts out water manifested whips, using them to knock the red hooded men out of their way of escape. ' **Strategic retreat. Kid, clear a path.** '

Wally uses his speed to ram through the men, knocking them to the ground. The path is cleared. They all make their move and rush to the entrance. Robin had finally appeared and makes his way as well. Jester follows closely behind.

Superboy is the last to escape after tossing the beast to the another group of cultist heading their way. Once in the tunnels he forcefully shuts and locks the door.

The teens dash away in time for the door to be shattered open by the strength of the beast and charging after them. Another shower of bullets pass over their heads from behind.

"Superboy, the support beams!" Aqualad calls over his shoulder.

Instantly, the clone smashes the beams into pieces causing the rocky ceiling the collaps. The debris of rock, dirt, and wood pile up creating a barrier, safe from the beast and the cultist attack.

/

Due to the collapse the lights inside the tunnels are cut off they are left in darkness. Aqualad breaks a red glow stick to help them navigate through the dark.

Robin is the one to speak out next. "How could my first mission as leader go so wrong?" He says in an almost, dejected, voice.

Jester comes to his side, a comfort hand on his shoulder giving it a squeeze. "Hey, don't feel so down, it could have been worse." He tries to offer the other an encouraging smile.

\- Aqualqa speaks next. "You do have the most experience. Perhaps that is exactly what has left you unprepared. Fighting alongside Batman and Jester, your roles are defined. You three do not need to talk. But this team is new. And a leader must be clear, explicit. He cannot vanish and expect others To play parts in an unknown plan." He explains but the Boy Wonder doesn't want to hear it.

It then hits Jester. Of course! Why didn't he see this earlier? In all of their patrolling missions with Batman not one of them needed to say a word to each other because they all knew what they were supposed to do. His little brother was not used to talking with others to tell them their next move, he expected them to follow as he and himself followed Batman.

"You know, he does have a point Baby Bird." Jester continues when he see's the others flabbergasted expression. "This is not like with Bats. You can't just do what we did with him with them, they won't have a clue what to do.

"Oh, so I'm supposed to hold everyone's hands then, is that what you're saying?" Robin snaps. They were all depending on him to tell them what to do? He wasn't cut out for that!

Green-eyes narrow at the teens agitated attitude. "No. What I'm saying is that you need to start communicating with everyone and not going off on your own."

The younger teen begins to seeth of what he was hearing. "Doing those things worked with batman-."

"Well it's not going to work now. You need to make the change."

"I can't!" Robin screams at his face. "It's the only thing I know how to do! You can't expect me to change how I work and try your stupid advice? It won't work! We'll all be easy to take dow-" The raging teen is cut when he feels hands on either side of his face and pulling. The next moment he feels a slight pressure between his forehead, his re vision clears to see jester leaning his forehead with his own and eyes closed.

Robin grabs hold of his brothers wrists, squeezing to release the tension, Jester lets him. The younger starts to breath deeply and closes his eyes too. Trying to calm down. After a few moments a cooling wisps evolves around his body causing him to let out a relieved sigh.

Green-eyes slowly open to look at his brother. "You know you ramble stupid stuff when you're mad?" He says teasingly, pulling away.

The younger keeps his head down, shaking his head in defeat. "Who am I Kidding? Your right. I can't lead us. I'm just so used to the method we used before, it's going to take some time for me get out of those habits." He said, shoulders slumping.

Jester smiles sympathetically behind his mask, hand back on his brother's shoulder. "Hey." He says causing the boy to look up."I know change can be hard, but the best thing we can do is try."

The boy lets out a soft chuckle. "Always staying positive, Jess. Why don't you lead us, you're kind of attitude is just the thing this team needs."

Jester blows a raspberry at the thought of it. "Pssh. Yea, right. You know that's not my thing, Baby Bird." Suddenly he grins when a thought comes into mind. "But If anyone should be the captain around here it should be Gills." He says turning to look at the surprised look on Aqualad, causing him to giggle. "You mean you didn't notice? You've been giving us order left and right all night and not one thing got out of place. You're perfect!"

"Please!" Wally cuts in, he wanted to be the one to take the role. "I can run circles-"

"Wally, come on." Robin adds, agreeing with his brother's choice. "You know he's the one. We all do."

"Hello, m'gann. It's so obvious." MM pipes in, also agreeing.

"Could have told you." Superboy says.

They all wait for Wally's answer when he lets out a reluctant "Ok." Knowing that it's no point fighting for the spot anymore.

"See! So what do you say?" Jester says grinning from ear to ear.

Aqualad walks up to them before saying his decision. "Then I accept the burden until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders. You were born to lead this team" He tells Robin, hand on the smaller shoulder. " Maybe not now, but soon."

Robin smiles at those words, nodding once in understanding.

"All right." Aqualad announces, already taking the leading role. "Our first priority is Preventing that shipment from leaving this island."

"Funny. I had the same thought." The Boy Wonder says.

Jester chuckles and ruffles his raven hair. "Of course you did, Baby Bird."

/

"Sportsmaster's the supplier/buyer. But it still doesn't track." Robin said looking at his holographic screen on his wrist.

Everyone races through the tunnels to get out.

"He doesn't have the juice to acquire the blockbuster formula or to get Kobra to do his dirty work."

"And neither of them have the chops to bond blockbuster with Venom." KF points out, running beside him. "That took some major nerdage."

"I believe the expression is "tip of the iceberg." Aqualad says and comes to a halt, everyone also stops, confused at his sudden action when they spot a familiar macho man who disappeared earlier at the foot of the entrance to the outside. A trigger ready in his hand.

"Halt, ninos. I'm feeling explosive." He says with an evil smirk

They all look up to see explosions strapped on the ceiling above their heads.

Jester narrows his eyes, clenching his fists to his side. "Why you good for nothing fake mexican wrestler!"

"You betrayed us. Why?" Aqualad demanded.

"I want my factory back." The villain simply says.

'Kid, you'll need a running start.'

KF starts to back away without being notice by the other as he continues.

"So I forced you into a situation Where you would either take down my enemies or die trying. If the latter, the Justice League would certainly have come To avenge their sidekicks. And when the smoke cleared, Santa prisca would be mine once more." He raises the trigger, thumb ready above it. "Blowing the tunnel with you inside should have the same effect." He presses down. Only to find the trigger not in his hands anymore.

"With what?" The man snaps his head behind him to see KF holding the device in his hand. He had used his speed to snatch it out of the others hand with him realizing it. "This trigger thingy?"

Growling he launches at the redhead only to be swept off his feet and into the air, courtesy of MM.

"Finally." Superboy says walking close to the still levitating male. He readies a fist. "Drop him." He tells the martian.

"Mind if I join in, love?" The clone looks to see Jester beside him, giant hammer already in hand, eyeing the villain with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Superboy grins. Knowing what the paler teens was asking. "Not at all." He reels his fist back while Jester does the same with his hammer

MM drops lowers her arm and the man drops.

He is instantly knocked out by the force of the punch and hammer.

/

The blades of the helicopters pick up speed on the landing pad outside of the factory. The shipment is about to leave.

"The helicopter is operational, exalted one." One of the red hooded men bows to Sportsmaster.

Said villain makes his way to the helicopter, box in hand full of serum when one of the hooded men are knocked down by a speeding, black, being.

Another takes his shots when he is kicked in the front by KF before dashing away once again.

"Take the shipment!" Kobra commands Sportsmaster who rushes to escape.

Superboy lands beside the helicopter with Jester next to him, machine gun in hand, facing Kobra and the beast he fought earlier. The clone smirks at it. "Go again?"

That triggers it before releasing a roar and launches at the clone only to be blasted away by a strong force of water, Aqualads doing.

"Sorry. Not the plan." A blast from his back causes him to stumble forward. Both teens turn to see Sportsmaster, giant gun aimed at them and firing. Jester fires his own rounds and leaping back from the bullets while Superboy continues to be struck, not piercing through his body, he could take it. But it was still uncomfortable to feel.

The maksed man continues to fire, baking them away until they are at the back of the helicopters opening, They turn to escape when all they see behind them are wooden crates preventing them from escaping the line of fire.

A new round comes showering. Superboy uses his body to shield the thinner teen.

MM, whole body invisible, see her opportunity to strike. She inches closer to the distracted criminal before launching at him.

Sportsmaster can sense movement behind him, he knew exactly who it was.

Before the martian can tackle him he leaps up and smashes her to the ground with his boot, revealing her and warping his arm around her neck keeping her in place beside him, keeping her hostage as her continues to fire at the males.

Jester was not going to have anyone on his team be taken hostage on his watch.

He ducks out from the clones shield and rolls in front of him out of the open, bullets fly past him. He aims and fires his own blasts. Eyes determined to strike him down.

The villain backs away to the entrance of the helicopter when he is struck on his leg, grunting from the slight pain.

Jester is also struck. He cries out and drops his gun when a burning sensation erupts on his right arm, he drops to his knees holding on to his wounded arm, face twisted in distress. Superboy is immediately at his side.

Sportmaster see's the display and takes this moment to finally escape. "Thanks for the workout, boys, but I got to fly." He harshly tosses the martian at their direction, making them tumble to the ground.

Jester shakes his head while rubbing it and sits up. All around them the wind begins to pick up from the propellers of the helicopter as it starts to take off. Sportsmaster behind the control.

"Well, we blew it." Jester pouts. One leg down while the other raised, an arm resting on the kneecap with his bad arm.

"We most certainly did." MM says, smirking.

Jester is about to ask what she was talking about when the martian pulls out a trigger from her cape, winking at the teen and pressing the button.

An explosion erupts from the sky. Green eyes shoot up to find the helicopter in flames and spiraling out of control.

Jester snaps back to meet MM's amused smile, staring at her awestruck before bursting out in fits of hysterical laughter. "You sneak!" He pushes out. "You snuck in an explosion _and_ made a pun! You Genious!." He raises his hand for a high-five which the martian happily gave.

"Guy's. We might want to move. Now."

They look up to what the clone was talking about. The still burning helicopter is falling fast upon the factory.

"Good call." Jester breaths out. All three rush out of range in time for the explosion to form when the helicopter finally crashes into the factory. Flames erupt into the sky.

Robin is slammed to the ground, Kobra's foot crushes his chest, preventing him from getting up. The grey-skinned villain looks upon the flames of the factory. His operation has failed.

"I am plagued by mosquitoes." He stares down at the teen.

"Good, 'cause this mosquito's mighty concerted over your pain." The younger sasses back. He manages to escape his hold and flips backwards and landing. The other teens huddle behind him, ready for the first strike the god makes.

But he doesn't attack.

"Another time, then." Is all he says before walking backwards into the jungle, vanishing in the darkness.

Robin dashes forward, parting away the leaves to catch him, but it's too late. There is no sign of him.

They all watch as the factory burns into the ground. This was not how the mission was supposed to go. All they had to do was to observe the place and report back to Batman, but no! How were they going to explain this?

Jester breaks the silence with exhausted giggles, hand pressed over his bleeding arm and body slouched forward a bit, the adrenaline seems to be wearing off. Luckily their was no bullet hole through his arm, only a simple cut to the skin. But it still hurt.

"What a rush! But seriously, as much as I enjoyed the fun that just happened, how much trouble do you think were going to be when we tell the Boss Man about this?" He thumbs to the factory.

Robin is the one to speak up. "We picked the right guy to lead." He says walking up to Aqualad with an amused smirk. "Automatically making you the right guy to explain this mess to Batman." He gestures to their mess and starts to laugh.

Its then Aqualad is hit by that statement and begins to have second thoughts about being leader. Did he everything right?

"Ignore him, Gills. I think you did great tonight." Bright-yellow eyes turn to his side to find the thinner teen, with mask pulled down, offering him an encouraging smile.

The other can't help but return it.

/

Mount. Justice

August 4, 1:06pm

"A simple recon mission, observe and report." Batman said sternly to Aqualads face, causing the other to look down, dejectedly.

They all stand in a single-file line, facing the Knight as he continues to lecture them, heads down in shame of their mistakes they had made during their mission.

Jester, wearing a simple black tank-top and grey leggings along with a pair of converse, stands in between Superboy and Megan. A bandage wrapped around his thin arm. Hair not gelled and styled to its familiar form, instead it lays flat, bangs starting to grow back, reaching above his eyebrows. His head more lowered than the rest of them.

"You'll each receive a written evaluation Detailing your many mistakes." Batman continues, walking past all of them and looking back to the all. They all wait to find out what he had in store for them. "Until then," Here it comes. "Good job."

All six heads snap at him, eyes enlarging in shock. They were not expecting that.

"Say what, now?" Jester pipes in, not believing of what his mentor was telling them.

The Knight then gives them the explanation. " No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy. How you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success. And how you choose who leads determines character." With that he makes his exit.

Once his is gone they all let out a breath of they had been holding onto.

"Man." Robin breaths out. "I thought we were done for."

"Tell about it." Wally said, also relieved. "I thought my head was going to set on fire by those eyes. Did you see how angry he first looked?"

Robin chuckled before responding. "The last time I saw him like that was when Jess and I took the batmobile out for a spin. He had us running extra laps for the next month. Remember that, Jess?"

He receives no answer.

"Jess?

All eyes turn to the pale teen, what they see makes them take a double-take.

The silent teen is standing completely still with his head bowed. His expression is what really surprises them. His eyelids are slightly lowered, green-orbs in a glossy-dim, the brightness missing from them. He looks to be looking at nothing in particular, it's as if he's not actually here. A thin line forms his mouth rather than his usual grin. This new demeanor makes him look like someone with a body but with no soul. An empty shell. They had never seen this side of him before. It was quite freaky, to be honest.

"Jess!"

Jester gasps back to reality, head shooting up, eyes widen frantic. He looks around him to find everyone staring at him. He mentally curses himself for his slip up. He masks his face with a grin before answering. "Yea?"

"You alright?" His brother asks, concern. "You kinda went zombie mode on us."

The green-head waves him off with a smile. "I'm fine, Baby Bird. Just starving that's all. I'm going to go grab some grub. Once I fill my tank I'll be good as new!" He then makes his way out of the room, disappearing into the hallway.

Robin knows that it's a lie but he didn't want to pressure him to get the truth so he says nothing.

It takes every muscle in the clones body to not go after the teen and ask what was wrong. He didn't want to be a burden He just hoped whatever was going wrong with Jester he would be alright.

/

Everything was not alright. Not alright at all.

As soon the teen enters the hallway his back presses against the wall, staying away from the other's view. His smile automatically drops.

His face is then replaced with a blank look.

Jester stares into nothing as his mind goes back to that night.

/

 _Once they had knocked out Bane, they proceeded to ties him against a tree with Jester tying the rope into place._

" _You guys go, I'll catch up." The manic male says to them and they do, leaving him alone with the still unconscious villain._

 _After tightening the last knott, Jester begins to follow the others when a chuckle behind him causes him to stop and look back._

" _Even with your hair and skin covered, your eyes scream his name." Bane lifts up his head to smirk, evilly, at the teen._

 _Said green-eyes widen at the other's words._

 _The man chuckled again before going on. "What, you think I wouldn't recognize you? The son of the clown prince of crime?"_

 _Jester's eyes narrow, he reaches for his bat when the other stops him._

" _Ah, ah, ah. I'm not here to harm you. I just would like to tell you his message he has for you. Something he has told to every one of us, villains, should we have come across with you."_

 _Jester says nothing, indicating for the other to say his message. The teens body begins to shake in fear of what the words will be._

 _Bane senses his fear and smirks before saying. "You will be mine again soon, my little pet."_

 _All the blood drains from his body at those words._

 _His body freezes, a chill running up-along his spine._

 _He is paralyzed. He cannot move._

 _The next moment he forgets how to breath._

 _Those words will forever haunt him._

 _He had never experienced such fear in his life._

 _He snaps out of the trance by the others roaring laugh. Jester growls before delivering hard punch to the side of the villain's face and running off to catch up with the others._

 _Behind him he can hear the man's yell. "You can run and hide all you want, but he will find you!"_

/

Green-eyes snap back to the present. He can feel himself panting hard. Sweat rolling down the side of his face. He slumps to the ground and holds his head. Eyes squeezing shut trying to stay calm. All while those haunting words echo in his mind.

' _You will be mine again soon, my little pet.'_

 **More reviews, please! They make my day!**


	6. Schooled

_Metropolis._

 _August 3. 7:30am_

The early morning sun shines upon the beautiful city of Metropolis. On one of the main bridges a school bus can be seen driving. Inside the children speak excitedly among themselves, not them nor the driver can be prepared of what was next to come.

The structure under the bridge begins to creak when suddenly the beams at the bottom supporting the bridge crack and break. The vibration of it travels up to the wired cables before they snap lose, falling right onto the buses path. Other cars traveling straight in their direction come to a sudden halt.

The driver's eyes widen at the fallen cables and cuts the wheel to the right and braking, stopping in time to avoid hitting them.

However, the sudden breaking of the bus surprise the other driver from behind. A giant semi truck traveling behind the bus has little time to break. He collides on the back of the bus before smashing into another car, which is then pushed to the other side of the bridge, breaking through the dividers. The front of the car hangs above from the water below.

Another car comes speeding fast before breaking, it doesn't stop in time and smashes onto the bus from behind, the strong force causes the bus to break through the dividers, the front half of the bus begins to tip down. All occupants inside screaming in fear.

Bruce Wayne witness the accident from inside his office from the building labeled 'Wayne' at the top floor. He walks to his desk, pulls off the head of the stature position on it, before pressing the button that was hidden inside. The top drawer of his desk open revealing his uniform.

Before he can take action a sonic boom causes him to look out once again.

Soaring above the water with great speed is Superman himself, heading directly under to the bridge. He takes hold from underneath and lifts to position the road from above back into place, he shoots his heat vision to the beams, melting the metal to fix the cracks.

Unknown to the kryptonian a certain clone appears on the scene.

Leaping high in the sky Superboy comes down and lands hard on the bridge, causing it the tremble.

Superman grunts from the vibration. He doesn't have to guess who caused it.

The clone rushes toward the car still hanging the side of the bridge, He grabs hold the back of the bumper and lits it over his head before placing it down to safety.

The screams of children makes his snap his head to the bus that starts to tip over. He dashes and takes hold from the bottom and pulls. The weight of the bus however shows to be too heavy and the bottom of the clones boots start to slip. Using all his strength, he give one hard tug resulting the whole bus being levitated by an unknown force. Superboy loses the grip and falls back. He looks up to see Superman looking down on him, bus above his head before gently placing the bus down.

Annoyed by the fact of someone doing his task for him, he marches to the older kryptonian. "I had that."

"I didn't want to take the chance." The older tells him sternly. "As it is, your landing could have destabilized the entire bridge."

"It didn't." The teen snaps back.

"But it could have. We don't yet know the limits of your powers."

The clone for this looks away, almost shyly, before responding. "But maybe you could, you know, help me figure that out." He requests. Voice showing a hint of hope that the other would agree.

Blue eyes look away from the other for a second before they connect again. "Batman's got that covered." Is all he says.

All hope fades away at the hero's words. Couldn't he understand that he needed his help more than ever? "I know, but-" He protests but is cut off by Superman answering his earpiece.

"Superman. Wait, Arrow. Slow down. What's attacking? No, I'm definitely available." At those words the clone's face completely falls in disappointment. The older kryptonian did not want to help him at all. "Coordinates? Acknowledged. On my way." He looks back at the teen, trying to look as apologetic as possible.

"Sorry, SuperBoy. Duty calls." Before the teen can say another word Superman takes off to the sky.

Anger and frustration begins to form on the clones face as he watches him go.

Up midair Superman's earpiece beeps again. "Already got the alert, Bruce."

"I know Clark." Bruce says, eyeing the hero as he disappears into the distance. "But we need to talk." Voice meaning business.

Superman says nothing, just continues to fly.

/

 _Mount. Justice._

 _August, 3. 1:06pm_

"There's high tension in the air, ladies and gentlemen. The score is tied 5-5. Whoever gets the next winning shot will either pay or break me." Jester says, eyes focused on the holographic table of air hockey, on either ends of the table are KF and Aqualad. Robin and MM on the side.

Both teens stare intensely at each other, waiting for the puck to appear. Once it does the final match begins. It doesn't last long when one quick swipe from KF shoots the puck right into the other teens goal, the table beeping declaring the winner.

"And the Yellow Bullet takes it all!" The green-head cheers. He holds his hand out in front of the younger teen. "Pay up, Baby Bird." Reluctantly, the other hands over a $20 bill, grumbling under his breath, MM giggling at the display.

 **Recognized: Superboy, B0-4.**

The humming of the Zeta Tube catches everyone's attention as they see the clone emerging from the light. He did not look happy.

He marches forward, fists to his sides, and clenched jaw, glaring daggers to the ground as he passes them, right through the table making it disappear.

MM smiles at the sight of him. "Hi, Superboy. How was Metropolis?" She asked him, trying to start conversation to ease his mood but is ignored.

Jester sense tension radiating from the teens body and follows him until he is walking beside him. "You'll get wrinkles if you keep frowning like that, you know."

The clone stops to glance at the other. Jester moves to be in front of him, instead. Getting a good view at the ocean-blue, eyes.

He offers the clone a sympathetic smile. "What's wrong, pumpkin? You look more grumpy than usual."

But the clone remains silent. Eyes still glaring.

The sound of someone clearing their throat causes everyone to look to see Manhunter and BC entering the area.

"Ready for training, everyone?" The bond women asked them.

"Black Canary! Uncle J'onn!" MM eyes brighten at the sight of her uncle. She rushes to him and gives him a hug, which the other happily returned.

"M'gann, I was in the neighborhood, so I thought I'd see how you were adjusting." He said looking to her.

"A few bumps, but I'm learning." She replies.

"That's all I can ask."

The sight of the two martians interacting just angers the clone further, glaring at the display.

Jester follows the clones interest when realization hits him and looks back at him.

"Still being a hardhead, huh?" He asked, referring to Superman. "It'll get better in the end, you'll see." He tries to reassure him

The clone just scoffs at his words and walks around him to exit the room. Dejected, green-eyes eye his back.

BC voice calls the the retreating teen. "Stick around." She says sternly. "Class is in session."

With no point in leaving now he stays. Walking until he is standing beside the pale teen, arms crossed with an annoyed expression. Both wait for their trainers next words.

The blond walks into the middle of the room, beneath her feet, the floor begins to light, circling under everyone's own feet.

"I consider it an honor to be your teacher." She tells them, removing her jacket, a bandage wrapped around her upper left arm. "I'll throw a lot at you everything I've learned from my own mentors, uh!" She winces at the throbbing her wound gave form her action" And my own bruises."

"What happened?" MM asked.

"The job." She simply says, tossing her jacket. Hands leaning on her hips. "Now, combat is about controlling conflict, Putting the battle on your terms. You should always be acting, never reacting. I'll need a sparring partner."

Automatically, a thin, white, hand flies up, waving frantically.

"Ooh, ooh. Me, me!" Jester cries bouncing at the heel of his feet, eyes brightening with excitement. He rushes forward, standing a good feet away from the blond, a manic grin stretching his face.

BC grins in amusement at the clowns enthusiasm and they both take their battle stance.

The blond is the first strike, swinging a fist to his head only to be blocked by the others arm. Fast as lightning, she ducks down and swings her leg to try and knock him off his feat. But Jester leaps in time to avoid it. Once on the ground he lifts his leg, aiming to the still crouched blond who also blocks it. She swings upward to catch the pale chin. The green-head avoids by doing a backflip, landing low on the ground before standing in defence once again.

The blond is impressed by the teen's moves, although there are some moves she found familiar. "I see you've studied my training files."

"I'd be an idiot if I didn't. You're one of the best fighter's yet!" He tells her, grin never falling from his face and charges. "I know all your, moves!" He swings his fist which the other blocked, he expected that. What he was not expecting however was his leg, midair to hit her side, to be grabbed. He is tossed overhead to her other side, landing flat on his back.

Beneath his body, words flashing that read 'Jester. Status: Failed.'

The blonde leans on her side with one hand on hip, smirking down at the fallen teen. "Not _all_ my moves."

The teen groans before saying. "Still awesome." Giving a weak thumbs up.

BC offers her hand and helps him up. "Good, try. But did anyone see what he did wrong?"

Robin pipes up. "Ooh, ooh. Got too much of a show off and got served?" The green-head sticks his tongue out at his brother's comment.

"He allowed me to dictate the terms of-" BC is cut off by a scoff.

"Oh, please."

All attention is now on the still frowning clone.

"With my powers, the battle's always on my terms. I'm a living weapon, and this is a waste of my time." He said, annoyed.

The blond simply raised an eyebrow before smirking at the clones overconfidence. "Prove it." She challenges.

Superboy never backs down from a challenge.

He makes his way to the blond with a hard, expression. Jester backs off to give them their space.

They take their stance and the fight begins.

The clone takes his swing only for the other to dodge and taking his arm, flipping him over and landing on his back.

Robin laughs out at the clone fallen form but is elbowed by Aqualad, reverting to giggles instead behind his hands.

Growling, Superboy gets back up, glaring blazes at the blond.

"You're angry." She tells him, nodding. " Good, but don't react. Channel that anger into-" She doesn't finishes due angry clone charging at her, he draws back his arm and strikes. The blond leaps, using the teen's shoulders to flip over him, ducking down when he tries to strike behind, she kicks her leg, knocking the clone to the ground.

Jester winces at the poor clones attempt.

"That's it." The clone hisses out, smacking away the hand BC offered him. "I'm done."

"Training is mandatory." She tells him, placing a hand on his shoulder only for it to be shrugged off.

The projection of a holographic screen appears in the middle of the room, grabbing everyone's attention when the Knight appears on screen.

"Batman to the cave. Five hours ago, a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary." The screen changes to show a giant android with orange hair and pointed ears, attacking other members of the League.

"The attacker was capable of studying, then duplicating the powers and abilities of its opponents. Arrow called in reinforcements, which nearly proved disastrous as our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant." He informs them.

"Whoa." KF exhales, eyes widening in surprise. "One guy with the powers of the entire League?"

Batman continues. "In the end, it took 8 leaguers to defeat and dismantle the android."

That catches the youngers attention. "An android? Who made it, T. O. Morrow?"

"Good guess, Robin. But Red Tornado doesn't think so." The knight replied.

Manhunter answers his question. "The technology bears the signature of professor Ivo."

"Ivo? But Ivo's dead." Aqualad points out.

"So we all thought Or hoped." BC says.

"Ivo? You mean that annoying little shrimp of an inventor? That punk is still alive?" Jester speaks up.

"To make certain this threat is permanently neutralized, We're sending two trucks carrying the android's parts To two separate S.T.A.R. lab facilities in Boston And New York for immediate evaluation."

"Every precaution is being taken. We'll have 4 additional decoy trucks to create confusion In case Ivo or anyone tries to recover the remains. You will split into undercover teams To safeguard the two real trucks."

"Yes!" KF fist-pumps. "Road trip."

Superboy, however, is the least thrilled by the idea. "So now we take out your trash." He snaps.

"You had something better to do?" The knight asked him, face expressionless. The clone remains silent.

Aqualad looks to his device when it beeps. "Coordinates received. On our way."

With that everyone makes their way out the cave.

Superboy starts to follow when a hand to his arm stops him, turning he faces the blond.

"When you're ready, I'll be here." She tells him, softly.

He says nothing only glances before turning and leaving.

/

 _Litchfield County._

 _August 3. 8:08pm._

In an open clearing in Litchfield, men in yellow protection wear carefully load the pieces of the android into the two different trucks. Armed men and members of the League stand on guard. Among them is Superman.

The hero directs his attention the line of trees and bushes a few feet away from them. He squints his eyes, using his x-ray vision. He finds the teens perched on their motorcycles, awaiting their signal to move out.

Sensing someone watching them from afar, Superboy's eyes make contact with the hero, who turns away shortly after.

"You do know how to ride these, right?"

Blue-eyes look to the side to find Jester, casually leaning on the handles of his bike. The teens color choice of suit and motor was all black, with purple and green streaks of flames. He stood out from the rest of them.

"Just wanted to know, so you don't go crashing out there." He then giggles. "I remember my first time riding one of these babies, it was not pretty."

"Were you in an accident with another vehicle?" MM asked on the farther end beside Robin.

Jester places a hand under his chin, green-eyes looking up, and a grin on his face as a flashback takes over. "Not exactly."

 _The Batmobile zooms through the nightly streets of Gotham City. It was just a regular night of patrolling for the Knight. That was until, his ear-piece started to beep, indicating a call was coming in._

 _He answers the call, Knowing full well who was on the other line. "Go ahead, Alfred."_

" _Pardon me to disrupt patrolling, Master Bruce, but I believe you would like to know that our little house guest has disappeared." The older man's voice calmly tells him._

 _Bruce's eyes narrow at what he was hearing. Jay was missing? "How?"_

" _I dont have the sightless idea, sir. After you left he was simply in the kitchen, and when I returned he was gone. He is nowhere in the manor. When I assumed that he was in the cave I went to check. But he was not there."_

 _The Knight was about to reply when he hears the roaring sound of a motorcycle's engine, an all too familiar sound. He looks at his rearview mirror to spot a bike coming into view and speeding to catch up. "I think I found him, Alfred." He says before ending the call._

 _When the bike is finally beside the mobile Bruce turns his head and spots the 11-year old maniac behind the handles._

 _Jay was wearing no helmet or suit for protection. The only things he wore was a large white shirt that covered down to his thighs, Black skinny jeans, boots, and gloves. Long, shaggy hair whipping through the air._

 _Green-eyes connect with his own, they held intense determination. Cranking the engine, the bike speeds in front the mobile, speeding further ahead._

 _When the boy feels that he made it far enough he flips the bike, causing it to skid on the side, sparks flying when the pavement met the metal material. He hops on the other side, crouching low as the bike continue to slide. When it come to a stop, the boy hops off and marches straight toward the oncoming vehicle, blocking it's path._

 _The Knight slams on his breaks, the hood of the car a good two feet away from the boy with his arms crossed. He gets out the car, his eyes burning from behind the mask at the boy's reckless behavior. He could have been seriously hurt. "Just what do you think you're doing?" He demanded._

" _I'm coming with you."_

 _The Knight's eyes narrow down at him. "No, your not."_

" _Yes, I am. The last time you came back from patrolling you were stabbed. I can help you." The boy said persistently, determination never leaving his face._

 _But Bruce shakes his head. "You're too young and inexperienced." He then points at the mobile. "Get in, I'm taking you back to the Cave." He said making his way back to the drivers side_

 _But Jay doesn't back down. He rushes and stands in front of him, blocking his path. "Inexperienced!? Bat's, for the last five months you have trained me with everything you know, how does that make me inexperienced?" He demanded before continuing._

" _All the things you've taught me i'm ready to use. Please, let me come with you. I can show you I can help if you just give me the chance." The green-head pleaded. Hands clasps in front of him, eyes begging._

 _Bruce is silent for a long time._

 _Until he walks around the boy, opening his side of the car._

" _Get in." Is all he says._

 _The boy's face falls hard, he slumps with his head bowed, utterly defeated. He just wanted to help. He didn't want anything happening to his savior._

" _Well, are you coming?"_

 _The boy snaps his head when he hears the amusement in the voice to find the Knight waiting for him, a small grin on his face. "The city's not going to patrol itself."_

 _Jay's smile shines brighter than the brightest star._

Jester is snapped back to the presence when they hear their signal to leave. He puts on his helmet and cranks the engine, following the rest of the team.

Six trucks pull out of the clearing and onto the main road, three trucks heading right, traveling with them is Aqualad, MM, and KF. The other three head left, following them are Robin, Superboy, and Jester.

 _/_

They ride down the road for a few miles when Robin pulls up beside the clone before speaking. "If dislike is the opposite of like, Is disaster the opposite of aster? See, instead of things going wrong, they go right."

"You do know that aster is a flower, right?" Jester points out, pulling up on the other side of Superboy.

The clone stays silent, looking straight ahead.

"Uh, clearly you're not feeling the aster. What's wrong?"

"Canary." He grumps out. "And what business does she have teaching combat skills to a guy with super strength?"

"Taking down stronger guys is part of the gig. Canary learned that the hard way. Same with Batman and, well, me and Jess." He tries to explain to him. The green-head nods in confirmation.

But the clone wants to hear none of it. He accelerates up ahead to get away from them.

He glares up ahead. He didn't need to be taught anything. He can do it himself.

Suddenly, the green-head spots movements from his rearview mirror and looks up behind him. "Huston, we have a problem."

That catches the other teens attention and look up as well. Above them flying fast are a heard of robotic, green glowing, machines, attaching onto the truck, laughing out loud.

"Robin, Superboy, Jester, our truck is under attack!" Aqualad voice comes through their comp.

"Kind of figured." He replied.

Superboy glares at the them, annoyance building up by their high-pitched laugh. "I hate monkeys." He growls out.

Upon closer inspection Robin see's the clone is right. "Robot monkeys! Ha ha! Totally Ivo's tweaked style."

Green-eyes widen in excitement. "Ooh! I want to pet them!"

He hits the gas and speeds up beside the truck, which was starting to swerve out of control. He get's his bike to 'auto-drive' before standing on the seat of the bike and jumping to the roof the truck, pulling himself up, he spots the robots trying to cut through the steel with with their heat vision. They turn to look at the teen, still laughing.

"Aw, you guys are cute!" The green-head coos at the them.

Fast as a bullet, one of them launches at him, limbs wide ready to strike. But Jester is quicker, he grabs the robots middle before he can make contact. The monkey slashing its arms and legs at the teen.

Jester smirks. "But I'm a wolf guy, myself." He says before swinging the body down, smashing it into pieces. Giggling he pulls out his bat from behind, eyeing the rest of the robots with crazed eyes. "Alright, who's next!?"

The other's charge.

Robin presses a button, result the front of his tire to come off and transform into a hovercraft that begins to shoot lasers at the robots.

"Hey, hey. Switch your ride to battle mode." He calls to the clone.

"No point." With that the clone leaps from his bike and onto the roof along with Jester.

"Or not." Robin says, Superboy's bike loses control and heads straight for his path, he jumps off to avoid getting hit, Shooting his grappling hook at the back of the truck. Once there he kicks off one of the monkeys trying to get into the truck.

Back on top, Jester swings his back continuously as more and more robots appear. Superboy beside him trying to take on more than one.

The clone grabs one of the machine, using it to knock more out of the way, what he failed to realize that the head of the robot was still working. Its head turns to face the clone before shooting a beam right into the clone's eyes, causing him to scream in pain. Another herd of robots grab hold of him before lifting him off into the sky and dropping him into the road.

Superboy rubs his eye's and try's to see but everything is all blurry from the blast. Instead he uses his super hearing, listening in the direction of the robot's laughters before leaping into the air, following the noise.

He manages to land back on the roof of the truck and proceeds to to battle with the robots.

Two of the machines manage to blow up the tires of the truck, causing it to lose control.

"I think this is our stop, guys!" Jester cries out, trying to stay up straight,

Robin makes to the driver's window. "Get out!" He screams before opening the door, grabbing onto the man and jumping right into the corn-fields, Jester right behind him.

The truck turns and rolls for a few more feet before stopping. The back of it explodes and out come the robots, cargo in hand and shooting into the sky.

Robin, the driver, and Jester emerge from the field to see them flying away from them.

Superboy grunts as he pushes the truck off him, panting he rubs his eyes and opens them to see his vision clearing again. He spots the robots leaving with the prize. Anger consumes him and the next moment he is leaping after them.

"Superboy!" Robin call out to him but is ignored, he watches as the clones form becomes smaller the farther he gets.

"Aqualad to Robin." Aqualad's voice comes through. " We've lost our cargo. Did you-"

"It's gone." He confirmed. "And so is our partner."

Superboy continues to follow the robots when his comp beeps. "Aqualad to Superboy. Radio your position. We'll help you."

"I don't need help, don't want any!" He growls and yanks of the comp from his ear disposing it on the ground before leaping once again'

"Superboy?" Aqualad calls for the other to respond but they get nothing.

Robin is the next to speak. "I think he ditched his comp."

Just then the engine of a motor bike makes him look back. He spots Jester's bike zooming toward the green-head, who jumps on.

"Jess, what are you doing?"

Jester doesn't answer. Instead he cranks the engine and accelerates, passing the younger teen and into the the fields, heading in the direction the clone was heading.

"Jess!" He shouts for him again but by that point the teen is farther ahead.

Groaning he taps his comp. "Nix that, I lost both my partners. Jess went after Superboy." He informs the other's.

He just hoped his brother knew what he was doing.

/

 _Gotham City._

 _August 3. 9:21pm_

A train pulling large carts, speeds it's way on the track outside the city. The robotic monkeys, cargo still in their possession enter one of the carts.

Leaping high in the sky Superboy lands on top of the cart and smashes a fist to the roof creating a hole, widening it and landing inside, what he finds is not what he expected.

"Oh, hello." Standing before him is an older man with orange hair coabe perfectly and wearing a sweater vest, complete with a bow tie. The feature that caught the clone off guard was the man's short height and lack of muscles.

This was the man that everyone hoped was dead?

"You? You're Ivo? I'm whelmed." The clone scoffs at the other's non-threatening appearance.

"You're one to talk." Ivo smirked. "Now, since when does the big blue boy scout have a brat?"

Blue-eyes narrow at that. "He doesn't." He growls.

"Yeah, if you say so." He then gestures to his robots behind him. "Have you met my mobile optimal neural quotient infiltrators?"

All at once the leap toward the teen. Superboy smashes them into pieces easily, earning a mocking, disappointed, look from the inventor. "Ah. And after all the trouble I went through finding an acronym for monqi."

Busy smashing two robots together the clone fails to notice heavy footsteps until a robotic voice speaks out, "Access. Captain Atom."

Superboy has no time to react when a beam of light blasts his face, tossing him to the other end of the cart.

Ivo smirks down at the fallen teen. "Since professor Ivo's magnificent monqis don't float your boat, Maybe my amazing Amazo will better suit you."

Behind the inventor a giant, bulky, android emerges from the shadows. Eyes glowing red, body appearing very intimidated and dangerous.

"Or better slay you."

The clone does not look impressed. "Give me your best shot." He challenges.

Behind the inventor the remaining monqis laughed at the teens words.

"Please." Ivo huffs a laugh. "My android has the strength of Superman. What chance do you have?"

That did it.

He charges at the android. Continuously throwing punches only for the android to block every one of them. He pulls back to deliver a hard swing to the machines face, but it's caught easily, the larger hand crushing the other, causing the clone to groan.

"Oh, sorry. Did that strike a nerve?" Ivo taunts. "Amazo, strike a few more."

The android obeys the command before delivering a uppercut to the teens jaw, sending him back on the ground.

"Access. Black Canary." The android opens its jaws releasing high-pitch wave of screams.

Superboy cries in agony, covering his ears to block the screams. The force of the scream sends him flying back and crashing down. He gets back, body swaying, feeling disoriented. But the android doesn't stop there.

"Access. Flash." Using the super-speed, the machine dashes to the teen, delivering fast punches all over the teens body before he collapses once again. He struggles to stand up.

"No wonder daddy keeps you hidden away. You're not really doing justice to the old "s" shield,

are you? Ha!" The investor continues to taunt at his face.

He's had it with this pest!

With a roar, Superboy swings once again at the machine's head.

"Martian Manhunter." The fist flies right through the android's head when his whole body disappears, reappearing to connect a punch at the teens face, sending crashing through the wall of the cart to the outside. Back hitting against a bulldozer that was strapped on the next cart.

Amozo leaps out of the cart and stalks to him. "Access Superman."

The machine grabs the teens shoulder, holding him high and sticking a hard uppercut, sending the clone flying through the sky. He soars through the sky before crashing through the windows of a school house. Landing hard on his side, falling unconscious.

/

Blue-eyes snap into focus as the teen regains conscious. Rubbing his head he Sits up and checks his surrounding, realizing he was inside a school.

"Do you know how hard it was to track you?"

His head whips around to the voice, standing before him, leaning on the side of his hip with a hand in his pocket, is a familiar green-head.

"It was not fun. But i'll forgive you this time if you don't do this one-solo-man act again." He holds out his hand for the clone to take.

Superboy eyes the hand and narrows his eyes. He slaps it away before getting up. "I said I didn't want help." He seeths out, eyes glaring at the other.

But the clown is unfazed by the clones intimidating look.

"So you're telling me you didn't need it when you were being beaten to a pulp?" He smirks at the surprised look the clone held. "Yea, dont think I wasn't watching."

Superboy just scoff and turns to march out of the classroom he come crashing in and into the hallway. Jester following right behind him.

"I had it under control."

"Pssh, right. And I'm mentally stable."

When he received no reply, he presses forward. "I don't see what the big deal is, helping each other is what keeps the team going and safe. Why are you so against it?"

"I don't want it." Blue-eyes begin to narrow further. Anger starting to build up inside.

"That's not a solid reason."

The clone growls out the next words, "I don't need it" His hands forming fists on his side, they begin to quiver.

Jester continues to press. "Everyone needs help, even those who say they don't want it."

"NOT ME!" A fist launches straight forward, crashing right through one of the lockers, creating a hole.

Jester flinches back by the action and the out burst, not from fear, just surprised.

Heavily panting, the clone glares blazly at the lockers as if heat vision were actually about to shoot from his eyes. Body shaking from the rage building up inside.

"I don't need help! I'm a living weapon, the strongest out of all of you! I can take down the battles on my own, without any of you! There is nothing I can't do! I don't need help from anyone! Not from the League, not from Canary." He faces the the pale teen. "AND ESPECIALLY NOT FROM YOU!"

Once done the clone is left panting heavy breaths, eyes blaring holes through the green-gems, the thinner teen stays silent.

After a few moments of quiet the clones breathing starts to calm down, shoulders starting to sag. Body staring the lose the tension, his face becomes more relaxed.

"Feel better?" Jester finally speaks up.

Blue-eyes connect to green ones.

"Letting all that out? You were holding all that in, weren't you?" He continues. "It's not healthy to hide anger inside like that, pumpkin. You'll explode."

That was when the clone realized that the other was right. He did feel a little better screaming what he was holding inside. But then he remembers what he just said to the green-head. Groaning, he bows his head in shame. He keeps making thing worse with other teen. Way to go Superboy.

"Hey." Jester says softly.

The next moment, Superboy feels a soft pressure on the side of his face, realizing it was the teen's hand, cradling his cheek and lifting his head to look at him.

"I understand where you're coming from. You're the strongest one in the group, therefore why learn to fight at all, right? You feel that you should be the the one to take on everything by yourself, to try and keep us safe, you feel like it's your responsibility alone."

The clone's eyes widen at what the other was saying. Knowing that the other was absolutely right.

"But that shouldn't be the case. You don't need to have the whole world weighing on your shoulders. That's what the team is for, we help each other. It doesn't matter how strong and powerful you are because, sometimes, even the strongest need help." He says, offering the teen a small smile, leaving the clone is shock.

He will never understand how how this one human can be so good at reading other people.

His hand starts to pull away when it is grabbed by the clones tanned one, keeping it in place. Pressing it is closer to his cheek, almost nuzzing it, with closed eyes. He liked the feeling and didn't want it to be over so soon.

Jester eyes widen at the teens action but soften a second later, smile still in place.

They stand there in perfect silence.

And that's when he hears it.

Blue eyes snap open, his body tensing when his ears pick up the sound of metal clanking together.

Faster than lightning the clone shoves the teen away, just in time when a familiar android crashes through the wall, delivering a punch to the clones side, sending him flying through the end of the hall and an into a trophy case.

Dazed, Jester manages to stand up, having been pushed hard caused his head to smack against the locker. He rubs his head, a crash makes him look to see Superboy crashing into the wall inside a lab class.

Growling, he retracts his bat, hammer already in formation and charges at the machine. He leaps, holding the hammer above his head and swinging it down, only for it to go right through the machine. He has no time to react when a punch connects his back, sending him through the same way the clone went.

He hits the wall, hard, landing on his back He tilts his head back to find Superboy on his side.

"Fancy seeing you again, Sweetness." He gives him an upside down smile.

Both teens turn to spot the android upon them.

Blue-eyes narrow. "That, all you got?" He taunts.

The clone realizes his mistake when the android lifts his hand, palm glowing. Directly at them.

"Access. Captain Atom."

Acting fast, the clone sheilds the teens body with his own when the blast makes conntact.

Sending them straight through the wall and into the gym.

The crash the ground, landing side by side with clones arm still wrapped around the slender shoulders.

The sound of clapping causes them to lift up to see Ivo, casually sitting on the bleachers.

"I don't usually attend these things in person, But-heh heh-this was too good to miss." He tells them. His eyes catch on Jester before smirking. "Well, if it isn't the clown's biggest disappointment. I was wondering when I'd see you again."

Jester mocks a greeting with a smirk. "Good to see you too, shrimp. Did you grow that extra three-feet yet?" He jokes.

The inventor does not find it amusing. "Let's who has the last laugh when I'm done with you. Finishes them, Amazo. Priority alpha.

Said android comes marching to them before halting. "Access Superman."

Both boys stand in action before striking they each try to take a hit but the are blocked each time. Both fall to the ground by the machines force. It lifts both fists above his head before crashing it down at them.

"Yoink!" KF cries out, grabbing onto both teens and getting them out of the way in time. He takes them to the side of the gym where Robin is, the younger sends a batarang straight to the android.

"Martian Manhunter." The rang zips through the android.

"Access Red Tornado." A red tornado forms around the machines body, spreading it winds. catching the teens inside and flinging them out.

KF shakes off the daze until he spots the android in front of him with his palm raised. "Access. Captain Atom." The redhead dodges out of the way before the beam made contact.

Jester charges the android from behind, hammer in ready. The machine senses his movement and twists its head around. "Access Black Canary." Opening its mouth releasing the wail.

The teen stops and holds his head, screaming at the loud wave that send him flying back.

"Superman." He blocks the punch from Superboy before delivering one from itself, the clone crashes back.

"Martian Manhunter." The limbs of the robot extend creating whips and lashes them at the teens.

KF speeds before leaping to the machine only to be grabbed into a hug. "Superman." The super-strength crushing the redhead makes him cry out in pain.

"Martian Manhunter." The android turns invisible, causing the redhead to slip out of his grip and escape when an arrow zips through the machine and next to Robin.

It senses movement behind again. "Access Black Canary." He grabs hold of the clones arm and flings him onto the bleacher.

It ducks another baterrang, facing the younger teen. "Superman." It's eyes glow dark red before shooting heat vision.

KF tackles the other out the way to avoid getting hit,

Superboy stands from the bleacher and looks around to find both KF and Robin laying on the ground. On the farther end of the gym he spots Jester struggling to stand. A hand come to his forehead were a cut can clearing be seen and bleeding.

Anger builds up again inside at the sight of his teammates down. He squeezes his eyes shut before opening them again. This time a calm look on his face. "Access Black Canary." He says softly.

"Oh, yawn." Ivo's voice echos through the gym. "Normally, Amazo would study and mimic Your abilities during battle, but what's the point? You're all such poor copies of the originals."

The monqis beside him laugh at that statement.

"So everyone keeps saying." The clone says. "It makes me angry!"

Leaping through the air to the other side of the gym he crashes down in the spot the inventor once sat.

Ivo jumps out of the way in surprise.

The clone rounds at him. "Want to see me channel that anger?!"

"Great. He's gone ballistic again." KF said.

Robin doesn't think so. "Maybe not."

Back with Ivo, the inventor looks to be shaking his pants off. "Amazo, protect your master. Priority alpha!" He commands and jump of the bleachers just as Superboy tries to crush him again.

The android obeys and lifts his palm. "Captain Atom." The beam blasts right at the clone.

Ivo, laying on the ground, is picked up by his monqis in attempt to escape but doesn't make it when Robin comes from behind and kicking him, send the man to the ground.

"Anyone want to play keep-away?" He calls out.

"Me, me!" KF cries out, speeding to get to Ivo.

"Access. Superman." He stomps his foot hard on the ground, the motion creating a wave underground going after the redhead who trips at it, making him fly forward.

Robin takes this opportunity to fling a Batarang at the distracted android.

"Martian Manhunter." The android turns invisible, the rang going right through it.

Superboy is at the machines front at once, plumming a fist right at its invisible skull,

"Superman." That was a mistake. Accessing superman's powers he was able to re appear, resulting in the clone fist through him.

Sparks fly around the machine's head before it explodes. The body falling straight to the floor.

Jester looks at the fallen body before smiling. "Well, that's a way to lose your head!" He says in a fit of giggles.

Robin takes action and rushes to the body. "Help me disassemble him now!"

"Dude, the guy has no head." KF points out.

"Don't take any chances." They all turn to the entrance of the gym to find Aqualad and MM.

The martian is immediately at the clones side. "Superboy, are you alright?"

The clown blows a raspberry. "Oh sure, check on the boy of steel, it's not like I have cuts or anything." He says with a pout. He cracks a grin at the look at the girl's face. "Kidding, Red."He says to the girls releaf.

"I'm fine." He answers with a reassuring grin. "Feeling the aster."

"Hey." The redhead speaks out. "Where's Ivo?"

The had completely forgotten about him.

They search around the gym, but he is nowhere in sight.

/

Mount. Justice

August 4. 1:06am

"The Amazo android is in pieces again. Safely being analyzed at the two separate S.T.A.R. labs." Aqualad Informs their superiors. "But Ivo escaped, and since he Originated the tech, he' arguably More dangerous than the android."

"Capturing the professor will be a League priority." BC says.

"But we understand your mission encountered other complications."Manhunter reminds them, with arms crossed.

All heads turn to Superboy who just looks away.

Batman steps in. "Complications come with the job. Your ability to handle them has impressed the League."

"The _whole_ League?" The clone asked.

The Knight hints of whom he was talking about. "Given time, yes. Kryptonians, as you know, have very hard heads."

Jester huffs a laugh. "Got that right." He grins at the other teen. The clone grins back.

"Of course, there's no shame in asking for help." Batman continues. "That's why the League exists, because there are some problems even we can't handle individually."

Superboy reverts back to what Jester had told him.

" _Sometimes, even the strongest need help."_

Now he understood what he was saying. There was just some problems he wouldn't be able to handle on his own.

"Please." Robin scoff at his mentor's words. "If we needed help, we'd never get the chance to ask." He pulls out the arrow that had helped them during battle, showing them. "Look familiar? You were following us! Babysitting! You still don't trust us."

The knight takes the arrow and hands it to Green Arrow. "We didn't follow you."

To prove it, GA takes out his own arrow and holds for the rest to see. The tips are clearly different.

"And that's not your arrow." His eyes suddenly widen. "But that means-"

"Speedy!" KF shouts with a grin.

"He has our backs." Aqualad says.

"You bet he does!" Jester pipes in, wide smile at the realization that the older teen was over them the whole time. "No way, Speedster would let us get whipped out there!"

The redhead takes the arrow from GA hand. "Souvenir!" He says excitedly.

The sound of a throat clearing makes BC look back to find Superboy.

"I'm ready." Is all he says.

The blond friends. Knowing full well what the other was talking about. "Good. Because I'm here."

Superboy can't help but grin back.

 **Another chapter for you, my lovies! Don't forget to review! See you all in the next chapter!**


	7. Companions and Fireflies

_Mount. Justice_

 _August 4. 1:21am_

The ground entrance at the back of the cave lowers to open. Stepping outside to crisp, night, sky is a familiar green-head.

Jester zips up his sweater to block out the chill in the air. It may have been August, but the night would be cooler due to them being so close to the ocean.

After that small adjustment he makes his way into the forested part of the mountain. He pulls out his earbuds and mp3. He turns on the volume to full blast before shoving his hands in his jean pockets and continuing to walk.

He had no idea where he was going. But he didn't care. He needed to get away from everyone.

His eyes lack the shine they always held, his contagious smile was missing. His face held deep depression. Just like the other times when he needed to be alone. Where he's sure no one would see.

He sighs shakily when he leans against the bark on one of the trees, head tilted up, staring at the night sky. A heavy weight lifting off his shoulders as he mask fades away.

He takes a breath and closes his eyes. The music drowns out all noise as he stands there alone with his thoughts. The thoughts that have have been hunting him since the day he was finally freed.

He wanted to scream

He wanted to cry.

He wanted desperately to let everyone know that he was not alright.

He wanted them to know that he was crumpling from the inside.

He wanted their support, he wanted their concern, he wanted to let them in.

But most of all.

He wanted to feel true happiness.

But he wouldn't do it. He couldnt.

He did not want to be selfish.

He could care less about his own happiness. What really mattered to him was everyone elses happiness.

He was the voice of reason. The positive one. The optimistic. He did everything in his power to not let others reach the point he himself was in.

He did not want others to suffer the way he was.

Their happiness come before his own life.

But sometimes, it was to much to hold in his demons.

His breath hitches and he slaps a hand over his mouth to shut up. His chest begins to tighten and he scrunches his eyes tightly. Hiding it all in was slowly breaking him. But he needed to be strong.

He would break down.

He. Will. Not. Break. Down.

He holds it in. Body trembling. Trying hard not to let it go. When the feeling passes he collapses to his knees, head hung down and eyes glossy, but nothing spills.

Everything around him is still.

Until movement out of the corner of his eye catches his attention.

He snaps his head to the side, faces a leafy-bush. They move.

Removing his earbuds the teen slowly reaches for his gun on the holster on his thigh. He slowly creeps forward. He jumps a little when the rustling gets frantic. His eyes set on it, finger on the trigger ready to fire as he waits to whatever or whoever to come out.

Suddenly the leafs part and the clown raises his gun and aims.

But their is nothing to aim for there was nothing their. He lowers his arm and searches the bush. There was nothing there. It didn't make sense. He was sure something was there. But what?

He gets his answer in the form of a small squeak, causing him to look down.

There, sniffing his boots is a tiny hedgehog.

Its tiny head looks up, brown eyes meet green as the critter gave a squeak in greeting.

Tilting his head, Jester puts away his gun and lowers to the ground to his knees. A small smile forming on his lips. "Well, aren't you just the cutest thing."

He offers the critter his hand, the wet nose sniffs his fingers it before rubbing its head against them, indicating that he earned it's trust.

Giggling softly he cups his hands to let the critter hop on. He brings it up to eye level. Using his pointer finger he gently scratches its head, earning a purr from the other. "What is someone like you doing out here all alone, huh?"

The only answer he gets is a small lick on his nose. Chuckling, he sets it down and starts to stand. "Better get home, little guy. It's not safe to be out during the dark." With that the teen continues his walk.

He makes it a few steps when he hears the pitter-patter of little feet. He looks back to find the critter sitting, staring at him with its nose twitching. He turns forward, a questioning look before moving again. He hears the feet again, he grins. He whips his head just in time to see the critter moving to him before plopping down. "Gotcha!" Jester pointed at it, still grinning. Earning an excited squee from the hedgehog.

Still smiling he kneels. "You don't have a home, do you?" He offers his hand again. This time the critting hops on an crawls its way up the thin arms to his shoulders, behind his head to his neck and climbing on the green-strands of hair until he is firmly seated on the manics head, snuggling though the locks.

Jester giggles at the hedgehogs actions. "Well that answers that question, huh?"

The sound of a twig suddenly snapping behind causes him to freeze. Fast as light he whips out his gun and twists to face the threat.

At the end of his gun, a pair of familiar ocean-blue eyes widen in surprise.

It takes the green-head a second to process who was in front of him. "Supey?" He questioned the stunned clone. He groans in frustration and lowers his gun, gripping his head. "Aggh, don't go sneaking up on me! If there's one thing you should know about me is that i'm extremely paranoid!" He narrows his eyes.

He sighs and puts away his gun. "One of my downfalls for my messed up mind."

Superboy rubs the back of his head, head lowered in an almost embarrassed way. "Sorry. I'll try to remember that next time."

Jester couldn't stayed annoyed at him when he did that. He was just too adorable. He shrugs with a small grin. "Eh, I'll forgive you this time, I can't stay mad at you when you pull that cute puppy-face at me."

A squeak from above him grabs his attention. He suddenly finds himself cross eyed when the tiny critters upside down face comes into view. The manic giggles at the hedgehogs demands to be recognized. "Not that you're not cute, too." He coos at it.

"What is that?" The clone asked, eyeing the new furry addition.

The other gently takes hold of his new companion and presents it to the clones face. "This, my dear, is just one of most adorable creatures to ever walk the earth." He says grinning. "Beside the wolf, of course." He had obsession with them.

The tiny being sniffs the clones face before sticking it's tongue out in disgust. The action insults him while it makes Jester laugh. "I don't think it likes me."

The green-head cradles the critter against his chest, the small face nuzzling his cheek. "Im sure he-" He stops and pulls back to search something particular on the hedgehog's body. Once he finds it it's confirmed. "Yea, he'll warm up to you eventually."

He place him back on his head before stuffing his hands in his pockets and giving his attention to the taller teen. "So what brings you out here, sweetness? I thought you were training with blondie?"

"I was. But when we were through I saw on the monitors you were out here." He explains to him. "What _are_ you doing?" Curiosity getting at him.

"Oh, you know. Just enjoying the stars." He looks up at said stars, looking at them with founded eyes. He then thinks of something that makes his huff a chuckle. "Remember when we got you out of Cadmus?"

The clone looks at him confused. "Yea, it was a month ago."

Jester lightly punches his shoulder, playfully. "I know that, smart guy." He looks back up. "I was actually talking about the face you pulled when you first saw the moon. Priceless!" He snickers into his hands and starts to walk ahead.

Frowning, Superboy follows. "So glad to know my shock gave you humor," He says grumpy, walking beside the green-head.

The teen giggles again at this. "Sorry. I didn't mean it like that." His voice suddenly goes soft. "I was talking about how your expression looked alot like mine when I first saw the night sky."

The clone recalls that statement from that night. Now that gave him a curious thought that he had to ask. "Are you a clone, too?"

That halts the green-head to stare at the other. After one blink he burst out laughing, leaving the other confused. What did he say?

"You are just precious!" He whizzes out. "What makes you think I am?" He said rubbing his eyes.

The clone averts his eyes before replying. "You said you remember the first time you saw the moon. And since I haven't been here for that long the only thing I can come up with is your also a clone. Who was locked away, too." He explained.

That made sense.

The manic smiles at the clones curiosity. "No. I'm not a clone. But I was locked away from the rest of the world, that part you got right." He says before making his way once again while the other still remains unmoving.

Superboy watches the back of the green-head when he asks. "For how long?"

That stops Jester.

Without turning back he answers. "My whole life. I was freed just five years ago." He replies in an uncharacteristic soft voice.

That answered that. There was just one more thing Superboy had to know. "Why?"

The clown says nothing. Instead he turns his head, green-eyes connecting to blue-ones. All he does is offer the clone a sad smile before turning back and walking again. Not saying a word.

The clones eyes lower at his actions. Why didn't he say anything? But he just shakes it off before following him. He had nothing better to do so he might as well join him.

/

They continue their walk in comfortable silence, Jester still up ahead from the teen when they make it to a small clearing, the grass coming up to their shins.

Superboy had spent the whole walk trying to figure out the paler teen. He knew their was something the other was hiding and didn't want anyone knowing what it was. Just what was he scared of?

He comes to a stop when he see's the green-head halting midstep. He stands there unmoving. By this point they are in the middle of the clearing.

Superboy is about to ask what wrong when the teen suddenly claps his hands together. The teen watches as the green-head brings his closed hands to his face before turning around to face him. A wide grin of on face as he walks towards him.

"Bet you haven't seen one of these, yet." He says once he reaches him, almost chest-to-chest with the other, cupped hand in between them.

Superboy raised a brow but leans in anyway to see what the teen was talking about. Slowly the thin, bleached, hands open. Their sitting on his palm is a insect with wings.

This is what he wanted to show him? The clone didn't look so impressed. "I've seen bugs before." He tells him flatly.

But Jester just giggles in response before giving him a gleaming look. Carefully, he brings his palms to his face and gently blows on the bug. Instantly the insect begins to glow.

The older teen's eyebrows shoot up at what he's seeing. The bug flaps its wings and takes to the air, coming close to the clones nose before flying away. Blue-eyes full of astonishment watch it leave. He had heard of these kind of bugs before but never witness one in real life, only from the images that were implanted in his mind.

Jester silently observes the clones expression. His face is more calm and carefree, the way his eyes showed made him look like a little kid. He smiles at this. With all he is going through, adjusting to civilian life, working with the team, and his struggling relationship with Superman, he deserves to have this gleeful moment.

Green-eyes drift to the ground when he spots a long stick. An idea forms and he bends down to take it before walking backwards from the other.

Superboys attention snaps back to paler teens actions, a questioning look in his eyes.

The green-head winks "Why don't we light up the place a bit?"

The next moment he is running around the clearing, the stick swaying behind him as he runs. All at once a shower of glowing orbs rise from the grass. The clearing brightens with light as thousands of these insects consumes the air.

The clone is frozen with amazement.

Jester is at his side once again, panting a little as he too watches with the same expression, a small smile on his face.

The orbs begin to rise above their heads, creating a spiral, they are both trapped within them.

Both males tilt their heads to watch them better. Neither realise they are walking backwards until they bump into each other, resulting in them standing back-to-back, presses firmly against each other.

Neither of them minded one bit. Their gazes were firmly at the display around them.

One of the clone's tanned hands accidentally brushes against Jester's causing the other to jump a little by surprise. Neither of them looking at the other when this happens.

Biting his lip the clown takes the chance to brush his fingers against the clones knuckles, an act of comfort.

But it has a different feeling for Superboy. The action causes the older to shiver. All at once he begins to feel the strange warming feeling in his lower abdomen again. He just wishes he knew what it was. This type of feeling made him feel content, something he hadn't felt in a while.

Actually, he only felt this way when it was with the other.

He feels the smaller fingers begin to fall away, he takes a hold of them in an instant. Not wanting the feeling to be over.

His hopes die when he feels the smaller hand pull away, only for it to return when the smaller hand turns until they are palm-to-palm. Jester's finger's lacinging with the tanner ones. Superboy mimics the action until their hands are firmly clasps together.

Blue-eyes still transfixed from above, the clone forms a small grin.

Behind him, with eyes closed, a faint smile appears on the manics face.

They both that way as the fireflies continue to dance around them.

/

 **Jesters got a pet! But this is no ordinary hedgehog. Don't forget to review and I will see you all in the next chapter!**

 **P.S This was inspired when I watched The Good Dinosaur.**

 **P.P.S Who else thinks that Jester should be a real DC character!? They need to add him to season three!**


	8. Infiltrator

_Mount Justice_

 _August 8. 9:59am_

The sun shines bright upon the clear, blue, sky over the beach. A perfect day to not stay cooped up inside.

Walking across the sandy beach we find our young heroes dressed in their swimwear. While Robin, Aqualad, and Superboy are dressed in their swimtrunks, exposing their captiviting pecks and hard abs, Jester wears an entirely different wardrobe.

The bleached teen is dressed in a black and gray wetsuit. Its sleeves cut on his upper arms and the pants cut on the midsection of his thighs. Showing off his lean, snow white, arms and legs. A bag hanging over his shoulder.

Megan runs ahead of them with mini surf board in hand. She spreads her arms, welcoming the warmth of the sun. "Hello, Megan. We should hit the beach every day." She tells the youngest member with an excited beam.

Robin returns the enthusiasm before bowing his head with a fake sadden look. "First a moment of silence for our absent comrade."

There was in fact one person missing from their group.

"Poor Wally." Megan says, feeling bad for the absent redhead.

Today was the day said redhead started his first day of sophomore year.

Poor Wally indeed.

Jester was not having it. "You guys want to stand here and mourn for the lost, be my guest. It's hot as heck out here and there's a giant pool calling my name!" With that he runs up ahead of them. The others chuckle at the clown impatient behavior.

They find a spot and start to settle, placing down their coolers and towels on the ground.

Robin knocks his head when he realized something. "Man! I forgot the sunscreen. I knew I forgetting something,"

Jester wave off his brothers worries and opens his own bag with a lazy grin. "Lucky for you, Baby bird, I came prepared. I actually care that you don't go crisping like a bacon. Your dark enough as it is." He teases.

He rambles through his bag trying to find the bottle. "It should be right here some-ahh!" Jester snatches his hand away as if it was stung.

Megan comes to his side with an alarmed look. "What is it?"

"There's something fuzzy in there!" He opens his bag wides and searches for the source, his eyes widen in surprise when he finds what it was.

Or rather who.

"Speedy!" He smiles widely. He cups his hands inside the bag before pulling out a familiar looking hedgehog. Small, black eyes blinking to get used to the sudden lighting. "What are you doing in there? You're supposed to be at home, you little rascal." He playfully scowled at the critter.

"Squeak!"

"Speedy? You named that thing after Roy?" Robin questions with one brow raised. He had discovered the hedgehog the night his brother found him. It took a little convincing with Batman to let him keep it, fourntaly, in the end he won the argument. Jester had been trying to come up with a name that best suited him for the last few day and it seems one was finally picked.

"Hey!" Jester cried out, bringing Speedy protectively to his chest, frowning at the teen. "He is not a 'thing', alright? And to answer your question, yes I did. You know, just something to remember him by"

He brings the critter up to his face and rubs his nose against the smaller one. "And I plan on giving him a tiny red outfit complete with hat and bow."

After applying their sunscreen, and Speedy placed on Jester's towel for a nap, they make their way to the water.

Megan dips her feet in before jumping back. "It's freezing!" She cries out. "I'm not really used to cold water."

The others, minus Jester, also test the water out to find it is indeed cold. It was going to be a pain getting in.

But thankfully they wouldn't have to because the next moment the martian releases a shriek as she is blasts by a wave of cool water. The other's have no time to react when they too are hit, leaving them soaked and shivering.

A laugh causing them to turn to find Jester, bend over with a hand to his stomach laughing his mind off. On his free hand he's holding a mega large water gun pointed at them.

"What?" He ties to keep a straight face before failing in a fit of giggles. "You were taking too long to get in. I just helped you get it over it, I mean, _water_ friends for, right?" He whizzes before dissolving back to full laughing.

The teens look at each other, their eyes only speaking when they all get the same idea and look back at the still laughing maniac. The sly grins appearing on their lips causes Jester to stop, eyeing them puzzledly.

"Guys?" He chuckles nervously, fidgeting under their stare. A too familiar stare. Green eyes widen in realization of what their plan is.

"Crap!" He cries before dashing away.

"Take him down, no mercy!" Robin orders.

The chase was on.

For the next 5 minutes the teen chase down the bleached teen, but each time they get close to capture he manages to slip away. The chase is over when he is tackled by Superboy. The clone manages to trap the teen in his embrace from behind, his toned arms wrapped under the teens arms, the pale thin legs thrashing around until they are caught by by Aqualad.

Jester continues his thrashing as the two begin to carry him into the water, Robin and Megan cheering them on.

"Hey, come on guys, can we talk about this?" Jester says with a nervous smile when they finally stop.

Both males look at one another before looking back at him.

"No"

With that they swing and throw him into the water, a large splash erupts. The martian and the younger a thrown in a fit of laughter by their victory.

Grasping the green-head breaks through the surface. He wraps his arms around himself, his thin frame shaking and teeth clattering. "Man! This water is freaking cold!" He shivers out. His green locks plastered almost over his eyes. It was getting long pretty fast.

He has no time to react when Robin cannonballs right next to him, sending a wave of water over him, making him shiver even more. The younger emerges, giving the manic a smirk.

"What? You were taking too long. We just helped you get it over it. Its like you said, ' _water_ friends for?'" He chuckles out.

A wave of water splashes his face, he coughs the water that went into his mouth. He looks to find his brother with his tongue sticking out at him before sending a wave at his own. Soon the two brothers are engaged in a water war. The rest of the teens join in.

After their battle they dry off to enjoy a bite to eat. Jester, sitting crossed legged next to Superboy, with a towel draped on his shoulders munches on his third hotdog. Speedy perched comfortably on his head enjoying the sun.

After eating Megan, Robin, Superboy, and Aqualad engage in a game of Volleyball, Jester and speedy watch as the audience, cheering for both sides.

Later we find Jester down on his knees patting down the bottom of the upsidedown sand bucket before lifting it up, creating another piece of the wall for his sandcastle where Speedy was seen sitting on top of. The critter's squeaks catches the clowns attention. He turns to see what the hedgehog was interested in when he spots Superboy.

The clone is seen laying laying on his back with a towel underneath. Sunglasses over his eyes. His chest rising and falling slowly. Clearly he was napping.

The clown stands, but not before allowing Speedy to crawl up his arm to sit on his shoulder before making his way to the sleeping clone. He squats down to study his features, a lazy smile forming on his lips. He looked cute when he's sleeping.

"Aw. He looks so peaceful, Speedy." He tells his companion. "Think we should mess with him?"

"Squeak!"

Jester turns his head to the hedgehog before a wicked grin spreads his face. "You know, I was just thinking the same thing."

He runs back to retrieve his bucket and refills it with sand before returning to the clone once more. He dumps the load all over the other teen's body, the clone doesn't even stir.

Grinning madly he repeats to refill his bucket with sand and pour it on him again. The others soon join in. Soon there is a huge pile of sand covering the still sleeping clone as they all pat around its surface.

All in all, the day at the beach had gone by as a success.

/

 _Mount Justice_

 _August 8. 7:08pm_

 **Recognized-Kid Flash, B-03.**

The light of the zeta-tube flashes and dies down to reveal Wally dressed in his swimtrunks and carrying a bunch of beach materials.

"The wall-man is here!" He announces for all. "Now let's get this party star-" As he starts to ascend forwards he trips on the pole of his umbrella, landing face first on the floor. He looks up to find all eyes on him "-ted."

He turns his head slightly to the left when he catches an actions causing his eyes to widen in surprise and concern.

Sitting on a metal chair is Jester. The clone's face is possessed by a large bruise forming on his bony cheek, a busted, cut, lip. A bandage over his nose guiding the purple color forming underneath it. And a cut on the side of his other cheek.

MM, Superboy, Robin, and Aqualad stand around the sitting teen, the martian standing beside him pressing an ice pack against the the clowns wounds.

Green-eyes light up when they spot the redhead. "Sunshine! About time you got here. You missed out a lot." He says with the grin.

Wally stands makinging his way to the injured teen. "Dude, what happened to you?"

The clown chuckles before taking the ice from MM and standing. "Had a misunderstanding meeting with the newbie."

Wally frowns his eyes in confusion, before he gets the chance to ask what the other was talking about a new, female voice cuts in.

"Wall-man, huh?"

He spins around and spots Green Arrow. Standing beside him is female teen with blond hair held in a ponytail. Wearing a green outfit and a bow in hand. "I love the uniform. What exactly are your powers?" She asks him with a smirk.

"Uh, who's this?" He looks back to his team for an answer.

But the blond answers for herself. "Artemis, your new teammate."

"You? You're the one responsible for this?" He gestures to the beat up clown, brows lowered to a frown.

The blond just shrugs before replying. "Like the Freak said, just a misunderstanding."

 **Earlier**

 _After their day at the beach they were called back in the cave by RT, informing them about a new recruit. Jester was the first to wash up and dressed in uniform. After placing Speedy on a pile of blankets in the living room he made his way to the main room._

 _Once reaching the center of the room the crazed teen senses that something was just not right. He scans the area, with his back turned he is unknown that a arrow is pointed right at the back of his head. The arrow is released, shooting to him._

 _Jester hears the sound from behind and whips his head in time to see the arrow inches from him, fast as light he tilts his head back as the sharp point zoom past him and hits the wall, the tip grazing his cheek leaving a long cut. Blood pooling out._

 _He never sees the fist connecting hard on his cheek. He stumbles back when another blow comes on his lip. Dazed, he is taken by surprise when a foot connects to his nose sending him sprawling on his back. The next second a he is pinned down, hard. A knife pressed dangerously hard against his neck makes him freeze, not moving a muscle._

" _Don't move, clown." A voice hisses._

 _With the dazed feeling slipping away his vision clears to meet a female teen with blond hair and green uniform._

" _Hey!"_

 _The next moment the blond is thrown off of Jester and into the air and levitating. The manic turns to spot his teammate entering the room, MM holding one raised hand to the blonde, using her force to keep her midair while Robin helps his brother up, the younger then looks up at the girl in anger. "What do you think you're doing? Who are you?" He demanded._

 _The blond struggles to fight the force before answering. "I'm the person who's trying to save your behinds!" Fast as a whip she reaches for another arrow before aiming and firing right between the clown's eyes. Jester flinches, waiting for the blow. It doesn't come._

 _He open his eyes to find the arrow just centimeters from his face, a tanned hand wrapped around it. The clone breaks it in half before blue eyes glare hard at the blond._

" _What are you doing?" The blond asked dumbfounded at their actions. "Don't you know a villain when you see one!?"_

" _Artemis!"_

 _All teens whips thier head to the direction of the shout. Entering the room are Batman, RT, and GA._

 _Green Arrow steps in addressing the blond. "He's not The Joker, Artemis. We talked about this." He told her sternly._

 _The blond does not look so convinced, she glares daggers at Jester._

" _Miss Martian, set her down." Batman orders._

 _The martian is reluctant at first but complies and sets her down. GA comes forward, placing a hand on the teens shoulder. "Everyone, meet your new teammate, Artemis."_

 _Robin looks flabbergasted at this. "New teammate? What kind of teammate attacks one of his own?" He gestures to Jester's damaged face._

 _Artemis narrows her eyes and crosses her arms. "How was I supposed to know that he was the demon son of Satan? Both freaks look the same."_

 _Superboys eyes narrow in anger at the blonds insults, he marches to her when a hand grabbing onto his arm halts him, he realizes it's Jester's hand. The clone looks at him confused when the green-head shakes his head. The older grits his teeth, he's about to protest but stops when he looks into the clown's eyes. They plead to him to let it go and to not do something drastic. Defeated, Superboy sighs heavily. The crazed-teen was just too forgiving._

 _Letting go of the clones arm Jester makes his way to Artemis until he his a good feet in front of her._

 _Both are silent, never breaking eye contact. The blonds eyes still glare at him but is not fazed. After a few more seconds of the intense staring contest Jester offers her a wide, excited, smile and sticks out his hand._

" _Welcome to the club!"_

 **Now**

"Kid Flash." Wally introduces himself "Never heard of you." He tells her coldly.

GA steps in to break the tension "Um, she's my new protégé."

"What happened to your old one?" Wally said in shock.

 **Recognized-Speedy, B-06.**

Emerging from the light of the Zeta-tube is said protege himself. "Well, for starters, he doesn't go by Speedy anymore. Call me Red Arrow." The older redhead states with a stern face.

Jesters eyes widen and a wide smile splits his face at the sight of him. "Roy!" He lunges to him and trapping him in an embrace, thin arms circling around him, the side of his head pressed against his chest.

The redhead is completely off guard by the action, his stern face softens to a grin at the teens excitement at seeing him. He places a hand on the green locks and ruffles them. "Hey Jess."

Jester pulls away to get a good look at the redheads new appearance. He whistles in approvement. "Well, look at you! Finally became a stud!"

Roy chuckles but stops when he finally notices the clowns freshly bruised face. "Jess, what happened to you?" His voice full of concern and anger. Who could have done this?

Wally happily answers his question. "The new girl happened to him." He says pointing at Artmetis.

The redheads eyes lock on the blond and narrow before storming to her, however, his path is blocked by the crazed teen, thin hands pressing against his chest. "Roy, no."

The redhead is taken back by the teens response. "Jess, she-"

"It wasn't her fault. She thought I was Joker and reacted. She didn't know who I was." Jester said cutting him off.

Roy grits his teeth before hissing "That's no excuse for-"

"Roy, just drop it. Please?" The tone softens the archers expression as he looked at the clowns pleading face. "Youre here now, for how long? I'm not sure. So instead of ripping one another like a bunch of savaged animals can't we just enjoy the company while it lasts.?" He says giving him

a small, pleading, smile.

The redhead stares hard at the green-head for a few more moment before sighing in defeat when the green-orbs started to get big. He rubs his head before blowing out. "Why did you have to have a big heart?"

Jester's postures relaxes when the archer show no sign of taking action.

"Roy."

The redhead and the green-head turn to look at GA who had just taken a notice to the redheads new appearance. "You look-"

"Replaceable." The teen says raising an eyebrow at his ex-mentor, making his way to him.

GA frowns at his choice of words. "It's not like that. You told me you were going solo."

"So why waste time finding a sub?" He eyes the blonde, eyes still glaring at her at what she done to his friend. "Can she even use that bow?"

"Yes, she can." Artemis answers for herself.

"Who are you?" Wally demanded.

"I'm his niece."

"She's my niece." Both GA and Artemis speak at the same time.

"Another niece?" Robin questions. Not really believing it.

"But she is not your replacement." Aqualad speaks up. "We have always wanted you on the team, And we have no quota on archers."

"And if we did, you know who we'd pick." Wally hinted out.

Artemis rolls her eyes at the redhead. "Whatever, baywatch. I'm here to stay."

"Why not have both of you?" All eyes turn to Jester. "I mean, think about it, it would be awesome to have two Robin Hoods on the team."

No one answers.

"Wow, love the enthusiasm, everyone." The clown said sarcastically.

Aqualad turns his attention to the older redhead again. "You came to us for a reason."

"Yeah, a reason named Dr. Serling Roquette."

Robin's eyes widen at that name and hits the keys on the device on his wrist, whatever he was hitting then appeared as large holographic screens for all to see. "Nanorobotics genius and claytronics expert At royal university in star city. Vanished 2 weeks ago."

"Abducted 2 weeks ago." Roy corrected. "by the league of shadows."

"Whoa. You want us to rescue her from the shadows?" The younger's eyes widen in excitement.

"Hard-core." Wally piped in.

"I already rescued her." Roy tells them. "Only one problem. The shadows had already coerced her into creating a weapon."

The screen shifts to images a microscopic robot bugs. The redhead continues.

"Doc calls it the fog, Comprised of millions of microscopic robots, Nanotech infiltrators Capable of disintegrating anything in their path. Concrete, steel, flesh, bone. But its true purpose isn't mere destruction. It's theft. The infiltrators eat and store raw data from any computer system And deliver the stolen intel to the shadows Providing them access to weapons, Strategic defense, cutting-edge science and tech."

"Whoa" Jester says awestruck. "That's impressive."

"Perfect for extortion, manipulation, power broking. Yeah. Sounds like the shadows." Artemis says.

Wally scoffs at her. "Like you know anything about the shadows."

Artemis says nothing but smirks at him. This just irritates the redhead.

"Who are you?!" He cries out.

"Roquette's working on a virus to render the fog inert." Roy continues explaining.

This spikes up Robin's thoughts. "But if the shadows know she can do that -"

"They'll target her." The older finishes. "Right now, she's off the grid. I stashed her at the local high school's computer lab."

"You left her alone?" GA cuts in, not believing what he just heard.

"She's safe enough for now." The redhead says.

"Then let's you and I keep her that way."

Roy raised a brow at that. "You and I? Don't you wanna take your new protégé?" He snaps.

Before GA can say anything else a hand lands on his shoulder. He turns to face Batman, the knight silently telling him to let it go. He looks back to Roy.

"You brought this to the team." He tells him. "It's their mission, which means it's hers now, too."

"Then my job's done." The older scoffs then starts to make his way past everyone to the tubes when a pale fist is brought to his face stopping his movements.

He turns to find Jester leaning on his hips with one hand in his pocket, a smirk plastered on his lips. "You skipped on doing this the last two times. Not this time big guy." He waves his fist.

The older teen just raised a brow.

"Come on." The green-head teases. "You know you want to!"

The redhead sighs in defeat at that. Only Jester knew how to make tension fade away.

He smirks amused at his friends action before lifting his own fist and bumping it against the other. The two hands hands pull apart and are shaped as handguns. The two teens make a 'clicking' sound indicating that their guns were loaded before bringing them to their heads, their index and pointed finger againsts their temples before firing. 'Pew'.

This was their handshake every time when either of them had to leave. The first time Jester introduced it was when he was 12. Roy at the time was still getting used to him, he found the action a bit uncomfortable but he went along with it. Since then it has been their departing ritual.

The redhead pats the boney shoulder. "Take care, Jess." He says with a grin before walking off.

"You too, hotshot." Jester replied, eyeing the other as he makes it inside the tube.

 **Recognized-Speedy** -

The redhead rolls his eyes at this. "That's Red Arrow, B-06. Update." He snaps at the computer before he vanishes from the light.

/

 _Happy Harbor._

 _August 8. 9:53pm_

The air is silent around the the dead high school. Perched on top of the roofs we find MM, Superboy, and Jester on patrol.

WIthin the school in the computer lab Aqualad peaks through the window of the labs door, on watch. ' **Miss Martian, link us up. We do not want the shadows intercepting our com.'** He tells her.

The martian nods before closing her eyes, concentrating to finding everyone. ' **Everyone online?'**

Inside the lab with Aqualad are Artemis, Robin, KF, and Roquette working on the computer.

' **Ohh'** Artemis says getting used to the new feeling. ' **This is weird.'**

' **And distracting.'** Roquette said as she furiously typed away. ' **Coding a distributive algorithm virus on a kiddie computer With less ram than a wristwatch is hard enough. Now I have to hear teen-think in my skull?'** She says grabbing her head in frustration.

Leaning against the desks is KF munching on a bar. ' **Lady, do you always complain when someone tries to help you?** '

' **Pot, kettle. Have you met? '** The blond sassily replied.

' **Hey. Hey, I do not need attitude from the newbie who drove Red Arrow off the team.'** The redhead points out.

That makes the blond jump from her seat. ' **That is so not on me.'** She said crossing her arms, turning away from him.

' **Fate of the world at stake.'** Roquette cries out reminding them.

Kid huffs crossing his arms too, pouting. ' **She started it.'** He said childishly.

Rolling her eye she makes her way out the room. ' **How about I just help Miss Martian, Superboy, and the Freak patrol the perimeter?'**

' **Good idea.'** Aqualad said watching her go.

' **Whoa, whoa, wait. If she's going out there then I want Jess in here.'** KF suddenly said in a firm tone.

Back outside on the roof we find said teen hanging upside down on the side of the school, legs holding onto the ledge. The green-head is dressed back in his stealth clothes from when they went to Santa Prisca. Superboy and MM are crouched low on the ledge close to him keeping look out.

Jester lowers the binoculars he was using to scout the area at the mention of his name. ' **Um, why?'**

' **Just get in here.'**

The green-head sighs. He could tell by the redheads tone that something was bothering him. ' **Gills?'** He said asking for permission.

It's silent for a minute before the leader finally replies with an ' **Alright.'**

With that he looks up at the other two. "Sorry, guys. My soul is needed elsewhere." Without warning his legs let go of the edge and drops down. His body positioning itself to land on his two feet. Once on the ground he dashes to the lab. The clone and the martian watch him go.

"He's going to break his neck if he keeps doing that." Superboy said in a disapproving tone at the clowns stunt.

"He's skilled enough to not let that happen. He has tough skin." MM treasures the clone. "If he can take what he got in our last missions then I don't think that there's nothing he can't handle." She says admiring the crazed-teens strong will.

While Superboy believes this, there is also a part of him that thinks that it's not true.

/

Outside the lab KF leans against the row of lockers keeping watch with his arms crossed. His mind drifting to the blond archer. First beating the tar out of Jester for no reason and now running Roy off the team? She was not making into his likes list.

"Even form this far I can feel the heat wave radiating off you."

The redhead whips his head to spot Jester standing a few good feets away from him. The clown makes his way to him and leans against the lockers beside him with his hands clasped behind his back.

They stay silent for a while when Jester breaks it.

"You're going to burn holes into the wall if you keep eyeing it like that. You want to tell me whats wrong?"

The redhead glances back at him. The color of the clowns turtleneck is pulled down giving him a good view at the black and purple markings the blond girl left behind. Anger rises at the sight and he turns away.

Jester catches on. "This is about Artemis, isn't it?"

"Really? What gave you that idea?" Kid snaps in a sarcastic tone.

The clown sighs at his friend's behavior. "Sunshine, look, I said it was fine-"

"It is **not** fine!" The other hisses out. The tone causes Jester to flinch in surprise.

"I mean who does she think she is? She comes here driving Roy off the team." His fist starts to clench. "And on top of that she beats you senseless for no reason. How can you just forgive her!"

"She thought I was-"

"Thats no excuse! She had no right doing what she did. She didn't even get the chance to know you." He hisses out, letting out everything he was holding.

Back to Silence.

And then.

"You didn't know me."

The speedsters eyes the clown to get what the other was talking about.

"The first time we met you didn't know me. You were the same way." The crazed teen reminds him.

The redhead turns his head away huffing. "That's different."

Jester raises a brow. "How so?"

"Well, for starters I didn't jump you."

"But you wouldn't come near me everytime time you saw me. It took a while for you to warm up to me. I was basically invisible to you."

Kid says nothing to that. It was true. Each time he saw him he would keep his distance, in fear that the clown would attack him. But one day that changed when he caught the green-head shuffling a pack of playing cards and had asked him if he wanted to see some tricks. The redhead was reluctant at first but was curious at what he could do. After a few tricks the speedster took the chance to get to know the other. After hours of talking a friendship was born.

"Look." Jester's voice brings back the redhead. "My point is that she just needs a while to get used to me. And hopefully later down the line she might actually want to get to know me." The clown says with a small smile.

Maybe. Kid thought. But their was something else. "And if she doesn't?"

Jester just shrugs and looks forward. "If she doesn't then that's that. We can't actually force her to like me. But until that day comes, let's just all try to get along with her, hm?"

The redhead shakes his head in frustration, rubbing his eyes. "You're too nice for your own good." He exhales. Jester smiles at that.

A rumbling noise suddenly fills the air. The source coming from the paler teens stomach.

"A hungry one, too." KF teases.

The clown chuckles, placing his hand on his flat stomach. "Yea, you'd think 10 hotdogs would fill up a guy." He looks down at the end of the hall and starts to walk in that direction.

"Whoa. Where are you going?" KF pipes up.

"I heard high schools should be filled with vending machines, I'm going to get a bite."

"Were supposed to stay on watch, you know."

"I am." The clown turns and starts walking backwards. "Look, like this I'm watching the whole area instead of one place. I'll be right back." He tells him as he turns around the corner, disappearing from view. Leaving Kid by himself.

Minutes past when out of the corner of his eye he spots the movement of a shadow. He rushes to it before he loses it leading to another hallway where he notices the door to the pool is wide open. Dashing forward he fails to notice the metal marbles lying below him until he slips and falls on his back with a grunt.

Out of nowhere a black boot appears smashing against the side of the redheads face leaving him unconscious. The boot kicks his body making it fall right into the water before vanishing.

/

Jester taps his boot as his eyes scan through the selection of snacks in the vending machine. So many choices. What to choose?

He continues to skim through when his eyes land on a bag designed with chocolate chip cookies. He stiffens, eyes widening.

His weakness was just on the other side of the glass.

Without his knowledge, his hand begins to reach out to them, fingers wiggling anxiously. He grabs his wrist with his free hand to stop the movement.

"Control yourself, man!" He hisses to himself.

He breaths in deeply and regains composure with his eyes forward.

His eyes shift back to the bag. A whine escapes his mouth when he starts to reach for them again.

"Must resist!"

He slaps himself hard to break the trance. He shakes his head and returns to picking.

He makes his choice on the cheese puffs. He reaches into his pocket for some change when his fingers brush on something furry.

Wait.

No way.

He closes his hands around the object before pulling it out. He opens his hands to reveal his tiny companion.

"Speedy? What are you doing here?"

He never gets his answers because the critter is crawling down his pants, landing on the ground and scurrying away.

"No. Speedy, wait. Come back!" Jester cries out running after the hedgehog.

He continues to run when he makes it to the area where he and Wally were talking earlier with said redhead nowhere to be seen.

"Sunshine?" The clown calls out.

"Squeak!"

The green-head whips his head to find Speedy disappearing around the corner to another hall.

He follows him, watching as the critter enters the pool area. He walks in, pulling out his gun and aiming for anything suspicious. He avoids the marbles on the floor. He looks to the water and his heart drops.

There at the bottom at the pool is the redhead, unmoving.

"Wally!"

Without thinking he dives in. He propelled himself to gain more speed. Once he reaches the speedster he wraps his arms around his middle and kicks up to the surface.

They break through the water. Gasping, Jester swims to the edge of the pool pulling the teen with him. Speedy watching the whole thing at the side.

The clown hoists the redheads body onto the concrete floor before getting out himself.

Wasting no time he rolls the speedster to his back, pulling his mask down he presses his ear against his chest before slapping the redheads face.

"Come on, Sunshine, come on, wake up. This is not how you're going down. If you're going to die it's going to amazing and heroic, not in a little kiddie pool!" He shouts continuing to slap. No response.

"Sunshine, come on. If you don't wake i'm going to have to give you mouth-to-mouth. No offense, but I don't want my first kiss to be with you."

Still no response.

Groaning, the green-head throws his head back before looking down at the unconscious teen. "You better buy me dinner after this!"

With that said he gets right to work and performs CPR. After 30 chest compressions he pitches the redheads nose and lowers, pressing his mouth against the other before blowing in air. He repeats the cycle.

' **M'gann, Kid, Artemis, Jester. We are under attack in the computer lab.'** Aqualad's voice echos through the manics mind.

' **On our way.'** Artemis shouts out.

' **Little busy here!'** Jester responds, blowing more air into the body.

In that moment MM appears. "Is he alright?" She asked crouching down to them.

"We're getting there." Jester said gritting teeth pumping the redheads chest. "Damn it, Wally, wake up!" He connects his mouth again and blows. Unknowing to him the redheads eyes begin to flutter open before widening when he realizes what was going on.

With a startled yelp, he jumps up knocking the clown to his bottom before turning on his side and emptying out the water he had inside. "Dude! What do you think you're doing!?" He shouts wiping his mouth.

Jester was busy scrubbing his mouth, wiping away the taste of his friends mouth too. "What does it look like? I come in here and find you at the bottom of the pool, nonresponsive. What do you think I did? I gave you life!"

He stands, shaking his body like a dog drying itself before continuing. "I basically gave you my first kiss." He shudders wrapping his arms around himself. "It was like making out with my brother." At this the redhead also shudders.

"Guys, we have to move." MM said bringing them back to focus and flying to the lab, Wally dashing after her. Jester goes to follow but not before picking up Speedy and bring him close to his face.

"We'll talk about your sneaking away later, mister." He told him sternly before safely securing the critter in his pocket, rising his mask and following his teammates.

/

By the time Jester makes it to the lab he is greeted by a dark smoke and KF jumping through it grasping at nothing. He tumbles right into the Artemis's arms, they both lock eyes before jumping away from each other in a yelp.

When the smoke clears there is nothing.

"Gone." KF cries out frustrated.

"She's getting away! You're letting her get away!" Roquette shout at them.

KF rounds at the blond with narrowed eyes. "This is all your fault! You were on perimeter! How'd that Shadow get in?!"

The blond just narrows her eyes right back.

"That's not really fair." MM steps in defending the archer. "I was outside, too."

"Outside being distracted by her." The redhead sputters out, trying to make an argument before looking dreamily at the martian. "Besides, I can't be mad at you." ' **You're too hot to stay mad at.'**

' **We heard that!'** Everyone's voice comes through.

' **Pervert!'** The clown shouts.

"Dang it!" Kid cried walking away with his face flushed.

MM steps to the blond with a shy, encouraging smile. "I didn't do half as well during my first battle, And I know you can't have been Green Arrow's sidekick for very long."

Aqualad cuts in. "Focus, everyone. The shadows will be back."

The beeping sound of the com coming through grabs everyone's attention.

"Robin to Aqualad. We're over Philadelphia. We've located the shadows' next target, Star Labs. We're too late. It's destroyed, Totally destroyed. The fog decimated it. This is bad. Star Labs is cutting-edge science, And now their secrets are in the hands of the enemy. What's our next move?" The younger finishes waiting for the next command.

"Rescan for that fog. Find it. We're moving the Doctor." He orders.

Hopefully nothing will go wrong this time.

Everyone starts to move. A hand to his shoulder stops the clowns movements, he turns to find the speedster looking at him with a thankful smile.

"Hey, thanks for saving me back there."

Jester smiles in return. "It wasn't all me." He takes out his critter presenting him to the redhead. "Speedy knew where you were."

The speedster raises an amused brow. "Speedy?"

Green-eyes roll playfully. "Yes, Speedy. In Roys honor. Since, you know, not joining?"

"It fits him great."

"Jester, Kid." Aqualad calls to them.

The redhead makes his way to follow but not before hearing Jester yell out.

"You still owe me dinner, though!"

/

Hidden inside an internet cafe Jester keeps watch through the windows scanning the outside for threats, his giant hammer ready in hand. Speedy's little head peeking through the pocket of his jeans.

Behind him working furiously at one of the computers is Roquette trying to finish her task.

Just then Aqualad's voice comes through. ' **Stop it, both of you.'**

' **What?'** KF and Artemis voice piping up.

' **I can hear you glaring.'**

That earns a snort from the crazed-teen, chuckling in his mind.

' **Shut it, Jess!'** That just causes the teen to let out a full out laugh.

"What is that short for?"

The question makes the clown look back at the female Doctor who's eyes are still on the screen. "Your name, I mean. And Why are you the only one who is completely covered?"

Jester just grins before returning his attention back outside. "It's short for Jester. And as for your second question? I'd rather not say."

The female scoffs. "Why? You have insecurity problems?"

The teen makes his way to her and leans against the desk, his back to her. "No. If I show you you'll probably go crashing out the window trying to get as far away from me as possible."

That halts the doctor's actions to finally look at him. "That bad? Is that why that girl calls you a freak?"

Jester stays silent for a moment before shrugging. "I guess you can say that."

Without warning he jumps up wiping out his gun and aiming at nothing. The sudden action starles the doctor.

"What is it?"

Green-eyes narrow. "Someone's here."

A faint sound him makes him turn sharply. Standing at the end of his gun is the Atlantian.

The teen releases a breath he was holding in. "A little warning next time would be wonderful, Gills. I could have shot you." He scowls at the older, putting his gun away.

"But you didn't." He looks over at Roquette. "How long?"

"I've almost got it." She tells him returning to her work.

Just then a loud thud comes from outside the roof.

"We have company." Aqualad announces.

"Yea, no duh." Jester replies readying his gun.

"Uploading now." Roquette says pressing one final key. "And by the way, you said you'd protect me." She reminds Aqualad.

Just then a metal ball comes bouncing in the room before erupting in a fog of smoke. The Atlantian readies his weapons.

"Jester, stay alert." He gets no response.

"Jester?" The teen looks to his side to find the clown completely still, expression unreadable.

WIthout warning the teen drops to his knees before falling face first on the ground. Needles sticking up on his neck and lower back.

Hearing movement from above the teen pivots only to be hit by three darts to the chest. The Shadow drops down in front of him.

"Let's test the limit of your jellyfish immunity, shall we?" She taunts.

Shaking his head the Atlantean charges.

Meanwhile, the commotion of Jester hitting the ground causes Speedy to emerge from his hiding spot to see what all the commotion was.

Spotting the unconconscious green-head he scurries to the pale face.

"Squeak!" He cries while rubbing his tiny body against the teens cheek, trying to get him to respond But nothing.

The floor below his paws quakes due to Aqualad falling to the ground unconscious.

"There. Limit tested." The Shadow said then turning her attention to Roquette.

"Now, Doctor." She said pulling drawing out her knife and stalking towards her. "Time for my appointment."

Speedy was having none of it.

The critter charges to her, crawling up her legs to her arms and taking a painful bite.

The masked girl grunts at the sensation, she spots the critter and grabs ahold of him. "Filthy rat." She hissed out before flinging him to the wall.

The hedgehog smacks against the wall with a whine, landing on his side.

The doctor backs away only to be grabbed by the front of the shirt. She struggles against it, her eyes then look to the side.

Tilting her head the Shadow follows her interest to see the computer beeping, indicating the virus was completed. "So you finished the viru. She tells her. "Eliminating the reason for your elimination."

She raises the tip of the knife to the doctor's cheek before saying in a low voice. "Though not the entertainment value." She then pushes the other to the ground.

"Lucky for you my orders are clear." She tells towering over her. "You live to program another day. After all, Doctor, The shadows may find another use for you."

With that said she makes her way out the door.

/

Squinting his eyes open, the hedgehogs view begins to focus. Rolling up he shakes off the dizziness and sniffs the air. He then remembers and begins to look frantically for his green-headed owner.

He dashes to him once he spots him, proceeding to give small licks to the bleached face to wake him.

An explosion causes the critter to look at the outside of the cafe, he decides to investigate. After one final look at the teen he ventures outside.

"Don't move a muscle." His ears pick up the voice of a female.

Once outside he ducks behind the doorframe to avoid being spotted as he takes in the scene.

The Shadow can be seen crouched down, her mask lying feets from her.

"Wow." She says before turning to face Artemis. "I am completely at your mercy." She says sarcastically.

The blonds face drains, letting out a soft gasp. "You."

The Shadow continues. "I suppose now you bring me to justice, Let your new friends interrogate me. I wonder if your position's secure enough To survive them learning everything I know. She challenges.

The blond narrows her eyes, her bow never leaving its target. The other smirks back.

Finally after a minute of intense staring Artemis lowers her bow.

The assassins smirk grows at the teens defeat. "Didn't think so." She says before walking backwards. "So like the Cheshire cat, I'll just disappear." A thick smog then surrounds her. When it clears she is gone.

Artemis looks at the ground. She never thought she would see her again. Yet there she was.

"Sqeak!"

The high-pitched squeak surprises her, she spots a hedgehog near her feet looking right up at her.

Tilting her head, she crouches and extends her hand. After a sniff the critter sits perfectly on her hand. She brings the critter up close to her face. She says nothing but just studies it.

The sound of panting catches her attention. She finds Aqualad with an arm around Roquette supporting him as they exit the cafe.

"Artemis, where's the assassin?" He grunts out. Still slow by the effects of the poison.

The blond avoid his eyes. Instead her interest is on the hedgehog. "She, uh-she got away."

In that moment KF appears at her side. "Oh, from you? Oh, big surprise." He says in a sarcastic tone. "Notice we got ours." He points to the guy MM was holding captive.

His eyes then narrow when he spots the familiar hedgehog in the blond's hands.

"Why do you have Speedy? What did you do to Jess?" He demanded beginning to march to her.

He swears, if she hurt Jess in anyway…

"Kid, Stop." The redhead halts at the Atlanteans command. "She didn't do anything." He turns to the martian.

"Miss Martian, Jester is still inside, bring him out."

With a nod the girl disappears inside the cafe. A moment later she returns, using her force to levitated the crazed teen and setting him gently on the ground.

Kid is crouched at his side in an instant. "What happened to him?"

"Poison."

MM gasps. "Is he..?"

"No." Aqualad reassures her. "He's not. Just unconscious. He's immune to many toxins and poisons. However they do come with an effect. To him they feel like tranquilizers therefore he is put to sleep. But he is able to come to right after."

On cue, a groan causes all to look at the clown who is starting to stir awake. Green-eyes flutter open to find all eyes looking down at him.

"Whaddit I miss?" He say groggily before sitting up, rubbing his eyes at the palm of his hand before snapping them open.

"Wait! What happened? Is it over?" He asks in a hurry.

The Atlantian nods.

Signing, the teen relaxes. He reaches into his pocket for his furry companion, panic strikes his eyes when notice he is not there.

He twists his head frantically searching for the critter. "Oh god, Speedy!?" He calls out.

"Ahem"

Jester looks up at Artemis, sitting on her hand is his furry friend. "I think this belongs to you."

Smiling wide the clown leaps up and takes the hedgehog into his own hands. "Thanks!"

He brings him close to his face, pulling down his mask the critter covers his pale cheek with licks causing the green-head to giggle.

Artemis watches the display with curious eyes. This wasn't right. He should have been acting like this. He almost looked. Sane. and, kind. But she shakes the last parts and instead narrows her eyes at him. She knew people like him never changed and she was going to let her guard down with him.

KF spots the mask on the ground. He grins while picking it up. "Cool. Souvenir."

"Her mask? Did you see her, her face?" Aqualad questioned her.

"It was dark." She simply said turning away from them all.

He watchers her for a moment before saying "It is fine. Robin and Superboy neutralized the fog, And Dr. Roquette is safe, Thanks in no small part to makes her turn back to face them. "Welcome to the team."

The archer lets out a faint grin at that. She shakes the hand that Aqualad offer her.

MM comes beside her. "I've always wanted a sister. Here on Earth, I mean. I have 12 back on Mars, but trust me, it's not the same." She says shyly with a smile.

"I wouldn't know. But thanks." The archer says.

Kid says nothing until he is elbowed by the martian on the side. "Yeah. Welcome." grumbles out.

The blonde offers her hand to him which he took and shook.

That left with only Jester.

The archer's eyes spot him far from them and looking away, hunching his shoulders trying to make himself smaller and unnoticed. Speedy nested on his head. He looked like a kicked puppy in a corner on time-out.

Sighing, she calls out to him. "Hey, Freak."

Green-eyes look up to her.

"I never did give you that handshake."

In that moment Jester face stretched with a smile. His eyes brightening as he made his way to her and grasping her offered hand.

It was then Artemis notices the affection and adoration the clown's eyes held. No madman ever held such expression. She could be wrong to what she thought about him. She could give him a chance? But it's too soon. So for now, this would do.

/

 _Gotham City,_

 _August 9. 1:16am_

The blinding light of the old telephone booth fades, stepping out is Artemis, she halts her movements when she senses the presence of someone else in the alley.

Moving fast she whips out her arrow and aims at a figure standing by the shadows. "Step into the light." She demands them. "Now."

"Nice move." The figure says before stepping forward into the light, stalking to her is Roy. She lowers her bow when she realizes who it is.

"Almost made me believe you are Green Arrow's niece, But we both know you're not." He tells her with narrowed eyes. The blonde returns the action.

"Still." He continues. " I'm sure G.A. and bats have a reason for lying, So your cover's safe."

He then leans in close to her face and speaks in a dark voice. "But I warn you, do not hurt my friends." He hisses before pulling back and walking away.

Artemis looks down in deep thought.

"Oh, and one more thing."

Her eyes look back at him.

"If you ever hurt Jester like that again I will **not** hesitate to kill you."

With that final warning he walks out of the alley, disappearing into the night.

/

 **Sorry it took so long, my dears! I was so busy and had a major headache the last couple days. I hope this makes up for it!**

 **Special thanks to SoraMalfoySlythern for giving me the idea to name the hedgehog Speedy!**

 **See you all in the next chapter!**


	9. Denial

Mount. Justice.

August 19. 7:39pm

Deep inside the cave of the mountain we find our young heros in the main room. Superboy and Aqualad circle one another both in defense mode on the combat mat. Off to the side are Artemis, Megan as the audience.

 **Initiate-combat training** The computer announces. **3, 2, 1...**

At that two males charge each other blocks, dodges, and punches are delivered back and forth.

"Artemis eyes the Atlantean before saying to Megan "Kaldor's, uh, nice, don't you think? Handsome. Commanding. You should totally ask him out." She tells her with a knowing grin.

"He's like a big brother to me." The martian says. "But you know who would make the cutest couple? You and Wally."

Both girls turn to look at said redhead who was busy stuffing his face on a burrito.

"You're so full of passion" She points out. " and he's so full of, uh-of-" Struggling to find the right words.

"It?" The blonde finishes amused, the comment sending them in a fit of laughter.

Out of the corner of her eye the martian spots Jester sitting against the wall with his knees bended supporting a sketchbook, laying comfortably on the manics head is Speedy dozed off.

Like the rest of them the clown wears his casual clothes. A long, black, shirt hugging loosely on his slender frame, one side of collar exposes a boney shoulder with a black and purple striped strap of the tank top he wore underneath. His legs covered in gray skinny jeans fitting perfectly and black boots with silver stars to finish the look.

Everyone few minutes at a time the pale teen would look up from his book to catch a glimpse of the fighting males before looking down again and moving his pencil.

Curious to what he was working on the martian makes her way to him.

Jester glances up again before adding more detail to the sketched version of Superboy. He fails to notice Megan peering over his shoulder as he works on the clones eyes, the strokes of the pencil begins to slow in a gentle manner to the point that the clown stops all movement to look at the picture. The martian can see the small smile forming on the manics lips as he stares longley at the sketched male.

"He's handsome, isn't he?" She says finally making herself known.

"Mmhm." The clown hums automatically at the question.

He then realizes what has just been asked and who asked it making him jump and stare at the martian with startled eyes.

"Red!" He cries, slamming his book shut and hugging it protectively to his chest. "I swear it's not what it looks like. I'm not a perv!" His bleached cheeks clearly showing crimson red.

She giggles at the flustered teen before making herself comfortable beside him. "I don't think that of you, Jester. I was just admiring your work, and from what I just saw your very skilled."

Jester flush deepens in color of the complement. "Oh, you're just saying that. I'm not good." He smiles shyly rubbing the back of his head.

"Im serious. You have talent." She eyes the book then back to his face. "Would you mind if I saw more?"

At this the male hugs the book closer looking uneasy. "Um, I don't know, I mean, their not that great.."

"Please?" She smiles encouragingly.

After a second of hesitation Jester thrusts the book into the martians hands before burying his face in his hands, hiding so he wouldn't see the girls reaction to his work.

Carefully, she opens the book. The images she saw were breathtaking. Drawings of random objects and landscapes were looks to be drawn from a master artist. She skims through more pages when she comes across pages filled with different clothing designs. She continues her search when a one page makes her stop and stare.

There, covering the whole page is a drawn version of herself smiling shyly, the detail that was given to the sketch looked life-like.

She turns the page and finds a picture of Aqualad, surrounding the Atlantean are waves of the ocean.

The page beside it was a picture of Wally in casually leaning against the counter munching on energy bar.

The next page was a picture of Robin. The sketched version of the youngest member can be seen working on the holographic screen the device on his wrists gave off.

The sketched version of Artemis on the next page shows her with bow and arrow aimed. The way Jester had drawn the blonds eyes clearly shows it took him a while to detail them to get the fire in them.

FInally, she turns to the last page that held the unfinished drawing of Superboy. The clown had only gone far to get from the head to the shoulders. She eyes the drawing closely, noticing that out of all of the drawings this was one had extreme detail. Jester was clearly taking more time on this one.

She closes the book and hands it back. "Jester, those were remarkable. How did you learn to draw like that?"

Jester takes back the book averting his eyes to her, instead he takes interns on the cover. "I tought myself. You pick up a few things when you've been isolated for ten years with nothing to do." He smiles sadly still not looking at her.

Megan goes quite, not really knowing what to say to that. Instead she tries something else. "I saw the drawings you did of us."

At that sentence the male looks at her with panicked and worried eyes. "You don't mind, do you? I swear I'm not a creep, I just…"

She cuts him off before he could start babbling. "No, it's fine." She reassures him. "It was just a surprise. Have you drawn anyone in the League?"

The male nods at that. "I got another book at home filled with of them. I still have many that I haven't drawn yet. I brought this one with me when I realized I hadn't sketched Supey, yet."

Both teens look up to the sound of a loud grunting coming from the still fighting males. Superboy blocks a punch before delivering one of his own. His face in deep concentration.

The martian looks back at the maniac who was still eyeing the clone. She hits the softness those green-eyes held, the small smile he still held as he observed the darker-haired male. The way Jester was looking at him held pure affection.

"He likes you too, you know." She tells him. "I can tell by his actions. The way he looks at you when you're not looking, or the way he seems lost when you're not here, or how he only seems to smile when you're around." She then looks into his gems. "I personally believe you two would be great together."

By this point the teens snowy face is the same shade as the martian's hair. "Oh, stop, please. My face is burning." He smiles shyly not looking at her. "Its nothing serious, or anything. It's just a small crush that's all. I'll be over it."

His smile then fades to a faint one when he glances back at the clone, eyelids slightly lowered. "Besides, I don't think us together would be the best."

The girl tilts her head in confusion at that. "What do you mean?"

"Think about it Red, the clone of a beloved hero in a relationship with the son of a feared homicidal criminal? That's just a freak combination." He tells her looking down.

She frowns at that comment. Before she gets a say the sound of the Atlantean grunting catches their attention. The look to find Aqualad on his back, defeated.

 **Fail-Aqualad.**

Superboy dusted his heads, smirking at his work. "Black Canary taught me that." He said proudly.

Just then the doors on a circular entrance on the ceiling open and down comes RT gliding on a red twister to the ground. Once landed he makes his way to the tubes.

Wally races to him. "Do you have a mission for us?" He asked the droid eagerly.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility." He simply tells them.

"Yeah. Well, the Batman's with the Robin Doing the dynamic duo thing in gotham." Suddenly realizing that he turns to Jester. "Speaking of that, why aren't you with them?"

The clown just shrugs. "Bats gave me a choice tonight."

Satisfied with the answer the redhead turns back to the droid. "But you're headed somewhere, right? Hot date or a-a misión?" He says with a cheeky grin, hinting ou the last word.

"If we can be of help" Aqualad speaks up.

The droid says nothing but turns around, automatically the graphic screens come into view. The image of an older man with a dark dress suit and cane comes on screen. "This is Kent Nelson, a friend. He is 106 years old" The droid says.

"Guy doesn't look a day over 90." Wally whispers to Artemis.

"And he has been missing for 23 days." RT explains. "Kent was a charter member of the justice society, The precursor to your mentors' justice league."

The Atlanteans eyes widen at the information. "Of course. Nelson was earth's sorcerer supreme. He was.."

"Doctor Fate!"

All eyes whip to Jesters shout. The teens eyes hold so much enthusiasm, a wide smile stretching his scarred cheeks. "The king of magic! I've been dying to meet him since forever!"

Wally on the other hand has an opposite effect. "More like doctor fake." He scoffs. "Guy knows a little advanced science and "dumbledore's" it up To scare the bad guys and impress the babes."

Green-eyes narrow at his comment. "Shut that food compactor of yours, Sunshine!" He hisses before looking back at the screen with awe. "The man is a legend."

RT continues. "Kent may simply be on one of his walkabouts, But he is caretaker to the helmet of fate, The source of the doctor's mystic might, And it is unwise to leave such power unguarded."

Megan steps in. "He's like the great sorcerer priests and priestesses of Mars. I would be honored to help find him."

"Me, too." The speedsters arm automatically flies up. "So honored I can barely stand it. Magic rocks." He says with a grin.

Jester eyes him with a confused look. "Since when do you-oof!" He is cut off when the redhead jabs his elbow to his much thinner frame.

RT presents to them a gold key. "Take this. It is the key to the tower of fate." He tells them, Aqualad takes it.

Wally then eyes Megan with a cheeky smile. "What are the chances we both so admire the mystic arts?"

Jester cuts in once again. "But you don't-Mmmf!" He is shut up by the redhead stuffing something in his mouth. The clown does a taste when his eyes widen in realization of what it is.

A cookie.

"Mmm." The clown hums in delight from the treat, causing all to look at him, curiously.

Wally coughs nervously behind his fist before giving them all a weary grin. "Um, shouldn't we get going? Fate's not going to find himself you know." He tells them walking to the tubes, the others follow.

A pale hand gripping the redheads shoulder causes him to halt, he turns his head to find a frowning clown.

"First of all: Ow! Second of all: Yum! And third of all: Last time I checked, you weren't a big fan of magic!" He whispered harshly at him. "Just what are you up too?"

The redhead just grins sheepishly. "What, me? Nothing!"

The green-head studies him closely. "Yea, you totally are. I know that look. I _invented_ that look." He says proudly before going serious again. "What's the deal?"

But the other tries to wave it off. "Its nothing, its just Megan-"

"Red?" That's when he puts two and two together. He groans before continuing. "You do know your not going to get anywhere with her when she finds out you're not a believer, right.?"

"No, because _you_ are going to help me make sure she doesn't find out."

"Yea, no. Not happening." He crosses his arms and turns away with a 'humpf."

"Squeak!" Speedy says agreeing at the top of the clown's head, also turning away from the redhead.

"Not even for these?" The speedster says slyly, holding up a bag of cookies and shaking it to get the others attention.

Green-orbs grow at the sight of them, he begins to fidget. His jaw clenching tight to control himself. But they were so close!

Wally senses the other will break any second, he tries another push. "Their your favorite, chocolate chip." He says chirpily with a grin.

That does it. "Alright, fine! Now gimme!" Jester cries, begging.

The redhead smirked in victory, "Atta boy." He reaches into the bag pulling out a cookie before tossing it to the manic who easily caught in his mouth releasing a pleased hum.

Speedy just sighs, shaking his head at his green-headed human.

/

"So, Wally, When did you first realize your honest affinity for sorcery?" Artemis asked from her seat in MM's bioship.

The ship is set to camouflage mode as it silently makes its way to their destination under the moonlight.

Sitting in his own seat with Speedy on his stomach while munching on an apple that was offered to him Jester perks up at the blonde's question.

"Yea, Sunshine, when did you? We all would just _love_ to know." He grins teasingly. Oh he wanted to hear this!

The redhead stutters before replying with a confident grin. "Well, I-I don't like to brag, but, uh, Before I became Kid Flash, I seriously considered becoming a wizard myself." He says eyeing Megan.

Behind him he hears Jester snickering.

"Yup, believe it or not Sunshine has been studying all things magic since the first time I met him. Wouldn't shut up about it." The clown said casually leaning back on his chair with hands behind his back.

Wally then reaches into the bag of cookies in his pocket. Pulling out three of them he tosses them over his shoulder where Jester caught them in his hands before devouring them.

No one notices the exchange.

"We've reached Tornado's coordinates." Megan announces as they make it to a clearing in front of an old torn down building. "but- - Nothing's there."

There was in fact nothing there. No Tower of Fate in sight.

"Take us down." Aqualad orders.

Once the bioship lands all are out trying to find anything that may resemble a tower. Wally speeds around the area in search.

He comes speeding back. "Nothing." He tells them. "This isn't simple camouflage."

"So what do you think, Adaptive micro-opto-electronics combined with phase shifting?" The blonde asked.

"Absolutely... Not!" He says hesitantly when the martian comes beside him. "Clearly mystic powers are at work here."

Jester, who was standing beside Superboy, groans and rolls his eyes at the redheads poor attempts to impress.

"A test of faith." Aqualad suddenly says, he eyes the key that RT gave him, an idea pops up.

"Stand behind me." He tells them as he makes his way to the center of the clearing.

Key in hand, he inserts it into an invisible keyhole and turns. Instantly, before their eyes a giant tower appears out of thin air.

Jester smile maniacally with excitement. "Sweet!"

They make their way in. Once inside the door closes and disappears.

Superboy looks for it. "Uh, where'd the door go?"

Just then, out of nowhere a hologram of Mr. Nelson appears before them. Jester contains his squeal at the sight

"Greetings. You have entered with a key, But the tower does not recognize you. Please state your purpose and intent."

Wally looks to Megan with a confident look before addressing the other. "We are true believers, Here to find Doctor Fate."

But the hologram does not look pleased with that answer, his face drops to a frown before wisping away leaving them all confused.

All of a sudden the floor beneath them starts to shake, before they can react the floor breaks causing them all to fall through, a pool of scorching hot lava waiting for them below.

Megan tackles Wally and bring him to her side, using her force to keep them levitated.

Artemis whips her grappling hook and fires at the rocky wall. She catches the Atlantean before he could fall further down.

Superboy reaches for Jester, hooking one arm around the narrow waist, bringing him closer until they are pressed chest-to-chest. The clown wraps his arms around the teens neck in an instict to hold onto something. Using his free hand the clone grabs the wall in hope to slow their fall. Fingers leaving a trail, he grunts at the sensation. He then uses his feet.

They slowly stop but not fast in time as the clones boots are dipped in the pool of fire. He cries out in pain, resurfacing his bare feet, the boots had completely melted.

He frowns in irritation "Those were my favorite boots." He hisses. "This Nelson guy better be worth it."

"Just be glad it wasn't us being boiled, Sweetness." Jester says from his position. His back pressed against the wall as he is sandwiched between it and Superboy, the clones arm still wrapped securely around him. Its then the manic realizes how close their faces are from each other.

"Eep!" He quickly ducks his head, hiding it in the crook of the others neck before the clone notices the flush appearing on Jesters cheeks. It's only when he is sure that Superboy can't see his face that he lets out a shy smile.

Speedy peaks out from his pace in Jesters pocket to find what all the commotion was about. When he eyes the pool of lava he squeaks in fear and diving back in his hiding spot.

Up above them Megan is struggling to stay levitated to prevent Wally and herself to fall.

"Having trouble Maintaining altitude." The martian pants wiping sweat from her head. "I'm so hot."

"You certainly are." Wally tells her dreamly.

"Wally!" Artemis cries in disbelief that the redhead is choosing _now_ to flirt.

"Hey, inches above sizzling death, I'm entitled to speak my mind." He snaps.

Jester's head perks up that statement. "If that's the case then I'm entitled to do this!" He turns his head and plants his lips on Superboy's cheek in sweet kiss before ducking away again, not wanting to see the older teens reaction.

They were going to be roasted so he might as well die with a happy memory.

The clone is left dumbstruck, trying to process what just happened.

Aqualad wips the amounts of sweat from his head. "My physiology and M'gann's are susceptible to extreme heat. We must climb out quickly." He tells them.

Just then a thought comes across the martians head. "Hello, Megan. We never truly answered the question." She calls out to the hologram. "Red Tornado sent us To see if Mr. Nelson and the Helmet were safe!"

Automatically, doors shut the pool of fire making it safe for everyone to land.

"This platform" Aqualad says crouching down and feeling the surface. "It should be red-hot, But it is cool to the touch." He takes note.

"Don't worry, megalicious." The redhead says with a grin, hooking his arm over her shoulder to steady her. "I got you."

Artemis has had it!

"Enough!" She shouts at him with a harsh push. "Your little "impress Megan at all costs" game

Nearly got us all barbecued." She shouted at him.

"When did this become my fault?" He snapped.

"When you lied to that, whatever it was, and called yourself a true believer." She then points to Jester. "Not to mention bribing Freak over there with cookies which I heard he isn't even allowed to have!"

Wally face drops at that. He's been caught.

"Yea, I heard your conversation and saw the exchanges." The blonde says.

The redhead gulps nervously when the Atlanteans eyes snap at him in disbelief. "You gave him cookies!?" He calmly shouted. "You know what they do to him, Wally."

The redhead backs away, hands up in surrender. "I only gave him a little!" He said trying to defend himself. "They can't possibly cause that much damage."

The dark-skinned teen then rounds up at Jester causing him to duck behind Superboy. "And what do you have to say for yourself?"

The green-head peeks over the clones shoulder with a sheepish smile. "They were delicious?" He only receives a raised brow.

"It wasn't my fault! They were chocolate chip and you know how crazy I get over them! It was a moment of weakness!" He cried out, burying his face in his hands in shame.

The Atlantean sighs. There's nothing that can be done know. "We have to keep a close eye on him now. Who knows when the sugar will take effect." He tells everyone.

Megan returns her attention at the redhead. "Wally, you really don't believe?" She asked him.

Now all eyes are on him awaiting for his answer.

"Fine! Fine! I lied about believing in magic. But magic is the real lie, a major load."

"You're a major load! Magic is _so_ real!" Jester cries out.

Aqualad nods in confirmation. "Wally, I studied for a year at the conservatory of sorcery in Atlantis. The mystic arts created the skin icons that power my water bearers." He explains.

But Wally wasn't having it. "Dude, you ever hear of bioelectricity? Hey, in primitive cultures, fire was once considered magical, too. Today it's all just a bunch of tricks."

"You're pretty close-minded For a guy who can break the sound barrier in his sneakers." The blonde shot out.

"That's science. I recreated Flash's laboratory experiment, and here I am. Everything can be explained by science." He says hotly.

"Not everything." All eyes turn to Jester. The clown walks in front of the speedster. "There are many things that science can't explain, there's always a supernatural theory for them. And magic is one of them."

The readhead groans and rolls his eyes at the childminded teen. "How many times do I have to say it!" He leans in close to the clowns face. "ITS. NOT. REAL. And if you still think it is then your more immature than I thought. It's time to wake up Jess, and stop living in a fantasy!"

That was a low blow. Everyone can tell by the hurt look in those green-gems. Wally's face drops in realization at what he just said. "Jess, I..I didn't…"

Jester cuts him off, speaking in a soft tone, never breaking contact with the redhead. "If waking up from a fantasy means having to face the cruelty of the real world then I don't ever want to wake up."

With that he makes his way back beside Superboy with arms crossed, averting everyone's eyes.

The redhead sighs, rubbing his head. He messed up.

An awkward silence fills the air.

Aqualad is the one to break the silence "Let us test that theory." He grabs hold of the platform and begins to lift.

The redhead widens at the others action. "Wait! The back-draft from the lava will roast us alive!"

However, when the teen opens the thick tile instead of lava a cool wisp of wind blows out, flakes of white crystals float out of it.

"It's snow." Megan says.

Artemis eyes Wally with a smug look. "Do you ever get tired of being wrong?"

One by one, they jump through, ending up in an arctic-like environment.

"Well?" The archer raises a brow with a smirk. Trying to see if the other is having second thoughts.

Sadly, he doesn't. "Ever hear of string theory? We're in a pocket dimension."

The blonde cries in frustration from the males stubbornness.

Jester rolls his eyes annoyed.

"What's that?" Megan says pointing. They all turn to was she was pointing to.

There, levitating from the ground is a golden walking cane.

Wally is unimpressed by the display. "Ooh. Maybe it's Nelson's magic wand." He said sarcastically before dashing to and grabbing it, in that exact moment Artemis also takes hold.

"I got it."

"I got it."

They both say. Just then the cane begins to shine. The two try to break free but they can't.

"I can't let go."

"I can't let go."

Without warning the cane shoots up into the sky, dragging the teens with it and disappearing in a flash.

The rest of the team are left speechless.

"Well, that was..interesting." Jester said still eyeing the spot they disappeared to.

Aqualad looks around the area and starts to walk ahead. "We should keep moving. We are bound to come across another portal if we are lucky.

The three teens look at one another before making following.

Megan suddenly speaks up "I don't understand Wally. It's almost like He needs to believe the impossible can't happen."

"Wally uses his understanding of science to control what he cannot comprehend." The Atlantean explains. Acknowledging the existence of magic would be to relinquish the last vestige of that control."

With that said they continue on.

/

The young hero's walk for about 15 minutes through the blistering cold out, of the corner of his eye, Superboy notices the manics thin frame starting to shake and fidget. He thinks it might be from the cold so he continued looking straight.

The sound of giggle catches his attention. He turns his head to get a proper look. He finds the teen with his head bowed down, his green locks falling down his face, his slender shoulders quaking.

The clone frowns his eyes in concern. "Are you alright?"

Just then the teen raises his head to stare at the other. Jester's green-eyes are held with such intensity, his pupils slowly start to shrink in size. Across his face holds the widest smile the clone had ever seen yet. Jester's giggles slowly start to increase in volume.

Superboy's not liking where this is going. "Hey, uh. We have a problem here." He calls to the others.

Megan and Aqualad look back, the Atlanteans eyes widen at the sight of the clown. He knew exactly what was going to happen. "Oh no." He breaths out. "Grab him!"

Superboy takes action and starts the grab but the teen manages to slip away just in time before sprinting at full speed to the Atlantian.

Aqualad tries to grab from the front. Jester manages to flip over the teen, he taps the top of the teens head before he takes off again, his laugh echoing in the wind. "Tag, you're it!"

"No, Jester, Jester!" The older male shouted and running after him.

Superboy and Megan following close behind.

"What's wrong with him?" Megan called out.

"Hyperactivity! It's the sugar in the cookies. It causes his mind to revert back to an out of control child!" He shouts back. "We can't lose him!"

Jester looks back at the teens chasing after him, he laughs madly before looking forward again. Up ahead he spots a large amount of pile snow, he grins wickedly then looks back again. "New game, hide and seek!" With that he dives face first into the snow, disappearing from view.

The other's waste no time diving after him.

They search frantically for their missing clown.

Superboy parts the snow in search of the paler teen, unknowing to him that a mop of green is slowing stalking him from behind. He has no time to react when he is pounced, causing him to fall forward.

Jester giggles madly from his back before leaping off and running away again. The chase was back on.

It was surprising how such a thin teen can run so far with great speed.

A whispering sound causes Jester to halt and look up. There perched on one of the mountains is another portal opening. He rushes to it. Looking down he finds it is a long way down. He turns his head when he hears footsteps approaching fast. He spots the others gaining fast.

A mischievous grin forms on his face.

Superboy see's it in time.

He wouldn't.

"Don't even think-"

He did.

The clown leaps from the edge and falls down the abyss, his laughter fading as he fell.

Superboy leaps after him, followed by Aqualad and Megan.

They fall into the unknown.

/

Wally, Artemis, and Mr. Nelson look up at the sight of a portal opening from above them. They hear the sound of laughter, an all too familiar laughter the redhead recognizes. "Jess?"

And down plops down said teen himself, landing gracefully on the ground, throwing his hands in the air in victory, he doesn't acknowledge them as he frantically looks around at the strange room of stairs before darting one up.

A second later Superboy and Aqualad fall out of the portal landing hard on the floor each letting out a grunt. Megan comes out next levitating down. Artemis rushes to them.

"Friends of yours?" The elder asked Wally.

All of a sudden a beam of lightning blast past them. All look up to find Abra Kadabra and Klarion above them.

"Friends of yours?" Wally copied as he and Mr. Nelson rush to the golden bell. The older taps it and they both rush in with Klarion following behind leaving the teens to battle with the other villain.

They all stand in defense.

"Artemis, did you see where Jester went?" The Atlantean asked.

"I saw The Freak run off on one of the flight of stairs but I don't remember which one." She says before dodging another blast.

One by one, the teens fight off the evil sorcerer but they are each taken down by his blast, causing a cage of electricity to engulf around them. They cry in pain as the bolts of lightning strike their bodies.

Megan, finding no way they will win against him, calls to Wally. ' **Wally, we're in trouble. Tell Kent we need Doctor Fate.'** Just then the blast is aimed at her trapping her like the others around her.

They were done for.

All of a sudden the martian catches the sound of giggling. She looks up to find Jester sitting upside down on one of the bases of the stairs. The teen can be seen with his eyes closed and rocking back and forth. It looked like he was still in a playful mood.

That gives her an idea.

"Jester, come down here. I have a new game." She manages to call out despite the painful spots she's receiving.

Jester's ears perk up at the words 'new game' and immediately lands on the floor. Abra Kadabra does a double take trying to figure out where he came from.

"Ready to play?" She says, struggling to smile entirely at the clown. Jester responds by nodding his head, an excited grin as he waits for the game.

"Its called 'Take the wand from the villain.' You have to take the wand from the man there without getting hit by the lightning, if you do your lose. Are you ready."

An enthusiastic nod is her response. This game sounded fun!

"Go!"

Instantly the teen crouches low, ready to tackle the villain with a crazed smirk.

The man's eyes narrow at him before raising his wand and pointing at him and firing. The teen easily dodges before charging. The man continues to fire but Jester continues to not get hit. He finally makes it in front of him.

He tries snatching the wand but ducks and blocks the blows the man gives.

"Major points if you hit him!" Artemis cried out.

That's all Jester needed to hear before delivering punch to the gut and a knee to the face before backflipping away.

Abra shakes off the daze, glaring daggers at the teen. Jester simply blows a raspberry. Enraged, his blasts become more intense. The clown manages to avoid all of them.

This pattern continues for a while. Jester would get close enough to take the wand only to engage in hand-to-hand and dodging more blats.

However the cycle is broken when Abra finally manages to capture the clown in his cage of lightning. Instead of screaming of pain like the other he laughs uncontrollably. The shocking sensation must give him a ticklish feeling.

Abra looks around at the captured teens, satisfaction in his eyes from his work.

Now it was time to end this.

He raises his wand to finish them off when his wand and clothes suddenly disappear. (Courtesy of Doctor Fate/Wally.) He looks down on himself to find the cause of it.

With Abra's wand gone the cages are broken apart freeing the teens. Superboy is suddenly in front of him, his Intimidating look causes the villain to flinch back.

"Shows over." Is all he says before landing a punch right on the other's jaw, instantly knocking him unconscious.

A groaning catches their attention. They turn to find Jester still laying on the ground, breathing heavily, and unfocused eyes. They are immediately at his side.

Superboy cups the clowns face with his hand and is startled to find the others temperature is high. "Now what?" His voice full of concern.

"The sugar-rush is dying out meaning that the adrenaline is fading. This is why we prevent him of eating cookies. He becomes extremely hyperactive to the point his body functions start to shut down." Aqualad explains to them. "His high temperature is due to his body catching up on all the intense movement he has done."

Jester struggles to keep away, but he's just so tired. The feeling of arms around his thin frame and lifting him off of the ground and pressed against a strong chest makes him shiver.

The last thing he sees before everything fades to black is the color of ocean-blue looking down at him in worry.

/

The feeling of a tiny wet tongue licking his cheek causes Jester's eyes to flutter open. He looks around before moving in a more comfortable position and letting out a sigh as he drifts off to sleep again.

His eyes snap open. He jerks up and looks around again. He is laying on one of the sofas in the living room back at Mount Justice.

"Squeak!" He tilts his head down and comes face-to-face with Speedy. He lifts his hand scratching behind the critters ear. "Hey, boy. How did we get here?" All he remembers is walking along the snowy mountains before everything went blur.

Then he remembers.

Wally. Cookies. Sugar-rush. Crashing down.

He groans while rubbing his head, trying to fight off the headache that was still there.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

Jester whips his head to the side to find Wally sitting on a chair beside him. How did he not notice him in the room?

"I feel like my head got smashed by a semi truck."

Wally grabs the glass of water on the table before handling it to him. "Here." The clown takes it and drowns it down.

A moment of silence pass before the redhead speaks up.

"I'm sorry." Jester looks at him as he continues. "I knew what giving you those cookies did to you afterwards but I didn't think about it then."Im also sorry to what I said before. I didn't mean it." He looking down, avoiding eye contact with the other.

Jester smiles at the apology. "It's fine Sunshine. Just don't say it again. Sticks and stones are not the only thing that hurt you know."

The redhead smiles in relief at his friends forgiveness.

Jester sets the empty glass on the ground before sitting up eagerly. "So what happened after you and Spitfire disappeared out of the blue.

It takes a moment for Wally to figure who Spitfire is when he realizes it must his nickname for Artemis. "Well." He begins. "We met Nelson. After me and him had managed to get inside that giant bell he died shortly after." At this the clown's eyes falls at the news. "But it's alright. He united with his wife." He tells him so he wouldn't be completely devastated.

"Anyhow, Klarion comes in going psycho on us. And in desperation I put on the the Helmet of Fate."

"You put on the Helmet of Fate!?" Jester shouted. "What happened next!?" He said impatiently.

The redhead smirked before saying. "I totally beat that whiny, spoiled brat into a pulp." Jester expression was full of awe.

"What was it like having it on?"

"Kind of weird. I wasn't in control, the original was. Nabu."

"Whoa"

"Yea." He said continuing. "After that whole fiasco, I was told that I was now the new Doctor Fate. But I declined. Said that I was still a believer in science and couldnt take the role."

Jester excitement dies down at the mention at that. "Oh."

Then the redhead grins at him. "But I did tell him about someone who's a strong believer that would be more than happy to take care of this." From behind his back he pulls out the golden helmet itself, holding it in front of the clown.

Jester gasps. Not believing what was about to happen. "Your..you're giving it to me?" He breathes out in disbelief.

"I know you didn't get to met him." He hands the helmet to him. "But I hope this makes up for it."

Carefully, Jester takes it in his hands. A wide smile as he examines it. "It really does." A thought then comes to mind. "But what about keeping this as a souvenir? Don't you get one from every mission?"

The speedster just waves him off. "Eh, they'll be more in the future." He then stands before placing a hand hand on the teens shoulder. "Try to sleep some more, you know, just to make sure you don't pass out again." With that he makes his way out the room.

The green-head hugs the helmet close to his chest, a smile stretching on his lips.

/

 **Sorry it took a while everyone. I had a lot of writers block on this chapter but I finally finished it! Don't forget to leave a review and I will see you all on the next chapter!**


	10. Downtime

_Gotham City_

 _August 27. 5:17pm_

Located in the heart of Gotham City an abandon warehouse stood. Inside what can clearly be heard are grunts from pain. Or in this case, pain coming from Aqualad.

The dark-skinned teen is thrown and crashed against the wall of the building, slumping to the floor in exhaustion. His body covered in brown, muddy, substance. He struggles to get up but fails and is down on the floor again.

Coming into view are large, muddy, pairs of legs walking past the unconscious forms of the rest of the teens who were laid on the floor. Each taken down by the being and covered in mud.

One, however manages to regain consciousness.

Green-eyes squint open. Jester shakes his head and holds it while he tries to remember what happened. Then the sight of the monster stalking towards Aqualad brings it back. Right. They were on a mission. They tried to take down the creature but were all beaten.

But now with its back to him the clown finds his chance. He looks to his side and finds his bat. He grabs it and instantly transforms it into his giant hammer. Carefully and stealthy he gets up and creeps forward.

When he finally has it where he wants it he strikes.

With a shout he leaps into the air. He brings his hammer over his head and swings it to the back of the monsters head only for its back to form a third arm, making a fist, and punching the green-head right in the gut. Knocking the wind out of him. He has no time to react when the arm grabs hold of him and flings him over its head.

Jester crashes hard against the wall and lands right next to Aqualad. The Atlantian places a hand on the clowns shoulder, eyes asking if he was ok. He is responded with a nod.

A loud roar causes both teens to whip their head in the direction of the beast. The monster's hand then morphs into a mallet with a sharp end. It raises it over his head preparing to strike the cowering males.

But it never gets its chance when the window ceiling of the building is smashed into. Glass flying everywhere to reveal Batman souring down. He flings two batarangs at the beast which implanted on its arm before exploding.

Roaring, the beast swings his fist. Batman dodges by leaping away. He takes out his taser gun and shoots wires of electricity in the beast's chest.

The monster cries in agony as the shock waves come crashing through his body. His body then begins to melt from the heat of the electricity and soon a pile of goop is left on the floor where the monster once stood.

With the threat gone Batman takes a good look at the scene to find the unconscious teens and then Aqualad and Jester.

He narrows his eyes at the Atlantian and Jester gulps.

He didn't like that face. It was never good.

/

 _Mount Justice._

 _August 27 6:58pm_

"I need to talk to Aqualad." Batman tells the teens emerging from the zeta tubes all covered in mud. "The rest of you, hit the showers and head home."

Superboy raises an eyebrow at that. "Head home? I am home." He said annoyed as he walked past in the direction of the shower rooms.

"Not so fast Bats." Jester spoke up halting in front of his mentor with his arms crossed. "I believe you and I had a discussion about how it was ok for me to spend the night here, hmm?" He reminded him with a smirk and eager eyes.

The knight says nothing but narrows his eyes, not liking that idea one bit.

As if reading his mind Jester face drops. "Oh, come on, Bats. Don't back out on your word! I already told MM I was and she was stoked! She's been looking forward to it for weeks when I first brought it up. She'll be crushed if I tell her the plans changed!"

Jester had suggested the arrangement for a sleepover with the martian about two weeks ago when he was hanging around the cave.

 _He, Megan, and Superboy were all in the living room where Jester was seen reading a magazine while lying upside down on the sofa and the other teens were watching TV._

 _He looked up from his reading and spotted the martian with a small smile on her lips and a hand under her chin. She was looking at the screen with a dreamy look._

 _Curious, Jester looked at what had caught her attention and found a scene from the show they were watching of a bunch of teen girls chatting and laughing while doing each others nails. They were all dressed in their sleepwear surrounded with pillows, snacks, and magazines._

 _The way Megan was watching was as if it was the best thing in the world._

 _Unfortunately not everyone had the same feeling._

" _Thats weird." Superboy said gesturing to the screen. "I mean, what's the point of it? I don't get how humans find doing stuff like that entertaining."_

" _It's a girl thing, sweetness." Jester replied going back to reading. "There's really not a point to it really. Every once in awhile girls like to come together and do..well, basically girly things."_

" _It looks fun." Megan said then sighing, bowing her head. "I wish I could experience something like that."_

 _That got a reaction._

" _Wait." Jester whips his magazine from his face and stares at the martian with shocked eyes. "You mean you've never had a sleepover?" He asked not believing what he was hearing. All girls, at least at one point in their life must have had a sleepover, at least once._

" _No." Megan said dejectedly. "Its mostly because I have no one to join me. I've been dreaming of having one when I first heard about it."_

" _But didn't you say you have, what, 12 sisters you can convince to join? Or what about Spitfire? Tried to talk to her about it?"_

 _He is replied with a another shake of the head. "My sisters are not that interested to Earth customs like I am. They wanted no part of it. And Artemis" She hesitated the last bit. "She makes it clear that it's not for her."_

 _Jester frowns. Now that just won't do. He hated seeing anyone unhappy. And if this would help keep a smile on her face then so be it._

" _You know what?" He manages to swing into a sitting position but slips on the edge of of the sofa and falls on the floor with an 'oof!' He stands dusting himself before finally saying. "You and me are going to have one of our own."_

 _The martian snaps her head up to him dumbfounded at what he was suggesting. "What…"_

" _Look." The green-head said rubbing the back of his neck while looking away. "I know I'm not a chick and all but I'll be more than happy to give you your first sleepover. Ill plan everything but we'll do the things you want to do. Of course I'll have to talk to Bats about it though. It may not be anytime soon but I'll let you know as soon as a get the green light."_

 _Upon hearing those words the martian pulled the biggest smile. She stands and takes hold of Jester's pale hands into her own. Eyes beaming in delight. "You'd really do that?"_

 _The manic nods, inside happy at the sight of her face. "I can tell you really want this. Plus, what kind of bro would I be if I didn't let my sis get what she wanted?" He said smirking._

' _Sister' She thought. 'He considers me his sister' That word swells her heart with adoration that she can't help herself as she gathers him in a tight hug._

 _Jester jumps is surprise but chuckles and pats her back. "Someone's excited, huh?" Peering over her shoulder he catches Superboy's eyes connected with his own and gives him a smile. Trying to figure out the look on the clones face. What was he thinking?_

 _Little did he know that Superboy had found another reason to fall for the green-head, even if the clone didn't realize it yet._

Jester eyes grow, pleading to his mentor to say yes. The knights expression starts to soften at the sight but is still not giving in so Jester pulls out the big guns: Quivering lips.

His lips quiver and his eyes grow larger pulling of the best puppy face he can master. And then…

"Don't forget your meds." Batman said with a straight face.

Success. Bats never says no to his puppy face.

"Thanks Bats!" Jester said, face returning to his manic grin. "Now If you'll excuse me, I got to wash off this goop from the places the light should never shine through." With that he is off to the showers.

"Just Aqualad." That cause Jester to halt and look back to find Robin making his way as well and says nothing as he passes his brother. The green-head shrugs it off and starts to walk again and into the entrance of the hallway.

"Squeak!"

The noise makes Jester look to find a small critter padding his way to him. A smile forms on the clonws face as he bends down to pick up the hedgehog.

"Hey, Speedy. Did ya miss me?" He's responded by excited licks to his cheek causing him to chuckle. "I'll take that as a yes." He lifts his hand to gently rub Speedy's small head with his finger.

"I am sorry you had to intervene." The sound of Aqualads shamed tone stops Jester's actions and makes his way back to the main room, hiding pressed against the wall to not be see to listen in. He knows he's not supposed to eavesdrop but curiosity always got the best of him.

"I know the team performed poorly-" The Atlantean continues when he is cut off by Batman.

"The team performed adequately. The problem was you. You're their leader, and your head

wasn't in the game."

"No, you are.." Aqualad objects but backs down. "correct." He said sighing. "Of late, I am not even convinced I belong on the surface world. For so many years, it filled my every thought. But now that I am here, my dreams are all Atlantis."

"Atlantis or someone you left behind?" The clown heard his mentor say. "You can split your time between the surface and the sea, but not your mind. Either you're here 100%, or you need to walk away. Make a decision, Kaldur, and make it soon." Jester then hears the retreating feet of the knight indicating he was leaving the room.

"That was a bit harsh." Jester mumbles to himself then peeks around the corner and spots the Atlantean with his head lowered, his expression dejected before leaving the room too.

"Poor Gills. I hope gets things figured out." Jester said then turning his attention back to his companion. "Come on, boy. After Im washed up we'll get you a snack, hmm?" With that he makes his way down the hall.

/

 _Mount Justice_

 _August 27 7:45pm_

Kaldur makes his way to the zeta tubes. He would be returning to Atlantis to help with his decision. If he did chose to stay and be leader then he would like to spend more time with the person he found special. If he didn't stay, well, he was not sure what would happen.

He halt when one of the tubes begins to light up.

 **Recognized: Jester-B00.**

The light fades and out walks Jester with a duffle bag over his shoulder and Speedy perched on his head. He stops in surprise at the sight of the other teen. "Oh, hey Gills." He greeted with a grin.

"Jester." Kaldur nods in greeting. "What brings you back to the cave?"

"Oh, Bats said it was ok to spend the night here. I'm giving Red her first sleepover experience, hence the dufflebag." He gestures. "What about you? Heading out?"

"I am returning to Atlantis for the time being. There are things I need to sort out."

"Yea, I heard." Realizing what he said he flusters in shame. "Oh, sorry! I know I'm not supposed to listen to anyone's private conversation but I get curious and it takes over-"

"It is fine." The Atlantean reassures him with a gentle grin, indicating that he wasn't upset for the other listening in.

Silence. Then.

"You ok?"

"Yes." The dark-skinned teen confirmed. "At least, I will be once I return and see her."

Oh, so thats whats this is all about.

Jester offers him a positive smile. "She must be pretty special for you want to get back to her as soon as possible."

Upon hearing that the teen cant help but smile himself. "She is."

"Well don't let me keep you holding." Jester says stepping aside bowing and gesturing to the tubes. "Your lady awaits."

Amused by his friends actions he pats the green-heads shoulder and walks into the tube.

"Kaldur."

Hearing his real name coming from the manic he turns his attention to him once again.

"I just want you know that whatever you decide, if it's staying here with the team or going back home, You have my full support." Jester said encouragingly.

The other for his part is surprised at this. With a thankful nod he resumes his trek into the tube.

 **Recognized: Aqualad-B02.**

Then he is gone.

The clown sighs. "Come on, Speedy. Let's go find those two." He tells the hedgehog and makes his way to the kitchens.

"Squeak!"

/

Just luck would have it he found Superboy and Megan in the kitchen or rather the martian in the kitchen with a cookbook in hand and the clone watching the static of the TV.

The martian had not noticed his presence and Jester got an idea. He places the bag on the ground and slowly tiptoes behind the martian. His quite feet however catches the clones super hearing and turns around. Jester brings a finger over his lip indication to keep quiet. When he is about a few centimeters away he strikes.

"Hey Red!" He shouted and grabbing her shoulders and shaking them with effect.

The martian let out a high pitched squeal and rounds her head to now laughing clown. "Jester! That wasn't funny!" She grabs a rag nearby and starts hitting the teen with it while he tries to duck each swat.

"Sorry!" He whizzes out still laughing avoiding a swat to the head. "I saw an opportunity and went for it." When he finally calms down he goes back to his bag and places it on the island of the kitchen.

"Ready for tonight?" He asks her with a grin.

Any feeling of irritation from Megan was melted away in an instant at those words and was replaced with a beaming expression. "Of course I am!" She steps to have a peak in the bag. "What did you bring?"

"Oh, just the necessities and other things that will make the night more fun. But, as promised." He hoped to sit on the edge of the island grinning big. "Your deciding of what we should do. So, whats first on the agenda, Captain?" He clapped his hands together, waiting.

"Well, I figured we could start by making dinner?" She said shyly gesturing to the cookbook.

"Good choice. I'm starved." He hopped down and made his way beside the martian who was opening the book. "Whatcha got in mind?" He said leaning against the countertop to get a better look.

"Well, I was thinking.." For the next few minutes both teens take turns flipping through the book to decide what sounded good to eat when they finally made their choice. Jester glances up to find Superboy still watching the static screen. Looks like he was having trouble trying to turn it on himself.

Amused at the sight Jester grins. "Good show, sweetness?" He chuckles before taking pity on the clone. "Want me to turn that on?"

A moment of silence goes by then the clone answers. "No."

The teens look at one another before Megan tries. "Well, would you like to help us make dinner?"

"No." But the clone is already standing and making his way beside them to help causing both teens to grin.

"Let's see." She levitates the book while reading off the ingredients they needed. "We're gonna need some brown sugar, a little butter." Instantly the bag of brown sugar levitates from the top shelves and into Superboy's open hand, Jester manages to catch the butter. "Some salt, cooking oil, vinegar," She open the fridge reading off the next ingredients at a fast pace unknowing to her that they are zooming past her. " A few eggs, cup of tomatoes And two cups of-" A loud crash behind makes her stop and look back.

Standing before her are both males who are a mess of eggs, flour, and tomato. The goop dripping off their bodies. Speedy lapping the goop that was dripped on the floor.

"Oops. I'm so sorry. I'll go get some towels." She said as apologetic as she could and ran out the kitchen.

Jester looks down at himself then at Superboy with a wide grin. "You know I had a lot of food puns for tonight, but I guess the _yolk's_ on us!" He cracked up at his own lame pun. "You're practically bathed in it. Hang on."

He grabs the cloth that the martian had used to whack him with. Standing in front of the taller teen he wipes away the goo away from the clones face. "The look on her face, Ha! Priceless!" He then starts to wipe the muscular cheeks. "I wish I could have taken a picture, I mean, I.." He voice trails off and grin fades due to the clone tilting his head head down where their faces are a good centimeters apart.

For a good while they stay in that position, neither making a move to break their trance. Jester blinked as he continued to stare at those soft-blue eyes. The way the clone was looking at him clearly showed adoration that the clown flinched and look down to avoid eye contact. His face powered in a red blush and his heart began to beat faster than usual.

' _Control yourself. Don't give in.'_ His thoughts screamed at him. He couldn't allow himself to fall in deep.

Suddenly, fingers are under his chin and tilting his head to look at the clone once again. Jester gulps deeply when the fingers then go to his head and gently brush his green bangs away from his face for the other to have a more clear view at the intensity of the green gems.

Then Superboy leans down and Jester's breath hitches when the clone rests his forehead against his with his eyes shut. A sigh escaping his lips. If Jester wasn't redder then he certainly is now.

"Did you need to calm down?" The clown asked with a nervous laugh trying to calm his nerves.

The clone shakes his head. "No. I just like this feeling. But I don't know what it is."

Jester's eyes widen. Feeling? Was he talking about-

"I got the towels!"

Jester practically jumps back to give them both more room away from each other. Inside the clown gave a sigh relief by the martian interruption.

Megan frowns in concern at the clowns flustered face. "Are you ok, Jester? You look red." She places a hand on his head to check his temp. but he ducks away with a masked grin.

"Im great! Just a little stuffy in here." He then takes one of the towels and his bag. "Im off to the showers to get this goob off. Be right back!" He said then running out of the room.

Seeing his friend leave Speedy quickly runs to catch up. He doesn't search for long though when he finds his green-head leaning against the wall of the hallway with his head slumped. The teen looked miserable. He crawls up the pant legs and to his shoulder then nudges his cheek with his little nose.

"Oh, Speedy." Jester said defeatedly. "I don't know what to do. I can't let myself fall for him. No matter how much I want to. He deserves so much better than me."

He then remembers the times how Superboy looked at him with soft, caring, eyes. His touches tender and almost affectionate. "I don't deserve any of it." He whispers, his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

/

After a good clean off he dressed in his sleepwear. Pulling over his head is a baggy black night shirt with the words 'Don't go to sleep' in messy gray writing. He then pulls up a pair of black and white checkered pants.

After drying his hair, a nice comb over, and applying black lipstick to cover the ugly scar running along his cheeks he and Speedy head back to the kitchen to find Megan chopping onions and Superboy, still covered in goo, back on the sofa and watching static.

Still in their casual clothes.

"Ok, first off." He announced drawing both teens attention. "If we're going to make this sleepover real the first thing you need to do is change into something more...comfortable."

Realizing what he meant Megan gets right to it. "Oh, right." She close her eyes in concentration, her clothes then ship to a light purple nightly dress shirt and night pants, both of which are covered in golden stars. She clasps her hands behind her when she's done. "Is this appropriate?" She asked shyly.

Jester givers a thumbs up. "Perfect. You." He points at Superboy. "Get cleaned up and change to your PJ's too. Your joining us and I'm not taking no for an answer." He demanded, voice meaning business.

The clone just shrugged and went to the showers. A while later he comes back cleaned when Megan is stirring a bowl and Jester cutting up vegetables and Speedy was nibbling on the leftovers.

The teens were talking amongst each other while music was being played in the background from Jester's cell that was hooked up by speakers that he brought from home.

Jester looks up when the other comes in and does a doubletake at what he saw. "What are you wearing?"

Superboy looks at himself then back at the clown. "Clothes for sleeping?" He said confused. The teen is seen wearing the same demi jeans and same black shirt.

"That's what you wear to sleep? Your kidding right? Don't you have actual PJ's?" The clone shakes his head. Jester whispers to the martian. "Did you know about this?"

"Honestly no. It must be uncomfortable for him." She replies back.

The clone rolls his eyes. "You know I can hear you."

"You were meant to, sweetcheeks. Luckily for you I prepared for something like this." He said beaming and grabbing his bag, digging through it. "Aha!" He pulled out a pair of gray baggy, sweatpants and hands them over to the clone. "Try these. They should be big enough to fit you."

His eyes widen when Superboy begins to unbutton his pants and stops him before he can pull them down. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Not in here, Strip Tease, take that show somewhere else." He pushes the older male of of the room. "Don't come in until your descent!" He calls out. He turns around, blowing his bangs dramatically while Megan giggles at the display.

A few minutes later Superboy walks in with sweats on. Jester nods approved. "Much better. Now gives us a hand, would you?"

Over the next hour the three of them spend preparing their meal. Finally they were all seating and eating away. The meal went by with Megan enthusiastically asking Jester questions about more Earth customs and Jester happily trying to answer them one at a time. Superboy mainly stayed quiet but would occasionally join in on the conversation.

After dinner and cleaning up Jester stretched widely then collapsing on the couch with his eyes closed and a satisfied grin. "Oh, man that hit the spot!" He sighed. He peeks open one eye looking at the martian. "Well. Red. Whats next?"

Megan grinned. She knew exactly what she wanted to do next.

Jesters face is in full concentration as he applies the magenta colored nail polish on the martians nails while Superboy sits beside them watching with curiosity as they all sit inside their makeshift fort of Pillows and blankets. Music was still playing in the background. Snacks and magazines were scattered in the fort.

Megan looks up from the magazine she was reading to inspect the clowns work, she was impressed. "Wow, Jester! How are you so good at this? I heard that most Earth boys don't usually do these sort of things."

At that the clown grins without looking up from his work. "I guess I'm not like other guys, I guess. And as for how i'm so good at this. Lots of practice." He holds up his own hand to show off the midnight shade on his nails Then looking at the clone.

"You sure you don't want in on this, Pumpkin?" He said then holding up a bottle of nail polish. "This shade of navy blue would work great on you." He grinned.

But the clone shakes his head. "No thanks. You guys knock yourselves out."

After the nails Megan had suggested next for Jester to do her hair. The clown sat on the edge of the couch with the martian sitting on the ground between his legs and faced away as he combed her hair smoothly. Apparently that was another thing he was also skilled.

The night went on with chatter and laughter between the two teens while Superboy was the quite on in the group but still participating in the activities. The final thing that they did that night was watch a movie of Megan's choice which was a romantic comedy.

The three teens were laid on the floor peeking from their fort on their stomachs. Jester was sandwiched between the clone and martian, a bowl of popcorn sat in front of them sharing amongst each other with Speedy munching on the side as they watched the film. Pillows under them and each covered in blankets. WIth the dim lighting in the room it gave a calming atmosphere.

Later into the movie Megan had fallen asleep with a smile on her face, leaving the two males to continue watching as they munched on their shared popcorn. Superboy's focus in the film was interrupted when he felt a thump beside him and looks to find Jester's head laid on the pillow, he too had fallen asleep.

Superboy took this opportunity to get a good look at him. Jester's face was more relaxed and younger when he was asleep. The clowns bangs were covering parts of his face, his hair was growing fast. Superboy had been waiting for a while for it to grow back, taking a chance he rests his hand on the clown's head and runs his fingers through the soft locks. Oh, man how he missed the feel of it.

He then begins to gently massage the scalp and draws his hand back when Jester shifts in his sleep thinking that he had woke him up, but all the clown does is release a satisfied sigh and a pleased smile.

Superboy feels himself forming a grin at the clowns relaxed display. He catches something out of the corner of his eye that makes him look back to the movie.

It's a scene of the two main characters facing each other rather closely as they sit on a large rock in the middle of woods.

From what what he remembers from the plot the movies was about a perky teen girl who had made friends with a rather ill tempered guy. The way she interacted with him reminded him how Jester was. The guy slowly started to open up with her and soon were hanging out, they were almost inseparable. Superboy watches curiously when the girl leans in a pecks the guys cheek. Tilting his head he remembers Jester doing that back on their last mission. He knew what a kiss was but didn't know what the purpose of it meant.

Just then the guy leans in and plants one on her cheek and pulls away, both looking away from each other with grins and their faces red.

The clone raised a brow. Was that he was supposed to do? After Jester had kissed him was he supposed to do it back? It must be normal to humans, so why not? With that thought he turns back to the sleep male and leans down planting a soft kiss on the snowy cheek. When his lips make contact the clone feels a static sensation that makes his eyes widen and bucks his head back.

He touches his lips, he can still feel the tingling. A second later he feels his lower abdomen beging to warm that causes him to gasp. There it was again. That pleasant feeling that makes him growl in frustration. What was this feeling!? This feeling that made it as if he was punched in the gut and face burn up. The feeling he wouldn't get with anyone but Jester.

He wanted answers. And he wanted them soon.

After a while of him being alone with his thoughts the clone finally calls it a night and falls asleep too.

WIth the film still playing the young hero's are off to dreamland with Speedy curled up in the bundle of blackest with a full belly.

All in all, the sleepover was a success.

/

 _Wayne Manor_

 _September 3, 9:45am_

The residents of the Manor are awake ready to start the day. Except for one who was still in bed.

Rocking in his makeshift hammock in the middle of his room lies Jay still asleep with a laptop opened on his stomach. Sighing he turns his body to get in a more comfortable position and ends up falling to the floor with a thump that wakes Speedy from his mini bed on the desktop.

"Ow." The clown groans getting up and cracking his back. "Why do I keep forgetting I'm miles from the floor?" With a good stretch and a yawn he heads to the bathroom.

After cleaning his face and brushing he heads to the dining room with Speedy seated on his shoulder.

Walking in he finds Dick already seated messing with his phone. He takes the seat opposite from him and slumps down, heading falling on the table groaning. "I hate mornings."

The younger glances up at his brother in amusement. "Marathon?"

Jay lifts his head. "Rewatching actually." Then lowering it again.

"Again? Dude, that's like the 45th time you've rewatched the whole series. Don't you think it's time to move on to something else?"

Jay raises again and declared. "The day that they make a show better than 'Attack on Titan' Is the day that such action will happen! Until then, not happening." Slumping his head down again.

"I don't know why you like that show, anyway. Its weird."

"Its the feels! They want to crush your heart by killing off the the characters you get so attached to. That and the graphics are badass."

In that moment walks in Alfred carrying a tray with two mugs and a bowl of fruit and hands the drinks to each boy. "Your drinks, young masters."

"Thanks, Alfred"

"You're a lifesaver, Al." Jay said taking the bowl of fruits that were meant for Speedy. Said critter was already munching away.

The butler nods to them. "Breakfast will be finished shortly." With that he returns to the kitchen

Both teens raise to take a sip from their mugs when a sent stops them both.

Jay sniffs his cup and smells coffee. Dick does the same and smells hot chocolate. Their eyes meet and without a word they swap mugs reclaiming their right drinks and drinking.

A moment later walks in Bruce all dressed for the day and carrying the mail in one hand. "Morning, you too."

"Hey."

"Meh" jester muffled due to his head down. He hears the billionair rambling through the mail when he speaks up. "Mail for you, Jay."

"Whatever it is I didn't order it!"

The clown hears amusement from the man. "No. But I think you might like this." Jay lifts his head to find a clasp envelope in front of him that makes him freeze.

No. It could be.

"Is that…"

Bruce grins at the teens stunned face. "It's from Arkham." He confirmed, the second he says that the envelope is snatched out his hands by the frantic teen. Even Dick straightens up at this.

Jays fingers tremble with anxiety. He couldn't believe it. He's been waiting for months! Now it was the moment of truth. He goes to open the open when a hand grabs his halting his actions.

"Remember, even if you dont, theres always next year." Bruce tells him encouraged letting go of his hand. Jay nods.

Dick scoffs. "There shouldn't even be a next year. If there is they have another thing coming."

Taking a deep breath he opens the envelope and takes out the papers and begins to read through the forms. His eyes frantically skimming the line of words.

After what seemed like hours he stills. The action causing Bruce and Dick to prepare for the news with worried expressions. By Jay's expression it didn't look good.

Until.

"Im approved." Jay breathy whispers.

"Wait, what?" Dick said not believing what he just heard.

"Im approved." The green-head said a little louder. A wide smile stretches his face as he lets out a joyful laugh. "Im approved!"

Bruce takes the forms and reads them himself just to be sure but he doesn't look for long. "Well, I'll be." He said a grin appearing. "You really are."

Dick shots from his chair. "Does that mean-"

"I can finally go to school!" Jay cried out in joy.

Since the day he was freed from hell one of the teens dreams was going to an actual school. However during his evaluation in Arkham he was told that he wasn't ready to interact with his peers in a normal public setting and had to wait a year for more improvement for him to take his test again.

But he kept being denied 4 years in a row.

During that time Bruce felt the best way for him to get his education is by homeschool. He hired many of the best tutors he could find.

During his lessons it was clearly shown that Jay was advanced in all his studies. One of the things he inherited from him homicidal father was his twisted intelligence. Making him suitable to attend the best private schools for the gifted minded.

But after years of being denied that idea began to fade. Until now that is.

"Dude, that's awesome!" His brother exhaled taking the papers to see them himself. "I can't believe it took them this long though to give you the ok to be around other teens our age considering you've have been these last few months."

"Except these teens had powers and take down bad guys." Bruce pointed out.

"True. And look! If you're lucky you might be able to get into Gotham Academy with me." Dick said grinning.

At that Jay's beaming expression buzzes before returning back. "Uh, yea! Wouldnt that be cool." He said with a strain smile that Bruce didn't notice.

Unfortunately his brother did.

/

The entrance to the Batcave slides open and out walks Dick as he searches for the manic.

"Jay! You down here?" He calls out.

The sound of clanking metal catches his attention and he travels farther into the cave when he finally spots his brother with his back turn to him.

The clown is dressed in a white tank top and black basketball shorts. Over his eyes are large tinted goggles. His face covered in smudge marks and sweat as he works on the device in front of him laid on the lab table.

Jay doesn't acknowledge his brothers presence until a voice comes next to his ear. "Is that what I think it is?" causing him to jump a foot in the air and dropping his tool from being startled.

The green- head rounds up at the younger. "D, if there's one thing I keep telling you to prevent me from strangling you to death is to not sneak up at me!"

But Dick ignores his warning and instead stares at his brothers latest project in awe. "I can't believe you're actually building it. Does it work?"

Blowing a breath in frustration Jay raises his goggles placing his hands on his hips and too looking over his work. "I haven't tested it yet. Still working on it. Once it's done Imma give her a go."

Laid on the table that has both males attention is a replica of an unfinished 3DMG. (A gear used in Attack on Titan.).

"When you first told me you were planning on making it a while back I didn't believe you at all. Boy you sure proved me wrong." His brother said inspecting one of the pieces in his hand. "Are you going to add the blades with it."

Jay nodded. "Sure am. Although finding the right material for them is going to be hard to pull."

Dick sets it down then looks at the green-head with seriousness. "These skills and talent that you have will definitely earn you a one way ticket into the academy, of at least in Star City."

Once again Jay's expression falters. "Yea, yea."

"Im serious. How your able to built these types of weapons like your bat and cards, not to mention you're basically spot on on all your studies clearly shows your a genious. You'd definitely fit in." He tried to sound as persuasive and encouragingly as possible but the other just shrugs.

"Lucky me." He mumbled.

Dick frowned at his attitude. "Dude, what gives? You're acting like you don't even want to go." Jay's silence speaks it all. "You do want to right? You've been waiting for this for the last 4 years and now you're saying you don't? You looked so excited."

"No, no. It's not that I don't want to go to school, believe me I've dreaming of going since forever." He tells him. "It's going into the Academy that has me bummed."

"What do you mean?"

Sighing, Jay finally says. "I don't want to go to some fancy rich school. No offence to you but I've heard people from private schools are uptight and snotty. They think they're better than everyone just because they're getting a better education. On top of that theirs expectation to be met. Wearing uniforms, behaving normally, good manners, and all that stuff. That just isn't for me. I want my first school experience to be from a public. Where I know where i'll fit in with them." He finishes explaining refusing to make eye contact.

A moment of silence passes by when Dick speaks up. "You mean you're willing to throw the chance of having one of the best education systems in the city away just to go to a public school and be with regular people were I doubt your skills will hardly ever be used?"

Jay finally looks up to meet his eyes. With a determined expression he tells him his answer. "Yes."

No word is exchanged between the two until finely Dick sighs and rubs his temple. "Well, whatever you decide it's okay with me. But you do know that Bruce is probably going to have a heart attack when you tell him, right?" He said with an amused grin.

Jay grins back and waves it off. "Eh, he'll be fine. After his shock passes he'll understand."

Just then the com in the cave echos with Bruce's voice. "Jay, Dick. Suit up, your needed at the cave." Then cuts off.

Jay smirks and stretches his limbs. "Duty calls."

After covering his gear with a white sheet the two are on their way.

/

 _Mount Justice._

 _September 3. 9:45pm_

Jester along with Robin and the rest of the team make their way to the main room where the clown spots Batman then Aqualad emerging from the zeta tubes.

"Made your decision?" Batman said without looking up from the holographic keyboard.

"The decision is made." Aqualad confirms. "I am here, 100%."

The knight nods. "Just in time for your next mission." He tells him then addressing to the rest of the team. "The watchtower detected an immense power surge in the Bialian dessert…"

A nudge to the Atlanteans causes him to look to his side to find Jester smiling at him. "Great to have you back, Gills."

At this Aqualad nods and forms a grin of his own.

It was good to be back.

/

 **So sorry for the long delay! I was working on my other story and now that spring break is over I have school work! I will try to update faster each time to not keep you all waiting.**

 **I'm a huge fan of Attack on Titan so naturally I made Jester one too. Pretty soon he's going to have his own 3DMG of his own!**

 **Don't forget to review and I will see you all in the next chapter!**


	11. Bereft

Bialya. September 4, 12:12pm.

The moonlight casts over the waves of sand of the Bialya Dessert, no life can be seen for miles, except for the lone unconscious being with snow white skin laid across the sandy blanket.

Green-eyes flutter open to the sound of the winds blowing around him. He tries to sit up only to fall back and holding his throbbing head. "Oh man, what hit me?" He groaned out. Breathing deeply he tries again and succeeding of not falling back.

Once he is finally seated up he gets a good look around. "What the…?" He eyes narrow in confusion at the scene around him. "Where the heck am I? How did I get here?" His voice slowly showing hints of panic.

He had the right to feel like this. He was in the middle of a freaking desert! Not to mention alone.

Alone.

That thought alone causes him to search frantically. "Baby Bird?" No response. "Bats?" Still nothing. "Anyone?" None.

Realizing he was going to get nowhere just sitting around he stands and makes his way to an unknown destination but stops when he looks down at himself noticing the all black wear. "Whoa." Eyebrows raised impressed. "I know that I said I'd never wear black but damn, I look good!"

He catches a lock of black hair falling to his face and reaches to touch it only to find it's only paint. He then touches his face and feels the mask on the top part of his face.

He continues his walk as he tries to figure out what was going on. ' _Ok, Now lets see, the last thing I remember was patrolling with Baby Bird and Bats in the city, how did I end up here? Better question is, where is here?'_ He thinks looking around.

Suddenly, something crashes a few feet away from sending sand to the air. Jester shrieks in surprise, he was not expecting that at all. Nor was he expecting to find one of the most sexiest guy he had ever seen crouched low and glaring at him with striking-blue eyes, black hair and a well toned shape.

"Whoa." He said with a grin. "Maybe this place isn't so bad." Eyeing the newcomer up and down.

The only reply he gets is the harsh panting and animalistic growls, his eyes lower more in bolid rage. Jester grin falls to one in concern and steps back. "Uh, you okay there?" It was then he noticed the red 'S' symbol printed on the teens shirt.

Before he could question it the teen lets out a roar before launching at him. Eyes widening in shock Jester leaps out of the way just in time. "Whoa, whoa, wait!" He never gets his say because he leaps away when the teen tries to go for him again, this time with a raised fist.

Acting fast Jester frantically searching for something to defend himself, he reaches back to feel the handle of his bat and pulls it out in front of him only for the other teen to grab hold of the other end and uses it to fling the pale teen away.

Jester lands hard on the sand, his bat landing out of his reach he manages to sit up and look up at the still enraged teen. With nothing else to defend himself he starts to tremble. Growling, the teen charges and Jester's expression turns to one of fear.

The blue-eyed male charges and pulls his arm back ready to strike when he catches a glimpse of the fear of the treats face, what he see's next widens his eyes. The sight of the scared teen disappears in a flash of light and is replaced of him smiling at him before returning back.

Jester flinches and ducks his head with closed eyes preparing for the blow. But it never comes. Taking a chance he lifts his head only to meet with the stranger's face just centimeters away from causing him to yelp and jump back.

The teen looks to be more calmed down, though a frown still held in his face as he studies the manic in deep concentration. He crawls forward making the clown leanback, his arms supporting him from behind as he tried to put as much as space from them as possible but failed.

"Um, what are you doing?" He stutters out with a nervous grin.

The teen doesn't answer but finally leans in to the side of Jester's thin cheek and…

Sniffs him.

Jester does nothing but blink as the teen continues to sniffs the side of his face, lowing down to his neck. The clown giggles at the tickling sensation but stops when the teen draws his head back with a confused look. Jester stares back with a look of his own.

Blue-eyes then lower down, Jester follows his interest and finds he he is staring at his chest. Before he could question anything, the black-haired male head lowers and presses against the clowns chest, his ear over where the heart was. The clown stay stiff as board.

The other for his part had found the treats heartbeat entranced that he had to get a better listening to. The sound of his heart beating against him reduces his tensed state, it was soothing. He closes his eyes and leans in closer. A second later he lets out a deep, rumbling, sound from his own chest. It sounded like he was...purring.

Jester feels the teens body completly relax and hears the purring. He shakily lifts his hand and place his hand on the short black hair and begins to massage the scalp causing the other to purr louder. The mad teen cant help but grin in amusement. The way he was acting reminded him of a feisty kitten wanting affection.

Suddenly, the teen pulls back with a wip. His body tensed and eyes full on alert as if he was waiting for something. The action reminding of a wild animal standing still as it listens deeply.

Jester takes this opportunity to grab his bat and secures it on his back. He grows concern after a few minutes when the teen still hasn't moved from his position. "You alright, there?" He asks but does not receives a response.

Another minute passes when the teen stands up suddenly and grabs hold of the clown pulling him against him with one arm looped around his waist and the other under his legs, carrying him bridal-style.

"Hey, Hey! What are you-" He never finishes due to the teen super-leaping high into the air. The action startling him that he hooks his arms around the teens neck. "A little warning would be great!" He said annoyed. Seeing no way to escape his hold he goes along for the ride.

The other still doesn't respond. Landing hard then taking off again to who knows where.

/

Not too far away a teen martian with green-skin and red-hair comes through holding her head, sitting up as she looks around her surroundings.

In her own language she observes the scenery when she clearly finds that she is not on mars. Then it hits her. She knew this place! "Hello, Megan. I'm on Earth!" However that doesn't explain as to why she was here. She stands and walks down the lump mountain of sand.

'But how did I get to Earth? Why am I wearing this costume? And why does my head hurt so much?' Her thoughts are interrupted when she trips and rolls down the steep hill. Groaning she sits back up wondering.'Is this a dream?'

She snaps her head up startled when something crashes feets away from her revealing a bulky teen with black hair carrying another male with bleached skin in his arms.

Green eyes stare at her in confusion. "Is she the reason for you bringing us here?" The only response he gets is a growl, not directed towards him, but to the martian. The male then places Jester on his feet and pushes him behind him to block him from her view.

She looks down and notices the symbol on the teens shirt. She knew it. "Wait. I've seen that symbol. Are you Superman?" She asks him carefully.

The next moment both the clown and the martian are unprepared by the loud roar the teen lets out, ripping the printed symbol from his shirt and launching at the girl like a crazed animal.

"Wait, don't!" Jester calls out but fails to get the others attention but fails.

The martian leaps out of the way to avoid be collied. When the feral teen charges a second time she takes to the sky.

Jester rushes and grabs onto the black-haired male's arm when he gets ready to pounce again in effort to stop him. "What are you doing!?" He said struggling to hold him. "Stop!"

The front of his shirt is then grabbed by a large hand and the clown finds himself being flung to the side causing him to roll on the ground.

He looks up in time to see the martian shielding herself with a force field when the male launched at her, the force deflecting them both to the ground.

But the feral teen is not done as he charges at her one more time for the final blow when he is tackled by the side by a blur of white. They roll until Jester manages to get his feet on the others chest and kicking him away before quickly getting up and standing in front of the skaken martian blocking her from view. "I said stop." He said firmly, standing his ground.

The other growls in anger and crouches low. Eyes glaring at the clowns own when a flash comes again replacing the clowns glare with an image of him laughing before returning back to normal.

Confused he shakes his head, sending one last glare before leaping away from them.

Then he is gone.

Megan stares at the leaving teen. Shaken of what just happened she draws he legs to her chest, resting her chin to her knees trying to appear small. ' _Not a dream.'_ She thinks. ' _A nightmare._ '

"Hey. Are you alright? Sorry about that. Don't know what his problem is. I literally just met him."

Startled by the closeness of the voice she snaps her up head to meet the owner squatted in front of her a look of concern on his face. "You ok? Are you sick because you look a little green." He then grins. "Get it? Because your skin is green!" He blows in a fit of giggles.

The martians eyes widen at his laugh. It sounded familiar. A light flashes before her eyes and the still laughing teen with black hair is replaced with one of green-hair but with the same snow white skin. Who was he?

She is brought back from her thoughts when fingerless gloved hand appears in front of her. She looks up to see the stranger's kind smile. She hesitates for a second but takes hold and is lifted to her feet. "Um. Thank you for that."

The teens grin widens. "No problem. I honestly don't think that guy was from around here, come to think of it, neither do you." He says then eyeing her appearance. "Green skin, able to fly, and a giant 'x' on your shirt." His voice trails off when he notice the symbol. "Ok, either your Manhunter who's going through a trans stage or you are one hell of a cosplayer."

"Manhunter?" Her eyes then widen in realization. "You must mean my uncle J'onn!" Maybe he would be able to help her.

"Uncle J'onn? Wait. Manhunter has a niece? And your her?" He receives a nod. "Whoa. I owe Wally so much s'more bars. He said scratching his head before smiling again. "What am I saying? Its really great to meet ya!" He sticks out his hand. "The names Jester, don't wear it out." He said winking.

The martian grabs hold and shakes trying to hold in her giggle. She was starting to like Jester's perky personality.

'M'gann M'orzz."

/

"I can't believe it. I'm actually on Earth!" Megan shouted happily.

"Yea. though It's a shame the only thing you've seen is this giant sandbox, though." Jester said clinging on the martians side as they flew through the sky. The nighttime had drifted away and out came the morning light.

"I don't mind it. I've wanted to come here for so long! Even if it's not exactly like TV, it's still Earth." Then a thought come through. "But the big thing concerning me is why can't I remember how I got here?"

"Same here. The last thing I remember was being in Gotham then zip! Here I am." The clown said.

Megan found that strange. Neither one of them had no memory of how they ended up in the middle of a dessert alone. She had to try something.

"I have to stop." She halts then lowers them to the ground. Jester let's go.

The bleached-teen looked worried at the sudden halt. "Why? Whats wrong?"

Megan for her part, still levitating, sits crossed legged with her posture straightened. "I'm going to try to regain my memories. Hopefully they will have the answers, but I need to be in deep concentration."

"Oh. That makes sense. Ok you do your thing, I'll just, uh." He shuffles his foot on the sand. "I'll sit right here." He plops down on the ground mimicking the martians position waiting patiently.

WIth a nod she closes her eyes and begins. ' _Concentrate.'_ Her voice echos in her mind. ' _Remember.'_ Her eyes glow as they snap open.

 **Flash.**

 _She see's herself standing in front of the feral teen with the wild look in his eye, ripping of his shirt and launching at her with a roar._

 **Flash**.

 _The next image she sees him again, only this time he looks more civil and calm and nothing like how he was before standing in front of a machine._

" _Good idea." She hears a voice say. "Go."_

 _The black-haired male then looks at her before saying to her. "Be careful."_

 **Flash**.

 _The following she is looking down at Jester who is looking up at her, she must have been levitating, giving her a warning look. "Don't get caught otherwise Im taking back all the nail products I gave you."_

 _She hears herself giggle at his concern. "Dont worry, I wont."_

 **Flash**

 _The final scene she finds herself in a kitchen holding a tray of cookies, the dark-haired teen is their once again taking one from the tray with a grin._ " _Careful, Superboy." She tells him. So that was his name. "They're hot."_

 _Just then the cookie is snatched from his hand by a another male with red hair and wearing a bright yellow suit with the symbol of a lighting bolt on his chest. He grins flirtily at her. "Not as hot as you, babe." He said tossing the treat in his mouth._

 _Annoyed of having his own treat snacted Superboy takes another one._

" _Thanks, Wally. That's, um, sweet." She said._

" _Mmm. Not as sweet as you, sugar." He tells her winking._

 _He yelps when he is whack upside the head by a female blond wearing all green. "Oh, grow up." She scoffs at him then taking a cookie for herself._

" _Ooh. What smells good?" Coming into view beside Superboy is Jester with green-hair rather than black._

 _His face goes from excitement to one of disappointment when he eyes the tray. "Aw man, cookies? Not to mention sugarcookies!?" He crosses his arms and turns his head away in a pout. "You're a cruel one, Red."_

 _She giggles at his behavior. "Don't worry Jester. I made this especially for you." She holds up a creamy caramel color cupcake with white frosting for him to take._

 _His eyes perk up at the sight of the sweet treat and takes it with a big grin and sniffing it. "Butterscotch! Red, you are doll." He says in thanks and takes a big bite, humming at the sweet taste._

 _Superboy lifts his hand wiping away the crumbs stuck on Jesters cheek with his thumb. The clown is too engrossed with his treat to notice._

 _Just then Batman's voice from intercom above them fills the room. "Team, report to the mission room."_

 **Flash.**

"I'm on a team!"

Her outburst jolts Jester in surprise. "What now?"

During her excitement she grabs hold of his hands. "You too! Were both on a team. We have friends. You and I are friends."

The clowns eyes widen at the information. "I..Im on a team? Wait, does that mean I'm part of the League!?" He said enthusiastically. "We are right? Who's on the team?"

Dropping his hands the martian stands rubbing arm nervously. "Um. I'm actually not sure what team we are. But I did see who's in it." She counts her fingers. "There's, um, oh! Wally."

Jester grins at the familiar name. "Thats Sunshine!"

"A girl with blond hair and green suit, what was her name? Oh right. Artemis."

"Don't know her." He tilts his head in confusion.

"A boy with a yellow cape and a black mask, really short too."

"Thats Baby Bird!" Jester's cries out in joy. Relieved that his little bro was in the team with him but is still uneased of where he could be right now.

"And Superboy, the one with the feral animal characteristics from before."

Jesters face then turns into a dreamy one. "I'm loving this team already." He said with a sigh. Images of the now named fear teen, Superboy, popping in his mind. Realizing what he was doing he shakes away the thoughts of the yummy hunk. "But wait, where are they then?"

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling we weren't the only one's who lost memories. We need to find them and fast." She extends her arm. "Grab on." Which the clown did and resumes his position back beside her side, clinging as they take back into the air.

' **Hello? Um, team?'**

The voice inside his head startles Jester that he actually jumps causing the martian to almost drop him. "What the heck was that!?" He cried holding his head.

Megan regains her hold on him, an apologetic look on her face. "So Sorry! I should have warned you first. I'm trying to call them out telepathically."

"Oh, makes sense."

"But I'm not getting a response." She says. "Maybe they're just out of my range." with that the begin their search for their missing teammates.

/

It doesn't take long to find them.

After a while in the air a loud boom can be heard in the distance grabbing both teens attention. Suddenly the martian halts when her head begins to throb.

 **Flash.**

 _An image of Superboy appears, a blast exploding behind as he screams in agony._

 **Flash.**

' **Superboy! Where are you?'** She looks around, desperately trying to find the distraught male.

Jester also searches when he spots something. ' **There!'** He points out. Not too far from them a cloud of black smoke drifting to the sky. The martian takes off in that direction with great speed.

It's not until a few moments later that a high-speed humming sound catches the clowns attention making him look behind, what he saw made his eyes go wide. ' **Incoming from behind!'**

The martian whips her head back to see two drones heading right towards them. She yelps as she ducks away in time before the machines collide with them. Jester stares in confusion when the drone continue moving without turning back and attacking. ' **That's not right. When Drones lock something on target they follow them until they get the job done. Their completely ignoring us, though.'**

' **Then that must mean-'**

' **They have someone else in mind.'** Jester confirmed. ' **Question is who?'**

He doesn't have to wait long for an answer when Megan grips her head again as another image pops into her head. ' **I think I found the who.'**

 _/_

KF speeds away over the sandy lumps with Artemis in his arms as fast as he could to escape the destruction the ballistic teen with black hair was causing with the army tanks.

Unfortunately due to him tripping on a rock while running downhill they fall and roll all the way down until finally stopping at the bottom.

The sound of humming causes them to look up into the sky two drones flying past them, circling back to them and opening fire.

"Get down!" KF shouted dragging the blonde to the ground when the shower of bullets hits the sand beside them, missing them. The drones come back for another round and Artemis takes an arrow, readies her bow and aims.

' **Don't worry, We're almost there!'** She gasps. The voice startles her causing her aim to miss the drones entirely

She turns to the redhead with a spooked expression. "Did you just hear a girl talking in your head?" Wanting to know what she heard wasn't her imagination.

"Girls are always on my mind." He said with a smirk. "But they're not usually talking."

Up from above MM and Jester fly above the drones. The marian lifts her hand aiming at the machines and clenches it closed to a fist. Using her force to make them crash into each other, exploding on contact. A loud boom with fire and smoke fill the skies.

Levitating down She and Jester land in front of the two other members on their teen.

Jester gives the speedster the biggest grin, relieved that he found a familiar face. "Sunshine!" His eyes then looming on redheads more darker wear. "Or should I say, Midnight. I see you gave up the banana look for good." He tells him grinning.

KF for his part looks at the all black clothed teen in confusion. "Sorry, who are you?"

Jester's face drops. "Aw, come on, you can't be that dense." He takes off his mask and ruffled his hair with his hands trying to shake off as much of the black paint that he could. Soon the familiar bright green shade comes into view.

This time the redheads reaction is one of shock. "Jess!?" He cried out. This time he gets a proper look at his outfit. The tight black turtleneck and slim ,baggy, jeans. Only one thought comes into mind. "Dude, you're hot."

The comment recieves a look of surprise from MM, shock from Artemis, and disbelief from Jester before turning into a frown and marching at him. The nerve of this guy!

"Are you serious!?" He grabs the redhead's ear and taking receiving a yelp from the speedster. "Were out in the middle of nowhere apparently being hunted down for dead and all you think about is how hot I am!? Can't you keep that little friend of yours under control for at least a second, you pervert!" He shouted finally releasing his ear.

Rubbing his sore ear the redhead's eyes widen further at the clowns frowning face resembling an angry kitten. ' **Oh god he's cute."**

Unfortunately he didn't know he was linked to MM mind.

"We heard that!" Shouted both females.

Jester growls in frustration taking a threatening step forward but stops when the redhead waves his hand pleadingly. "Whoa, whoa, wait! I'm sorry, ok? It's just surprising you with this new look." He gestured his wear and his hair. "It looks good, the new you and all. Definitely not hitting on you. Just making observation" That tone was directed toward Artemis as if wanting her to know that he only had eyes on her.

To avoid making things even more awkward he turns his attention to the new girl. "Well, J'onn, the costume looks familiar, But I'm not sure the new bod screams 'Manhunter.'"

MM eyes light up at that. "You know my uncle J'onn? Hello, Megan, of course you do. You're Kid Flash. Wally. And you're Artemis." She said pointing at the blonde.

"Wait, wait, wait. Martian Manhunter's your uncle?" The redhead grins at the new information. "Yes!" He cheered pumping his fist into the air. "You owe me s'more bars." He pointed the clown with a smug look only to back up when Jester growls at him.

"Anyway is that how you know my name?" He asked her.

Artemis turns to him with a raised brow. "Your name is really Wally?"

"Ohh." He groaned out.

"It's ok." MM reassures them. "We're teammates. Friends. I made you cookies. Well you I made cookies, I made Jester a cupcake."

"You know them?" Artemis asked the speedster resing a hand on her hip waiting for an answer. The clown can hint a tone of jealousy in her voice.

"I only know Jess, he's basically a psychotic brother to me." He ducks his head to avoid the slap aimed at his head. "But I swear, beautiful, never seen her before in my life." He points to the martian. "At least-"

MM sighs. She was right. "You both lost your memories, too." She looks back at the cloud of black smoke before looking back to them.

"Come on." She begins to walk. "We'll fill you in as we go. Robin and Superboy need our help." WIth that the others follow.

"Of course." KF said sarcastically. "Robin and super what now?"

/

Robin backflips to avoid getting hit by the bullets from the Baliyan soldiers machine guns.

With the day setted the moon emerges for her time. The Boy Wonder had wandered through the desert to find anything that would help regain his memory when he come upon an abandoned boxed shaped machine. When going for a closer look he was ambushed as soldiers laid buried in the sand and firing at him.

The men raise their guns and open fire again when a black blur zooms in talking their weapons. "I'll hold that!" The speedster said. He takes the guns from the rest of them "Thanks!" And dumps them on the ground before speeding and bumping the men to the ground.

Two soldiers sneak behind Robin and take aim but are thrown back by MMs force with the martian landing down.

Wally grabs hold to one of them men's ankles twirling him around and throwing him against two other soldiers, knocking them all to the ground.

One tries to run off but is wrapped in ropes from one of Artemis's arrows.

The younger's face lightens a little at the sight of the redhead. "K.F!" He takes hold of the speedsters hand in greeting. "Man, it's good to see a familiar face."

The redhead grins. "Hey, Rob." Before his eyes look to the side for a second then returning to him. "Brace yourself."

Robin eyes him confused. Before he can question anything he is tackled by a psychotic green-head. They both roll on the sand when they stop with Jester sitting up holding his little bro in a tight embrace with him sitting between his legs. "Thank god, I found you Baby Bird. I'm not letting you out of my sights again!" He cried out, rubbing his cheek against the raven hair.

Due to the unexpected hug attack it takes a moment for Robin to come to his senses when he realizes who was holding him. "Jess!?"

Jster pulls back to get a good look at him with a grin. "Well, who else, shrimp?"

Laughing Robin latches onto his brother embrace in joy that he finally found him. "Dude, ive been looking for you everywhere!"

"Same!" The clown said hugging the teen tighter. "After this is over I'm putting a tracking bug on you."

The younger chuckles at his brothers words and nuzzles deeper in the embrace.

They can feel the others gaze on them. One was of puzzlement while the other two with calm expressions but they didn't care.

No one would understand the strong bond the two brothers had. That story was for another time.

"Memory wiped clean, too?" Jester asked as both boys finally broke apart.

"Yea. 6 months." He confirms. " Let's hogtie these creeps and compare notes." The younger said.

/

Once the soldiers are tied together the young hero's discuss who and what they are.

"So we're a team?" Robin asked Jester.

"Yup." The clown nodded. "Though were not technically in the League, were more of their spies. You know, watch and report to HQ, sort of thing."

The martian nodded and continued for him. "The 5 of us and Superboy."

"Then this must be his." The younger pulled out a torn piece of clothing he had found earlier that day with the symbol of 'S' on it.

"Yes!" The martian said taking the piece. "Did you see him?"

Artemis then speaks up. "I think we did." Looking at KF for confirmation.

"Feral boy? Some teammate." The redhead scoffed. "He attacked us."

"He didn't know who we are." The blonde said. "I don't know who we are."

"Now that I find interesting." All eyes are on Jester as he is in deep thought. "You said he attacked you because he didn't know who you were, right? But he didn't with me when I first saw him. He just acted like some curious kitten. And I could have sworn I saw recognition in his eyes." When he gets blank looks he sighs in frustration in their lack to keep up. "What I'm saying is why did he attack you guys and not me?"

"Maybe he thinks you're cute?" KF suggested. The clown rolls his eyes at his response.

"You must be really important to him." MM speaks up. "Or some sort of bond you two shared that only made him remember only you."

This new information causes Robin to cross his arms and eyed his brother with a frown. "He your boyfriend?" He accused with a displeased tone.

Jester's bleached face turns a good shade of red at the accusation. "What!? No!" He waved his hands stuttering out the next words "Well, at least I think he's not. Maybe he is? Aghh! I don't know!" He cried gripping his hair in frustration. "This would be so much easier If our memories weren't jacked."

"Well what I can remember is Batman ordering radio silence." Robin said. "Our team must work for him."

"How do you know we don't work for my mentor?" The speedster said tapping on the symbol of a lighting bolt on his chest, a second later his suit changes from black to bright yellow. "Whoa. This is so cool!" He taps again.

The other press against their symbols but they don't change either. Jester presses his belt buckle with the symbol of a 'J' but nothing happens.

"We look ridiculous." Artemis cried out. "Quit touching yourself." She snapped at the redhead when he continued to change. "We need our memories back."

MM rubs her arms, an uneasy feeling evolving her. Would it be a good idea? She didn't want them to be uncomfortable. But it was the only way they were ever going to get answers. It was the only way to help Superboy. ' **To help Superboy.'** Her mind is set.

She places her hands on her her head, her eyes glowing bright.

A bright light flashes and 4 of the teens find themselves in a world of neon purple. Surrounding them are windows, each playing scenes from the past. The are left speechless.

"I brought you into my mind." The martian appears in a glowing orb as she explains to them. "To share what I've remembered so far. But I need your help. Together, Our broken memories can form a whole." She says the next line nervously. "If you open your minds to mine."

Jester's frame freezes.

The archers stares at her in disbelief. "You want to paw through our private thoughts?" She snapped.

The martian raises her hands in a calm motion. "I have no wish to intrude, but-"- -

"You need to hack our minds to grok what happened to us. Got it. Go." Said Robin

"My brain's all yours." The redhead said cockily. "Try not to let its brilliance overwhelm you."

"Or underwhelm you. Hey, why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?" questioned Robin.

Artemis however looks unsure. Wally stands beside her and takes her, encouraging her with a grin. Letting her know it was all right.

She gives in. "The last 6 months only, and only what you need."

That left one.

All eyes are on Jester waiting for his answer. The clowns body is completely stiff, his jaw clenched tightly, and eyes showing hints of panic.

A gloved hand slipping into his snapps the teen out of dead trance and whips his head to Robin who spoke up softly. "I know, but we won't get anywhere if we don't have everyone's. We won't see anything but the last six months."

Jester then looks at the martian who is eyeing him with reassurance. "Just six months and nothing else. I promise."

Gulping he closes his eyes. Breathing deeply and exhaling. He had to stay calm. He opens and nods, granting permission to enter his mind.

With that set the martian closes her eyes and gets to work. Raising her hand hand-like figures reach out to the teens and grasping their heads.

They each begin to remember.

Robin.

" _The watchtower detected an immense power surge in the bialyan desert." He can see Batman addressing their mission as he points to a map. "Spectral analysis revealed elements in-terrestrial in origin." He can spot the team beside him. Batman continues "Find out what happened at that site, what landed there. Bialya is a rogue state ruled by Queen Bee, And not a member of the League's U.N. Charter. All communications are subject to interception. Maintain radio silence at all times."_

 _The next scene he finds himself looking through his scope to find anyone hiding behind the sandy mountains._

" _You'll land in Kourak on Bialya's border, two clicks from the hot zone."_

" _All clear." He gives the all clear. Superboy can be seen carrying a heavy machine on his back._

Wally.

" _The Bialyans control the site." He hears Artemis say as they creep over the edge of a sandy hill, looking down at a tent surrounded with soldiers._

" _Set up here." A new voice comes in. Superboy places the machine down pressing a button to turn it on._

Artemis.

 __" _We'll be up and running in no time." She finds Robin working the machine._

" _Jackpot!" KF cheered. "The site's lousy with zeta beam radiation."_

" _Detecting non-terrestrial trace elements from the tent." Robin suddenly points out._

" _Oh, boy." Jester said coming to stand beside Superboy. "Looks like E.T's phoning home."_

" _I'll check it out in camouflage mode." MM suggested._

 _Once again the voice comes in. "Good idea. Go."_

Jester.

 _He see's himself facing the martian and scowling. "You better not get caught otherwise Im taking back all the nail products I gave you." He warned her._

 _She giggles before replying. "Don't worry, I won't."_

MM

 _She see's Superboy and Jester standing in front of her "Careful." The clone tells her._

" _And maintain telepathic contact." She turns to find a dark-skinned male with black tattoos on his arms and gills along side his neck._

 __" _I will, Aqualad." She tells them._

All gasp and their eyes snap open. "Aqualad!"

"Where is he? What happened next?" Robin demanded.

"I don't know! That's the last thing I-we remember." MM says.

Noticing that their hands are still linked the blonde snatches it back. The speedster scratches his head to prevent looking embarrassed."Ehh. We landed 24 hours ago. If Kaldur been wandering the desert that long, well, That's not good for a guy with gills."

"Now that I know to look for him." The younger accessing the holographic map from his wrist. A dot showing what they were looking for, "He's close! But he's not moving."

"A true fish out of water." All eyes are on the clown when the comment slipped out.

"Not good?" He says with a nervous grin.

/

They finally manage to find the atlantean not to far away from them lying unconscious and muttering in a language the others couldn't understand.

"I can't restore his memories in this condition." MM said resting Aqualads head on her lap to comfort him.

"We can see why. He's basically parched. Arg! If only we had brought a bottle of water or something!" He slams his fist against his pants in frustration when he feels something big in his pocket. Reaching in he pulls out a giant water bottle. How did he not notice this before? "Huh, how about that?"

He pops open the bottle and brings it to the teens mouth helping him drink. Thinking that it's not enough he rips a piece of his turtleneck off and drenches it then pressing the wet cloth on the teens gills. It calms him but only a little. "This'll keep him hanging but not for long."

"He needs immediate rehydration. Call the bioship." Robin tells the martian.

"It's out of range, but you can get him there fast." She said to KF.

The redhead shakes his head. "He's too heavy, and I'm too low on fuel. Right now, I couldn't even carry her." He pointed to Artemis.

"Why not just levitate him back?" The blonde asked.

"I can't." MM lowered the teen back on the ground. "I have to find Superboy. 6 months ago, he didn't exist. He has no memories, just animal impulse. I'm the only one who can help him."

"If you're going then I'm going." Jester speaks out. "You're going to need backup if anything fishy comes up."

She nods at his offer. Glad to have some help.

"Superboy's indestructible." KF tried to protest. "Just ask those tanks. It's Aqualad who needs your help. Like, now."

Before she can have a say a sharp sting explodes in her mind. Grunting she holds her head as the images of Superboy strapped and being electrified pop in her mind. "No!" She cried out in alarm. "Superboy's in pain! We can't wait!" She extends her hand to Jester. "We have to hurry!" The clown clings onto her side and blast off to the sky.

They hear the shouts Robins disrespect to them "We still don't know what erased our memories! It could happen again!"

But they are already too far ahead to turn back now.

/

They finally make it to the tent keeping the clone prisoner, the outside surrounded by armed soldiers. MM drops off the teen not to far but getting a good view at the tent. "I have to go camoflauge, sorry but I have to leave you here. Ill signal you for help if it gets out of control." She tells him.

"Got it."

With that said she flies into the tent, sneaking her way in.

Inside a giant, metal, sphere can be seen rotating and shouts of pain coming from the strapped clone. Bolts of electricity piercing through his body with so much intensity.

She had to act fast.

Shoving the men in lab coats out of the control panel she shuts off the shocks of waves, instantly the clones body goes limp from exhaustion.

"Well." She gasps at the new voice and looks behind her. Standing there in the shadow is a hooded figure with deatly pale skin. "Someone's certainly a glutton for punishment." A hint of a smirk can be seen. "Psimon says." He pulls his hood down revealing a see through glass on his head giving a good view of his brain. "Forget." Waves radiating off from it.

MM has no time to react when her vision is gone in a flash of white.

When she opens them her world is surrounded by objects from her memories as she floats midair.

"That's it." She snaps her head back expecting to find the stranger but is blinded by a glowing light. "Forget like before." The glow then begins to consume her.

"Before."

 **Flash.**

" I'm in." She says as she enters the tent. In front of her are a group of scientist huddled around the metal sphere jotting down data.

"Good, but tread carefully. Camouflage is not invisible." Aqualad's voice comes through the link."

She descends down to get a better look. The sphere starts to rotate wickedly."They're testing something." She then feels pain radiating of the sphere. "But it's alive. In pain!" She extends her arm to it. "Hello? Can you hear me?"

"I can." The new voice snaps her attention away and searches frantically for the source. "And an open mind is a dangerous thing."

"Someone's hacked our link!" She cried out.

Finally she spots a lone figure, his face covered beneath his hood making it impossible to identify. "Psimon can't see you. Psimon can't catch you. But Psimon can make you all." He yanks back his hood. "Forget!"

In that word, the team doubled over screaming as a stinging sensation erupts in their brains. They clutch their heads in tight grips, eyes shut and shaking their heads to get rid of the pain but are unsuccessful. In their zombie like state they wander off in different direction which is how they all got separated in the first place.

The light around her began to destroy her mind, she was going to forget everything! Not this time!

"No." With great willpower she blasts the light away. "I won't let it happen again."

Morphing before her eyes a giant head of Psimon emerges. "Not really your call, little girl." His head powers a dark power before sending a beam and knocking her back.

/

Back outside Jester taps his foot impatiently against the sandy blanket. MM has been in there for a long time now and only the clown could anticipate what might have happened.

"Ugh. Where is she?" He paces. He takes a glance at the tent and begins to get the idea to just go in himself. He shakes his head. "No. She said stay here and wait for her call." He tells himself. He glances again. His figgers wiggling anxiously at the thought that something must have gone wrong. "Ok, ok. I'll just wait 10 minutes. If I don't hear a peep from her I'm going in." He tells himself nodding.

1 minute and 10 seconds pass.

"Screw it." He reaches into his utility and takes a handful of smoke bombs and flinging them toward the soldiers feet, black smoke emerging into the air. The men caught and try to navigate their way through the thick fog. No one see's the green-head slipping inside the tent.

Once inside he stops at the scene before him. Lab workers trying to get the attention of an alien being who was staring at something up above and Superboy unconscious with his wrist strapped tightly. "What kind of party is this?"

Just then every object in the room begins to levitate.

In that moment Superboy regains consciousness eyeing the floating objects when he catches something. His vision turns to thermal and clearly shows a figure in middare. His eyes search around when they land on someone else. His vision returning to normal revealing Psimon.

Anger starts to stir his insides. The heart monitor on the screens starts to accelerate. The sphere begins to rotate so intensely that it breaks off of its holds and rolls causing the workers and Jester to hop out of the way. The sphere collides against were the clone was being held breaking him free. He jumps at Psimon but is thrown back by a force shield throwing him back.

He skids to stop when his hand makes contact with thigh and he finds himself beside the martians mind with her.

MM looks alarmed at the new intruder but relaxes when she realizes who it is. "You're here!" She cries smiling.

Psimon chuckles at this. "You sound so relieved. Is that mindless creature supposed to save your mind?" He mocks

"No." She grabs his head in her heads turning him to face her. "I save his."

The world is filled of flashes and images of the clones memories.

 _Waking up inside his capsule and meeting those pairs of green-eyes for the first time._

 _Said being with eyes throwing bat to the side eyeing him with determination. "I'm not going to fight you."_

 _The being strapped inside one of the tubes as he greets him with a wide smile. "Im Jester."_

 _Jester was his name._

 _He and Jester touching foreheads together for the first time in the living room of the cave._

 _Jester eyeing him with intense anger after the mixup with MT. "If you would just give her the chance to prove herself worthy, you'd be surprised that she could someday save that stupid head of yours!"_

" _Yours I like, it brings out your eyes." he hears himself say to the other the night they were in Santa Prisca. Jester giggling and bumping his cheek with his knuckle. "Oh you flatter."_

 _Jester talking off Superman when he had first met the clone. "Are you freaking serious, right now? Your walking way from the one person that needs you the most. Thats wrong and you know it."_

 _The day he tried to ask Superman for his help only to be rejected. Jester eyes full of concern. "Itll get better in the end. You'll see."_

" _I don't need help from anybody!" He and Jester in the middle of the school's hallway the clone screaming in anger. "Not from the League. Not from Canary. AND ESPECIALLY NOT FROM YOU!"_

 _The soft touch of Jesters hand on his cheek. "Sometimes, even the strongest need help."_

 _Jester Introducing him to the wonders of a firefly display. Their hands fitting together perfectly._

 _Jester snuggling against his back at the the clone carried him piggyback to the kitchen when the clown's feet hurt from roller blading._

 _Jester with his positive attitude._

 _His caring for others._

 _His laughs at his own corny jokes._

 _His eyes full of life._

 _His smile._

 _God._

 _His smiles are what Superboy liked the most._

 _He remembers the mission he was assigned. Psimon erasing their memories_

 _The final memory is the night of the sleep over. Jester wiping off the goop off of the clone. "I wish I could have taken a picture, I mean, I.." His voice fading when he finds that their faces are a few centimeters apart._

Then he is back.

The martian releases his face. Superboy stared blankly for a second before offering a smirk to her. "Kick his butt." Is all he says before disappearing from her mind.

/

Back into the real world the clone snaps his head to the entrance of the tent were soldiers fled inside only to be sideswiped by the metal sphere. The clone eyes it up and down with a raised brow and confusion. "Uh, thanks?"

Another group runs in but don't make it far due to Jester jumping in. Kicking and punching the men and disassembling them from their guns. Blocking, dodging, and leaping to avoid getting hit.

He spots blue-eyes on him and he smiles brightly. "Well, hello Hotstuff!" He swings his bat catching one soldier on the side of his head. "A little help would be lovely." Before charging at another group.

He gladly joins in.

After knocking off a few more together both teens look back to the still forms of MM and Psimon. What they are met with are floating lab men. Suddenly a strong gust of wind begins to spiral around all of them. The wind so strong that all are lifted away into the air.

Superboy stands his ground but Jester struggles to hang on until he starts to lift up. The clone grabs his wrist to keep him from flying away. He looks back to the spot where MM sure would be. The way things were turning out she needed help. But he wouldn't make it in time with the wind holding both of them back.

"Let me go."

Superboy snaps at him with an 'Are you out of your mind' expression. But Jester gives him a look of reassurance. "It's ok. I'll be fine. Being swept away in a deadly twister is not the most serious thing I've been through. You need to help her." He places his hand on top of his squeezing it. "Let go."

He hesitates for a second. Taking a breath. Closing his eyes. And let's go.

His eyes don't leave the clown until his finally swept away from view. Now he he had a mission to do.

He leaps into the sanding spiral surrounding the two still figures. Landing beside the martian he grabs hold of her arm and is instantly back inside her mind. "Megan!"

She looks relieved to see him. Surrounding them they are inside her protective bubble, evolved around it is the dark blasts of Psimon beams. She clearly looks defeated. "He's too strong." She sounded ready to fail but the clone would not let that happen.

He squeezes her arm. "You're strong, and I'm stubborn." His voice full of encouragement. He takes her hand and lifting them up. "Together."

Catching on what he was suggesting she nods. "Together."

They both turn back to Psimon, hands clenching another. Around them MM's power begins to increase. She glared intensely at the psihic. "Get out of my HEAD!" She screams. Just then a wave of energy blasts through the dark phycis beams and striking him.

Psimon screams in agony as he is shattered from her mind and into reality and is swept away by the winds.

The winds accelerate uncontrollably and increasing in size it tears the tent to shreds.

MM, exhausted from her mind use, classes back, the clone catching her and holding her steady as she tries to shake of the dizziness. They look around them as the twister halts in a bang. Machines from the lab plummet to the ground and everything stills.

It was over.

No. It wasn't Superboy thought.

He leaves the martians side with only one thing on his mind. Finding Jester.

He runs ahead searing frantically for mad teen even trying to locate his unique heartbeat. He stops suddenly when he spots bright-green and rushing to it.

He kneels beside Jester. The thin teen laid on his back unconscious from the intensity of the twister's strength. Carefully he gather his thin frame into his arms. Oh how easily it would be to snap him in half.

He pats the clowns cheek to get some sort of reaction and sure enough green gems blink open.

And for the first time since their time in Baliya a smile forms on the clones. "Hey."

It takes a minute for the clown to register what was happening. "Hey to you, too." He smiles, although this was a bit more tired smile. "Great to have you back, sweetness." He then notice the lack of shirt. "And half-naked too, apparently. Not that I'm complaining." He said teasingly with a giggle.

Superboy finds himself chuckling. Because it was due to the fact that he was alright and still behaving his crazy self. He was relieved. He hated the idea of Jester being erased completely from his mind.

Without thinking he cups the clowns face instantly silencing him up and looking at him with big eyes. Neither of them knowing what was going on. They hold gazes and find themselves leaning their faces closer until…

A beeping sound cathies their attention causing the to withdraw to find the spherical machine standing before them like a lost puppy.

Superboy stares at it before looking at Jester and asking. "Can I keep it?"

/

QURAC. September 5. 2:32am

Inside the bioship the teens are at work tending to a still injured atlantean when MM's cheerful voice comes through the link. " **Hey Everybody. I've got Superboy. He's back to normal, and we're on our way."**

With the martian she carries Superboy on one side while Jester in the other as they fly their way back to the others.

Aqualad suddenly springs upward from his laid position alarmed of the voice in his head. "Who are you, and how did you get inside my head?" He demanded. The blonde trying to push him back down.

" **Hello, Megan. Aqualad's memories! I knew I forgot something."**

" **Aw, man."** KF wined. " **Me, too. I didn't get a souvenir from the mission."** He pouts of not having anything to take back to the cave.

" **Don't worry."** The martian says with a smirk and looking behind her to see the metal sphere rolling and following them.

" **Got the souvenir thing covered."**

 **/**

 **Well there you have it folks! Another chapter for you to enjoy.**

 **You know I was doing some thinking when I start writing for season two that I'm going to have Jester date someone else but I haven't decided yet. What do you guys think? Anyway don't forget to review and I will see you all in the next chapter!**


	12. Targets

**This is for the question someone asked me: Yes, My Jester is gay.**

 _/_

 _Wayne Manor. September 7. 5:59am._

Swaying in his makeshift hammock the son of the Clown Prince of Crime lays in deep slumber, sighing he hugs his plush wolf closer to his chest as he moves to a comfortable position until…

 **Beep! Beep! Beep!**

"Arg!" The manic groans pulling his blanket over his head to block of the noise. "Speedy, be a good hedgehog and shut that clock up, will you?" Why was his alarm on again?

Emerging from this bed of baby blankets on the desk Speedy shakes off his sleeping spell and yawning then eyeing his green-haired friend with an annoyed expression before complying to his request. Padding to the digital clock positioned not far from him he hits the snooze button with his nose then makes his way back to his bed.

"Thanks, puffball." Jay hums then passing out again.

20 minutes later passed when there's a knock on the door. "Jay, are you up yet?" Dicks voice came through the other side of the door.

"Nope. Im hibernating." He called back sheepishly. "State your business or else don't wake me up for at least three months."

"Don't you know what day it is?"

Knowing he wasn't going back to sleep he sits up. Yawing, he rubs his eyes to wipe off the sleepy. "Am I supposed to know?"

His brothers chuckles catches his ear. "Dude, you actually forgot? It's your first day starting school." Before leaving he calls back. "Breakfast is already ready."

"School…?" Still groggy from sleep it takes him a minute to come through. He opens his eyes after a second his vision comes clear and spots clothes laid out before him. He tilts his head in confusion. He never laid clothes out before. But then it hits him like a bucket of ice water. Thats right school!

His eyes snap open fully awake now he checks his clock. It reads 6:25am.

"Crap!" He practically leaps of his hammock with a mixture of enthusiasm and panic.

Enthusiastic because today he was finally going.

Panic because he was going to be late meeting Superboy and Megan at the cave. They planned on getting to school together.

He snatches his clothes and races into the bathroom. After washing his face, brushing his teeth, and styling his hair to perfection he dresses. He stands in front of the mirror for a final once over.

His long green bangs were styled up in a messy quiff matching perfectly with his thin face and the back was layered short. A white t shirt fitting snug and a back cropped leather jacket with its sleeves rolled to his elbows. Black skinny jeans with a green plaid shirt tied around his waist and finally grey converse. He slips on black fingerless gloves and dark eyeliner making his green-eyes stand out.

He grins in satisfaction then rushes back to his room and fills Speedy's bowls for food and water setting next to his still sleeping companion, petting his head before grabbing his bag and dashing out the room. "See ya later, Speedy!"

The tiny hedgehog simply yawns and rolls to his side.

/

When he makes it into the kitchen his brother is seen seated on the island with his robe and munching on eggs and toast. He turns when the clown comes in, impress written on his face at his brothers wardrobe. "Not bad. Much better than what you wear in the field."

His brothers finishes swallowing his pills then gulping down his eggs. "As much as I would love hearing you insult my fashion sense, I have to go." He drinks down his orange juice.

"Now? The school doesn't start until 8." The younger said when his brother got his lunch from the fridge.

"I told Supes and Red I'd meet them at the cave. Were all going together." He said swinging his bag over his shoulder. "And I'm taking my bike there so I won't be seen."

"You have the amulet, right?"

Jay gasp. "Oh no! That's the only thing I forgot!" He lifts his hand holding a small black box and smirks at the other. "Like I'd forget this." He pockets the box in his jeans.

"And your name?"

"Still keeping it secret like B said. Speaking of which where is he?" He looks around for the man in hopes that he would be there to see him off.

"Business meeting. He won't be back till later tonight." He tells him carefully.

The clowns heart drops a bit at that. "Oh." He was hoping the Billionair would be there to wish him luck, now that hope is gone.

"Hey it's alright." Dick said trying to comfort him. "He did the same to me when I started my first day of school."

"Yea." The clown's voice still quite. So his brother continues.

"Its weird. Before I was the only one going and you were the one staying and wishing me luck every school year. Now the roles changed."

Jay recalled those times. Every year when Dick started school he would be the first one up, making sure he had everything then smothering him with hugs and a kiss to the head and sending him off. Then he would be left alone. It would be quite and lonely without the other.

"Yea." He then stands behind the younger. "But this hasn't!" He crushes DIck in a tight hug and nuzzing his faze against the ravens cheek causing him to snicker at the tickling sensation, trying get away from his loving assault. The green-head pulls away resting his cheek on his brother's head. "That, my little bird, will not change." Squeezing him one last time he moves away and checking the time.

"Crap, now I really have to go." He ruffles his brothers hair before he is sprinting out the kitchen. "Wish me luck, D!" He calls back.

Silence. Then.

"Good luck." The younger says in a soft tone and lowering his head. Trying not to feel hurt that Jay forgot one last thing from their ritual. He couldn't blame him, he was in a hurry after all.

Just then two bleached hands grab his face and turning his head. Jay lays a kiss on his brother's forehead and pulling back and grinning. "Ritual complete." Then he is gone.

Leaving Dick to experience the loneliness he felt over the years.

/

 _Mount. Justice. September 7. 6:41am._

Seen twisting a wrench on the parts of his motorcycle is the young kryptonian clone in deep concentration, that is until a certain metal sphere appears demanding for attention that he couldn't help but let out a small grin at the machines action.

"Jealous much?" He asked with an amused brow raised. The sphere chirped wildly pressing against the clones side. Huffing a chuckle he pats him warmly. "Alright, alright."

"I see you've been keeping busy."

The clone snaps his head up at the voice to meet Jester sat comfortably on the cycles seat cushion admiring design. Where did he come from?

"When did you get here? Or better question, how did you get in here without making a peep?"

Green-eyes look down at him with mischief. "A ninja never reveals his secrets." Winking. His attention returns to the motor. "She's a beauty, nothing at all like mine." He then whips his head with eager eyes. "Can I have a ride!?" Bouncing in the seat.

"Nope" The clone shakes his head then standing, amused at his friends excitement. Jester's smile drops into a pout. "Why not?"

"One: I'm not done with her yet, and two: You have your own, so off." He crossed his arms with a grin.

The clown swings his leg to fully face the taller teen standing a close distance in front of him. "But mines not as hot as this." He looks up at him with pleading eyes. "Just one ride."

"Nope."

"Yes" The green-head leaned his head up.

"No." The clone responded leaning his head down.

"Yes."

"No."

They continue their playful argument until they are inches away from each others faces. Staring into eachothers eyes waiting for one of them to say the next line.

"Please?" The manic whispers.

"Nope." Is what's whispered back. He loved this playful side of Jester.

"Argh!" Jester whales throwing his head back dramatically. "You are so mean!" Before giving the clone another mischievous look. "If you won't give her to me then I shall take her by force!" He declared.

The clone chuckles at his nonsense then kneeling to put his wrench away in the tool box. "Good luck finding the keys."

"Oh, you don't mean these do you?" The jigging snaps the clone head up. Dangling from the snowy fingers are his keys. He then pats his front pockets and sure enough they were empty. How the heck did he get them?

As if reading his mind the clown smirks wide and answers. "Again. Ninja. Lets start her up!" He says in motion to insert the keys in place.

"Oh, no you don't!" Superboy leaps up to snatch them back but the clown is much faster, easily slipping off the bike and dashing up the small flight of stairs away from the clones grabby hands. "Give them back!" He runs after him.

"Can I have a ride?" Jester said from atop of the stairs with a brow raised and a playful grin as he waits for the final answer.

But the clone's mind does not change as he eyes up at his crazed friend with a smirk. "Not gonna happen." Then leaping up to the top in one bound.

"Then no way!" The green-head jumps down the nine steps just as the clone almost catches his arm before heading to the bike homefree. Or so he thought.

By using his Super Leap the clone lands right in front of Jester who skids to a stop and pivots to make another run for it but is caught around the wait by two strong arms. His back pressed against the clones muscular chest. He hides the keys closer to his chest.

"You gonna give them back?" SuperBoy's hot breath against his ear causes the manic to shiver as he whispered those words.

Jester turns his head back to look at him with a smirk. "Never." He whispered back.

The clone shrugs. "Suit yourself."

Before Jester questions him the clones hands that are rested against his sides begin to wiggle their fingers. Jesters eyes widen of what was going to happen. That little..!

"Don't you dar-"

Too late.

The room is filled by clowns laughter as Superboy continues his tickle assault. It becomes to much for Jester that he starts to sink down and lay flat on the floor but the fingers keep on wiggling. "HaHaHa! S..St..Stop! HaHaHa! He..Here..Take..ah..them! HaHaHa!" He opens his hands offering the keys to the clone.

Immediately the assault stops. "Thanks." The clone glady takes them and pocket them before looking down at his out of breath friend and offering his hand to help him up.

Jester takes it and is hoisted up eying the other male with a pleased look.. "Well played, sweetcheeks." He huffs still out of breath.

Something then collides his back pushing him forward and into Superboy's waiting arms to keep him from falling. Both look to find the source to find the cause of it was the giant sphere. Beeping then pressing against the clones back again trying to get his attention.

A smile forms on Jesters lips, stepping away from the clone and patting the metal surface as one would bet a dog. "Well, aren't you just adorable." The clown cooed. It beeps louder, clearing enjoying the treatment it was getting. "What's its name?" He said looking over his shoulder.

"Sphere. And it's a she"

Jester's taken back at this answer. "Really? That's what you came up with?"

"What's wrong with it? It's what she is."

"A little more imagination would have been great for her." He turns his attention back to Sphere. "He has no sense of creativity, Huh baby girl?" He whispered to it playfully.

"I heard that." The other rolls his eyes.

The clown throws a grin over his shoulder. "You were meant to."

"Ready for school?" They turn to find Megan entering with RT, MM, and Aqualad behind her. "I made our lunches." She said holding up lunch bags for her and Superboy. She spots Jester and smiles excitedly landing in front of him and eyeing his new look. "Jester, you look amazing!"

"Thanks, doll. Spent all night trying to chose the best." He gestures to his clothes.

Jo'nn speaks. "The first day of a scholastic season carries great cultural resonance. We want to wish you both well." He tells them.

"Guess it's not a Kryptonian thing." Superboy said, his eyes hinting a bit of disappointment. Jester pats his back in sympathy exactly feeling what he was feeling.

"You may wish to change before you depart." Aqualad speaks to Megan and Jester.

"Ah, I spent hours choosing this outfit." Instantly the martians clothes begin to shift to a salmon colored skirt and crop-top sweater with a white shirt and a salmon headband. "What do you think? Can M'gann M'orzz pass as an Earth girl now?" She waits for the Atlanteans respond.

"Well.."

"Just kidding." Her green skin is replaced with a dar caucasian shade. "Meet Megan Morse." She said doing a little curtsy.

Jester applause. "Nice look, Red." He then reaches into his pocket and pulls out the small box.

"My turn for a magic trick." He tells them all with a smirk. He opens it to reveal a black choker necklace with a glowing green gem on the front. He takes it out and attaches on his neck. Instantly his bleached skin is dissolved away and a light caucasian tone takes its place. Green hair disappears and is replaced with the color of dirty blonde and kissed along his cheeks are small freckles. His eyes, however, stay the same.

The glamor had also made the large scar on his face to disappear leaving him with a perfectly normal mouth and cheeks.

"Meet Jessie Grayson." He tells them all with pride, hands on his hips and then looking at the clone. "What about you, big guy?"

Superboy doesn't hear him at first due to him eyeing his new form. In all honestly he preferred Jester's snow skin and green hair than this. He's snapped out of his trance when fingers are snapped in his face. "Huh?"

"What's your new name?" Megan asked.

"My what?" He was confused.

"I chose the name John Jones for myself" Jo'nn says and shifting to a black-skinned human. "and suggested John Smith for Red Tornado. You could be a John, too." He offered.

"Pass." He said with arms crossed. No way he being named that.

"Conner's always been my favorite name." Megan offered.

"Conner." Jester tests it out, liking the sound of it. " Yea, It fits you. Definitely look like a Conner to me." He nods agreeing.

"A last name will also be required." Aqualad points out.

"Perhaps Kent." Jo'nn offers.

"Oh, in memory of Dr. Fate, the late Kent Nelson." Megan says.

"Of course." Jo'nn says humoring her. Jester ceases a snicker.

"Ok. Sure. I guess it would be an honor or something." The clone said.

"Well, Conner Kent, time to stip off that shirt." Jessie said. The clone gives him a confused look. "Identity, sweetness, you don't want people to know who you are, do you?" He tells him grinning tapping his 'S' symbol.

The grin is wiped off completely when the other strips his shirt over his head revealing his muscular body that the thinner teen couldn't help but blush as his eyes studies every muscle.

"Will this work?" He snaps back to reality when Conner waits for his opinion on his shirt choice. All he did was change his shirt inside out.

"Heh." Jessie grins dreamly, red still dusted on his face. "That works. Or you could go topless. Either works for me."

"Ahem."

That wakes him up. "Right! School. Should we uh, get going then?" He stutters out clearly embarrassed of being caught staring. The martian giggles at this. Jessie offers his arm to the girl and they both link arms before doing the same with the clone then they are on their way out.

"Wait, shouldn't I be Conner Nelson?" He suddenly questions.

The other three remaining watch them go. "They grow up so fast." Jo'nn said warmly.

/

 _Happy Harbor September 7. 7:_

If his brother were here he would scold him for not being just welmd. Because right now Jessie was feeling overwhelmed at the sight of dozens of teens around him as he, Megan, and Conner enter the high school.

He was excited for this day for years, but now that it was happening he never stopped to think about how really different he was from the other teens.

This was the first in his entire life that he has been among his peers. His teammates don't count due to the fact they were all skilled fighters and weirdos like him.

It also hits him that this is his first experience being among a crowd of regular people without Bruce or Dick. The thought made him sick.

He looks around. All of them looking so relaxed and carefree, their eyes calm and lacking sleep circle under their eyes. The way they spoke to one another was, well. Different. Their appearance were more healthy looking. Some had meat on their bones while others didn't but still looked great.

He took look at himself to compare to them. Him with his extremely stiff posture, his crazy intense eyes with his dark circles under them, his thin frame, his unnatural green-hair, his sickly white skin, his crude humor, his ugly scar across his face, the bruises and marks printed on his body from his past.

He was disgusting.

And that was just the outside.

If anyone knew what had happened, what he had done, during those 10 years of imprisonment they would hesitate to turn away and abandoned him. He was sure of it.

No one can never know.

If they did they would leave him. All of them.

Bruce, Dick, the team, Conner.

Conner.

Jessie lifts his head to look at the taller teen waking up front. The idea of him leaving him from his life made his chest hurt. What seemed to be a small crush at first was starting to grow strong that he couldn't shake the feeling away.

The moments that they spent together, the way the clone would look at him, small smiles and warm eyes. The way he treated him, He was gentle to only him. Defending him when he felt he was threatened. The way he held or touched him send sparks in his body.

There was no denying it.

He like him. He like him alot.

And he wanted him.

The manic shakes his head at that thought.

No.

Stop thinking that. It can't happen.

It wouldn't be fair to the clone. He needs to have someone who isn't so mentally disturbed or has a brutal history. He didn't want to be his burden.

Besides. There was no way he would feel the same way.

"Are you alright?" A small hand landing on his shoulder snaps him back from his thoughts. He looks to his side to see the martian eyeing him with concern. "Your shaking."

He looks to hands to find that he actually was shaking, not to mention sweating. He had to think of something.

Taking a breath he manages to mask a smile. "Yea, I'm fine." He told her looking around. "Just a little nervous is all. First time being with other teens, besides you and everyone. Still getting used to it."

She give his shoulder a comforting squeeze. "You'll be great. You've encountered worse than this." She smiles at him encouragingly.

"Heh, you're right." He lifts his head in confidence. "This is nothing."

"Hey!"

Both teens look to the shout to see Conner grabbing the back of another teens jacket and lifting him off the ground, they immediately rush to his side.

The boy struggles against the clones grip. Conner narrows his eyes at him before saying. "Explain this." Pointing at the 'M' symbol on his shirt. Why was this guy wearing the Manhunters symbol?

"Why?" The teen stutters out confused as to why the other was having a fit over his shirt.

Before Jessie can intervene another voice, much deeper, beats him to it. "What's your problem?"

All of them turn to face another group of kids watching them with weird looks. The clown notices they all have the symbols from different members of the League printed on their shirts. Among them is a guy much taller and muscular with dark-skin and wearing a Superman shirt with his arms around a female teen with what he recognized as a cheerleaders uniform.

The massive teen eyes Conner coldly before demanding. "Put my man Marvin down." And taking an intimidating step forward.

The teen still hanging on the clones grip speaks out. "I don't think he likes my shirt." The clone's eyes narrow further until a thin hand grabs his arm.

"Put him down, shortfuse. They just have those shirts for fun. No danger here" Jessie tried to explain.

The clone looks around to see the other teens with shirts from the League. They don't look threatening in the bit.

"Your shirt's fine." He grumbles out before dropping him. "Everyone's shirt is fine."

"Someone's fine." The cheerleader said as she watched her man stalk to the three heroes with intimidation. There was high tension in the air.

Megan tries to break it off. "Hi. We're new. I'm Megan Morse. This is Conner Kent, and Jessie Grayson.

"Double alliteration. I like it." The teen, Marvin, comments.

Seeing that the bigger male making his way to him Conner mimics with a glare of his own until they are standing a few feet from each other, waiting for one to make their are

Not liking where this was going Jessie scurries and manages to get between the two and facing the taller male, trying to put a friendly smile instead of his usual crazed one. "Hi. Uh. Sorry about that, he didn't mean it. It was just a little misunderstanding, so there's really no need to get physical right?"

The last thing that they needed was drama and suspicious attention.

"This doesn't involve you, pretty boy." The other said, grabbing his thin shoulder with his massive hands and shoving him out of the way, hard enough to make the manic almost fall.

A loud growl rumbles the air causing everyone to freeze.

Everyone turned their attention to Conner. His eyes blaring and mouth into a snarl, glaring hard at the more muscular teen.

"Uh, did he just growl?" Marvin asked uneasy.

Jessie was thinking the same thing. He'd never seen the clone act like this before. The look on his face resembled a rabid animal ready to attack.

Thankfully things didn't go in the wrong direction when the sound of finger snapping catches all their attention breaking the tension. They all turn to see another male, only much older, probably one of the teachers of the school. "Ok, time to get to homeroom, gang." He tells them all leaving no argument.

Not wanting to get into trouble the dark-skinned teen complied, but not before slamming his shoulder against the clones when walking past him.

It just infuriates him further and starts to go after him when a hand grabs his wrist and pulling back. ' **Conner!' Calm down!'** Jessie's voice echoed in his mind. The clone turns to met the others disapproving look. ' **That jerk s'not worth it.'**

Thankfully he does calm, but not enough to grumble under his breath still staring at the departing taller male. " I'm gonna.." The clown rubs his arms soothingly.

"Hi," The three teens look to see another girl with black hair and wearing the school's cheerleading uniform. " I'm Wendy. I was new last year, so I know how hard it is to fit in." She tells them. "But you look like instant bumble bee material to me." She said looking to Megan.

The young martian tilts her head confused. "Cheerleaders." Wendy helps her. "The Bumble Bees. Tryouts are after school." She tells her proudly.

A wide excited smile spreads on the martians face at that. She had seen what cheerleader do back on Mars and know she was going to be a part of it! "Thanks. I'll be there." She says and walks along side the other girl to the school.

The two males go to follow when Marvin stops the clone with an impressed look, "Dude, facing down Mal Duncan? Fierce! Not too bright, but fierce."

"Not too bright, thats for sure." Jessie scoffed walking ahead. Conner was taken aback by his response. Actually, he was taken back by his whole behavior. He wasn't acting like his fun-crazy self, instead he was acting like, well, like these boring teens.

"Whoa, feisty isn't he?" Marvin commented. Ignoring him Conner goes after his crazed friend.

"What's wrong?" He asked once he was beside him.

"Nothing, everything's just peachy." The other said irritatedly.

"Was it something I did?" He recoils when Jessie rounds on him with narrowed eyes.

"Do you want to get kicked out?" When the other doesn't respond he continues. "This may be my first time at school but at least I was bright enough to do research, and what I found is fighting can earn you a one way ticket out of here. So do us all a favor and keep that damn temper in check!"

Blue eyes widen in shock. He hadn't expected the outburst in the slightest. This wasn't the Jester he knew. In fact, the way he was glaring at him reminded him of someone familiar, he just couldn't place it.

A minute goes by before Jesse's own eyes widen, terrified at his own outburst and what he just said to the clone. "Oh, Conner, I..Im sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you it's just." He sighs bowing his head and rubbing his temples. "I'm just not myself."

"And that's the problem." The manic snaps his head to meet the other to question what he meant when he's beaten to it. "You've been acting differently ever since we left the cave. You're not laughing or giggling, you're not talking in your own fun language, heck you're not even _smiling_. You're acting like, well, them." He gestured to the other teen. "So what's wrong?"

There was no point in lying, this guys been watching him from the start. What the heck. "Look, sweetness, I've been really wanting to go to school for a long time, I kept thinking about it too much that I forgot to think about the people I would be around. Looking at them all I'm trying to blend in, to be more, well, sane. But the more I see how they behave the more I keep telling myself that there's no way I could ever be like them. My reality is just too different compared to theirs. I just wish I could be more like them."

"But you're not." Green-eyes look to the teen who had a small smile for him. "Your you. The crazy you that the team likes being around, that I like being around. Don't say that you want to be like everyone else because honestly, they all look bland. You bring excitement and that's something you should never hide."

By this point the clowns caramel cheeks are flushed. "Oh, shut up. My face is literally on fire." He told him scratching his head before looking at him with a grateful grin. "Thanks for that, sweetness, moods a little better."

The clone nod. "Great knowing It helped. Now, lets see a smile."

Humouring him Jessie manages to pull a regular looking smile.

"Your _real_ smile."

He hesitates for a second before complying, giving his usual insane smile, it looked a little small due to the lack of lipstick on his cheeks. But Conner liked it anyway.

"There's the guy I know." The clone said then ruffling Jessie's blond hair, chuckling when their swatted away.

"Hey, hey, hands off the hair you'll mess it up." The clown said putting it back into place.

Briiiiiing!

The sound of ringing cases Jessie's body to freeze and his eyes widen in panic. "Crap that's the bell!" He snatches Conners writs and practically drags the taller kryptonian while sprinting to get to class.

"If I'm late on the first day I'll never hear the end of of it from B!"

Conner allows his crazed friend to manhandle him with a small grin

/

The first class the young heroes had together was social studies. On one table sat Megan and Conner while beside them in a separate table sat Jessie. The students had their attention on the Tv in front of the room and watching the news as the reported continued her story ' _If Lex Luthor's unknown strategy for peace fails, the 2 Rhelasias are looking at all-out war before morning.'_

Mr. Carr, the social studies teacher, shuts off the TV then addressing his students on the topic. "Who can tell me more about Rhelasia?" No one answers.

" Marvin?" The boy in question snaps from his daze when he's called on trying to figure out an answer. " Well, Mr. Carr, it's Better than Fakeasia." He answers jokingly, some students chuckle at his response.

"Anyone else?" The man asked then Conner was the next to speak.

"Modern Rhelasia was created in 1855 and ruled by the Boquoon Dynasty until it was divided by the Great Powers into North and South Rhelasia after World War II." The clone replied automatically.

After a minute of shock Carr's expression is impressed. "Very good."

"But why are they fighting?" The clone then asked not understanding why they would be fighting each other from the same race. "They're all humans. I mean, Rhelasians. Right?"

"Right on both counts, actually." The older man corrects before writing on the chalkboard.

' **It's no different on Mars.'** Megan voice runs through their link. ' **The White Martian minority are treated as second class citizens by the Green majority. Of course, I'm green, but that doesn't make it right.'** She explained from her experience of no equality on her planet.

' **And that just pisses me off.'** Both turn to see their ill friend staring forward to the board with his eyes narrowed and jaw clenched. His arms crossed and sat on the table, they clearly see the clown's shut fist trembling. ' **Majority's think their all high and mighty with their crappy wealth and pampered-ass life. What gives them the right to treat other people lower than them like trash, huh? And it's not just with the classes, people who others view as different or 'not normal' are treated just as worse. There's nothing wrong with them, they just have different realities. But their still rejected by society because of it. I hate that.'**

Conner says nothing but thinks hard on this. It just wasn't right at all, beings treated as lowfies by their own kind because they're different than the rest. He turns back to Jessie then looks around the room and the clown clearly stood out with his wild appearance. He was different. Would that mean he would be a target to be treated wrong?

/

Unfortunately the answer would be yes.

Art class was next and Jessie and Conner had it while Megan went off to Biology. Once introductions were done the teachers went straight to their first assignment. Painting a scenery. The clown was completely enthusiastic.

Conner sat staring at his poor excuse of attempting to make the beach near the Mountain. He frowned. Suddenly he caught the sound of giggling and turned his head to the side. A group of girls, three at most, huddles closer together whispering and giggling then looking at his direction. He lifts a brow at their odd behavior then turns back to his work.

"How's it going?" The sudden presence and appearance of someone beside his head startles him but relaxes when he finds it's just Jessie, however he makes a doubletake. The teens face is covered with paint marks and smears, the tips of his blonde hair coated in purple, his white t-shirt didn't look so white anymore.

He huffs a chuckle. "Did the paint go into war with you?" He teased only to receive a flick to his nose.

"Zip it, Pumpkin. I'll have you know that true painters love to get a little messy." He smiles slyly then looking at the clones work. "Wow, its, um, what exactly is it supposed to be?"

"The beach." He rolls his eyes at the clowns snickers. "Yes, yes, laugh it up why don't you."

"No, heh, i..it looks great! Not bad for someone who's never even seen a paintbrush." He tells him. "Anyway can I borrow some of your blue, I ran out."

"Go crazy." The clone said handing the blue paint tube which Jessie gladly took and went to his own painting. Curious as to what he was painting Conner takes a look. Instead of Jessie using a paintbrush like everyone else he was using his hands. He is amazed to what he finds. The first word that comes into his mind is insanity. The painting was the sceny of a lake colors in combination of blue, purple and green. Trees of the forest styled messy and chaotic with brown and green paint. On the horizon were high mountains painted with gray and blue paint. The skies were a mixture of all the colors turning it to a muggy shade that anyone else would weird.

The scenery was so disturbing. And Conner loved it.

He looked around seeing the other students work. All of them will simple colors, no creativity, no excitement. None were compared to Jessie's.

"Its disgusting." Conner heard one member of the girls say in a whisper as they too take a look at the clowns design. Unfortunately not everyone found its beauty.

"Not to mention disturbing, why would he turn a beautiful scenery into something revolting? The colors are seriously making me want to gag." One says.

"Well, you know what they say, the art describes the artist. And seeing how freakish that painting is is no surprise that he's one too." That comment send them all in giggles.

Hearing them talking this way about Jessie sends Conner on edge and rounds at them with a hard glare causing them to flinch in surprise at his sudden movement. "There's nothing wrong with it." He nearly growls out. "Or him. And to be honest i'd rather see more of his work than any of yours." He snaps gesturing to their paintings.

The girls faces are blushed with shame of being caught and scowled by an extremely hot guy. Some have tears glistening in their eyes.

Serves them right the clone thought.

Unknowing to him that Jessie had heard what he said with a small smile and a blush across his face.

/

The rest of the morning carried with no other confrontation as the teens went on with their other classes. Soon it was time for lunch. They had gotten their own table.

Jessie sat in between the clone and the martian, he didn't even bother cleaning off the dried paint. "Lets see what Al's made for us today." He mumbled to himself as he opened his lunch bag and reached in to pull out a thermos food jar. Opening it and beaming to find soup from last night's dinner. "Nice." He reaches bag into his bag when he feels something odd and pulled it out.

It was a folded note. Curiosity getting the best at him he opened it and read the following.

 **Sorry I wasn't there to wish you off. You'll do great. -B**

After a minute of shock a wide smile stretches his lips, warmth filled his chest. Touched at the billionaire's words.

Conner notices his smile. "What's that?" He gestured to the note.

"Just something that made my day." He says then freezes when he see's the food in the clone's hands. A rice ball. Megan can be seen eating one herself.

The clone brings the ball to his mouth to take a bite when the sight of Jessie's wide green orbs eyeing his food hugely stops him. Without a word he offers it to him. The clown brightens and takes a bite, humming at the delicious taste while the clone swiped away the rice that was stuck to the others cheek.

They received odd looks from others around them but neither didn't really care.

/

"What if I mess up? What if I forget the moves? What if-"

"Red, Red, cool it. You'll be fine." Jessie chuckled at the martians nervous gambling as he brushed her red hair.

It was after school and that meant going to Megan's tryouts to join The Bumblebees. The thought of it was turning her into a nervous wreck.

The tryouts were taking place in the football field. Conner sat high on the bleachers while Jessie was on the ground with Megan helping her look her best for her tryout.

"You think so?" She asked him still unsure.

"Positive." He reaches into his backpack to take out his eyeliner, don't judge him. "Turn around, eyes closed." She does was she's told. He carefully applies the liner around her eyes.

"Thanks, for helping me prepare Jessie." The martian said. "Do you think I'll get in?"

"Hey, they said it themselves, your instant Bumblebee material. You got the hair, the bod, and the spirit. No way they can't let you join." He tells her. "Annnd, done! Not a bad job, If I do say so myself." He said proudly and handing her his pocket mirror to get a look.

She was beautiful.

"Jessie you are the best!" She cried then crushing him in a hug causing him to stumble back a bit and chuckling at her reaction.

"Ok, Megan, you're up." Wendy called for her turn.

"You got this Red." With a nod of confidence she walks away.

"Sting em, little bee!" The clown cried out.

Everyone is silent as they wait for her. And then...

"Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee. Hornets, hornets, can't be beat. Bzz-ting. Ow!" She cheered.

Once done she stood nervously with her hands clasps in front of her.

Jessie comes beside her and takes her hands in his giving them a squeeze, she squeezes back as they await for the final results.

The other cheerleaders are huddled together making their decision. Once done Wendy walking to them.

Megan hopes. "How'd I do?" She asked.

"I thought you did great." The other girl said giving her a smile but then changes into a wince. "And I'm really sorry about this."

Jessie frowns his eyes in confusion when he sensed movement behind them. He turns and acts fast by pushing Megan away to avoid the tub of water that was about to be poured on her.

He gets drenched instead.

The sight of the clowns wet form because of this sick joke sends Conners blood to a boil and bolts up growling. His tight grip on the wooden seat break from his strength as he is about to super leap to them in blinding rage.

Suddenly Jessie whips his head back, eyes widening at the clones action. "No, Conner!"

That shout snaps him out of his rage state and instead loses his footing. Tripping down the bleachers and landing hard on the ground with a loud thud.

"I'm Sorry." Wendy tells Jessie with apologetic face. "We weren't doing it to be mean. "It's a stupid initiation ritual that I wish my teammates would abandon."

"Wait, what?"

"Initiation ritual?" The Martian gasps excitedly. "Hello, Megan. That means I made the team! Um, I did, right?"

"You're a Bumble Bee, girl." One of the other girls tell her.

Megan shouts in joy, hugging wendy. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Jessie smiles brightly at her accomplishment. "Way to go, Red!" Despite him shivling and wet.

The martians face drops. She had completely forgot! "Oh my gosh, Jessie i'm sorry. I completely forgot you took the water for me. I was caught up in the moment."

The teen waves it off. "Eh, its no big deal. Kinda refreshing, actually. Except now I'm getting chills." He said shivering.

A wight is then draped on his shoulder. He looks down when he notices that its Conners jacket. Fitting to big on his thin frame. He covers himself good then sending a thank you grin to the older teen.

"Thanks, Jessie. For not letting me get wet." The martian says.

"I spent a lot of time getting you pampered. No way I was letting it get ruined." He tells her. "And your welcome."

"Wait, you did her make up?"

"And her hair?"

The sudden question catches the clown off guard. What's more surprising that the questions are directed to him.

"M..Me?" He pointed to himself.

"Yes, you." The girls giggle. "what's your name, cutie?"

Jessie is still in shock at the fact that these, normal, teens are talking to him so Megan introduces him. "Oh, this is Jessie Grayson, my brother. And yes, he's the one who helped me get prepared."

One of the girls circles around him. "Well, Mister Grayson, I've got to say you have some serious skills." She gestured to Megans face and hair.

"I do?"

"Your magic in beauty has to be shared."

One of them gasps. "He can be our make-up artist!"

"I agree." Wendy said then turning to the clown. "What do you say? Want to be The Bumblebees personal makeup artist?"

He finally shakes off the shock at those words and is then replaced with a wide grin. "Uh, sure! It doesn't bother you that I do this? Or how I look?"

"Are you serious?" One of them comes to his side. "we don't care if your yourself. I just wish the rest of the guys here were more like you." The others nod in agreement.

That's all he needed to hear. "Then yea, definitely!"

He is then crowned by the girls, one after another asking for tips and products.

One of them taps his shoulder to get his attention. "So, is that your boyfriend?" She nods to Conner standing a little behind. "'Cause he's hot, but kind of a freak."

The clown mentally frowns at her comment. "No. Just a friend." But then grins to humour her. "But I do like them freakish."

After a while it's time to finally head back to the cave.

Connor grabs Jessie's bag and flings it over his shoulder.

"You're carrying my bag?" The clown asked with a surprised look.

"What, you want it to get wet?" The clone responded then walking away.

Jessie can't help but grin widely. "Your a true prince charming, sweetness!"

"You sure picked a gentlemen, Jessie." Megan comment.

He hums agreeing only to catching himself then catching the martians smirk.

"Oh, shut up." He grumbled walking away from the girls giggles.

/

 _Wayne Manor. September 7. 4:32pm._

The first thing Dick notices when his brother walks into the kitchen is that he's drenched. The second is that he was covered in paint.

"Do I want to ask?" He said lifting a brow.

"Nope!" Jay said smiling.

The younger chuckles. "Alright so that aside, how was it?" He said eagerly wanted to know.

Jay reaches to take off his choker. His bleached skin and green-hair appear a second later. "A little overwhelming at first, not gonna lie. But it got better. Teachers say i'm practically excelled in their lessons, no surprise there. I went a little crazy in art class as you can see. Speaking of which the paint is starting to itch." He said scratching his face.

"I'm gonna go rinse off." He heads to his room. "Ill tell you more when I get back!"

Before he fully leaves however he remembers something he wanted to ask.

"Hey D?"

"Yea?"

"Remember when you said Bruce wasn't there too for your first day of school?" Dick nods.

"Did you ever get a note later that day?"

His brother looks at him confused before shaking his head. " No, why?"

That catches him off guard. "Um, no reason." He said then turning to leave.

It didn't make sense. Why would Bruce only give him a note apologizing and not Dick too?

/

Jay runs his hands across the mirror to swipe away the condensation from the steam after his shower to get a better look. Checking to see if he hadn't missed a spot.

Once satisfied that there's no more marks he takes his comb and runs it through his locks. He continues his task when he sees something in his reflection that immediately catches his eye.

He might not have super vision but he had a pretty good one to catch this.

He fingers take one single strand of hair and brings it to his face.

What he finds is anything than a green-lock.

There dangling on his finger tips is a single raven colored hair.

He stands completely still. He has no idea how to react. This couldn't have been his.

His hands are immediately on the spot where he found it, frantically searching for another. He finds what he's looking for. What he finds are the roots of his hair, which are colored black, which is consuming the green away.

/

 _Gotham city. September 7. 9:24pm._

Inside an abandoned warehouse a lone figure sits in the shadows staring at a wall of video monitors.

Green-eyes stare intensely at the footages from that day. Searching frantically for something. Or rather someone.

He hadn't stop searching for the last five years. He was so close. He could feel it.

Then he sees it.

A bleached hand slams hard on the controls as he clicks on one monitor to expand it to get a better look.

The footage were from a security camera at a high school.

Among the crowd of students one clearly stood out of all of them. He zoom in on them.

The students face is fully exposed to the camera giving the man a full view of his face. But it wasn't the face that caught his attention.

It was his eyes.

No one else in the world had his exact eyes.

Except for one.

A gruesomely insane smile stretches across his red lips, swiping his green hair out of his face.

"Gotcha."

His insane laugh echoes around the warehouse and escapes to the night.

/

 **Here's a lovely chapter for you all!**

 **Long delay I know, don't be mad! I have final projects for school to finish and their taking up my time!**

 **I just wanted to let everyone know that I'm now going to start answering questions that people have. So if you have any questions about the story and its future write them out! I encourage it!.**

 **Don't forget to review and I will see you all in the next chapter!**


	13. Terrors

_New Orleans. September 14. 4:53pm_

"This is Cat Grant, reporting live from New Orleans historic French quarter where the Martian Man and Superman are in mid battle against the so called "Terror Twins" who have been on a free state rampage through the South."

High in the sky just above a bridge are Manhunter and Superman dodge and block to avoid being it by the many cars that are thrown at them. A moment later the male twin makes his appearance by leaping to the sky with his twin sister in hand then flinging her to Superman before he tackles MM midair. Their plan of attack fails when both are easily hurled like ragdolls, dropping and crashing through the roof of a warehouse and landing hard on the ground.

Groaning and rubbing their aching areas they look around to see colorful floats that are used in parades. The second they manage to get to their feet is when Aqualad and MT appear, the twins have no time to react when metal collars are snapped around their necks and lighting red.

They are apprehended by the machine and teen. They try to break free by using their strength but are surprised at how weak they feel now.

"I don't feel right." The male twin, Tommy, says lacking of energy."My strength. But I done just gone toe to toe with Superman."

"Congratulations." The voice catches their attention to see Conner, with the exact appearance of Tommy. Bleached hair with a tight white muscle shirt. Gray skinny jeans with red suspenders and black boots. Standing beside him is MM.

He frowns at Tommy with hard eyes. "It's more quality time than he's ever given me." He shoots out.

"Now, now Pumpkin."

All whip their head to the added voice.

Heading towards them is Batman, walking in front of him chained and a collar on his neck is Jester. Or who used to be Jester. His once green-hair was painted black, his green-eyes concealed behind golden contact lenses. A black leather, tank-top, crop-top. Black armwarmers, Baggy gray pants with chains and boots. His skin still remained in its snowy glory.

"Now is not the time to bring up such sensitive stuff. We have a party to get to." He grins widely. Reaching behind him the Knight holds out a black metal muzzle, strapping it on the manics head to hide his lipstick covered scar.

For her part the martian stands in front of the female twin and places her hand on her shoulder.

"Got your inspiration, sister Tuppence?" Conner asked her grinning in his best southern accent.

She grins back. A second later her appearance morphs to the captive twin. "I believe I do, brother Tommy." Mimicking the accent and standing back beside him.

"Somebody tell me what's going on." Tommy demanded not understanding the situation.

"It's simple." Batman says, clasping the collars around both heros necks. "They're under arrest."

Jester comes to stand in between the taller teens, a teasing brow lifted to the originals. "Can't get no simpler than that." He giggles behind his muzzle.

/

Belle Rêve. September 16. 10:21pm.

The drive inside of the heavily guarded prison truck is dead silent.

Jester pulls on the metal bondeges trapping his wrist to test their strength. Definitely sturdy. The disguised clown sat in between the fake copies of the terror twins. He looks to his right to look at the only guard with them. He looks left to spot Mister Freeze himself glaring daggers.

The clowns eyes narrow, thinking back the info that was given to them for this mission back at the cave.

" _This past fourth of July, four ice villains staged simultaneous attacks." Explained Batman. Four pictures of the villains appear on the screen. "Mister Freeze, Icicle Jr., Killer Frost, and Captain Cold were all easily apprehended. Perhaps too easily."_

" _Cold and Frost were immediately sent to Belle Rêve penitentiary, a federal prison designed to house super criminals. The 17-year-old Icicle Jr. was sent to a juvenile facility, Mister Freeze to his usual cell in Arkham Asylum. But Freeze petitioned the court to be declared legally sane, and Junior sued to be tried as an adult. As a result, both await transport to Belle Rêve, which seems to have been the goal all along. I'm sending the two of you in to find out why." He directs to Conner and Megan._

 _Jester clears his throat gaining his mentor's attention and frowning. The Knight's face is expressionless except for the glare aimed at him. Jester mimics. He waits._

 _After a minute of an intense staring contest the Knight breaks. "Jester will be going as backup should anything go wrong." He says almost reluctantly._

 _Jester was going in as a new juvenile criminal. His avatars information was already on the system. Abilities and crimes, he was already listed for wanted behind bars. And Belle Rêve was waiting for his capture._

" _Who inside the prison will know their true identities?" Aqualad asked._

" _No one." Batman answers. "We can't be certain the prison staff isn't compromised."_

 _Once they've heard that was needed the three teens depart. A hand grips Jester's shoulder stopping his him. Turning his head he looks up at the disapproval on the Knights face. "I still don't want you going."_

" _I don't see what the big deal is. It's just another mission."_

" _Except it's not. This isn't like the others, Jester, were talking about a prison holding the most dangerous criminals. There could be some connections. There's a high risk that you will be notice and caught." The image of Jester enclosed by murderous felons without him set him on edge. He knew the teen can handle any tough situation but he couldn't help but worry for the boys safety. It was instincts._

" _Not if I stay under the radar I won't. I've studied the inside design of the prison and you know it, I know where everything is which makes sense that I should be on this too."_

 _As much at the Knight hated to admit it the clown was right. A while ago Jester had taken interest in hacking into files of designs from top maximum prisons and studying the interiors. It sometimes made him uneasy how the teen was easily able to break security codes from files at a young age, it was clear that he had more skill than Robin, he just chose to hide it. If there was one person with the brains for the operation it was him._

 _A minute of silence passes as Jester actually waits patiently for his mentor's approval. Finally after what seems like an eternity the Knight speaks. "I don't like it in the slightest." He continues before the teen can object. "But, just be careful." He couldn't shake of the small hint of fear inside him for the teen. He had not experienced such emotion for a long time._

 _Gleeful that he got the green light the clown pulls a smug look. "When am I not?" He said teasingly._

" _All the time." A rare grin appears on the Knights face at the mocked hurt expression on Jester. He then raises his hand and places it on top of the clown's head, ruffling his hair affectionately, triggering a giggle from the manic._

 _No one was around to witness this warming scene._

 _No one except a pair of steel-blue eyes._

Jester comes back to the present and turns away from the Freeze to look ahead only to recoil and blinking. Staring right back of him with intense interest is Icicle Jr.. The felon blows him a kiss.

Jester tries not to hurl. The nerve of this guy! He will admit that the freezer didn't look that bad. But he was no Conner.

"Pretty bold, aren't you, Ice Pop?" He tries to sound monotone.

"Only when the hottest thing catches my interest. And you Baby, are steaming." He winks.

Jester raises a brow. "Might not want to get close then, I might just melt you."

"If it means getting getting close to you? I'll take it."

The clown can't help but chuckle at the others failed attempt at flirting. But someone doesn't see it that way. Nor do they like it.

Conner had witness and heard their conversation. He saw the way Jr. was looking at the clown. He didn't like that look. But what he loathed the most was how Jester was playfully acting back. He didn't like the way he was acting with the villain simply because this is how he acted with him only. He didn't want Jester behaving like this with anyone else.

His fist clench. A boiling sensation rumbles inside. A wave of possessiveness begins to take over that a low growl escapes his lips, catching everyone's attention. Jester oblivious to how the clone was feeling.

The ice teen turns his attention back to the disguised clown. "So who are you? I've never seen you around before, I'd definitely would've remembers a face like yours." He tells him grinning.

Jester manages to fold his head behind his head and cross his legs. "That's because i'm the fresh cake to the oven of crime." He tells him casually. "The names Haywire. And, yes. Its because i'm a bit jumpy." He leans forward suddenly, his golden eyes expanding to show off his erratic behavior.

Jr. nods with a pleasing hum. "Thats nice. And the muzzle?" He pointed out.

"Safety precautions. Lets just say the last guy that came near me I got a little...snappy." He says in a fit of giggles.

The felon looks at him disturbed. "Your a psycho." Then grins widely and leaning closer. "I like that."

He is suddenly knock on the head buy the guards gun. "Sit down." He growls. "We're here."

The massive building of the prison appears.

"Welcome to Belle Rêve."

/

One they are inside, they are lead out of their transport one by one. Jester takes a look around. There is not a spot that has no guard in hand. No surprise.

They all stand in a line, the clown in between Jr. and all look up to find a very intimidating dark-skinned women. "I am the law of last resort." She tells them with such authority. "My name is Amanda waller. I am not your mother, your maiden aunt, or your friend. I am your warden. And you are my prisoners."

"The proprietary collars you wear are custom designed to inhibit your specific meta abilities.  
No strength, no ice." She then looks to Jester. "An no insane hyperactivity."

"In addition, the collars can and will be used to discipline inmates." She hold up a controller for all to see. "A con who breaks the rules gets one warning." A presses a button.

Instantly all inmates are attacked by strong shockwaves piercing their bodies. They grunt at the sensation. Except for Jester who's trying really hard not to laugh but lets out a few quiet chuckles as the electricity continues to strike.

Then it was over leaving them all breathless. IJ looks at Haywire, taken back at his amused face. "What's funny?" He said panting.

The clown finally regains himself. "It tickled." And giggling.

The warden continues. "If order has not been restored, the next shock will render the offender unconscious. At the slightest hint of trouble, this facility goes into lockdown. Belle Rêve's walls are thick enough to hold Superman. We know. We checked. No one's ever escaped Belle Rêve. No one ever will."

"Ahem."

She looks behind her to the man with the dark glasses. "Oh. This is Professor Hugo strange." She introduces. "He is your maiden aunt."

"Actually, I'm the prison psychiatrist." He corrects. "And I promise you a sincere attempt at rehabilitation."

"Because we know you types are all about sincerity." The warden says with a mocking smug.

/

Conner, Jester, and Jr. are lead to their cells by the prison guards in a single line. They are all dressed in orange prison clothing. Jester still has his muzzle on due to the fact he attempted to bite the hands of the guards when they tried to take it off. Hey, he had to play his part.

' **Connor, Jester, can you hear me?'** Megan's voice links into their minds.

' **Yeah, but I thought the collars..'**

' **Custom designed to inhibit Tuppence Terror's super strength, not my telepathy.'** She explains.' **But your strength is-'**

' **Not at Superman's level.'** He says irritably. ' **I get it.'**

' **No, that's not what I was-'**

' **Whatever.'**

The clown frowns at this behavior. ' **That was rude. Not to mention uncalled for.'** But the other ignores him.

They make it to their cells and the doors open. "Home sweet home. All the other cells are filled so you three will have to share." One of the guard says before roughly pushing Conner in, IJ next.

He goes for Jester but freezes when intense glowing yellow eyes snap to him. "This thing might be holding my ADHD back. But I promise you i'm still just as crazy. Want to find out?" He gives them an amused raised brow, waiting for the other to make his move.

The guard stays still.

The clown smirks behind his muzzle. "Smart choice, officer." Humor in his voice and walks in the cell, the door shuts a second later.

"I call top bunk!" Jr. announced. He wraps his arm around Jesters waist and pulling him closer to him. "You can bunk with me if you want, Babe." He grins slyly.

Conner snaps.

In an instant he is at their sides in a flash, grabbing his arm and practically ripping the clown from the other teens arms. His eyes blazing at the ice villain while he looks at him shocked and confused.

It takes a minute to process what he's done when Jr. eyes him suspiciously. He scrambles to find his voice. "Um, uh, I..you don't want to sleep next to him. Trust me, he's a kicker. He'd knock you off the mat."

"How do you know that? You just met him, too."

"Um, he told me beforehand?" It was the best he could come up with. He just hoped the other would buy it.

A heavy minute passes when the villain replies in a relaxed state. "Alright then." He bought it.

Jr. leans close to Jester causing the clone's grip on the manics are tightens which earned a weak wince of pain from the manic when he tells him. "As much as I love the idea of you pressed against me, Crazy Cakes, I think I'd like to stay in bed than end up face first on the ground." He presses a teasing kiss to the clows head and wink. "Sweetdreams." Then climbs up to his bunk

"Are you done trying to break my arm?" Jesters voice brings him from his glare at the ice villain to him. Shocked at what he said he instantly lets go. The clown rubs the sore spot while frowning at the older teen.

A moment of silence passes, the kryptonian gestures to the small bed. "We could share." He suggest

But Jester shakes his head. "Take it, Blondie. I might kick you off, remember?" He told him sarcastically then lying on the ground. "Floors more comfy." Without another word he turns to his side, facing away from the clone.

Conner couldn't tell if he was playing his role or was serious.

For a while he stayed awake. For some reason he just couldn't sleep, not even to lie down. His eyes stay watching Jesters sleeping form on the ground. He looked uncomfortable.

Without thinking twice he kneeled down and gathered the sleeping teen in his arms and placing him on the mat.

The manic released a pleased sigh then rolling to his side, A few strands of hair covering his face. Lifting his hand the clone gently brushes them back before taking his seat on the edge of the bed.

He doesn't sleep a wink.

/

Morning comes sooner than expected.

The windows above the prison change from night to day to bring in light. All prisoners enter the main room where they are all free to roam around. But being closely supervised by the many guards whose weapons are drawn on them.

The room is divided by a see-through glass, giving a clear view of the male and female prisoners. Megan watches to spot her friends from the other side.

"Stick with me, cellmates" Jr tells the young heroes as they follow him "I'll show you the ropes."

"Are you kidding?" Conner scoffed, still not liking him. "You ain't been in Belle Rêve before. You're liable to get me hanged with them ropes."

"I may never have been incarcerated here, Tommy." The ice teen shot back. "but trust me, I know whereof I speak." He gestures to a group of inmates that looked like they were the big deal. Among them was a stone cold looking older men. The main boss most likely. "For starters, we pay homage to the top of the food chain The big dog, the prison capo." His voice then downcast the last words. "My father."

That took the clone by surprise. "That's your.. That's your pa?"

"Yup. Icicle sr. Reeks when your dad is the man, you know?"

He had not expected the villain having a similar issue like him. Like him Superman was the man, the main man who wanted nothing to do with him. "Believe me, I know." His voice filled with such hate.

Jester snaps his eyes to him and narrow at his tone. Then it clicks in. The mention of Superman. So that what was bothering him.

"Hey, how many ice villains does it take to screw in a light bulb?"

Wait a minute. That voice. He knew that voice.

"No one cares, Nigma."

Yup. He looked to find small pathetic Riddler himself trying to get in with the tough guys that he tries to get his chuckle in.

Oh, how Jester wanted to beat the crap out of him for his past crimes. But Bats wouldn't approve. So he had to stay low.

"Of course not, Bossman." He told Sr. "I just thought if you were having a pow-wow, you might need my know-how." He is cut off when two large monsteros inmates stand in front of him, signaling him to beat it.

Getting the hint he leaves.

"Get a load of Riddler trying to run with the big boys." One of the inmates jokes when he passes by. "Riddle me this, Doofus. Who's the biggest joke in Belle Rêve? Oh, and it ain't The Joker." The others laugh at his joke.

Jester didn't find it funny at all.

Jr. takes a deep breath. "Here goes nothing." He tells them before his attention is all on Jester. "How about a kiss for good luck, hmm?" Lifting a brow.

The next thing he knows he's tackled from the back. He's roughly flipped to come face-to-face with a man wearing a helmet over his eyes. His fist raised up high. "Hello, junior. I warned you what would happen next time we crossed paths." He growled.

The teen stutters nervously at the older man. "Ojo, buddy, pal, mi amigo-"

"Get off of him." The clone grabs the man's shoulders, pulling him back and punching him square in the face.

He falls to the floor. The others were not pleased.

"Boy, that was not wise." One of them warns cracking his knuckles then he, and other much bigger felons start to stalking to him.

Jesters eyes widen in panic. They'll for sure get recognize if Cooner is rough him up. Crap! Quick think of something!

Fast as a whip he ducks down and sweeps the clones legs, knocking him and crashing to the ground.

"Not wise thats for sure." His eye narrow when the clone gets back up after his shock wore off. "Didn't anyone tell you to respect your superiors, thickhead?" He mocked.

Connor's face twist in anger at this. At this point he didn't care Jester was pretending or not. He stands to his feet, eyes glaring at the clown.

Jester stands on alert, a bit taken back at Conners behavior.

They are at a standoff.

' **Guys! What are you doing!?'** Megan's voice cried out.

' **It's not me it's him! He's the one throwing a hissyfit.'** Jester objected.

The clone growls.

' **See?'**

Conner charges with a fist raised and swings. Jester easily ducks grabbing his arm and twisting it behind the clones back. ' **What are you doing? Do you want us to get caught!?'**

' **Let go!'** The clone manages to grab Jester from behind and throw him, Jess lands gracefully in a low crouch. ' **This is about Superman, isn't it?'** He accused, knowing that he was right.

Connor's eyes burn at that name. ' **Shut up!** ' He lunges for another blow but the clown blocks and dodges them all then kicking the clone away.

The felons around them watch. It isn't until Ojo that he recognizes Connors face. "Wait. I know him. He's-"

' **He's Tommy Terror!'** Megan shouts.

"He's Tommy Terror." Is his automatic response, confused as to why he said that name.

"No matter. He's roadkill!" One of them says then snaps his fingers, indicating for the rest to get the clown out of their so they can have turn for a beating.

They circle the teen while another grabs hold of Jester.

Big mistake.

The clown throws his head back bashing the inmates face grabbing his arm and flinging him over then racing to the others advancing around the clone.

One by one they are kicked, punched, and kneed, and each one falls down.

The thought on everyone's mind by this point is how a skinny brat like him able to take down guys triple his size?

After knocking down the final guy Jester whips back to the kryptonian. ' **This is stupid. You have to let go this grudge you have of him, Conner!'** He shouted blocking a kick.

' **I wouldn't expect you to understand!'** He growled missing aronter punch.

' **Understand what!? Start making sense or else I'm** _ **really**_ **sending you to dream land!'** He backflips to put as much space between them.

' **I saw you and Batman. I saw the attention he gives you. The attention which my supposed-to-be mentor refuses to give me!'** He gives all he has for this charge. ' **You have no idea what it's like to be neglected!'** He roared and swung his fist.

' **NEGLECTED!?'**

The wind is knocked out of him a second later buy Jesters fist connecting his his stomach. The impact so strong that sends his landing hard on the floor coughing from the blow. Black spots appear in his vision. His head starts to swim.

Something inside Jester snapped at that word. How dare he think that he was neglected. His body was in flames.

The area is silent. The only sound is Jesters footsteps making his way to his fallen teammate. ' **You must not know the full meaning of that word. Because you are far from it.'** His voice in an uncharacteristic low voice. ' **You've never been beaten close to death countless times growing up, you've never been starved for weeks on end. You've never experienced loneliness for 10 years straight.'**

Connor's eyes widen at what he was hearing, shock written all over.

He squats at the clones side. Gripping the front of his shit and yanking him up, making him look straight into his eyes. Conner recoils at the eyes before him. They didn't hold his usual crazy happy look.

These were frightening and deadly. He had never seen this side of Jester. Ever.

' **Believe me when I say that I know what true neglection is.'** His dark voice sending shivers to the clone's body. Even Megan felt uneasy at his tone.

Both are still focused to one another that they fail to notice they are being crowded until a command stops them.

"Enough." All look to find Sr. Eyeing Jester with interest.

"Kid's got skill the kind of skills a father wouldn't mind seeing in his own son." The clown mentally growls and letting go of the other teen and hoisting him up.

"Great to see you too, dad." Jr. Said sarcastically rubbing his arm after being roughly dragged away from the fight.

"Get over here." His father commanded. Like the obedient son he listened. Conner and Jester following close behind.

A large arm from one other massive prisoners however stops them."Not you, Terror. Just junior." Sr. states. He pauses for a second. "And you, Muzzles." He points to Jester.

Conner is unsettled at that request and looks the manic. But the teen doesn't spare him a glance as he heads to where he was summoned.

The kryptonian does a glance around before switching to his super hearing and listens to what is happening.

"You've got impressive moves there, kid." Sr. tells the clown. "You could be useful."

Jester remains silent.

Now it was straight to business.

"All right, Icicle." Mister Freeze comes through. We're all here. Now what?"

"Now we put the final pieces in place." A smirk forming his lips. "To bust every single con out of Belle Rêve."

Jester almosts missed what he said due to the fact that he was shaking in fear, lost in thought at what he just out loud to Conner and Megan.

/

Connor felt like the biggest Jerk. The three were back in their cell with Jr. at his top bunk and Jester seated on the lower bunk. And him leaning against the wall with his arm crossed, eyes not leaving the manic.

Jester doesn't even look at him. And he can't blame him. Why did he have to screw things up!? His stupid temper. He's angry at Superman and here he was taking it out on Jester. The clown didn't deserve that. He doesn't deserve to put up with his idiotic behavior. Jester was nothing but outgoing, attentive, good-hearted to everyone, especially towards him.

The clone wonders why Jester doesn't just walk away from him

The small sliding door on their main door suddenly open and out dumps three pairs of clean of prison clothes.

Connor picks one up and inspects them. Jester doing the same.

"I'd advise you two putting the new rags on sooner than later." Jr. tells them.

He and Jester begin to change ' **The break is coming sooner than later.'** He calls to Megan.

' **Updating Aqualad now.'** She reports.

/

Just outside of the prison inside the martians Bioship Aqualad and MT. ' **Time to pull you out.'** Aqualad says. 'Call in the League.'

But Megan's voice intervenes. ' **Icicle would only postpone. We need to learn how they're busting out, or they'll just try again.'**

' **Duh!'** Jester's voice joins in.

The leader sighs knowing she was right. ' **Agreed.'** "We remain on alert." He tells MT.

/

While Conner and Megan are awaiting their session with Professor Hugo Jester trials behind Sr., Freeze, and cold. According to the Bigboss he was appointed as their new combatant because of his skills in fight.

This was the best way to find out what they were up to. How they were going to break out.

Jester recognizes from his map that they are heading straight to the laundry room. What could they want there?

They enter and head to the back. Sr. parts open the neted gates of the room, inside was a boxed crate. "These parts came in with the shipment of new prison orange." Sr. tells them.

They pry open the crate. Jester noticing that the guard that had escorted did absolutely nothing to stop them.

' **Guys, you copy?'**

' **We hear you Jess. Where are you?'** Megan pops in.

' **Laundry room with the Ice Chunks. Bossman and his crew just came across a box of mysteries.'**

They pry the lid open, exposing a variety of mechanical parts.

Freeze grins wickedly. "Exactly the parts we need."

' **Annnd mystery box happens to filled with scary robo parts. For what? My moneys going with their big escape plan.'**

"Hey Muzzles." Jester stiffens at Sr.'s calling him. "Get over here and help with this stuff."

' **Gotta go.'**

' **Jess, wait'** Conner pipes in.

A pause. Then. ' **Yea?'**

The clone stumbles his lines. ' **About earlier-'**

' **No. Not doing this right now.'**

' **I just wanted-'**

' **Just drop it, alright!?'**

' **...'**

A second passes when it hits Jester how harsh he sounded. His face softens and exhales, regretting snapping out like that. ' **Conner. I..Im sorry. I...didn't mean..look, about what I said earlier, it's a really grimm topic for me and I don't want to talk about it. Ever.'**

"Muzzles!"

' **Alright, now I really gotta go.'**

' **Jess.'**

' **...'**

' **Be careful.'**

' **...ok.'**

 **/**

Megan looks at the clone with sympathy. The other was leaning over on his cushion seat. Eyes burning holes into the floor. "Why do I have to mess things up?"

"You didn't mess up anything." She tries but he shakes his head. "I messed up our friendship. He doesn't even want to talk to me. He hates me." Just the thought of Jester hating him not speaking to him tightens his chest painfully.

"No, he doesn't."

"He should." His knuckles clenched tightly turning them white. "He's done nothing but making sure that everyone is happy and safe. He puts everyone's need first, including me. He's compassionate, considerate, exuberant, empathetic, persistent." He grins. "Totally insane. But despite that hes-"

"An angel?"

He knew what it was. "Yea...exactly." He eyes downcast. "The way I treat him, sometimes I wonder why he still sticks with me."

"Do you want him to leave you?"

He snaps his head "Of course not!" The outburst startles the poor girl, slightly trembling under the flames in his eyes.

He regains himself and mutters an apology for losing his anger. He shits back tot the floor.

…

"You really care about him, don't you?"

…

"More than anything."

/

The prison mess hall is just like any other from schools. Except this one happens to be filled with the most dangerous felons.

Connor takes his tray and searches for a place to sit. Nerves still high when he doesn't spot Jester anywhere. Finally he makes the choice to sit with Jr who was by himself. Noticing he wasn't seated with his father.

He sets his tray down and sits. "So how come you ain't sitting with your pa?"

The huffs. " 'Cause my pa is a jerk who only wants me around when he needs me. I try not to live or die over getting his approval, you know?" He didn't really know.

"So tell me, what do you think Haywire?" He grins cheekily.

Conner sits straight. "What about him?"

"Dude, he's hot." The teen punches his shoulder. "I mean you might not see it 'cause I don't know if you're into dudes, but I look at him, and I think, "That little crazy head gets me." And speaking of the devil, hey there, Crazy Cakes. We were just talking about you" He said brightening up.

A tray dropping beside him nearly startles the clone, taken back when he sees Jester plopping down beside him. The clown spares him a glance.

"And really, that's all you need." Jr. continues. "Someone who sees the psycho that you are and likes you anyway." Stuffing food in his mouth.

Blue-drift to the still turned away manic. He personally saw himself as a psycho because of his tempers and outbursts. Its then he realizes that during his episodes that Jester was there for him. He knows how he is but likes him the way he was. The clown liked being around him no matter what.

He grins a big one at his conclusion."Yeah. You're, like, an evil genius."

"Word." Jr lifts his fist and they fist pump.

"That's it, old man." The sudden outburst causes the three to whip their heads in time to see Freeze knocking Sr. to the ground with his tray. "I'm done genuflecting." He kicks the old man on the side. "Belle Rêve needs a new capo." He goes for another when his collar shocks stop him.

"This ain't Arkham, Freeze." One of the guards holding the control and pressing the button harder. The intensity of the shocks causes the felon to fall to the ground. "We don't put up with Prima Donnas. Take him to waller." Another set of guard take him away.

Conner suddenly feels a squeeze on his side. Looking down he finds Jesters hand gripping his arm. He then notices that the clowns frame is trembling slightly.

"It's going to be a madhouse." His voice stumbles.

Conner believes him.

/

The three are walking back to their cells when Jr. is pushed to the wall. His father looking around for eavesdroppers. " There's a glitch. Can't reach Frost."

"Excuse me." Conner approaches them with fake interests "I couldn't help overhearing."

"That will happen when you eavesdrop." The old man pointed out.

"Yeah, well, I can help. I got this mind link with my sister."

Behind him the clown's eyes widen. Oh, god. Red.

He had to get to her, and fast.

"I know your stats, boy. Super strength only. No telepathy." Sr. gruffs.

He keeps pushing. "It don't pay to advertise when they're slapping collars around your neck.  
But we're twins, see? Got the psychic thing in utero." Now that catches the man's attention. He's got him. "So you talk to me, I talk to sis, sis talks to Frost."

A moment passes until the other finally agrees. "All right." He leans in close. "Send the message. It's going down now." He then looks over the teens shoulder. "Alright, Muzzles, get ready for-. Hey, where the heck did he go?"

Conner swears his breathing stops. He snaps his head back to find Jester gone.

/

The clown ducks to avoid being seen by the passing guards before turning down another hall. It paid to have studied the area before hand. It also paid to know that their was an abandoned concrete tube connecting from the males to the females. Just enough space for him to crawl through and get to the otherside.

He jumps a foot in the air when the sirens bang and red lights flare around him. The sirens that indicated the place was going into deep lockdown.

"Crap." It wouldn't be long now.

Sure enough the light on his collar dies out. A second later the loud sounds of screams and bangs. Bullets being fired. Chaos filled his ears. The prisoners had regained their ability.

He had to move fast!

After roughing up passing guards and inmates he finally make it. He pushes the massive concrete blocks hiding the entry. He checks inside. He just might fit. He goes in but is pushed back due to his muzzle bouncing off the edges of the tube. It was too big.

He reaches behind his head and easily detaches the latches then ripping the mask off and throwing it to the side before crawling in.

He makes it to the other side. He searches frantically for the martian being careful to not be spotten. He makes it to the cell rooms.

He climbs the set stairs as he looks into the cells. They are all empty. A commotion from below makes him look down.

He spots her, but she's not alone.

Frost and her inmates are towering a terrified female guard begging for life to be spared. Frost forms an iced mace and raises it ready to strike when it explodes.

His heart stops when all look at Megan.

He jumps over the railing.

/

The guard grunts as shes roughly pushed to the ground. She rolls to her back, eyes flashing woth fear for her life. " Please. I have a family." She begs.

Its ignored by the felons. They chuckle at her pathetic form.

"Oh, beg some more." A wicked grin appears on Frost face. "It's much sweeter that way." Her hand transforming to an iced mace, bringing it over her head.

"No!" The mace explode at the shout. All eyes turn to Megan with her hands raised. Eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights.

Frost smirks. She's been caught " Well, Tuppy, aren't you just full of hidden talents."

The martian stands in defense with her eyes narrowed.

' **Superboy.'**

Conner head snaps up at the martians call. ' **I think my power- Jess?'** His blood freezes. ' **No, Jester!'**

' **Miss Martian! Are you alright, is Jester alright!?'**

' **Conner! He's- gasp!'** The link cuts dead.

No no no no.

' **M'gann! Jess!'**

' **Jess!'**

/

The warden is roughly pushed inside the cell along with the prison guards. "The prisoners now control the prison." Sr. tells her.

"That's not the same as escaping it." She spat.

"Then we better get to work." He, Cold, and Freeze stand in front of bricked wall, lifting their hands and blasting beams of ice, icing the surface of the wall. Once done the much more muscled inmates begin punching the ice and pretty soon parts of the wall is destroyed.

"Excellent." Freeze smirks. "At this rate, we'll have our exit in 10 minutes." They repeat the process.

"Genius, huh?" Jr nudges the clone.

"Uh, yeah." But Conner only had one thing in mind. ' **Jester, please, can you hear me? Say something. Anything.'** He gets no response. ' **I will reach you, you and M'gann. somehow. I promise.'**

"Hey, kid." Sr.'s voice snaps him back. "Still in touch with your sister? Everything copacetic in chick central? "

"Yeah, copacetic." He confirms.

"Then why you both standing around?" He demanded.

Jr. pushes the clone to leave. "We're on it, dad."

/

They make it to the laundry room. Jr. blasts ice the wall on the far back corner. "This wall adjoins the women's wing."

"Oh. Oh, yeah." The clone walks to the wall of ice and starts to punch his way through the wall.

"We work it from our end While Frost and her ladies work it from theirs. Then they cross over into our wing, and we all walk free together." A satisfied look on Jr's face.

But the kryptonian wasn't listening. He had only one goal. ' **I'm coming, Jess.  
Just hold on.'**

After a few more powerful punches Jr. covers the wall with a new layer of ice and the clone is back to work.

'I'm getting closer, Jess." Then a thought comes up. 'But I can't save you and M'gann if I have to fight every con in Belle Rêve.'

He gets an idea.

He turns to the other teen. "Junior, listen. I just got me a warning from Tup. Collars are turning back on in the women's wing. Could happen this side any minute."

That did not sound good. "Oh, man. We better tell dad!" He goes to leave but Conner stops him.

"Or you could show some initiative." He suggested giving him the idea to take control of the situation. He hopes this work.

/

Both teens head to the main control room. Ojo and two others are stand guard. "Freeze said no one goes in."

The ice teen points to him "Dude, you want your collar to turn back on?"

They don't back down.

Conner had no patients. "We don't have time for this." He launches at Ojo, delivering a punch hard and sending him crashing the wall. The two goons go for him but are instantly frozen by Jr.

"Keep an eye on them." He tells Jr. "I'll make sure them collars stay off." Then rushing inside of the room.

"Fool! He's using you! I remember him now! He's-" Ojo goes down by one blow from the teen. He goes in and closes the door.

Curious to what's taking so long Jr. peaks in the room. "How's it going?"

Conner rushes past him. "It's done."

He grins enthusiastic. "Dad's going to love this."

A moment later all the collars from the inmates turn on. Shocking every single one of them.

/

Conner heavily grunts as he continues smashing his way through the wall back at the laundry room.

He halts when he catches movement out of the corner of his eye. Approaching them is Freeze and two beastly inmates.

Freeze stars hard at Jr. "I went back to the warden's office. Hook and Abber were taken out by ice before their collars reactivated. Your father and Cold were with me the whole time. So-"

"What are you talking about?" He snapped. "We stopped the collars from turning back on. Oh, and you're welcome."

The villain's eyes narrow.

This gives Conner another idea. "Don't you get it?" Whispering to Jr. "You heard Freeze in the mess. This is his power play. He's taking what belongs to your pa."

It does the trick.

"Traitor!" Both cry out before basting ice beams at one another.

Conner ducks out of the way when a giant fist swings at him by the beasts. Another one is thrown but he manages to catch it and swinging the beast to the wall. Another comes charging at him but swipes it out of its way by using the other as a weapon. Both beasts crash against the wall.

Back with Freeze and Jr. the teen stumbles back when Freezes beam becomes stronger "Amaetur.  
You can't possibly hope to beat me at my own game." He taunts.

The clone looks to the beast who are starting to get up then back to Jr. "How about we trade dance partners?"

"Deal."

With that Conner leaps up and delivers a massive punch to the villain's head shattering his helmet.

Panic kicks in. "No, no! My suit is breached! Can't survive unless-" Unless he fixes it with ice, which he does automatically freezing himself.

"I got mine." Jr. says finishing freezing the beasts into place. "But I don't know if that ice will hold them."

"Just keep at it. Pile on the ice. I'll finish up." He tells him then ramming the wall with all his strength instantly breaking in. They made it.

"Well, well, well. It's the brother" Blue-eyes glare to the two villains before him. Frost and another intimidating inmate. He spots M'gann unconscious form just a few feet away.

"Come for your, sister?" Frost says, her eyes then looking at the side at something that makes her smirk even wider. "Or perhaps to share your little friends fate?"

He turns to where she was looking.

His heart stops at what he finds.

No.

That couldn't be...

But it was.

His body starts to tremble. Jaw clenching tightly. His mind clouded by rage. Pure rage.

Without thinking he charges at them, a painful roar escaping his throat.

The larger female charges as well and the two are at battle.

Connor puts out all his pain in his punches.

"Get out of the way!" Frost growls trying to get a clear shot at the clone. "Oh, fine. I'll ice you both." She fires.

In the last second Connor grabs the inmate and uses her body to shield him from the blast then using her frozen form as a ram and slamming her to Frost, she's thrown back from the impact landing hard on the ground unconscious.

Jr. comes in dumbfounded at the clones actions. "Dude, what are you thinking?"

By this point the martian started to stir awake. Conner helps her up but his eyes are glued to something else.

Her brows lower confused at the clones expression. "Conner, what…" It isn't until she looks herself that she gasps, horrified at what she saw. "Oh, Connor I'm...Im so sorry. That was supposed to be meant for me, but… he pushed me out of the way...and" Her voice trembles as she tries to explained what she remembered.

But Connor doesn't hear her. He approaches the giant iced capsule.

Inside containing the clowns frozen form.

Jester's arms were over his head and his body was slightly bend forward. It looked like he was trying to shield himself as much as possible from the blast. But in the end it gave no effect.

With a shaky hand Conner swipes the surface of the ice in hopes to see the face of the person he cared so deeply.

His heart tightens at the sight of Jester's pained expression.

"Oh, man. Not Crazy Cakes." Jr.s said disappointed. "He was a real babe, too."

No. The clone thought. He can still bring him back.

He steps back and draws a fist when Jr. jumps in. "Dude, stop! You'll shatter him! Assuming he's still alive in there at all."

All hope to bring Jester back then vanishes.

Sorrowfully, he leans his head against the eyes and shuts his eyes. Wishing that it was Jesters forehead pressed against his. ' **Jess.'** His voice rough with emotion. ' **Please, don't leave me.'**

His thought reverts back to their encounter and his knuckles clench painfully. The last thing they did was fight. ' **I'm sorry. Do you hear me? I'm sorry for what I've done. How I treated you, fighting with you. You didn't any deserve that.'**

Silence.

' **Angel, please.'** He begs in hope that this time he would hear. ' **Come back to me.'**

Nothing happens.

A low growl rumbled in his chest. Without thinking he lifts his fists, ignoring the protest from the others behind him and smashes against the ice wall. It doesn't even leave a dent.

Then the sound of ice breaking fills the silence a moment later.

Conner jerks back when the capsule begins to crack before blasting open. Ice chunks flying everywhere.

Jester hits the ground. Breathing and alive.

With shaking arms he manages to lift himself to all fours, looks up and then…

"Achoo!"

Sneezing.

He shakes his head "Man." He groans holding his head. "That is _not_ a fun way to cool off!" He stops at what he said. "Heh, get it? Cool off." He snickers tiredly. His body shivering from the cold.

Conner is beside him in a flash. Gathering his limp form in his arms and warming the clown with his body heat. "Your ok." His voice shaking in disbelief.

He was alive, and in his arms. Safe. And alive.

Jester offers him a weak smile. "After all the stuff I've been through growing up, being frozen like a popsicle is nothi-"

A pair of warm lips connecting with his own shuts him up.

It takes a second for his brain to kick in what's going on before he finds himself kissing back.

He doesn't think, he just acts.

He allows his fears and worries to melt away for this moment.

Large hands cup his cheek and tilt his head to get more access. Pale hands automatically crawl to the back of the clones head to press him closer, deepening the kiss.

The ice juvenile and the martian watch awkwardly. "Wait a minute, what is this?" Jr. demanded confused at the situation.

The remaining ice on the clown's head starts to melt. The liquid washing away the black-hair paying and returning it to its natural green shade.

Jr. stiffins. "What? Wait, he's-" He pointed to Jester. "Is she-" Then to M'gann who was already changing back to her normal appearance. "And are you-." It's then he realizes they have been played from the start. He groans holding his head."Oh, dad's going to kill me."

The teens finally break apart for air. The clowns mind clouded by the kiss. His face flustered. Conner pulls him close, his chin resting on top the green-locks while his hand presses his head to his chest. His voice above a whisper for Jester to hear. "I thought I lost you."

Just like flicking on a switch Jester's fears come back on. What was he doing!?

Conner shouldn't be holding him like this. He shouldn't even be kissing someone like him. Someone so sick and twisted like him. He could do so much better.

It's best that his face is buried against the clones chest, that way he was able to hide the pain written on his face.

' _If you really knew me, Conner. If you knew what I did and what I was like. If I ever got the courage to tell you what happened during my years in hell. You'd wish that I stayed frozen forever.'_

This can't happen.

But maybe...it can.

No.

NO.

He tries to rip himself from the hug but the arms around him keep him in place. He tilts his head up to meet blue-eyes. His chest tightens at the way Conner was looking at him, confused and concerned for him.

He shouldn't have to worry about him.

No one should have to worry about him. He didn't deserve to be worried over.

"Bodies a little, sore, Pumpkin." That was only half the truth of the lie he come up with. He just hoped that the teen would let him go.

' _Please, let me go. You're making a big mistake.'_

Unfortunately for him the arms around simply loosen a bit and his head is being is carefully pushed against the strong chest again. He quivers when he feels a gentle kiss being pressed on top of his head.

That single gesture breaks him. He wanted this. He wanted this so bad.

But there are so many things that can go wrong. That he knows that can go wrong.

But for once in his life he wants to be selfish.

His head is giving him a million reasons to say no.

But his heart only gives him one to say yes.

In the end.

He makes his decision.

/

The League is contacted and everything is restored in the prison. Except for one thing.

"Belle Rêve will be fully operational by tomorrow." Hugo says. He is now the new warden. "All prisoners are accounted for, except the riddler, who somehow did manage to escape during the confusion. Still, you must be disappointed."

Sr. huffs a laugh. "Me? After the risk you took smuggling our tech inside, you had nearly as much invested in the break as we did. It's a shame we got beat, but the main objectives were all reached." He sticks his hand out for the other to shake.

Hugo gladly takes it. "The Light should be quite pleased."

/

 **Well there goes another one.**

 **There's actually something that got me thinking. You guys know in season 2 Roy has a daughter. What do you guys think of the idea of him asking Jester to become her godfather? If anything were to happen to them Jester would be the one to take care of her. Just a thought.**

 **Oh and for many of you wondering about Jester's hair changing on the last chapter. Its genetics. Meaning the DNA from the other parent is starting to kick in. Only some parts of his hair will turn black as he gets older.**

 **I encourage more reviews! I love answering questions and replying to peoples comments! Make my day and leave your review! Tell me what you are excited to see or wish to see in future chapters!**

 **Anyway see you all in the next chapter!**


	14. Homefront

_Gotham City. September 22. 6:00pm_

The morning light shines through the windows of Artemis's bedroom. Her alarm clock sounds off awakening the blonde. Groggy from sleep she lazily shuts it off.

Snuggling deeper into her covers she squints her eyes open which stare at the empty twin bed beside her, they then drift to the poster of Alice in Wonderland that hung on the wall. The sight of the bed brings her back to years earlier.

" _Please, please don't go." A younger Artemis begs to the older girl with dark hair. She clutches her teddy bear closer when the other starts packing clothes in a duffle bag._

" _Sorry, sis." The girl says, not really meaning it. "Mom isn't getting out of prison anytime soon.  
And I refuse to live in this house with just dad."_

" _Dad, and you and me." The blonde reminded her. "We have to keep this family from falling apart."_

"Artemis, get up!" She snaps back to reality at the command of her mother. "I don't want you late for your first day of school." With that she wheels away from the bedroom door.

The blonde groans, pulling the covers over her head. She didn't feel like getting up.

/

Standing near the entrance of the academy Artemis grumbles under her breath as she tried to pull her short skirt down as possible to cover her thighs as much as possible. She was not cut out for this.

Just then another blonde girl walks up to her. "Artemis, I'm Bette," She introduces. "your new student liaison. Welcome to Gotham Academy." She

The archer manages to pull a friendly smile. "Thanks. I'm Artemis. But you knew that."

The next thing she knows a boy much shorter than her is at her side holding up his phone. " We'll laugh about this some day." He says with a grin. The camera flashes and after composing herself the boy is gone.

She looks to Bette for an answer. "Uh, who's that?"

"A freshman. Ignore him." She starts to walk and gestures Artemis to follow to begin their tour.

A good distance away, a teen girl with red hair saw what took place. "Dick, what was that about?" She questions to the boy next to her with arms crossed.

The younger waves her off. "Nothing, Barbara. Just being friendly to the new girl." He says with a cheeky grin. She knew he was lying because of that grin, instead she shakes her head and walks away.

He shrugs as she leaves then goes back to his phone typing in a few keys, grinning like an idiot at the photo.

He had to send this to Jess.

/

 _Happy Harbor. September 22. 7:50am._

Located just behind the school away from staring eyes two young heroes are a little occupied enjoying each other's presence.

Jessie is backed to the wall as the clones much larger body presses against him, perfectly trapping him. A strong arm wrapped securely around the thin waist while the other leans on the wall for support.

Thin hands that were rested on bulky shoulders snake their way to the clone's head, tilting it slightly to gain more access to his mouth. The manic hums at the sensation of their tongues swirling together.

Suddenly feeling bold and more confident by the action Conner presses down against the others lips to deepen the kiss even more, but perhaps a little roughly he thinks when he hears Jessie's discomfort grunt and a hand is pressed against his chest pushing him slightly, he immediately backs off with panic eyes. "What is it? Did I do it wrong? Did I hurt-"

He is cut off by Jessie's quick kiss. The manic draw back, craning his neck he smiles to try to calm the other. "Got a little too excited there, didn't you? Nearly ate my face off." He jokes. But the clone doesn't find it funny.

Growling frustratedly he turns his head away. "Why can't I get this right?" He hisses under his breath. Jessie immediately feels bad at the clones distressed face. He knew that he was trying his hardest to adjust to the world. Trying hard not to mess up what they were having. But he was having a bit of struggles.

Just like Jessie was. After their first kiss and Conner's obvious feelings to the clown he decided to give them a chance. But the fears and insecurities were still hanging in his head. He's trying hard to push them down and it seems to be working, but only a little.

He figured that if Conner never found out about his past, or anyone else in that matter, he would never had to worry about being abandoned and alone. That thought had helped him brighten on the inside to cast away some of his many demons. He just had to keep his past from ever being revealed.

"Hey now Sweetlips." Jessie tells him cupping the clones face and turning it to face him. "You didn't do anything wrong. You're just new to this, I am too. We'll work on it along the way." He gives a peck to the clones pouting lips.

Just then his pocket vibrated. He pulls back and reaches to pull out his phone and find a message from his brother. " 'Scuse me for a second, Pumpkin." He says slipping from his hold.

He unlocks the message and is greeted with a picture of his brother with arms around a surprised Artemis. He lifts a brow, below was a text.

 _Look who I found!_

He types back.

 _What is she doing there and not Star City?_

 _Don't know. That's why you and me are going to investigate!_

 _No way am I helping you stalk her, you creep!_

The next one he snorts at.

 _Your lost. :P_

"What's that?" Connor's head suddenly appears peering over the clowns shoulder to get a look. Jessie tucks his phone away and pivots to meet the taller male with a smirk.

"Something you're pretty blue eyes are not allowed to see." He said, playfully bopping a finger on the clones nose before grabbing his hand and leading him to the front of the school. "Now come on. As much as I would love going back to our little activity we better get to class before we're late."

/

 _Mount Justice. September 22. 6:15pm_

In the hangar working on his bike Conner halts turning the wrench when he's lost in thought. Thoughts of a certain green-head come into mind. His memory drifts back to the moment of their first kiss. He didn't even know what he was doing at first, he just acted out of radiant emotion that Jess was alive after nearly being frozen to death.

When their lips connected a spark illuminated inside the kryptonians body. A burning sensation radiated over him when he held the clowns body close to him. It was intoxicating. The feeling of his pale hands sliding over his shoulders, face, and behind the head stroking his black hair send shivers.

But what he loved most of all is the look of pure adoration on the manics face when he looked at him. He didn't see him as a weapon. Or a clone. He saw him as his own being.

He saw past his temper and feral behavior and saw someone trying to was trying their hardest to make sense of the world.

Jester was made him feel, what was the right word for this feeling? Happy. He made him feel calm. Made him feel wanted. Feel that he mattered.

Now Conner will do whatever he can to make him happy too. He would protect him. Care for him.

Just like he did with him and everyone else. Without him knowing a smile slips on his lips.

A bump to his side shakes his thoughts. He turns and grins when Sphere bumps him again beeping happily. "Someone's happy." He chuckled.

"And someone's thinking happy." He looks to see M'gann levitating in. With a teasing smile she asks. "Do these happy thoughts involve someone in particular?"

"No." He turns away gruffing, trying to not get embarrassed. But most of all trying to not let her find out about him and Jess.

"Liar." She says. "I was there Conner. You can't hide it." Her eyes then soften at the distraught expression on the clones face.

Looking down he clenches his fists. "He didn't want anyone to know. At least not yet he said."

There was a good reason for Jester wanting to keep what they were having a secret. That reason involving an extremely overprotective Bats who would definitely not approve at the thought of him being with a kryptonian.

He had a small grudge against them.

She reaches her hand and places it over the clones. "You don't need to worry. I won't tell anyone." She offers him a smile. "I'm glad you two found one another. And to be honest it's about time, too." She holds back a giggle at the teens surprised look. "I've seen how you two act around each other and how you eye him when he's not looking, or how you perk up, too."

The teen hunches his shoulders and scratches the back of his head averting her eyes. "That obvious?" He asked clearly embarrassed.

"Really obvious. I find it cute, actually." This time she does giggle when she spots a blush appearing on her friends face.

"Hey, guys." Wally's voice greets as he makes his way to them eating a banana. He takes a look at the unfinished bike. You sure spend a lot of time working on this bike. Obviously you need the wall man's expert help." He says with a hubris tone which cases an eyeroll from Conner and a amused shaked head from M'gann.

/

Meanwhile in the Comms room.

"So you have told no one else of this mole?" RT asked the young leader of the team.

"I cannot be sure one exists." He says honestly. "And if it does, if the team is being betrayed from within, I must investigate without tipping my hand." With slight hesitation he says. "But perhaps I should tell Batman."

The machine replies. "Generally the Batman expects the team to handle its own problems, but the decision is yours." He then make his way to the tubes. "I will return after monitor duty on the watch tower."

That catches the teen off guard. "I thought you were exempt from monitor duty since becoming our den mother."

 **Recognized Red Tornado. 1-6**.

"I agreed to cover for Green Arrow." He explained. "He has an interpersonal event with Black Canary. A hot date." A flash of bright light and then he is gone. Leaving Kaldur to his thoughts on how to detect the mole.

/

The blonde archer scouts her surroundings as she makes her way to the broken telephone booth, trying hard not to get noticed. Just as she is about to enter she halts when a sound catches her ear.

The sound resembled a lot like a scream. And it was coming closer.

The next thing she knows a loud bang crashing into the empty dumpster a few feet away causes her to jump in surprise and whip out her bow and aims. Slowly she creeps to peek inside when a bleached hand wearing a long black arm warmer shoots up. "I'm alright! I think my spine exploded but otherwise I'm still alive!"

She tilts her head and her eyes narrow. "Freak?"

"Artemis?"

Startled, she gasps when she turns to find the Boy Wonder standing behind her with a wide mischievous grin.

She stumbles her words. "Robin? I, uh-"

"Oh, random that you're in Gotham City instead of Star City where your Uncle Green Arrow lives. Right, Jess?"

"Hey Spitfire! And I agree, totally random!" The clown's voice echos from the can.

She quickly tries to find an excuse to get off the topic. "I'm, uh, here to see my cousin." Yea, that's it. "She was in the state spelling bee here in Gotham City." Smooth lie.

"C-O-O-L." Robin spells teasingly to humor her. "Did she W-I-N?"

"N-O." She frowns.

"D-R-A-G."

"If you don't stop spelling I'm going to S-L-A-P you." Jester said popping his head of of the can then leaping out of the can. Stretching he cracks his back were his modified machine gun and his bat were strapped. "That was not a fun landing." He said rubbing his sore spots.

"I told you it wouldn't work this time." His brother tells him motioning to the 3DMG strapped around Jess's thin hips. "But would you listen? Nope."

Pouting Jester slips out of his broken device giving it a look. "I thought I fixed the cables this time. Oh, well." He shrugs. "That's another prototype down the dump." Then tossing it into the dumpster. "Pfft! Get it?" He snickers.

Artemis resists the urge to roll her eyes at the poor pun. "Yeah. Let's just go to the cave." She says impatiently wanting avoid anymore questions.

The younger mocks a bow. "Ladies first."

"Your guy's town. You two go." She insists.

The boy shrugs with a grin still on his face and enters the booth. **Recognized. Robin. B-01.**

The blonde blows a breath. That kid can be so annoying sometimes.

"Trust me." Her eyes look to the manic. "He's more annoying at home." He tells her grinning and entering the booth next.

She raises a brow. "And you're more annoying all the time. Not to mention creepy, and wired."

He gasps dramatically placing over his hurt. "I am hurt that you think that of me! You wound me deep, sweetheart." He gets down to his knees and doubling over, his breath wheezing as if he is pain. "Deep, deep, indeed!" He cries out.

Seeing the clowns immature behavior the archer can't help grin. She won't ever admit it out loud but after these last few months working alongside Jester she began to see him in a different light. He reminded her of an annoying brother. She was slowly starting to see that Jester was completely the opposite of Joker. He was slowly growing onto her.

A poke to the cheek brings her back. "I knew I could get you to grin." Jester says smiling widely.

Smacking his hand away she points to the booth. "In." She orders.

He mocks a salute. "Right away, Captain Bossyboots." Snickering he ducks down to avoid her slap. He winks at her then closes the door.

 **Recognized. Jester. B-00**

After a moment she too gets in. **Recognized Artemis. B-0-7.**

She makes it into the cave. And into an inferno.

/

"Get down!"

She ducks down in time to avoid the blazing fire ball flying past her head.

Surrounding her is intense healing, red filling the rooms of the roaring flames and the smoke so thick that she could barely see.

A thud to her left makes her turn to see Robin at her side engaged of throwing multiple explosive batarangs into the smoke. She then looks right to find Jester doing the same thing, but instead of Batarangs playing cards take their place.

The clown looks to her with wild eyes. "Nice of you to join us, Spitfire." His crazed smile widening even more due to the adrenaline.

She goes to take out her weapons when she spots a ball of fire heading right to him. "Behind you!"

Snapping his head around he manages to duck out of the way just as the ball is centimeters from his face. The heat barely kissing his cheeks.

"You almost roasted me!" He screamed into the smoke at the mysterious attacker. Wasting no time he takes out his machine gun and aims. "This'll teach you for trying to turn me into barbeque!" And fires. Wave of bullets fly out. His mad laughter ringing the air.

Artemis fires 3 rounds of arrows "Who are we fighting!?"

"Who cares!? They started it!" Jester shouted back sending another round of bullets.

Robin is back at her side. "Don't know, but we're sitting ducks by these tubes. Head for the exit." At his orders they do just that and make a run for it.

They dash their way to the exit in time to avoid a blast of fire soaring at them. But what greets them next is a giant title wave thundering right for them. "Or not."

Jester nods his head. "Definitely not." Before grabbing both their wrists and making a run for it.

They don't make it far when they are swept away by the strong current of the water. They slam against the side of the wall hard and all the water is drained out before they are back on their feet.

Artemis retrieves her fallen bow and shoots more arrows at their target then following Robin and Jester. She avoids the fireballs aimed at her. Should she have stayed longer she would have been caught of the fire twister that was starting to form and chasing after them.

They run inside the caves gym, the doors slamming shut.

Robin reaches for his Com. "Robin to team. Come in. Aqualad!" Artemis does the same trying to reach the martian. ' **M'gann, can you hear me? Are you there?'**

Just then the door blasts open sending the heros to the floor. They watch with wide eyes as the twister of flames roars towards them. The leap up and dash away. Robin calls to Jester. "Jess, call for help!"

The clown presses his com. "Jester to Batcave. Override RG4." He gets no answer. "Damnit Bats, pick up!"

They run into the locker rooms and into the showers, all three turn on the showers. "Cave calling Justice League. H-O-J-slash-watch tower. B-0-0. Priority ray." Static is all he receives. "Come on!" Nothing.

He blows a frustrated breath then addresses to the two. "I'm not getting any answer. Com must be down. There's no way to get through."

"At least the water's helping." Robin points out. The water preventing the twister of come in.

That is until the rattling sound of the pipes comes through and water bursts filling up the room. "Or not." The water swallows them, trapped due to the twister blocking their only exit to escape.

Robin reaches into his belt and pulls out his explosives and placing one on the wall, after a press of a button the devices beeps before exploding. Creating a whole that drains out the water and sending them into another hallway.

After a moment of regaining their breath they are on the move. This time they make it to the kitchen.

"We need to get lost." Robin tells them.

Artemis searches for something until she finally spots it and points. "The air vent!"

The teen nods. "Good. Go!"

Artemis and Jester rush to it were the blonde procedes to open the vents and tucking away her bow. Jess doing the same with his gun. She starts to crawl up when she notices Robin facing a screen on the wall. "What are you-"

"Downloading Cave blueprints." He tells her. "Could come in-" The sound of footsteps cuts him off. Someone was coming! "Go! Go!" Wasting no time they crawl in with Artemis ahead and Robin in back. "Go left." They make a left turn.

Suddenly Jester takes a whiff that makes his eyes expand. Turning back fast he grabs the front of Robins suit and yanks him forward in time to escape the flames blasting through the vent they just came from.

The boy shudders at the roaring flames. "Too close."

"Way too close." Jester said. He pushes his brother to be in front of him while he took the back to keep look out for anymore danger.

They crawl for a while when Robin speaks up. "Take the first right." After turning he continues looking at his screen. "There should be a vent cover right in front of you."

The blonde opens the cover and slides down, the other two following close.

Their drop off next is the caves steam/engine room. Each of them landing on flights of stairs.

Robin looks back to his screen "This way." He leads them down the stairs.

A bang from behind stops them and look back. In the upper level a lone slender figure engulfed by flames stands. It then raises its hands, fire bursting up. The three jump the railing and down to the lower level to avoid being seen.

A beeping sound catches the youngers attention and turns to see generators entering the red zone. Not a great sign. "That's not good." He comments before taking the lead. They run up ahead, steam bursting from the pipes around them.

They are spotted when they head underneath the attacker, they waste no time blasting fire at them. The teens duck each shot. Jester whips out his gun and shoots as he runs.

They hide behind a metal container with Jess peaking out, gun ready to fire again. "I know that other access tunnel is here somewhere." Robin says looking at his screen. Where could it be?

"You mean this one?" Both males look back to Artemis who was holding up the cover to the tunnel and falls in. Jess going next while Robin places an explosive on the container and joining them. The device goes off with a boom just as the enemy comes around the corner.

All there safely crawl through the tunnel until Robin stops them. "Hold on." He pulls out a wire from his wrist and connects it with a control box on the wall. "Locking out Cave's motion and heat sensors to prevent the enemy from tracking us." He explains.

"And I ask again, who is the enemy?" The blonde demands.

"I second to wanting to know too." Jess adds in.

"Let's find out." Pressing a view keys the screen displays four camera views. Downloading cave security footage." The footage pops up. "There." On the top right corner the footage shows Conner and M'gann watching Wally at work with the clones bike in the hanger.

"Torque wrench." The speedster holds out his hand. The martian levitates the tool to him. "Thank you, green cheeks."

Kaldur appears on screen next. "I have been meaning to ask. Any problem juggling schoolwork with your responsibilities here?" He casually asks them.

Conner answers with a flat. "No."

"Juggling Is just one of my many talents." Wally cockliy replies. "Socket wrench."

The martian levitates it to him. "Daily cheerleading practice has presented a challenge. Oh, but my first loyalty is always to the team. This team, not the Bumblebees." She corrected herself.

The Atlantian speaks again. "Artemis starts school today. Do you think she will have trouble maintaining her loyalties?"

Hearing this she narrows her eyes. What exactly did he mean by that? Jester spots her expression and tries to reassure her. "Im sure he didn't mean that in a bad way. You know Atlanteans, too much water on the brain, heh."

Wally speaks up next. "Nah, she'll manage all right. I mean, how much more hostile and annoying can she get?"

Jess faceslaps. Real nice Sunshine.

A moment of silence goes when the speedster continues. "Anyway, getting that out of the way, think it be best to let you all know that Jess's birthday is coming up soon." The clown perks up at the mention. He had completely forgot about that. "Any idea what you guys gonna get him?"

Artemis looks to Jester when the clown covers his ears. "What are you doing?"

"If I listen then it'll ruin surprise." He said grinning.

"He is turning 16, correct?" Kaldur asked.

"Yup." The redhead confirmed. "The big 1-6. I'm thinking-" All of a sudden a boom goes goes of sending the heroes flying back and the footage goes static.

Panic swells inside all of them. "What happened?" cried the archer.

"Explosion took out the camera. I'll find another angle." Typing fast he pulls out three other screens.

The first shows the hangar attacked by a giant wave of water. The feed goes dead.

The second shows Conner and Wally swept from the wave while Kaldur and M'gann run up the stairs to the upper level. Dead.

The last one shows Kaldur and M'gann halting at something before the feed is cut off by fire.

Robin tries to find more but has no luck. "That's it. All four are dead." He quickly corrects himself at their alarmed look. "The cameras. I meant the cameras. I'm sure the others are OK. Just give me a sec to find the fastest route to the hangar."

"Yeah, they're fine." The blonde said leaning on the wall, her eyes cast to the ground. "They've all got superpowers. They can handle anything." But their was a voice inside her head that was telling her otherwise. It was then she noticed that she was shaking. Fear for their safety.

Jess notices and places a hand on her shoulder causing her to look up with worried eyes. "Their fine, Spitfire." He tells her with a hopeful smile.

But she has thier doubts. "How do you know?" she asks skeptically.

The clown says nothing, instead he goes to sit beside her. The grin still on his lips. "I don't. But come on, like you said they can handle anything with those powers."

He really didn't know. He had said that to try and calm her. He didn't want her to lose it. Just like how he was on the inside.

/

Their next stop is in the library. Opening the side of the vent they drop down with Robin taking lead. "There's a secret passage behind one of these bookcases."

Artemis looks dumbfounded. Just how many where there? "Seriously? Cliche much?"

The boy huffs. "You should see the Batcave."

Jess nods his head. "Yup. Place is like a maze. Got lost in it twice.

The sound of metal clanking whips them into action, each of them drawing their weapons. They hide behind a bookshelf. Bodies testing when the sound of metal foot steps clanking reach their ears. All ready their weapons when they see a dark silhouette in through cracks of the shelves.

"Artemis, Robin, Jester."

Artemis knew that voice and perks up. "It's Red Tornado." She ducks out their hiding spot.

Sensing something wrong Jester tries to stop her. "No, Spitfire, wait!"

It all happens in slow motion. The blonde hopeful smile disintegrates to horror at the sight of a tall, lanky armed, menacing android. It swipes a hand at her.

Robin tackles her to avoid the hit. Rolling then leaping up to escape "Yes, on the Red, no, on the Tornado!"

"I think it's pretty obvious!" Jester rushes after them. Ducking a metal hand that was reaching to him.

They head to the exit but stop when another red android blocks their way out. Only this time it had the physique of a female. They make a sharp turn when the machine fired open flames.

They Jump over the shelves as the blonde takes a good look at them. "Who?" She and Jester take aim and fire at the machines from up top. "What are they?"

"Easy! There two psychotic mass murdering machines who want to enslave us. I knew they would turn against the human race one day. We will not be taken!" He grunts when his bullets are bounced back from the machines body with no damage. "Well, guns are out." Then tosses it to the side.

"Get in!" Both look down. Pulling a book from the shelves the entire shelf next to it lifts to reveal another passageway. They leap down following Robin down the tunnel just as the entrance shuts.

"Did you two know Tornado had siblings?" Artemis said wanting to know now.

"No." Robin answered.

"If they are and were not trying to rip our limbs I'd find that really cool. Right now there giving me good reason to bash them." Jester says.

They come to a stop trying to figure out where to go now.

"So now what? Red Tornado is one of the power houses of the League. How are we supposed to take down two of him?" Artemis was near hysteria. How were they supposed to take down two powerful machines with no superpowers!?

"They do seem pretty user unfriendly." Robin comments.

The clown covers his mouth to hide his snicker. "Good one Baby- ow!" He cried rubbing his now sore arm that the blonde punched.

"This is no time for jokes." She scowled. "They-"

She's cut off by the intercom, the voice behind it belonging to one of the androids. "Attention, Robin. Attention, Artemis. Attention, Jester. You have exactly 10 minutes to surrender or the lives of your teammates will be extinguished."

At those words panic begins to rise in them.

/

Inside a cage of flames Kaldur and M'gann are trapped, both trying hard to stay awake but found it almost impossible. The heat was just too much for them to bear.

Levitating above them also with flames is the female android. Her red eyes glow and the cage grows more intense.

Down below Conner and Wally struggle to break free from the giant ice keeping them in place. Emerging from the water the other android appears. With a rise of him hand the water rises quickly and reaching up to their chests.

Sphere was seen smashed against the wall. No way for her to escape.

"9 minutes and 45 seconds." It announced.

The countdown had begun.

/

Feet pound against the floor as the three rush down the hall. "8 minutes." They had to hurry.

"We can access the hangar from here." Robin tells them.

A loud roar causes them to stop and look back. Rushing with great speed and power is another wave. "Or not."

"Will you please stop saying that?" Cried Artemis.

They are soon swallowed by the water. Robin and Jess reach into belts and pull out their air-breathers. The clown swims to the blonde. He inhales deeply before removing the device and placing it in her mouth to give her a turn for air.

She muffles a scream when something suddenly grabs her leg and yanks her back. Acting fast Jester takes her arm and pulls to prevent her from being taken.

They both are met with the glowing red eyes of the male android determine to take the blonde hostage. Not on Jess's watch.

He swings his legs, delivering strong kicks from his boots to the machines head to let her go but it with no effect.

Robin grabs hold of one of Artemis's arrows and jabs it in the machine's head causing to let her go. The teen then fires his grappling hook and takes Jess's wrist, who wraps an arm around the blonde's midsection as they are thrusted forward and out of the machines reash.

They escape, but not before leaving a trail of explosives. They erupt and the machine is swept away from the blast.

/

Making it to the hangar they break through the surface of the water, heavily panting, they barely take a breather when a shout breaks out. "Look out!"

They look up and dive back in the water just as a blast of fire streaks to them. Up above the female android continues her assault then halts

when they don't resurface.

Deep in the water the teens swim away to avoid being seen. They resurface and find themselves next to Wally and Conner. The water was now raised close to their necks.

Jester gives them a big grin. "Hey Sunshine. Hotstuff." He says panting. "Enjoying a late night swim?"

"Jess!" Robin and Artemis both cried out.

"Right, right. Sorry. You guys doing alright?"

"For the most part." Conner replies. Relieved to find the clown unharmed.

"Were fine but forget us, dude. Help them." Wally nods his head up to the flamed cage.

Artemis calls to them. "Aqualad, M'gann, are you-"

M'gann's rigid breath comes through. "Were fine. But the heat is getting stronger by the second." She grunts when a wave of pain stings her head. Aqualad speaks next. Sweat dripping from his face. "At this rate I fear we will not survive much longer." confirming their fears.

Jester calls to them. "Just hang in there! We'll get you out!"

Suddenly the android spots them and fires. The clown yelps when the fire ball lands a good centimeters away from him. "As soon as we deal with these tin cans."

The teens dive down to avoid the blasts. They propel in the water until they make it to the stairs that lead up to Aqualad and M'gann. They rush up when the sound of something emerging from the water makes them look down.

There at the bottom is the male android. He begins to make his way up.

They draw out their weapons when something metal lands at the top of the stairs. This time they are greeted by the female. Her palms erupting in flames. They are trapped.

The archer pulls out her arrow before looking to Robin. "I'm almost out of arrows."

"Almost out of arrows is never a good sign." Jester points out.

"You two, distract her, now!" The boy calls out. Following the command Artemis fires while Jess flings a card. Both exploding when they hit the android, the thick smoke blinding her view for a split second.

Robin throws his own rangs at the other android but are bounced off from the metal. One landing right next to Wally's ear.

The machine then raises his hands, the water rising at his command before launching. Fire doing the same. The three jump off the side of the stairs and into the water just as the two elements collide in a boom.

They swim deep until they make it to a tunnel that leads out of the hangar. They continue their swim until finally they emerge in an enclosed area. Coughing to get the water out of them they get out and crawl into another tunnel.

Jester leans against the wall with his head thrown back trying to regain his breathing.

Artemis pants out. "What do we do now?" Looking at the raven head.

"We save them." The Boy Wonder automatically says like it's the most obvious thing to say. "That's how it works."

She couldn't believe what he was saying."Maybe that's how it's supposed to work, but those robots already took out our 4 superpowered friends." She reminds him. Trying to show him the all the negatives.

"You seem distraught." He notices with a grin.

The blonde is flabbergast by his choice of word and attitude. "Distraught? M'gann and Aqualad are close to dying. We have no powers, and I'm down to my last arrow. Of course I'm distraught!" Her voice filled with hysteria.

His voice then becomes harsh and cold. "We'll get trot or get dead." He snapped.

By this point Jester intervenes. "Whoa, whoa, easy." His hand land on his brother's shoulder. "I don't think she's ever had to deal with something like this. She has a right to freak out like this. She's not like us." He reminds him.

It was perfectly normal for her to feel this way and clearly express it. Unlike them who had practice to hide their fears so it wouldn't distract them of completing their task.

Jester however is a different story. He had been practicing his whole life to keep a calm state. There's a reason as to why he was always acting optimistic and looking on the bright side. And it wasn't a very pretty reason.

"of course i'm not like you. How can you two be so calm?" She wanted to know who in there right would be calm in a situation like this.

"Practice." The younger simply says and starts to take the lead. "I've been doing this since I was 9. Jess at 10."

"What good is that now? What chance do we have against unrelenting machines?" She demanded.

It then hits the brothers. How could they have missed that?

"Oh, Duh." Jess bumps his forehead against his palm. "Why didn't we think of that earlier? They're machines. And-"

"And one electromagnetic pulse will shut down any machine within range." Robin finishes enthusiastically.

"Right!" Jester said matching the mood.

"Great. Except you two better have an EMP emitter in your utility belts, because I know I don't have one in my quiver." The blonde comments.

"I'm fresh out." Robin admits.

Jester digs through his belt for more cards."Same."

"But I'm betting we can make one." The younger presses his com. "What do you say, K.F. doable?"

The rang that had landed right beside the redhead was actually a communicator. "Totally doable." He answers from the other side.

" 5 minutes."

"You know, if you had more time." The other is then filled with the sound of the water rising even higher.

/

The vent cover in the caves Med lab drops open and out they crawl. Wally's voice guiding them what they need to do. "Med lab, X-ray machine. You'll find a small vacuum tube called a vircator that converts high energy pulses. Reprogram the unit's microwave conversion from X-rays to EMPs with a cascading energy vector directed outward." Carefully, Robin takes the tube in his hands.

"A ripple effect, like dropping a stone in a pond."

"A stone with 10 to the twelfth power of wattage, yeah."

"So I'll need to hook it up to the cave main generator." The younger says.

"Which is where?" Artemis asked.

Jester answers her smirking. "The lions den."

/

They make it back to the hangar, located on the much higher level to give them a view of the entire room below. They peek their heads and find both androids on the lookout.

Robin presses his com. "OK. Make with the distraction."

That was Wally's and Conner's que. "Hey, Red Tomato! Who's your girlfriend, Red Onion?"

Their insults seemed to be working as the androids drift their attention down to them.

"Yeah. And by the way, worst death trap ever." The clone taunts. "We can escape any time we want."

"I can vibrate my molecules out of here before your binary brains can count to two." The redhead shot back.

He looks back to his teammates. "Cover me." He tells them and attaches a cable to the wall and swings over the large gap to the main generator.

Down below both males continue their assaults. "And you can't drown a Kryptonian, dumb bots.  
We don't breathe air."

"Ha ha ha! And Ms. Martian? I can't believe you're buying her act."

He open a compartment on the generator and places the tube inside, attaching a wire and working on rerouting the device to create the impulse. "Rerouting power now."

"Yeah. You know how hot it gets in the caves of Mars? That cage is just making her homesick."

"Duh! Ha ha ha!"

A moment passes. Nothing happens. There is no impulse. " It's not working." Robin says to himself and searches for the problem. He finds what he's looking for. "The circuit's incomplete.  
I need something conductible. A piece of metal or-"

"Robin, look out!"

The teen never sees the monstrous wave coming.

"Robin!" Jester's cries out, eyes widen in horror as he watches his brother being swept away by the water. Face twisted in fury he growls and goes to leap over the large gap to dive in the water after his brother when Artemis screams out. "Look out!"

He ducks his head in time to avoid the fireball shooting over his head. He looks down below and finds the female android and their locked attention and more are catapulted at them.

The green-head retracts his bat, shifting it to giant hammer and swings, knocking one ball away.

Artemis takes her last arrow and prpairs her bow. She pulls back and takes aim when one ball came dangerously close to grazing her shoulder causing her to leap away surprised and releasing her arrow. It misses the androids entirely.

The blast are now firing at top speed that Jester can't keep up with them. He looks down into the water thinking if he was fast enough he could dive in and get Robin. But then turns around at the distraught expression on the blonde face. They were sitting ducks up here! They had to hide.

Taking one last painful look to where his brother disappeared he grabs her wrist. "We gotta go, now!" and pulls her with him back to the vent where they came in. He dares a peak behind him and what he sees makes him practically shove the blonde up the vent before he scrabbles up himself.

A second later the entrance of the vent erupts in flames. They quickly crawl ahead to avoid the heat then halt when they peak through a gash on the side of the vent, giving them a good view from below.

The male android lift his hand and the water rises at his command. Trapped inside the waters Robins small body, unmoving.

Artemis gasps at the sight of the boys drowned form and backs against the wall to not see anymore. She grips her head as images of her teammates trapped and close to death flash through her head. "No." Her breaks down. She was going to lose them. "No, no, no, no. No, no, no, no." She chants hugging her knees close to chest and curls into a ball. Her body shaking with intense fear.

She couldn't save them. There was no way to beat them.

Jesters eyes never leave his brothers form as the water laid his body to the ground besides the androids. He wasn't moving. As he satres his breathing starts to become uneven. His heart rate beating hard against his chest that it could rip out at any moment. He jaw clenching hard so hard it could break. Eyes darkening with pure rage. He hasn't felt like this in such a long time.

It was then he looks down to find his hand shaking uncontrollably that he freezes.

No.

Not now. Not now!

He vowed to himself never again!

He grips his wrist with his other hand to stop the shaking. "Stop." He hisses but the hand still trembles. "Stop it!" Whispering harshly.

Artemis looks up at the clown's voice confused. She bites back a yelp when he slams his hand and his head hard on the wall. "I said stop it!"

Squeezing his eyes he starts to take deep quivering breaths. Sweat dripping down the side of his face. His body trembling as his mind reverts back to years ago.

 _A child at the age of 7 sobs uncontrollably at the many lifeless bodies surrounding him. Fresh tears pooling out of his green gems. He didn't mean to do it. He didn't want to!_

 _All he remembers seeing before blacking out was his hand quivering and the haunting voice from the psychotic clown prince._

" _You can't help it can you?"_

 _The younger shakes his head to ignore his words but is unsuccessful. His vision is clouded by flames._

" _That's it, pet. Let it all out."_

 _He blacks out. The next time he comes through he is covered in blood._

 _Maniacal laugh echos around him and a voice brushes his ear. "No matter how hard you try, Pumpkin, you will never be able to control it. It's in you."_

Jester growls at those words. "Just watch me." He hisses as if he is actually here. His breathing becomes more erratic trying desperately to hold it all in that Artemis begins to think that he's going to pass out from hyperventilating.

A moment passes when the clowns tremors start to cease and his breathing and heart rate slow in pace. Once he find himself calm he snaps his eyes open with determination and starts to crawl away.

Seeing the green-head leaving the blonde is on alert. "Wait, what are you going?"

"Getting them out of there." He says without turning back.

Her blood turns cold at his answer and quickly follows him. "Are you insane?, we go down there we die!" She cries grabbing his arm to stop him.

"And if we don't _they_ die." He reminds her. "There still might be a chance to take them down."

"Are you even listening to yourself!?" She yanks him by the back of his jacket forcing him to face her. "You're talking about trying to take down two psychotic powerhouse machines who are hunting us for dead. Newsflash, were not superpowered! We have no way of beating them!"

"You don't think I know that!?" His sudden outburst makes her flinch. "I know we don't have powers. I know we don't stand a chance against them. But that doesn't mean we give up without a least trying." He pauses to take a breath. "The more we stay here hiding the less chance they have of surviving. We need to get down there face them. And if that means us getting captured or killed then so be it."

Artemis however is on the verge of mania. She couldn't do it. She couldn't! "No...we won't win..we'll get killed." At that thought she starts to hyperventilate and shakes. She didn't want to die.

Green eyes widen at her state. The archers was about to have a panic attack. "Spitfire, stop." But the clowns voice doesn't reach her ears as she is defend by her own harsh breaths. She squeezes her eyes shut tight, her hands gripping her hair tightly.

"Seriously, Spitfire you need to-" Her breath hitches and start to become fast and uneven. She couldn't breath. She couldn't breath!

"Artemis! You need to calm down!" He grabs her head and pulls her close pressing her forehead against his own, trying to get her to calm down. "Open those eyes for me, sweetheart, come on." He nods encouragingly when her eyes open to meet his.

"Thats it, thats it look at me. Just follow my breathing ok? Can you do that?" The blonde's lips tremble but manages a nod. "Alright deep breath in." He demonstrates while she follows. "And out. Good, your doing good, again."

This was the same breathing exercise Bruce would use on him whenever his episodes would come from out of the blue, and he would occasionally use it on Dick whenever he had a breakdown. He was glad it came useful now.

The archers breathing slowly but surely starts to calm. A moment later her body seems to relax but there's still a tremble to her frame as she continues to stare into his eyes. Slowly, the clown lets go of her head. "I know you're scared." His soft, uncharacteristic, tone catches her off guard that it makes her actually see his full face.

This is the first time she had ever seen him so serious.

"I am too." He admits, his voice holds a more nervous stutter. "I'm terrified. I'm terrified _for them_. Terrified of losing our friends and my brother." He hitches in a breath. "But we can't just stay up here hiding in fear. If we do then that's going to be the end of the line for them. So this what's going to happen."

Suddenly his tone became one of deep authority. "We are going to straighten up and get down there and smashing those can openers to pieces and get our team out of there. We don't leave anyone behind, not now not ever." Before the girl can object any further he tries one last time. "We don't leave family behind, nor do we walk out on them."

That struck her. For a split second the memory of her sister comes through mind. It poofs away at the sound of his voice. "You understand?" He waits patiently for her answer.

She stays silent for a while longer. "I do." She said in a hush tone. "But...but I can't. I just can't." She bows her head, ashamed of her answer. She couldn't do it.

She doesn't look up to meet his expression but she does hear the faint "Ok." The feathery touch of his hand on her head was for comfort until it is gone. She shakes at the sound of Jester crawling away.

/

Jester holds his chin up as he approaches the entrance to the hangar. His bat held firmly in his hands, tapping the end of it with the palm of his hand. He hums a tune as he gets closer, trying hard not to think back to Artemis.

Poor girl, he thought. He couldn't blame her. She must have never dealt with something as serious as this. He just hoped that he would change her mind.

If they didn't surrender or fight back, then there good as dead.

But he couldn't think like that right now.

The doors swish open, giving him a full view of the chaos laid before him. The androids turn to him when they hear him enter. Breathing deeply he calmy heads right to them.

His strides are slow but strong. He resist the urge to rush over to his brothers unconscious form laid on the ground when he shifts his eyes to him. He keeps moving forward.

Finally he stands before them. Neither say a word.

Groaning from the heat around him Aqualad manages to lift his head to see what had drawn the machines attention. His eyes widen when finds the greenette. "Jester." His voice croaks calling out to him.

Conner catches it and his head snaps up. His heart beats faster in panic at the sight of the thin teen in front of the two powerhouse machines. "Jess, what are doing!?"

Wally see's him to and calls out too. "Dude, get out of here! You can't beat them!"

But the manic ignores their protests. The male android holds his hand out indicating for Jester to hand over his weapons.

He looks down to his bat then back to them. "I'm here." He said looking at them dead in the eyes. In an instant his bat shifts to his hammer. "But I never said I was surrendering!" In a flash he leaps back and fires out his exploding gumballs he had hidden in his mouth.

The blasts erupt in smoke blinding the androids view of him. Taking this opportunity he launches forward, swinging his hammer back and slamming it hard against the male android, sending him flying to the side. He aims for the female next but the base of the hammer is caught by her. Her head reals back when Jess delivered the hardest punch that he could. He ignored the throbbing.

He goes for another but this one is caught, he is grabbed by the collar of his shirt, lifted and thrown carelessly hard. He skids across the floor and slips of the edge, his hands grab the edge to prevent from falling. He looks down, poking out of the water are sharp spikes from the ice that held the speedster and clone captive.

Seeing the clown dangling for life Conner fights against ice. Trying to break free to get to him. He grunts and growls but he can't break his hold. He has no choice but stare helplessly.

Jess swings his legs and climbs back up. Suddenly the sound of fire roaring makes his look at to see a beam of fire shooting right to his face. He leaps up from his knees and blocks his face with his arms. The flames make contact with his forearms. They cause him no harm due to the material of his arm warmers being fire proof.

But he is still trapped between the fire and the fall of sharp rocks behind him. He had nowhere to run.

"You think a little heat will wipe me out?" He pants at the intense heat from the flames soaring over him. Sweat start to appear on his temples. "This is nothing. Could have come up with something more creative." He grins. "But hey, what can you expect if you have bolts for brian's, huh?"

Wrong thing for him to say when the android's eyes glow red, and the flames increase. The clown grunts at the new force. His armwarmers may have been fireproof.

But everything has limits.

/

Back up inside the vents Artemis hopes die when she see's Jester has also been capture. Fear striking her that soon he would burn alive. She had to get down there. She had to help them. But there was still that voice inside her head.

"I surrender, I die with the others." She said, he voice quivering. She then starts to make her way to the other end of the vent. Away from the danger. "But if I find a way out, out of the cave, out of the Mountain, I can get help, call in the League." She tells herself nodding. Yes. That's what she was going to do.

"Aah!" She fails to notice the drop and she falls down the vent crashing through a vent opening and landing hard on the ground. She was in the room where Wally kept his souvenirs.

She looks up. It was too high for her to get back in the vents and escape. She sighs dejectedly. She couldn't leave now. "Who am I kidding? Best I can do is hide, hope the league finds me before the reds."

Her eyes drift to the souvenirs lined on she shelves. She stands and walks to one in particular. The mask in the shape of a smiling cat. She narrows her eyes at it. "I know you understand."

Her mind goes back to that night.

' _We have to keep this family from falling apart.'_

 _Thats stops her sister from packing any further. The little blonde hoped what she said might have changed her mind._

 _But it falters when the other bumps her head and says. "Toothbrush, duh. Knew I was forgetting something." Then head to the bathroom. It was as if she never even heard what she said._

" _Dad will come after you." She tells her once she comes back._

 _Dumping her toothbrush in her bag she zips it closed. "Let him. I'll disappear like the Cheshire Cat." She replied putting on her cap. Grabbing her bag and heading to the door. Artemis watches her go._

 _Her sister stops before saying. "You should get out, too." She looks back to her." "I'd let you come with me, but you'd slow me down."_

 _The blonde had nowhere to go. Plus she was waiting on family. "Someone has to be here when mom gets out."_

 _At that the dark-haired girl scoffs at her sister's naive innocence. "Haven't you learned anything? In this family, it's every girl for herself." With that she walks out and shuts the door. Leaving Artemis to fall on her knees and clutching her bear closer._

The archer takes hold of the mask. "That might have been true about our family." She says to it.

Then Jesters words echos in her head. ' _We don't leave family behind, nor do we walk out on them.'_

Her grips tightens on the mask. "But I found a new family. And here, we're all for one and-"

"1 minute."

She freezes. 1 minute. She had 1 minute left to surrender. Or else they all die. What was she going to do?

Then here catches something. One of the souvenirs. Her arrow. One last arrow. She takes it and grps it. She knew what she had to do.

She gasps in surprise when a faint scream catches her ear. She looks back up to the vent. Eyes expanding when she realises those are Jester's screams.

/

The manic screams in agony as the fire cuts through the fabric and stab his skin. Extreme pain pierce his his arms. He turns his arms, the bottom of his arms taking a turn to hold back the flames.

The smell of his burnt flesh fill his nose. The force and heat getting stronger every second, pushing him until his heel is now close to the edge. Panting harsh breaths using all his strength to keep him up. But it was getting hard.

Down below the water had risen over the teens heads.

In the engulfed cage Aqualad and M'gann lay unconscious.

They were not going to make it.

Until.

"I surrender." The voice of Artemis entering draws the androids attention. The female never dropping her beam on the clown as she stares at the approaching blonde. "Stop the clock."

She looks around at her friend's states. Her heart quickening as she sees they are close to death. She had to get this right. She had only one shot.

She stands before them and once again the male holds out his hand for her bow.

She goes to place it. But not before whipping her hand back and pulling out her last bow. At this the female uses her free arm to strike. Artemis leaps up, uses the machine's arm for her foot for momentum. She flips backwards. Draws her arrow, aims, and fires midair.

The arrow hits right into the main generator. The metal on the tip of the arrow completes the circuit.

A large wave of electromagnetic pulse erupts. Flowing right through the androids. They fall dead.

With the machines offline so do their abilities. The water begins to drain leaving both males coughing and breathing in air.

The fire cage disappears.

And the fire beam at the clown also vanishes. As soon as it's gone Jester collapses from exhaustion. Panting heavily and drenched in sweat. His hair sticked on his forehead. But he doesn't stay there long as he pathetically tries to crawl his way to his brother. He had to see if he was alright.

From below Wally calls up to the atlantean and the martian. "Kal, how are you guys doing?"

Both teens had regained conscious. M'gann rubs sore head. "Were ok, Wally. Just a little sore." She breathes.

Kaldur nods in agreement. "I believe we will recover." He looks to Artemis. "What of Robin?"

Acting fast, she rushes to check him but halts when she finds Jester already there performing CPR at the fallen teen. She can hear his chanting as he pumps his chest. "Come on. Come on. Come one." Then blowing a breath into his brother's mouth.

He draws back when the other coughs up water. The clown presses his ear to the boy's chest. Expression relieved at the sound of his beating heart. With a smile he pulls the ravens head close to his, pressing them together.

His brother was alive.

Artemis sees this before crying out. "He...He's breathing, too." Relief in her voice.

They were all alive.

Robin turns his head to look up at her with a smirk. "Way to get trot."

Jester couldn't tell if it was the feeling of them almost dying but he found himself throwing his head back with laughter at his remark.

"Jess! Are you alright!?" Conners voice reaches him.

Jester ceases to giggles. "Just peachy, sweetness. Just peachy."

He turns to the archer with a smug look. "Knew you'd be back, Spitfire. Just couldn't resist knowing that your redheaded prince was going to drown before you guys had your first kiss."

He chuckles when she rolls her eyes and his head is pushed by her hand and hears her grumble. "Oh, shut up." Before offering him her own small grin. "Thanks for what you said back there, Freak. You really woke me up."

The clown can't help but coo. "~Aww. Have I grown on you?~

He bites back a yelp when the archer flicks his nose. "Don't push your luck, cabbage head."

Her eyes drift down and they widen, a gasp escapes her lips. "Your arms."

At first he looks confused then he remembers and slowly looks down. What greeted was a gruesome sight.

His once bleached arms was now a reddish color, blisters starting to rise and pools of blood dripping down his arm. He turns them over to the other side in the same condition. "Huh." He said casually like it was nothing. "Now that is a nice color." He said grinning. He couldn't feel the pain due to the adrenaline.

He had worse than this. This didn't bother him at all.

/

"Figured my only shot was to surrender, pretend to drown before I actually did. Blacked out, though." Robin explains to them once they all together as they try to free Wally and Conner.

The only thing that mattered to the clone was Jester. He was alive and safe. That's what mattered. "Jess." He breathes out then holds out his hand for the greenette to take.

Touched at his action Jester reaches and clasps them together. "I'm still breathing, hot stuff. No need to worry." His grin falters when he see's the clone eyeing his burnt fleshed arm with a horrific expression. "Oh." He says then finds trials of his blood leaking down to their joined hands. " Right. Sorry." He goes to pull away so the red river did not touch the clone but is stopped by the others large hand gripping him tightly. He didn't want him to let go. Nor did he care that Jesters blood was now on his hands. If anything he just squeezed the delicate hand tighter. Jess couldn't hold back his smile. Conner wasn't disgusted by him at all.

Back with the rest of the team Wally huffs impatiently for Artemis to turn on the device that would help free them. "Will you quit playing with that thing and cut us free already?"

" It's not working, genius." She snarks back. "EMP shuts down all machines, remember?"

"All machines present at the time." All snap their head to see RT making his entrance then standing before them. "What has occurred?"

"Had a little visit from your family." Robin answers.

"Your extremely nasty family." Artemis adds in.

"I was not aware I had relations." He then makes his way to the fallen androids to get a closer look.

Conner is next to speak. "Where have you been?" He demanded. Wasn't he supposed to be the one supervising them? Why would he just leave?

"Monitor duty on the watch tower." He automatically replies. "When it became clear cave communications were down, I attempted to investigate, but your zeta tubes were also nonfunctional. I transported to Providence and proceeded here." He then kneels down to offline male android.

Just then, Spheres beeping catches all their attention as she escapes from her dent on the wall and rolls her way to Conner. "Hey, girl." The young kryptonian greets.

Watching Sphere move causes the clown to stare stunned. "Wait a minute." It wasn't until he heard the starting engine from the device the archer held turn on that he froze. "Oh god."

Robin and Wally finally catch up what is to come. "The pulses went off." The said in ursion. All eyes lock on the dead machines.

They watch in horror when RT fingers make contact with the female's hand creating a small spark. The fallen machines eyes then glow red. And so does Tornados eyes.

Without warning he floats up creating twisters in his hands. It however does not blow air.

The teens immediately grab their throats as the air starts to become too thin. Coughing and hacking they struggle to take breaths but fail. One by one they fall unconscious.

Jester struggles to stay awake but finds it difficult with no air to breath. His mind reverts back to a different year. He was being choked. He claws at his neck to find the rope tied around. "Please." He wheezes out. He pleads to the monster tightening the restraints, closing off his windpipes further. "Please. Can't Breathe. Stop." His pleas are ignored.

The last thing he sees before slipping into darkness are mad green eyes that match his own. And the twisted smile of his creator.

/

"Jester."

His name echoes through the darkness.

"Jester, can you hear me?" Green eyes slowly open to reveal the source of the voice. "Hotstuff?" He said groaning and rubbing his head.

Superman is taken back at the name. "Excuse me?"

"Oh." The clown says once his vision is cleared up. "It's just you." He mumbles.

Sitting up, he tries to stand but due to him still feeling dizzy and arms now starting to sting it bec a bit difficult.

He yelps when hands find under his armpits and he is easily hoisted up. "Are you alright?" The Super asked eyes drifting to his burnt arms.

"Yea. Other than my cooked arms I'm fine." He then tilts his head. "Uh, not to sound rude, but when have you ever cared about me or my safety?"

He asks this because Superman was the who didn't trust him the most. And did everything he could to avoid him.

The kryptonian just couldn't accept him. Jester looked far too much like Joker. And he was positive that one day the teen will turn out like him. But even worse. He will cause destruction and mayhem.

And Jess had stopped trying to win his approval. He now accepted that the kryptonian will always see him as a monster.

The only response he gets is an awkward silent one until he says. "You should get that looked at, it looks painful." Then he walks away. Leaving the other with a frown.

The greenette takes a look around to find different members of the league trying to break the two males they did make it.

"They escaped. Tornado and his gang." He jumps at his brother's sudden appearance by his side. "You might want to do something about that. Does it hurt?" The boy points to his arms.

"Just a little." He had to clean this fast or else he'll never hear the end of it from-

"Jester, Robin."

Danm. Here comes overprotective Batmode.

Quickly, he hides his arms behind him as the see their mentor approaching them. "Are you two alright?"

"A few scrapes here and there but otherwise were fine." Robin says.

"Yup. Not dead so that's something." Jess adds in with a sheepish grin. Rocking on the heels of his feet.

Batman eyes shift to the clowns hidden arms. "What are you hiding?"

The manic stays silent.

"Jester." The teen gulps at the tone of his mentor's voice. He meant business.

Jester knew he couldn't get out of this one. No point of lying or denying. "It's just a few scrapes, Bats, really, it's no big-"

"Show me."

Reluctantly he presents his arms. The Knight takes them in his gloved hands and inspects them. Jess fidgets under the Bat's eyes. When he' done he looks to the teen straight in the eyes. "It's just a few burns. Nothing to fuss about."

Was he serious? These were more than just a few burns.

The Knight's eyes narrow. "Why is it everytime that you're out on the field you are the only one to receive severe injuries."

The clown cracks a grin trying to lighten the mood. "Because I'm a special case?" But the other does not find it humorous.

"What happened?" Artemis voice catches their attention as she was addressing Superman. "The Reds happened. Tornado and his Wait, where are they?"

Robin is the one to tell answer her. "Gone. All three of them."

"Gone."

/

 **Long delay I know. I'm not quitting this story. Just finals and graduation and getting ready to go to University. Taking up so much writing time! Anyway here you go. A long chapter.**

 **This has been on my mind for a while but if Jester did exist in the show who do you guys think would be a great voice actor? I'm going with Ryan Reynolds or Thomas Middleditch.**

 **Reviews keep me motivated. So don't forget to leave them!**

 **I will see you all in the next chapter!**


	15. Alpha Male

_Northern India, September 10. 4:43pm_

Trees and green spread as far as the eye can see. Mountains can see on the line of the horizon. The sounds of birds chirping and other wild animals can be heard for miles.

Journeying deep in this mysterious jungle is the Mayor of Gotham city, accompanied by two other males. All three are fully armed.

"Indian tiger print, boys." He said crouched low on the ground, running his fingers along a tiger print left on the dirt. "I told you I won't need any superstitious guy to lead us to big game." He says arrogantly. Remembering the warning he was given by locals about hunting down such large and dangerous animals. "Devil beasts, ha."

They continue on their trail and soon come to a small cliff. The sound of what resembled a growl halts them and look down. There hiding up a tree is a giant tiger, it turns its head to them when he sniffs their arrival. The mayor readies his gun and aims.

Sensing the danger the tiger crawls down the tree, but just as it's about to make an escape three devices circling around it rise from the ground and release a wave of energy. The tiger roars at the sensation of the waves flowing through its body and collapse a second later. The men watch stunned. "What is that?" One of the asked.

"Who cares?" The mayor said aiming again. This was the perfect opportunity. "I just made my quota." Just as he is about to pull the trigger a deep growl startles them. They slowly turn. What greeted them was a giant, black furred gorilla. But it wasn't the primate alone, it was what it held in its hands. A machine gun. Aimed right at them.

The men don't move, they should make a run for it but being petrified keeps them in place.

The mayor is the one to snap from his frozen state and makes a run for it. The others follow him.

Big mistake.

The haunting sounds of bullets firing and screams echo not a second later.

/

Mount Justice. September 23. 6:34am.

The cave is filled with activity as some members of the League repair the damages that were done after last night's attack. A new generator was placed bridging the cave with lights once again as well as a new security protocol was recognized the the watchtower mainframe.

In the Com our young heroes are seated around a table. GA places a bowl of pretzels for them to stay nourished. It was the only thing he could find since the kitchen was destroyed by the fire.  
Normally Wally wouldn't think twice to stuffing his mouth. But after last night's attack he wasn't feeling it. "Thanks But no, thanks."

They wanted to know what happened last night.

"Yeah. What we want are answers about Red Tornado and his siblings." Robin demanded also wanting to know the cause of the attack and about the androids.

"Exactly!" GA goes the take the bowl back but the redhead takes it from him. "Leave the bowl." And starts to munch. On second thought he was a little hungry. Then again, when is he not.

Meanwhile on the other end of the table, Conner stands with his arms crossed as he watches Artemis and Megan tend to the mentally illed clown sitting on the edge.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

"Will you stop fidgeting!" The blonde demanded dabbing the cloth wetted in peroxide on Jess's burnt flesh, cleaning the large wounds. "It wouldn't hurt so much if you'd stop squirming.

"I'm trying but it stings! And not in a fun way." He pouted.

"How can you handle almost being roasted alive but can't even take a little cleansing?" She said wiping away more blood.

"I guess I'm just sensitive to the littlest things, darling." He says with a smirk and a wink.

The blonde rolls her eyes. The teen was too positive for his own good. "You're insane." Then wrapping his arms with a roll of bandage wrap, covering the burns.

"But you all love me anyway. Isn't that right, Red?" He said turning to the martian on his other side.

"Of course we do. Now hold still, please." She presses an ice pack on the top of the clowns injured hand to stop the swelling. She wraps it with bandage tape after.

"Ladies, seriously no need for the pamper nurse care, I'm fine." He said amused in hopes to ease them off but they were not having it.

Conner raises a brow. "You wanna try telling that to the burns?" Jess sticking out his tongue is the only response he gets.

After the attack and everyone was settled Batman had suggested to help Jess tend to his burns but the greenette refused, saying that he would take care of it.

The next to offer to help was Conner. While the clown found it sweet he still refused the help.

Finally Artemis and Megan volunteered. More like they took control weather Jess liked it or not. He tried to say no but shut his mouth when he saw their glares. There was no point. Just couldn't say no to your teammates who resemble scary meddling sisters.

"And done." Said Artemis looking over her work. All along Jesters arms were rolls of bandages which resembled him having street fighting arms. Hands on her hips she asks. "No head injuries?"

When he shakes his head she nods. "Good." And smacks him upside the head. Hard.

"Ow! Geez!" He yelped rubbing the sore spot. "What is it with you and hitting me?"

She points her finger. "That's for running and trying to be a solo hero. What were you thinking? You could have been slaughtered!"

"Ah!" He said with a finger raised and a cheery grin. "But I wasn't. Still in one piece, see?" He gestures himself.

Seeing he wasn't going to take this serious she pinches the bridge of her nose, blowing a frustrating breath before looking at him shapely. "You do something like that again and I'll make sure you never see the light of day. Got that?"

Jess couldn't help but aww at her words. "I knew you were a softie on the inside, Spitfire. Look at you caring for lil ol' me." He coos battings his eyes.

He raises his arms above his head and ducks when she raises her hand for another strike. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" She smirks.

Seeing the greenette was all patched up Conner turns his attention to Kaldur who was speaking with Batman a few feet away from earshot.

He enhances his hearing and listens as Kaldur speaks. "It was during the Tai Pei mission with Red Arrow. Sportsmaster revealed the possibility of a mole within the team. In light of last night's attack, tornado would appear to be the traitor."

All of a sudden confusion mixed with anger forms on the clones face. He knew there was a traitor, and he said nothing? Because of him Jester could have been killed! He clenches his fist, they shake in fury.

The atlantian continues. "But whether he betrayed us willingly or was pre-programmed is still -"

"You knew?!" Kaldur has to time to react when a black blur slams him against the wall. He looks into Conners fury eyes, the clone gripping the front of the others straps tightly. "That android and his maniac family nearly killed Jess!"

"Whoa, whoa, hey!" Jess hopped off the table and was beside them in an instant. "Conner, let him go. What the heck are you doing?" He wrapped arms thin arms around the clones larger one and tried to pull him back.

"Kaldur knew we had a traitor among us and said nothing!"

That stops Jess's struggle to stare at the atlantian in disbelief. "Wait. What?"

The other join in also taken back.

"You knew?"

"But didn't tell us?"

Kal tries to explain. "I sought to protect the team from-"

"Protect us from what," Artemis pipes in. "knowledge that might have saved our lives?"

"Hey, now. Lets not get too fired up, alright?" Jess said with his hands up in a calming motion. "Lets not go ripping his throat, he must have a perfectly good reason for not telling us anything."

Conner couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Why are you defending him? He kept something that put us all in danger. You got hurt because of it."

Jess narrows his eyes. "That wasn't his fault. It was my choice to fight those machine heads."

"You almost died!"

"I'm still breathing aren't I!?"

"Enough." That one word from Batman stops them all. Jess turns to his mentor and ducks his head at those narrowing eyes.

"With Red Tornado missing, the team will now be overseen by rotating supervisors." Said the Knight.  
"Captain marvel has volunteered to take the first shift."

A taller, more muscular male in red with the symbol of a lighting bolt steps into view. "I'm really looking forward to hanging with you guys." He tells them warmly.

No words for a second until Conner looks back to Kaldur. "After I dismantle Red Tornado, you and I are gonna-"

"Red Tornado is a member of the Justice League." Batman cuts in. "That makes him a League responsibility. You will leave him to us." He leaves no argument. "I have another assignment for this team." He gestures to the screens popping up news articles.

"Gotham Mayor attacked by gorilla gorilla"?" Wally read.

Conner leans in to Jess. "Was this the only thing he could find to distract us?" He whispers.

"Batman, please! Tell me you're not sending us on this joke of a wild ape chase."

Jess looks to his brother with a 'are-you-serious?' look. "You seriously just asked him that?"

"I never joke about the mission." The Knights tone is dead serious.

The greenette shakes his head agreeing. "He never jokes." He muttered to himself.

"Jester."

"On it!" The manic cried reaching in his belt and taking out duck tape. He cuts a piece and places it over his mouth before standing in attention. It was his fun way to shut himself up.

The rest take a moment to process the clowns action before Batman continues explaining the mission. "I've checked the sources. I've studied the patterns. Mayor hill's encounter is only the latest in a series of incidents." He addresses to the young leader. "Aqualad, you and your team will depart for India and check this out."

Aqualad nods in confirmation.

The team make their way to the Hangar when Wally stops and gives the dark-skinned teen a look. "Hmph. "Your team." Then walking walking away giving him the cold shoulder.

Jester goes to follow them when a hand on his shoulder stops him. He looks back to his mentor with a questioning look. "Sit this one out."

The clown whips around to stare at the other like he just lost his mind. "Mmmf!? Mmmf mmf!" His protests muffled by the tape. Expressionless, Batman peels the tape from his mouth and tells him to repeat.

"I said; What!? Why?"

"Your injured." Is all the bat says pointing at the clowns bandaged arms.

Green-eyes roll in frustration. "There only burns, Bats. I'm fine." He taps his arm roughly to prove his point but winces when a sting erupts. "Ok. So maybe they're a little tender, but I'm not going to let this stop me from going."

"You're right, there not. I am."

"You can't be serious!"

"Believe me, I am. You're in no condition to go out in the field."

"What about you? You get marked up and you still go out. And you've had worse than me. What makes me any different?"

"Your sitting this one out." His voice becoming more stern.

"But-"

" **Jester**." The knights hard tone immediately makes the clown shut his mouth. He hunches his shoulders when Batman towers over him, eyes narrowed. "My decision is final. Go home." He commanded. With a swift he walks away.

Jess stares in disbelief. It was completely ridiculous! He was being taken out of this mission just for a few burns. It's not even life threatening! No way he was going to take this. He had to take his stand!

Except.

He's never really ever stood up to Bats. Sure, he didn't listen what he was told to do half the time but he never disobeyed a direct order by the Knight. Just the thought of it made him shiver, imaging those eyes blazing at him for disobeying.

But he had to do it. He needed to tell Bats to stop being so overprotective of him. And he was going to make him listen! Even if it meant him getting grounded till death.

Swallowing down his nerves. He takes a breath and lets out. "No."

Jess swears his body is paralyzed when the departing figure stops dead. He holds down a squeak when the Knight turns and slowly makes his way to him. A single sweat trails down the bleached face when his mentor is right in front staring down at him with narrowed eye. "Care to repeat that?"

Yup. He was dead meat. Oh well, couldn't turn back now. He narrows his eyes trying to match the Knights glare. "You heard me. I said no. I'm not going home. I'm going on this mission."

Batman opens to speak but is cut off by a pale hand. "It's messed up that you're saying that i'm out just because i was kissed by fire. You've gotten worse than me but you never let that stop you, you kept going. And I'm no different. You don't give up so why should I?" With that said he turns and marches to the hangar without waiting for the older's response,

The Knight still doesn't move from his spot as he watches the green-head disappear. His mind processing what just happened. It finally came to him that Jester had disobeyed him, and also spoke back.

"He's stubborn, I'll tell you that." GA says coming beside him with crossed arms. "Not a quitter either. That kid takes hard hits and faces impossible tasks but he doesn't give up. He's got strong determination." Then he stops and thinks. "Kinda like you." He looks at Batman.

The Knight stays silent. No expression.

"Guess he's picked that up from you these past five years."

A moment passes when Batman speaks. "He's had that determination even before I met him."

/

"I'm dead, i'm dead, i'm dead. I am so dead…" Jess's nervous rambling echos through the hall leading to the Hangar.

He couldn't believe he did that! He really did have a death wish. But it was the only way he was going to go on this mission.

"I wouldn't be surprised if made me help Al feed the bats in the cave as punishment." He muttered. Then stopped, a big grin forming at the thought. "What am I saying? That would be awesome! I wonder if i'll be able to keep one."

"Squeak!"

"Oh, don't worry Speedy I'll train them not to eat you."

It wasn't until he took a few more steps when he stops.

Wait. No.

Carefully he reaches into his pocket and pulls out. He opens his closed fist revealing a sleepy hedgehog.

"Speedy!? What are doing here? How did you get in my pocket. Again. Without me noticing?" Then it drawls on him. "Wait, you in my pocket this whole time?"

The critter blinks and shakes, letting out a yawn. "Squeak!

"And you're telling me that during this whole fiasco you were asleep? You felt no water, fire, or anything?"

"Squeak!"

"Ok, you are going to tell me right now how you keep ninjaing your way into my pants." He pauses. "Wait, that sounded wrong. But you get what i'm saying!"

The only response he gets is a lick on the nose before Speedy is crawling down back into his pocket, snuggling back for another nap. The greenette goes to take him out again but remembers where he had to go.

"Oh, this discussion isn't over." The clown tells him before continuing on his way.

/

The team aboard the Bioship. Among them a certain metal sphere tries to board too but is stop by Conner. "Huh-uh. Go." He tells her pointing before entering.

The machine whirls before obeying his command and rolling back down the hall.

Robin and KF are next to board but stop when they see Captain Marvel tagging along.

"You're coming with?" Robin asked.

The man smiles cheerfully. "Sure! We'll have a blast." Then enters the ship leaving two annoyed teens.

Robin looks back to Kid. "Translation: He blames us for Red fiasco. Doesn't trust us."

The young leader then appears at their side. They hardly spare him a glance. "It's a big club." Wally scoffs before they both enter the ship.

The atlanteans face clearly shows signs of defeat. Great. Now they don't trust him.

"Ok, that comment was uncalled for." The dark-skinned teen turns around to find Jester frowning with his arms crossed. He blows an annoyed breath. "And they call me immature."

"Jester." The older began "You must understand. I did it to protect the team. I never meant for you to get hurt or anyone-"

Pale hands wave to calm the others ranting. "Whoa, whoa! Gills relax." When the other does he continues. "It's fine. The burns are nothing. The important thing is we're not dead, right?" He offers a reassuring grin before it shrinks. "I'm not gonna lie though, I'm a little pissed. It was messed up that you didn't tell us there was someone playing the trojan horse on the team. If you had said something sooner we would have been more prepared." He tells him with a disapproving frown.

Aqualad opens to inject but a raised hand stops him. "But." The clown says. "Nothing we can do about it now. And I know you must have a good reason to not telling us, and i'm not going to question it. But for future reference." He comes to his side and patting the older's shoulder. "No more keeping secrets that might end up putting the team in the ER, alright?"

Aqualad nods after a second. "Understood."

"Great!" Jester said smiling widely. "Now that that's out of the way let's hit the road!" With that the greenette dashes inside.

/

 _Northern India. September 22. 9:36pm._

The Bioship glides over the trees of the jungle below. At a clearing it stops. The bottom of the ship opens and out jump Robin, Artemis, and Jester.

They land successfully and unhook their hooks. Each pulling out their weapons, keeping watch as the ship lands quietly behind them. The back of the ship opens and out come the rest of the team.

Jester, already dressed in stealth mode, stands alert with hands gripping his hammer. Suddenly a shifting movement from his pocket makes him look down. Speedys tiny, furry, body pops out and starts to climb down the pants when a hand closes around him, stopping him. "Oh, no you don't, puffball!" He said stuffing the critter back in his place. "You're grounded, you don't get to explore."

"Squeak!" Speedy's muffled protest can be heard. "No talking back!"

"All clear." Robin announces once he's made sure the area was clear of any dangers.

Aqualad takes command. "Switch to stealth, and we'll review mission parameters."

"Parameters?" The redhead questioned after switching his suit to stealth."We don't need no stinkin' parameters."

"It's recon." Robin adds in. "We know what to do." Both teens turn and head into the dark parts of the jungle. Away from the team.

"Kid, Robin." The leader calls them. Not believing their behavior.

The Boy Wonder turns with a sharp look. "The 4 of us started this team because the Justice League was keeping secrets from us."

"Or did you forget that like you forgot to tell us about the mole?" Wally adds rhetorically, pulling down his goggles.

"Come on, Jess." Robin calls for his brother when they turn to leave again. They stop however when they notice the manic wasn't following them. "Jess?"

They find him perfectly planted still with his arms crossed, face turned to a frown. He wasn't budging.

"Dude, come on." Wally tries. Impatiently waiting for his friend to follow.

"Do you know how incredibly stupid you two are being right now?" Asking them with a brow raised. "Getting all worked up and all." He muttered looking away.

They're taken back at his words. "Dude, he knew their was a traitor in the team but kept his mouth shut. The guy was keeping a secret from us that almost got us killed."

"You of all people should be more upset by this. You hate secrets!" Robin reminded him in hopes that his brother would be on board but the manic stays put.

Green-eyes shoot them a glare. "Call me when your little dramatic phase ends. Until then you're not hearing a peep from these lips." He creates a 'zipping' motion on his mouth then looking away again. Annoyance running in his mind at how his friend and his brother were acting.

A minute passes when the two heros sigh in defeat. "Alright fine." Said Robin. "You want to hang out with a lier, go ahead."

"But don't say we didn't warn you when another fiasco happens." Wally adds in. With that they disappear into the dark.

Jesters glaring eyes don't leave where they disappeared. Oh! How much he wanted to whack them with his bat to knock some sense into them. His thoughts are interrupted when a hand grabs his upper arm, being careful not to touch his burns. "Come on. I'll keep you safe." Connor tells him tugging his arm.

Seeing this the martian frowns disapproved. Jester can take care of himself. He didn't need to be overly protected. She walks up to them before delivering a harsh smack against the clones arm that causes him to stare at her confused.

' **You're his boyfriend, Connor, not his keeper. Stop behaving like a character from a seventies sitcom. He can take care of himself.'**

He's puzzled at her words. What was he doing wrong? He just wanted Jess to be safe from harm. "I just want to protect him."

Artemis, who had also seen and didn't like the clones behavior towards the clown, comes to them and pulls Jester from the taller male's grip and gives him a piece of her mind. "Like Aqualad protected us? I'm not sure your protection or your patronizing is good for our health." She and the martian begin to head towards the opposite direction, the blonde tugging the greenette with her "Come on, grass-head."

Both girls are surprised when the clown gently eases his way out of Artemis hold. Jester offers them an apologetic grin. "Thanks for what you're trying to do, ladies. But I'm staying here. And please don't kill me for saying this but you two are acting exactly like those two idiots." He winces waiting for their reaction.

He isn't surprised when he see's their shocked face. But it was more toward Jess staying at Aqualads side than the insult. "Are you seriously saying you're staying by his side after what he did?" The blonde said not believing it.

M'gann pipes in. trying a more calm approach. "Jester, he endangered the team. Are you sure you want to?"

The illed teens face, despite being carved into a giant smile, clearly shows disappointment by the their behavior. They too were not being reasonable. He just looked away and kept quiet.

Seeing that they weren't going to get an answer from him they spare Conner a glare before walking away.

Conner clenches his fist when he see's his other two teammates leaving. They were falling apart, and Kaldur was doing nothing! He was making things worse again! "Why didn't you stop them? Any of them? You're supposed to be in charge." Anger radiating off his voice.

The young leader tries his hardest to defend himself. "I am-" He doesn't get much word when the sight of Jester pressing a hand against the clones chest and pushing him back stops him.

Conner is stunned at the sight of the clowns frowning eyes and defensive posture with crossed arms. He couldn't believe it, he was still defending him. The surprised feeling is then switched to irritation. "You're still defending him? We just lost the team because of him. He keeps making things worse!" He said crossed. Why couldn't Jess see that?

Jester narrows his eyes further at his boyfriend's behavior and tells him. "I think you need to go and cool off, hothead. Because right now your being like the rest of them."

Still not able to take name calling lightly the clone takes a step closer to the grenettes personal space. "Are you calling me an idiot?"

But Jester is not at all intimidated by him and doesn't back down. He takes his own step and leans up before saying. "Yea, I am. Not only that but you're being a jerk, too." Those words only raises the clones anger. Jess notices the others trembling fists but doesn't worry. He knows Conner wouldn't hurt him.

And right he was. If it were any other person Conner would have smashed their heads to the ground. But not Jester. He wouldn't even dream of laying a hand on him. He had made a promise to himself that he would protect him, keep him safe. He needed to control his temper around him. He didn't want to do something that he would regret.

Inhaling calming breaths, Conner gently cups Jester's face and draws him close, their foreheads resting against one another. Blue eyes are shut as he lets the cool waves flowing off the clonws body through his own, extinguishing his flames. Jesters face softens at his boyfriends attempt to calm down. The greenette knew the older teen was trying hard to control his temper.

Because of the darkness surrounding them and them turned away from Aqualad and Captain Marvel, not being able to see them very well, Conner didn't hesitate pressing his lips against the clowns scared ones in a sweet kiss, a kiss resembling an apology. Jester is surprised at first but closes his eyes and responds back.

They were literally making out in front of their leader and someone from the big league, both whom had no idea what they were doing.

It ends when Conner pulls away. His hands still cupping his face as he stares into those beautiful green-eyes that he loved. Finally, he lets go. With one last look at Jess he turns and leaps to the sky away from them, listening to what Jess told him earlier. Leave and cool down. And so he did.

Jester's eyes watch as Conner's form disappears.

The remaining three, himself included are silent. Processing that their entire team has just split up.

It the Captains question to Aqualad that breaks the silent. "Um, did I miss the part where you actually said what the plan was?"

Like a lightbulb Jester's personality switches to his usual cheery self. "Nope!" He answers CM's question with a wide smile. "You're just as confused as I am." He then looks to Aqualad. "So what is the plan, Gills?" He eagerly waits for his command.

Aqualad for his part sighs. A sigh that's meant for two reasons. One it was a relief, glad that he had someone who was willing to stay by his side and wait for orders. The second a hint of annoyance that they were stuck with their supposed babysitter.

Without saying anything he walks, not needing to look back. He knew the others were following.

Unknowing to them that hidden in the darkness a pair of red eyes were watching them.

/

They travel in complete silence until they make it to a clearing. Well almost silence due to Jester humming a too cheerful tune. He couldnt stand the quiet.

They stop when Aqualad halts, his posture is on high alert. His eyes scan around searching for something.

Jester also looks around. Trying to find what got his attention. "What's up?" He whispered.

Aqualad still stares off in one direction of the darken parts of the jungle and answers. "I hear rustling and twigs snapping in that direction." He points. "Someone, or rather something, is out there." He addresses the crazed-greenette. "Jester, go and investigate what it is. Stay of of sight and be careful."

Jess takes his hammer and nods at the order. "On it." Then dashes, disappearing through the bushes.

The Captain watches him go. "On the bright side at least you have someone who's listening to you." He offers. It was then looking down that CM saw something that caught his attention. He kneels down to get a better look. What he finds are footprints, and by the looks of it very panicked footprints. This must have been where the attack took place. He Turns to the young leader. "Guess this is where Mayor Hills monkey business went down. So at least we've confirmed his story, right?"

But the teen doesn't seem to hear him as he walks ahead, he looks to be deep in thought. "Aqualad?"

He snaps from his trance when hearing his name. Guilt crossing his face at his behavior toward the older hero. "My apologies, captain. I am plagued by doubts."

The other raises a brow.

"Perhaps I was wrong to withhold-" Just then a thundering bang cuts him off, a bang that was coming from deep behind the trees. They search around in defense, trying to locate the source as the booms become louder that they shake the pebbles on the ground.

They look up in time to see a massive creature crash through the trees, bellowing as it charges right at them.

CM takes action and leaps, delivering a strong push that forces the creature back. A long trunk takes the Captain by surprise and is flung away like a rag doll, slamming against the hard barks of the trees with a grunt.

The same thundering boom coming from behind him makes Aqualad turn and come face to face with the same monstrous being.

Except these are not just monsters. They are elephants. Ten times in size. Stronger and sharper trunks. And eyes that scream destroy. Based on their appearance they might as well be identifies as monsters.

And they were surrounded by them.

/

Jester leaps over a giant fallen tree bark and lands in a crouch with his hammer still in his grip before continuing his search. Pushing apart bushes he comes to a small clearing. He looks around to see if the coast was clear. Once it is he enters.

Popping his tiny head out if the pocket Speedy peaks around at the new surrounding. He sniff the air when he suddenly stills. He takes another whiff. His ears perk up and his furry body is on high alert. "Squeak!" His little body frantically crawls up the clown's arms and to his shoulder where he continues to squeak repeatedly, as if he was trying to warn him.

Still focused on finding whatever it was he needed to find Jester shakes his head from the loud squeaking by his ear and grabs the hedgehog, thinking he wanted to explore and play. "Not now, Speedy." He places him back in his pocket. The teens had no idea that his small companion was warning him about something.

Determined to get his green-haired friend's attention Speedy escapes and scurries back up, reaching the top of the clown's head then taking a mouthful of green locks and pulling hard. Drastic time meant drastic action.

"Ow!" He winces at the harsh yank. "Speedy!" He yelps when another tug comes right after. Having enough of the hedgehogs odd behavior he grabs Speedy and places him on the ground giving him a stern look, he crouches down while rubbing his head. "What was that for? You almost pulled my hair out! Whats got you so hyped up…" He trails off when he notices something on the ground, something he hadn't spotted.

He looks around him. They were everywhere. Paw prints. Giant ones padded everywhere on the clearing. He gets a closer look and notices something. "They look familiar."

He jumps in surprise when a loud snap cracks, then loud, heavy, patter of paws can be heard coming from all around them.

Jester quickly takes Speedy in his hand and holds him protectively to his chest, his other hand gripping his hammer tightly. His head frantically twist left and right trying to follow the thundering noises coming from behind the trees and bushes.

He jumps when he hears growling. And not just one, there are many of them. And they were coming from in front of him. Jess stands in attack mode, preparing for whatever that would soon emerge into view.

It doesn't take long when the beasts finally make their entrance that Jester's eyes widen, stunned at their appearance.

These creatures were massive. Large snouts with sharp teeth showing. Large body the same size as a male tiger, maybe larger, hunched with long sharp spines covering their backs. Legs and arms showing strong form and giant paws with long claws. Finally large black eyes that were currently locked of Jester, fury held within them.

It takes a moment for the clown to realize that he knew what these beasts where.

Hedgehogs. Massive ones. And they did not look cute and cuddly.

He leans in and whispers to his tiny companion. "Friends of yours?" His body tense in defense, eyeing his surroundings if one of them pounces. "Think there friendly?"

His answer is given by a screeching roar by the beasts, a not too friendly roar. "Guess not." Jess mutters then placing Speedy back in his pocket safely. The next thing he knows he is being charges.

Acting fast he swings his hammer, not exactly hitting them but giving them a warning to back off. He holds his hammer in front of him as they begin to circle around him. "Hey now fellas. Why don't we all just calm down alright? Because the last thing I want to do is smash heads around. I love animals, so please don't make me-" He's cut off when one closely beside him strikes with its jaws wide open. Shrieking, Jess slams the base of the hammer on the side of its face sending back stumbling back.

"No! You guys made me commit animal abuse!" He cries hiding his face with his hands.

The hedgehog that had been struck releases a deep growl at Jester.

Jess points a finger. "Hey, don't you growl at me! I warned you didn't I!?"

Then, they all charge.

One by one Jess manages to duck, leap and push his way, avoiding the canine teeth and sharp claws aiming at him.

He hisses when one manages to leave a scrape on his stomach. He covers his wound with his palm, then feeling a liquidy substance de draws back his hand to find it coated in blood. He looks down at his ripped line of clothes where red, ugly, marks can be seen. With him distracted by his injury he fails to notices the large paw coming, knocking him harshly to the ground.

He tries to stand but stops when sharp teeth grab him from behind his shirt and lifting him up and is tossed harshly like a broken rag doll.

He grunt when he lands on his back. He sits up and panics when they stalk towards him. Quickly he pulls out his gun. His hand shaking, he doesn't want to hurt them.

Seeing the threat on the clown's hand they charge, just as Jess was about to pull the trigger Speedy runs out of his pocket, along the legs and on the ground, running right toward the stampede of beasts.

Jester tries to reach for him, fear in his eyes. "No, Speedy don't!" But the critter is out of his reach.

Speedy halts and growls at the massive beasts. He plants him between the stampede and Jester, standing in defense to try and protect the clown.

The beasts lets out another roar.

The tiny hedgehog releases a deep growl before his small body begins to shake. What happens next makes Jesters eyes expand in disbelief. Speedy begins to grow. His adorable features disappear and are replaced with a more monstrous look. Standing before Jess is a beast Speedy, with the same physique as the massive hedgehogs, only he is much bigger.

Breathing in Speedy release a roar that was stronger and louder than the rest of them. The sound of his fighting shout causes them to stop charging at once.

He huffs and growls again, baring his vicious teeth, warning them to back off. They wisely listen and start backing away.

Back on the ground still in shock, Jester can't help but stare at his once cute furry companion. He was not expecting this at all. Carefully, he stands and cautiously makes his way besides the hedgehog's side. His hands held out in front of him, indicating that he meant no harm. "S-Speedy?" He jumps a bit when the beast's head turns to him.

The sight of his human companion immediately ceases his growl. His expression now soft as he stares at the still uneasy teen. He eyes him when a shaky bleach hand draws closer to him. Carefully and gently Speedy leans in, his massive head against the smaller hand, letting it pet him.

The tension disappears and Jess huffs a relieved laugh as he pets the hedgehog's head affectionately. Speedy still knew who he was, that was a good thing.

Just then another roar breaks through the silicene. Immediately Speedy is in attack mode, growling lowly as he stares at the group of the other hedgehogs who were stepping to the side, allowing a new hedgehog through.

This one was the same side as Speedy. The only difference was it had a darker shade of fur and a more intimidating look. Jess draws the conclusion that this must be the alpha of the group. It roars at Speedy, indicating that he intends to challenge him in a fight. Speedy roars back. Challenge accepted.

It snarls, baring its massive teeth at Speedy whom snarls back. It was clear the he was not at all intimidated by it.

Jester aims his gun to fire of a warning shot but doesn't get the chance to due Speedy shoving him behind him, shielding him completely. It was clear that he didn't want Jester getting involved.

So Jess watches helplessly as the two beats circle around each other. Jaws snapping are exchanged as well as snarls. Finally they charge each other.

Bites and scratches are exchanged back and forth. Each body blowing the other trying to pin the other to the ground. On the side watching the fight the other hedgehogs snarl, cheering on their alpha. Jess on the other hand trembles each time Speedy is struck or bitten.

It was then he sees it. While watching Speedy's attacks he notices the hedgehogs paws repeatedly try to scratch at the others neck. Were a metal collar is placed. It sparks and the alpha flines and attacks more viciously.

It comes to Jess that the collars are the ones controlling the alpha. And apparently the rest of the critters as well.

Wasting no time he takes actions and charges toward the fighting beasts, leaping high and landing steady on the alphas back. Raising his hammer high and slamming it down hard, instantly breaking the collar in half.

Once it is off the alpha is suddenly now calm. The clown jumps down and stands besides Speedy who lets one final warning growl at the alpha. The other releases a whine before turning and running away. The rest of the beasts follow closely behind.

With the threat gone Jester uses this opportunity to get a full view of Speedy. Only one thought comes to mind. "Your big."

This earned him a shove to the ground by the critters snout, Speedy grunts clearly shows he was offended. "I didn't mean it like that! I meant in height!" He then looks at him up and down. "Actually, I do mean it like that." He said teasingly.

The next thing he knows he's being licked by a tongue. A huge, slobbery tongue.

"Aw come on! Speedy, quit it! Your breath stinks!" He sputters as Speedy continues to slobber him. He gives one final lick over the clowns face and upward and finally stepping back.

He makes a huffing noise that closely resembles a laugh as he stares at his human. The greenette is coated in saliva and his long hair on the front is sticking up, also covered in the goop.

The manic stands, wiping his face with his hands and staring at the slime in his hands. "Oh, you think thats funny, puffball?" He frowns at the amused critter before flicking his wrist, spraying the extra amount of saliva at the hedgehog's face, immediately shutting him up.

The clown smirks watching Speedy shaking his head to shake off the goop. " Now _that's_ funny." He chuckles.

Just then the sound of what seem like it belong to an elephant along with loud crashes catches their attention.

The commotion was coming in the direction where Aqualad and CM were.

The clown bites his lips in worry. "That doesn't sound good." With that said he runs ahead. "Come on, Speedy!" He calls back.

Its suspected that the hedgehog obeyed due to the sound of his thumping feet. What Jess doesn't suspect is to be grabbed by the back of his shirt by a massive jaw and flung upward, landing on Speedy's back and grabbing on so he doesn't fall off.

Speedy continues on his destination with his human riding on his back. "Well," Jester says ducking down from oncoming tree branches. "This is one way to get their fast."

/

They finally make it back to the clearing where they had left Aqualad and CM. What they find are both males engaged in battle with two massive elephants. Jester looks to the elephant occupied with the young leader, eyes searching until he finds what he's looking for. The same collar was attached to the mammals neck. He was right.

He catches Aqualad readying to strike at the animal. The others haven't notice the collars. He had to get them to see them. He cups his hands around his mouth. "Gills, wait, don't hurt them! They're not in control!" He jumps down from Speedy and rushes to them.

Aqualad turns at the sound of his name. "Jester?" He looks back at the beast and ducks away and rolls, avoiding the swinging trunk aimed at him. "What do you mean they're not in control?"

The manic resists the urge to roll his eyes. "It's exactly what I mean, genius. Not in control!" He points at the collar. "Smash those things and they'll stop their hissy fit. Trust me!"

Aqualad looks to where he's pointing and spots it. He draws out his water manifested whips and charges. He ducks to the side when the mammals giant foot comes down almost crushing him. He leaps up and swings, the whip wraps around the collar in a tight grip. Using all his strength he gives it a strong pull, tearing the device from the mammals neck and slamming it to the ground, breaking it.

Immediately the rage that were held in the mammals eyes disappeared, replaced by peace. It then turns around and walks away, losing his interest on the young leader.

Astonished, Aqualad looks back to his mentally illed teammate whom held a smug look with his arms crossed, leaning on one side of his hip. "Told you."

The atlantian then turns where he see's the Captain, levitating high, still in battle with the other beast. He calls out to him. "Remove the collar!"

Hearing the command the Captain goes for it. "On it." He calls back before diving toward the mad beast, avoiding the truck aimed at him, he delivers a hard punch on the collar, breaking it to bits and freeing the monstrous mammal.

The older hero lands beside the younger ones, all three watching as the two mammals disappear from sight.

"Pretty sweet the way you figured out the problem was the collars." CM said to Aqualad grinning.

"It was not me." Aqualad admitted then turning to Jester. "How did you know the collars were responsible for them attacking?" He asked curiously, wanting to know how he had figured it out.

The bleached teen gestures to his claw cut on his abdomen with a grin. "We ran into the same problem. We got jumped by giant hedgehogs. It was actually Speedy who figured the collars out when he was fighting the big boss, right Speedy?" At the sound of his name the giant hedgehog is at his side, releasing a grunt in confirmation.

At the sight of Jester's once adorable companion turned horrific the other two jump back a little to get a good distance away. Aqualad looks at the critter in disbelief. "That is Speedy? He's...changed."

"Yup, little fuzz face shifted to this giant ugly." He points his thumb at the critter. Then a frown takes over his face when a thought comes to mind. "Now that I think about I don't know how he's able to that. Or how he knew to go for the collars."

"Collars that indicated an intelligence behind yours and this attack." Aqualad points out. "The rest of the team may also be at risk." He presses his comm. "Team, report status." He winces when all he gets is static on the other end. "Ugh. Comm is jammed. And Miss Martian failed to establish a telepathic link before we split up."

"Actually," CM cuts in. "you let everyone split up before communications were set."

"They would not listen!" The atlantian tries to argue.

But the older shrugs. " I guess. But back at the Cave, Batman stopped everyone from arguing with one word."

"Actually, I think it was more of his 'I mean business' glare that did the trick. That face alone can scare anyone. Sure gave me chills." Jester piped in, shivering.

"Because Batman is... Batman."

"Hey, you don't have to tell me. When I first joined the League, all he did was boss me around." He said explaining. "And it's hard not to take it personally. But I never disobeyed an order, and that's probably what kept me alive."

It was those words from the older hero that Aqualad fully understood what he was saying. "Batman takes command." He says. "He has to. For the good of the League." He turns nodding at the other with a thankful smile. "Thank you for helping me understand."

"Hey, wisdom of Solomon."

Aqualad wasn't the only one who was just understanding the Captains wise words.

Jester frowned, deep in thought. Now that he thought about it, all those orders that Bats through at him wasn't because he was being controlling. He was doing it to protect him. Thinking it over, if he hadn't disobeyed those orders in the past he might not be alive right now. And Batman was doing it again. He had ordered him to stay out of this mission. Because he was hurt. The Knight was just looking out for his well being. He now felt uneasy on how he deliberately disobeyed him and talked back.

Just then MM's voice comes through the comm. "Aqualad, can you hear me?"

Aqualad presses his comm to respond back. "Yes, Miss Martian. Report."

"Artemis and I were attacked by animals wearing inhibitor collars like those used on convicts at Belrad prison." She finished explaining.

Out of the corner of his eye, CM catches movement behind the giant grass. There hidden in plain sight is the tiger, the same one the Mayor and the men spotted just before they were attacked. The older hero's face lights up. "Cool, the tiger! I'll be right back!" He calls back to the younger heroes before flying off after the feline.

"Captain, wait!" The young leader calls to stop him but the man is already far from earshot. In a dull tone he says. "Hey, speed of Mercury."

"You got that right." Jester says appearing at his side, also looking in the direction where the Captain took off before looking at the atlantian with a mischievous smirk. "Well, Captain Fishsticks, ready to take back command on your minions again?"

But the older teen looks uneasy at that. "Do you believe that they will listen?" He asked.

Jester doesn't hesitate to answer confidently. "Hey, they have to, you're the one running the operation. But if they don't, I'll be more than happy to knock them into listening with my bat on your command." He chuckles at the thought. "But seriously, if they don't listen, then _make_ them listen. Remind them that _they_ were the one's who chose you to be leader. So they have no choice."

Sometimes Aqualad wondered what he did to deserve a teammate and friend like Jester. He knew exactly what to say when others were at their low. He gives a nod at the clowns encouraging words then pressing his comm once again. " Miss Martian, I need a telepathic link-up with the entire team, now."

A second later Jester and Aqualad are online with the rest of the team.

' **Link established.'** MM voice comes in.

' **Should you really still be giving us orders?'** Artemis pipes in next adressing to Aqualad. " **And should you really be following them?'** She asks the martian.

So far this wasn't going so good. " **Listen, please."** Aqualad pelades but is cut off by KF.

' **Oh, good, Aqualad's voice in my head.'** He says sarcastically ' **I've so missed that.'**

' **Hey, Kaldur,'** Robin is next up. ' **KF. and I were attacked by giant vultures. 'Course, since we're moles, you probably think we attacked ourselves.'**

' **If he did, he wouldn't tell you.'** Artemis adds in.

Jester face twisted in disbelief with each rude remarks targeting toward Aqualad. Were they serious? You know, for a team trying their hardest to act like adults they sure were acting like brats!

It was then the clown realized that he's heard the voices from the whole team saved for one. Conners. ' **Uh, sweetness? You alive? Because if you are a little wording would be great.'** He calls to his tempered boyfriend.

Fortunately the kryptonians voice comes through. ' **Busy. Call back later.'** Then he goes offline.

' **Hey, Jess. Great to hear your still alive and kicking, despite who you're hanging around with.'** The clown resisted to throw a comeback at the redheads choice of words. Instead he takes noises of the Captains long due of returning. He looks to the young leader. "He's been gone for a while. Should we go after him?"

Aqualad also notices the Captains no show and nods. Both males head where the older last disappeared.

' **You're still giving us the silent treatment? How are you not troubled that Kal didn't tell us anything about someone in the team being a spy. He might think it's you!'** Green-eyes roll at his brothers words.

' **What gets me is how nonchalant he is about not telling us.'** KF says.

' **He should be chalant.'** Robin says agreeing. ' **Way chalant. Extremely chalant.'**

Breaking through the large leaves the two males come across another small clearing. What greeted them was a crice of poles. Some sort of machine. And on the dirt ground, a trail was left behind. Both crouch down to take a closer look.

Jester eyes the ground, what he see seems to be be a trial of someone's body being dragged across the dirt. Then he finds a hand print of a gorilla. He has an idea of what might have happened and looks up to Aqualad mouthing the words. "Kidnapped." The other nods, agreeing.

Meanwhile on the other end of the link.

' **How can we be a team if he doesn't trust us with his secrets?'** Artemis cuts in.

' **Or if Conner doesn't trust us to take care of ourselves?'** MM adds.

' **Did he really think you or I could have been the mole?'** Wally asked referring to Aqualad.

' **We've known each other for years!'**

By this point the dark-skinned skin teen looked about to blow a fuse with the constant talking at once going on in his head. And Jester wasn't too far away from blowing up too. So instead he tried something else. Make Aqualad use that frustration to make the the others shut up and listen.

"Come on, Gills. Now's your chance. Set those dodo brains in their place!" Jester says.

' **Trust is a two-way street, and you know they'd hate it if we kept secrets from them.  
Not that we'd do that.'** The archer said.

' **Never.'** M'gann replies agreeing.

And apparently is does the trick because the sheep has roared.

' **Enough.'** With all the frustration that was building up inside him he uses it to rip one of the machines clean off from the ground.

Jester holds back a squee of delight at the tone of the other's words, which has caused the team to go silent on the other end.

The older continues. ' **Captain Marvel has been captured, and we must act as a team to save him.'**

The speedster can be heard scoffing on the other end. ' **Hmph. Under your leadership? I don't think-'**

' **This is not up for debate.'** Aqualad cuts him off harshly. His voice leaving no room for interruptions. Jess holds back a snicker as their leader continues to tell them off. ' **You all chose me to lead. When the mission is over, if you wish to select a new leader, I will happily step down. But until that team, I am in command here.'** With that said he follows the trail.

With an amused grin the greenette shakes his head with arms crossed. ' **Well, that has you guys told.'** Then follows the other with Speedy behind him. "So what's the plan, Fishsticks." He said picking out a nearby flower and casually picking off the petals.

"Find the Captain and save him.' Was the oldest automatic response.

The manic takes a second to process of what was said before replying, looking at the flower in his hand. "Ok. Seriously what is the plan, because that is not a plan, it's a wish list, Gills. Oof!" He runs into the others back when the atlantian suddenly halts.

He frowns and opens his mouth to ask what the problem is when he shuts it and goes to his side, grinning madly at the leader.

"I can hear the gears clanking in your brain!" He says in a sing along voice. "Tell me what your thinking!"

"I believe that I have a plan." Was the teens response.

The clown bounces on the heels of his feet, impatiently waiting. "Well come on, spill. It's not nice if you don't share you know."

Silver eyes turn to the greenette. "First I need you to find Superboy. This plan will only work if everyone is involved. And by the struggling we heard from him he may need help at the moment."

When he turns to look at his insane friend the teen is already mounted on Speedy's back. "You had me at 'find Superboy', Gills." The clown says from above grinning. "And find him I shall!"

He grips Speedy's fur and gently kicks the hedgehogs side. "Let's go, Speedy!" Then without warning the critter takes off, causing the clown to almost tumble off if he didn't hold on quickly. "You did that on purpose, you overgrown rat!"

The response he receives is Speedy's grunting chuckle.

/

The two speed through the jungle as they constantly search for the missing Kryptonian. "How do we lose a guy that big? His shoulder blades alone make him look like a mountain!" Cried Jester, frustratingly before forming a dazed grin. "Speaking of those big, strong, shoulders." He hummed dreamily.

He's snapped back when Speedy growls and purposely jumps to wake his dazed human from his fantasy land. "Right, Speedy, gotta stay focus." He said shaking his head.

They venture on more until they make it to a small clearing where they stop, searching around for any signs of the other teen when a rustle catches their attention. Jester looks around trying to find in which did the noise came from. He leans down to the critters ear. "What do you think that-" He never gets to finish the sentence due to a body coming hurdling through the bushes, slamming against the tree trunks and falling hard on the ground on its back.

After coming out of his startled faze the clown narrows his eyes before widening when he realizes that it's Conner laying on the ground. "Found him."

Leaping down Speedy he rushes to the fallen clone. Kneeling down he tilts his head before opening one of the teens eye open with his finger, revealing clear blue eyes which thankfully was responding. "Jess?"

The clown grins down at him. "Hey there, sweetheart. Who did you make mad enough to want to throw you like a rag doll?" He asked him with a brow raised.

Before Conner gets a chance to answer a deep growl, a growl not belonging to Speedy, makes them snap their head and come face to face with a giant, snowy, wolf.

Jester freezes. Trying so hard to not lose control. His most favorite animal of all time was just standing a few feet away from him. He's in deep shock that he fails to notice the wolf charging at them full speed. It wasn't until Speedy stepping in, planning between the teens and the beast and the sound of his snarl did he shake off the shock and rushed in front of Speedy and facing the still oncoming wolf.

His holds up his hands in sign of showing that he meant no harm and in hopes to stop him. It does the trick and the beast skidds his paws to slow and stop. However it only glances at the greenette before it tries to rush around him but the teen is much faster and blocks him. It looked like that the wolfs interest was locked on Conner.

The wolf repeatedly tries to go around the clown but is blocked each time. "Whoa, whoa, boy! It's ok, easy, easy! Calm down." Finally after a few more failed attempts and knowing that the human wasn't going to move the beast finally ceases and growls at the green-head. But the clown offers him a calming but excited smile. "Thats it, easy, nice and calm, thats right."

When the beast is finally calmed Jester takes this opportunity and slowing walks toward the great wolf, despite the warning growls he receives he still keeps going. Cautiously he raies a hand and offers it the the beast.

The wolf stops his growling and tilts his head in confusion at the hand being offered to him. He gives one look at the human's abnormal features before looking back at the hand then finally sniffing it.

He doesn't like what he smells. At all.

When he sniffed the bleached hand all he picked up was sadness and pain. He could tell that this human had suffered a lot. Maybe even been tortured. Just like he was.

He didn't want this human to feel anymore sadness. So with that set in mind he nuzzled the hand affectionately before letting it pet on top of his head.

Seeing the wolf accepting his trust and letting him pet him Jester's smile couldn't get any bigger. "Oh, you don't know how much I want to squeeze you right now!" He coos at the beast before looking back at a stunned clone and a grumpy hedgehog. "But right now we got a job Gills needs us to do."

/

The plan that Aqualad had in store went out as smoothly as it could. The team, minus Jester and Superboy, had found where CM was being held. Unfortunately getting in wasn't so easy due to giant animals attacking them. They had taken care of them when they had removed their collars. And not to mention the giant gorilla with a machine gun blocking their way inside. Unfortunately for him he didn't last long and was used as a battering ram by MM to break inside the building.

The team swoops in and are greeted with a horrific scene. Captain Marvel strapped down on a table with devices strapped around his head. It looked as if someone was about to perform a brain operation on him. A tiger was laid on the ground, harmed.

Then finally the last person, or machine was...

"It's The Brain!" The redhead cried out.

The archer gives him a side glance. "Uh, I can see it's a brain."

"Not a brain, The Brain." He corrects her. How could she not know who The Brain is?

The machine response with. "In the flesh, so to speak." Before looking at his gorilla henchmen. "Mallah." He orders. The gorilla obeys and reveals a control and pressing down a few buttons.

A second later the team find themselves circled by the machine poles lifting from the ground and activating. Its waves causes them to fall to the ground.

But it doesn't mean they were through yet. Finally, Aqualad gives the command. ' **Miss Martian, Superboy, Jester, now.'**

At the command the martians eyes glow. Using her force she plucks the device from the primates hand and brings it to her. After pressing a few keys the machines deactivate and up stand the teens.

Just then the wall blasts open. Emerging from the debris are Jester and Superboy, with Speedy and the wolf at their side. The clown smiles insanely at the sight of The brain. "Knock, knock, Brainbot." He said cracking his knuckles.

With no warning to the primate, Speedy and Wolf charge knocking the animal off balance and distracted as each member of the team attack. The gorilla tries fighting back with his round of bullets but he eventually runs out, giving Jester the opportunity to deliver the final blow. He charges at the distracted primate with his hammer in hand. With one strong swing he knocks the mammal, sending it skidding to the ground.

Aqualad shields himself from the oncoming blasts from the machined villain as he fights his way to the strapped down League member. He finally reaches him and breaks the collar the other held in half, freeing him.

The Captain grins in gratitude. "Thanks!" He then kneels down to the fallen tiger and breaks his collar as well. " Now, one good turn deserves another."

The Brain and the primate find themselves surrounded with no way to escape. The mammal release a waring roar at the approaching clone and clown, their beastly companions ready in attack mode.

"Try it." Superboy challenges. "I hate monkeys." He proved his point by cracking his knuckles.

"Trust me, he really doesn't like monkeys." Jester said, confirming.

The Brain looks to the discolored human before turning at the beastly hedgehog next to him. Something about him looked familiar. "You look familiar." He says directly at the growling critter. Speedy responds with a savage snarl. It then clicks. "Ah, yes. I remember you now. The runaway, or for better words the defective. I should have gotten rid of you when you were just a small mouse when i'd gotten the chance."

Jester grips his hammer tightly and stands protectively in front of Speedy, narrowing his eyes at the bot. "You hurt one fur on his body and i'll blend your brain into juice." He hisses.

The machine took the hint and backed away before looking around. They were not going to get out of this. "No, Mallah, this will not be our Waterloo." Suddenly its body begins to shift, machine parts begin to enlarge, morphing into a dangerous looking weapons. "Au revoir, mes amis." Is the only thing he says before a beeping noise goes off.

"Get down!" KF calls out. Everyone following and ducking down waiting for the impact of the weapon to take effect.

Then the lights cut off on the last beep.

When they come back on the two villains are gone.

"Wait," Wally said trying to process than they were just tricked. "that big weapon thing was a light switch?"

Everyone is silent. Until..

"I was hoping they would stay stay in today, but I guess they're _going out_!" The clown laughs at his poor pun. "Get it?"

Everyone just groans.

/

Near the Bioship, it's just barely dawn when the team is almost through freeing the other animals from the collars.

Bleached hands break apart the collar from another hedgehog who was waiting to be free. "There we go. Feels good, huh?" The critter just shakes before turning and heading right back into the bushes and out of sight. "Enjoy your freedom!"

Well that was all the animals that he was assigned to free. Except for one.

Reluctantly he turns his eyes to Speedy, who was staring off where the rest of the herd of critters took off. The clown couldn't read his expression.

"So. You're a fugitive." Jess said casually coming up to the hedgehogs front. Hands in his pocket and rocking on his feet.

Speedy grunts. That must have been a yes.

"I'm guessing you ran away not because of your badass ability, but because you didn't like how things were being done here, right?"

Again, another grunt.

Jester pauses before continuing. "Well now that it's all over, how do you feel about moving back here again?" He gestures to the open view. "I mean this place has everything you need. Water, food, and not to mention all this extra space. This is much better than staying cramped in a manor in the city, right?" It goes unnoticed but their was a small hitch in his voice as he spoke.

Right now he giving reasons for Speedy to why he should stay instead of coming back with him. The thought of leaving his furry friend behind pained the clown. But he wanted what was best for Speedy. Setting him free back into the wild seemed like the best thing he could do.

However Speedy caught on what he was trying to do and releases a whine. He nuzzled his muzzle against the teens middle, showing that he didn't like the idea of staying.

"Oh, come on Speedy." Jester said trying to push the massive head away to look at him better. He was making it difficult. "Back home you'll be a caged animal. But out here at least you'll be free to be yourself. You don't seriously want to stay a pet forever, do you?" He tried one last time in hopes that the critter would take the hint ad stay.

But Speedy had already made his decision. A decision he made back on the night he first met the greenette. Without warning he begins to shrink. Decreasing in size until he is back to cute tiny self.

"Squeak!" He squeaked up at his human, demanding to be picked up. He settles comfortably on the bleached palm as he is brought up close to worry green-eyes.

"Are you sure? You really want to stay with me?" A lick to his cheek followed by a nuzzle is the only response he receives earning a giggle from the mad teen. "Alright, alright. But don't say I didnt warn you, furbrain."

With that said, Speedy scurries on his arm and down entering the comfort and darkness of the clown's pocket, snuggling in to take a much needed nap. Shifting to full size can really tire a guy out.

Just then the sound of playful growling and yelping catches his attention. He looks to the side and spots Conner playfully ruffling the snowy beast's fur. "Looks like those two are finally getting along." The clown said grinning and making his way to them.

The clone chuckles as he rustles with the furry head "The rest of the pack is gone. What are you still doing here?" He said petting his sides.

The beast response with an excites yelp.

"My guess is, Snow white here wants to stay with you." The wolf's ears perk up at the sound of Jesters voice and his tail wags frantically. The next thing the clown knows he's being licked repeatedly by the snowy beast. "Oof!" The greenette laughs at the amount of affection he is being given. He takes the massive head into his hands and playfully shakes it.

"Aww, you might act big and strong and mean." He coos at the creature. "But you're nothing but a big sweetheart, aren't you, boy?" He receives more licks at his praise. The clown response back by hugging around the the beast's neck. Enjoying the feeling of soft fur pressed against his skin. He just couldn't believe that he was hugging the one animal that always made him feel safe and gave him comfort when he slept at night.

"Can I keep him?" Conner's question and the sight of his eager expression the clown can't help but chuckle. The clone was just too adorable.

Passing by them was KF, who apparently heard the kryptonians question. "Ha! First the sphere, now this beast? Dude, you sure make a habit of collecting strays." He said then walking away.

Jester huffs a laugh and turns back to the super teen. "He's right you know. But I guess it might be because your a stay puppy yourself. Aren't you, Pumpkin?" He tells him with a soft smile.

Conner offers a grin of his own before it fades to a look of dejection. "Angel, about earlier, I'm sorry. I was just worried. After seeing you almost get killed all I wanted to do was keep you safe." He tells him bowing his head.

Then a small hand presses on his cheek and raises his head to meet Jester warming smile, filled with adoration. "That's so sweet how you care about my safety, sweetheart. But theres two things you should remember. One; when we're out on a mission I'm your teammate, not your boyfriend, no playing favorites. And two; I can take care of myself. I'm not some delicate china doll that can't fend for himself. Ok?"

Processing what the clown said he nods agreeing. "Yeah."

It was a good thing the beast was covering the teens view from the rest of the team or else they would have seen Jester planting a peck on the corner of others mouth. "Good to hear."

He then turns his attention back to the wolf. "Well, this handsome guy is gonna need a name." He places a finger on his chin as he thinks of one. "What do you think about Krypto?"

A growl of disgust is what the wolf thinks about the name. The clone chuckles at the beast expression. "Pass. I don't think he likes that."

Back on the bioship Aqualad goes to enter when Robin's voice stops him "Look, I need to know, why did you keep the mole intel a secret?"

By this question the rest of the team gathers around to also know why.

"Yea, Gills. Why don't you tell them why you kept it a secret." The clown commented with a smirk.

The young leader takes a moment before answering."The source of the tip was Sportsmaster." He starts.

Hearing the villain's name Artemis bursts out. "What? You can't trust him!"

"I do not." He reassured her. "It seemed possible, even likely, that he was attempting to divide the team with false information. And given how this mission went, he nearly succeeded."

It then begins to make sense. "But you had to consider it might be true." Robin pointed out.

The other nods. "Yes. As leader, I did. In which case, I did not wish to alert the traitor."

"Hate to say it, but Makes sense." The younger admitted. The rest of the team nodding. Now understanding why Aqualad didn't tell them straight away.

"Heh, took you guys long enough to figure it out." All eyes turn to Jester, puzzled of what he was saying. "I knew the whole time." He said smugly. "I was going to say something but the way you guys were stupidly acting I thought against it. Let you figure it out on your own." When the others don't say he continues. "Just ask yourself this. Is Aqualad really the type of guy who would put our lives in danger on purpose?"

He had them at that. A guilty and shameful feeling now settled in all of them on how they acted towards their leader.

Aqualad speaks next. "I am still prepared to step down." He offers.

The Boy Wonder smirks. "All in favor of keeping Aqualad as leader?" Jesters hand is the first to shoot in the air than the rest of them, frantically shaking it.

"Guess it's unanimous." Aqualad would stay to lead once again.

Once that is done the team boards the ship to head back home. All except one.

"See you tomorrow." Captain Marvel calls to them as he turns to the opposite direction in the sky.

Aqualad raises his brow in surprise. "You're not coming back with us?"

"Nope, gotta fly." With that the older takes off.

The last to board the ship are Jester and Conner with the wolf beast following closely behind them."So hotstuff, what are you gonna call him?"

"What's wrong with Wolf?" The young kryptonian questions.

"Seriously? I swear no creativity what so ever!"

The atlantian shakes his head amusingly at the crazed clown. With one final look at the jungle the younger leader enters.

The ship hovers up and takes off toward the direction of the cave.

/

 _Mount. Justice. September 23. 11:45am._

"Am I doing it right? Not too tight?"

The greenette rolls his eyes amusingly at his boyfriend's concern. "It's fine, sweetness. Your doing great."

Both males were located in the living room of the cave. Jester seated on the edge of the sofa while Conner was kneeling in front of him wrapping a fresh new roll of bandages on the clowns burnt arms.

Conner had insisted he would help him and would not take no for an answer. Reluctantly Jester agreed but drew the line when the other wanted to tend to his slashed stomach. Saying that he was going to clean and cover it himself.

"There. Done." The clone announced pulling back and inspecting his work. It could have been better, but Jess wasn't complaining.

The clown grinned widely. "See? Good as new." He said checking his arms.

"Jester." A growling voice causes both teens to snap their head to find Batman standing just near the entrance of the kitchen. "A word." Is all he says before turning and leaving. Indicating for the teen to follow.

Obeying the others request the greenette stands and follows, but not before tapping Conner's noes. "No eavesdrop." He tells him with a sly smirk then rushing after his mentor.

He finds the Knight just outside the hallway waiting for him. The man opens his mouth to speak when Jester beats him to it. "Look before you rip my head off or decide to ground me from patrol or whatever I just wanted to say I'm sorry." The greenette looks to the floor as he continues. "I had no right to talk back or disobey what you ordered me to do."

"Jester-"

"I mean I thought you were being insane when you said I couldn't go because I was hurt. At first I thought you were just being controlling and overprotective. But now I understand why you were doing it." Out of his nervous habit he twirls his hair in his fingers.

"Jester-"

"You were doing it because it what was best. You did it because you were concerned for my safety."

"Jes-"

"So whatever punishment you have in store for me i'll take-"

"I'm the one who should be apologizing."

"-it." It takes a second for him to realize what was said to him before he snapped his head up to eye his mentor with wide eyes. "What now?"

"I said I should be the one apologizing. You were right I was being overprotective. I should have known what kind of person you are. You never back down from a task. No matter how dangerous it is or injured you are, you don't give up. And it was ridiculous of me to order you to sit the mission out with a minor injury. And for that I'm sorry."

Jester has no idea how to respond to that. The two of them remain silent trying to figure out what to say.

"Heh." Jester chuckles while rubbing the back of his neck. "Were both idiots, aren't we?"

The Knight expresses a rare grin at the teens comment. "Very much so. However you're not off the hook for talking back."

The greenette groaned. He knew Bats wasn't going to let him off. "Great." He pouted. All right, what is it? Extra laps around the manor? early morning training? Come on, hit me."

"Helping Alfred feed the bats in the cave." With that said he walks down the hall.

He's only a few feet away when he hears Jesters joyful cheer.

"That's not a punishment Bats, it's a wish come true!"

/

 **The story is still going on. I haven't given up on it. I just needed a break and wanted to enjoy a little of summer freedom. Just to let you know if I ever give up on this story (Which I won't, trust me.) I'll leave a note for a warning. To make up for the long wait I presented you with a long chapter. Your welcome!**

 **Yes, I know hedgehogs don't have packs or alphas but it's my story! I can let my imagination run wild!**

 **I bet you're all excited for the next chapter which finally involves the injustice member. (Joker.) We'll I'm here to crush your hearts to tell you that you're all gonna have to wait one more chapter after this! HAHAHA! Im making a bonus chapter that will lead to the beginning of episode 14.**

 **Don't forget to review and I will see you all in the next chapter!**


	16. The calm before the storm

Mt. Justice. September 24. 8:43pm.

"Speedy! Wolf! I swear if you don't give me back my sweater right now I am going to turn you both into fur rugs!" An irritated Jester yelled out, running and pushing away leaves and bushes as he continued his search for the two furry trouble makers.

All the greenette wanted to do was take a nice stroll outside of the cave. That's all! But just as the back entrance was lowered and was about to pull on his sweater the giant beastly canine and his tiny furry companion snatched it from his hands and ran into the woods.

So here he was, freezing to death trying to get his sweater back from the dynamic duo who had warmed up to one another since a day ago. Now they were inseparable. Now instead of finding Speedy on top of Jester's head, he would be found on top of Wolfs massive one. They together will equal mischievous trouble in the future. Jess can promise that.

Muttering irritably under his breath and shivering from the cold the clown parts bushes to clear his path to find any tracks of the giant creature when a snap of a twig immediately catches his attention.

He stops and listens. He hears it again. Coming right behind him. He ducks down quickly to not get spotted. Slowly he creeps and parts some bushes out of the way to see what was behind him. He can spot a giant dark silhouette just a few feet away. He couldn't make out who it was but seeing who he was chasing at this point his mind thought of Wolf and Speedy.

He smirks and stalks closer to them while still ducked down. "You two are not as sneaky as you think." Finally, he stops in front of another set of bushes. Just on the other side are the troublemakers.

He gets in a low crouch and pounces. Crashing through the bushes, taking the others with a cry of "I gotcha!"

They tumble on the ground until they are pinned and Jess pulls back to grim triumphally down at them.

Come to find that pinned underneath him are not Wolf or Speedy. But rather a surprised Kryptonian clone.

"Pumpkin!" The clown's face brightens up at the sight of him. "What brings you out here on this fine evening, sweetstuff?" He asked as he laid himself on top of the older teen. Arms crossed on the males pecks, resting his chin on top of them as he started with half-opened eyes.

The clone raises a brow. "Apparently being tackled by you." He replied. "I came out for some air. What are you doing out here?"

Green-eyes roll. "Well, I was attempting to have a nice walk until two certain furballs thought it was funny to kidnap my sweater and make me chase and find them in the cold." He then grins widely. "But I found something better. " He said snuggling against the teen's body, sighing contently as the warmth of the clones extreme body heat surrounded him. "A living heater."

The clone humphs amusingly then running his hand on the long green locks. "Glad to know I'm good for something." He's silenced by the clown lifting his head and responding with an "Oh, hush you." before pressing his lips against his which he gladly accepted, cupping one thin cheek, tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

He was still getting accustomed to how romantic relationships worked out. Sure he was educated in other things, just not on this particular topic. But luckily he had Jess to help. He will say what he loved most from this new discovery is being close to the manic. The kisses they shared and the touches they exchanged gave him a warm feeling inside. And he liked it.

Finally, they break apart and the clone pokes the thinner teens side causing him to let out a small giggle. "Are you going to get off me anytime soon?"

Jess just shakes his head and rests it back down. "Nope! I'm cold and your too warm. So until I get my sweater or go back inside im not gonna let go." He releases a yelp in surprise when the older boy suddenly sits up. The clone hooks his arms under the teen's legs and back before hoisting himself up in a standing position carrying the clown bridal-style.

"Wha?" A now stunned Jess says automatically wrapping his arms around the clone's neck.

"You said your cold and I still want to stay and get more fresh air. This works out for both of us don't you think?" Conner asked before starting his walk.

The manic grins slyly. "Oh, it defiantly works for me, hotstuff." He snuggles against the toned chest with a grin on his face.

A few minutes of silence goes by when green-eyes look up at the almost night sky, the stars were starting to shine. "Beautiful night."

Conner simply hums in agreement, also looking up. "You seem to like the nighttime a lot." He points out.

"Whats not to like? Clear night sky, a nice breeze, and who could forget about the stars and the moon."

The other is silent for a moment before responding. "There's only one thing I like about the night."

"Oh, and whats that?" Jess asked grinning.

"It was the first thing I saw when we escaped from Cadmus underground." The clowns grin slowly fades. "It was all overwhelming. Like a caged animal kept isolated its whole life before finally being free. It was a lot to take it. Now when I look to the night it reminds me that it's real, I'm free."

The clones voice slowly drifts away from Jess's ears. His expression turned completely straight as his mind reverts back to that night.

The night he was rescued and freed.

 _"Ahhhh!" A ten-year old Jess cries out before charging at the group of men with clown masks jumping the Kight with a crowbar raised high._

 _Two goons have no time to react when the boy swings the bar against their skulls hard, knocking them to the ground before he aims for another._

 _Distracted by the attacking green head Batman takes his chance and breaks free from their hold and fighting the rest around him despite his minor injuries._

 _The boy ducks down when one goon swings at him then jab him right in the stomach. The man doubles over and the manic leaps up twisting to deliver a kick to the face._

 _Another comes at him but he dodges out of the way, he swings the crowbar to smack against the goons legs with great straight instantly knocking him off his feet. The blow swings another blow at his head knocking him out. He doesn't notice one goon behind him reaching for something in his coat._

 _But Batman does. "Behind you!" He shouted as he finished off his last guy._

 _The boy snaps his head around just as the goon pulls out his gun. Like a whip, he grabs the hand and twits hard making the other cry out. He twists harder before elbowing the goon right in the face causing him to stumble and lose grip on the gun. The boy snatches it before crouching and kicking the man off his feet, landing on his back with a thud as the boy towers over him with the gun pointed right at his face._

 _He starts to pull the trigger…_

 _"No!"_

 _The sudden shout makes him whips his head to the Knight with wide crazed eyes. Even with the mask, the boy can hint out the bats worried and disapproving expression._

 _The boy pulls back the gun. A faint sigh of relief escapes the Knights lips._

 _The boy pulled the gun back but not before knocking the butt of it against the goons skull knocking him out. When that was done he turns back his attention to the masked hero._

 _"We need to get out of here. Now."_

 _And the young_ greenette _knew exactly where to go. He may have seen the route and the exit to where ever he was kept locked up only once in his life. But every day he kept it memorized for one day to break out of there._

 _Now it was finally going to pay off._

 _Everything goes fast in a blur._

 _Two heavy breathing as the two sprint down of what seems like endless dim lighted hallways. The boy can remember running up steps. They had encountered another group of goons but they were easily taken down._

 _The next scene the boy feels and hears a loud boom from behind. The Kight had set off an explosion behind them, something about blocking off the other's path from getting them._

 _Then finally he sees it and he pales._

 _Batman sees it as well and rushes, bursting open the doors and into the night. He looks to his side to check on the smaller member but halts when he notices that he isn't there. He looks back and spots him. Paralyzed right at the entrance._

 _The boy swears he stops breathing as he stares at the entrance. Literally just on the other side is freedom. He will finally be out of here! So why can't he move!_

 _He looks behind him at the cold concrete dimly lit hallway. This is all he's known his whole life. Caged. Walls surrounding him. And darkness._

 _He turns back to the outside view. It would be nothing compared to what he grew up with. Such a huge change. Everything will be so new. He wouldn't know what to do. How to act. Anything._

 _His breathing picks up coming close to hyperventilating. He couldn't do this. He couldn't do this!_

 _He starts to walk backward intending to go back to this prison that he's been desperately trying to flee when a black gloved hand stops him._

 _He looks up. Eyes expand with curiosity as they stare at the Kight above him. He can see the bats lips move but with a buzzing in his mind he couldn't make out what he was saying._

 _He looks back at the offered hand. There was something inside him that said to take it. Everything was going to be alright now._

 _He perks up. Of course, he would be alright. Batman was there. He was a member of the Justice League! He had seen him on TV plenty of times! How could he have forgotten that the hero he looked up to almost all his life was there saving him?_

 _With those new thoughts set he reaches the hand with his own trembling one and grasps it. It begins to pull, leading him out. He looks down. Takes a breath, closes his eyes and steps one pale barefoot out the door._

 _And then another. And then another._

 _The smell is no new and...fresh! He squints his eyes open._

 _No walls. He frantically searches around and he was right. No walls. So big. So much space. So...colorful. And bright._

 _It was too much. His legs become wobbly when his head turns fuzzy and nearly falls over if Batman hadn't caught him._

 _He's asked something but it doesn't reach his ears. His attention is set on whats around him. He feels himself being picked up and settled on the others arms and then they are walking._

 _Where? Who knows. As long as it was out of there._

 _Green gems slowly lift up and his eyes lit up at what he finds. Stars and the moon. Shining so bright. It was nothing compared to watching them on screen. They were beautiful. A very faint smile appears on his face. A smile which was hidden for a long time._

 _Free._

 _"Jess."_

 _The name takes him back before looking at the night with a questioning look._

 _"Jess."_

 _What was he-_

"Jess!"

The teen greenette snaps his head up with a dazed look. "Wha-" He looks at his surroundings and finds himself back in the present. Back in Conners' arms.

The clone had stopped at a ledge of a cliff. The view was amazing. The ocean expanded far out to the horizon and now a much better view of the clear night showed. The stars twinkling where they stayed.

"You ok?" The hint of concern from the clone brings back the clowns attention to him. He nods slowly. "Uh, yeah. I'm fine. Just, just had a little flashback there." He goes silent again.

Conner presses. "About?" Wanting to know but the clown just shakes his head and mutters softly "Nothing pretty." and tucks his head under the clones chin, snuggling deeper as he continues his stare at the beautiful view in front of him.

The young Kryptonian leaves it is and instead decides to eye the view as well, laying his cheek on top of the greenettes head.

/

Wayne Manor. September 25th. 8:15am.

"So you and Supey huh?" Dick asked smirking wickedly as he throws a punch.

Jay blocks it with his arm before swinging his leg for a kick which the other easily ducks. "What are you on about, shrimp?" Jay asked trying to sound as confused as possible.

The two brothers were currently in the training room in the manor practicing hand-to-hand combat.

"Dude, don't try even try." He goes in to knee him. "I know you guys are a thing."

Jay blocks it and goes for his side. "Don't know what you're talking about shortstack." He grumbles.

Dick grins. Denial. He's got him. "So can I be the best man?" He dodges one left hook.

"Oh, shut up." Jay's face blooms red. Robin can't help but laugh.

/

Mt. Justice September 25th. 3:34pm

Sitting on the floor in the living room with crossed legs. Jess bit the end of the pencil as he read the remaining questions aloud from the magazine. "Ok, last one. Favorite genre of movie. Comedy, romance, thriller, horror, or action?"

Seated on the couch behind the green-head M'gann halts from brushing to take a moment to think. "Hmm. Romance." She answered and went back to combing through the clown's hair.

"And I'm a horror fanatic." He writes down they're answers. "Alright done. Give me a minute to figure this out." He starts to look at all their answers to determine what type of person they were.

Jess already knew what type of person he was but the Martian had come up to him with a bunch of teen magazines bouncing eagerly and asking if he can take the quizzes with her.

How could he say no?

"Ok, done. First you." He said before reading off from the book. "You are a social butterfly, love meeting new people. You have a kind personality, helpful, and caring and so on. Want others to notice or accept you blah, blah, blah." He shuts the book. "So to sum it all up you're the kind type, Red."

"And you?"

He opens it back up. "I'm a sociopathic jerkwad who loves gory and horror and most likely to become a serial killer by this time next year."

Frowning she takes the book and reads it herself. "Is that really what it says?"

"Nah my answers were scattered I couldn't pick so I made it up." He answers grinning.

Just then the sound of the oven timer goes off. "Oh! My babies are done!" The teen leaps up from the floor and rushes into the kitchen.

The Martian goes back to reading when she hears the chants of. "Ow, ow, ow, hot, hot, hot!" Followed by. "Hey Red can you check these? I can't tell if they're burnt or if the chocolate's way too excited being inside the cookie."

She gets up and heads to the kitchen. She checks the tray filled with nicely done cookies before nodding. "Just the chocolate." She confirms. "I'm a little surprised that you made them, Jess. Normally you can't contain yourself when it comes to them but now your calm." She points out.

"Believe me, I definitely won't eat these." He goes to put the oven mitts away. He would have gotten the tray out with his bare hands but he didn't want to have another burnt injury.

The Martian takes one from the tray, blowing it and brings it to her mouth for a taste. That is until a bleached hand stops her. "And you shouldn't too unless you want to spend the next minute drowning your mouth in milk." He takes it from her much to her confusion.

"Why?"

"Because green bean, these are filled with my own special ingredient." He grins wickedly when he shows her a bottle of-

"You put in hot sauce?"

"Yup!" He chirped. Beaming a smile. "These are prank cookies. Kinda classic but effective." He dumped the not so sweets in a small bowl. M'gann raises an amused brow. "What? I need to get my laughs somehow. Corny puns are not enough, dear."

He perks up when the sound of footsteps catches his ears. "Oh great my first victim!" He just really hoped it was Wally. He could imagine the redhead stuffing his face and the screaming head off a second later.

But to his disappointment and horror, he found a certain blond archer making her way inside.

"Oh, great." He mutters. Well, she'll have to do. "Red, if you don't see after this for a long time it'll probably be because I'll be at the bottom of the ocean." He whispers quickly before turning to Artemis with a fake wide grin.

"Hey, Spitfire! You're just in time to try out these sweet beauties I made." He gestures to the bowl. "Please take as many as you want. They'll really make your mouth explode." He snickers with a wink before running out of the kitchen.

The archer watches him go with a puzzled look. "Ok?" She eyes the bowl of sweets. She shrugs and takes three. "Don't mind if I do." Then pops them into her mouth. The Martian should have said something to stop her but she kept her mouth shut as she watches her chew.

A moment later the blondes face twits in discomfort followed by the red color engulfing her face until she finally spits out the crumbs. Coughing, she frantically wipes her mouth, seat beating down her face and fanning her tongue. She dashes to the sink, turning it on she takes in huge gulps to cool her mouth.

Meanwhile standing at the entrance clutching his sides as he erupted with laughter is Jester, enjoying every minute of it. "Hoo man! That was priceless!" He wheezes trying to catch his breath. "Whats the matter Spitfire? A little spicy for your taste?" He sets off another fit of laughter.

Artemis shuts off the sink then turns her head slowly. Furious eyes glared daggers at him. "You." She hisses. "Are dead, clown."

"Have to catch me first!" He sing-a-long before sprinting away as fast as he could.

She wastes no time going after him. "Get back here, Freak!"

Mg'ann shakes her head amusedly as she hears Jester's laugh and Artemis death threats disappearing down the hall.

/

Batcave. September 25th. 9:15pm.

"Can we get a move on, people!? Streets are not gonna patrol themselves you know!" Jester shouted leaning against the Batmobile, already suited up with his bat gripped in one hand and his 3DMG in the other. Impatiently waiting for Bats and Robin to finally show up.

"Whats the rush?" The Boy Wonder asked approaching the mobile with the Knight following behind. He spots the device. "Aw no, you're not gonna use that again are you? Need I remind you that it didn't work the last time you used it."

"And need I remind you that you're so short that I can't hear what you're saying from up here!" He cups his ear to hear better as a joke. The younger punches his arm and receives a slap to his arm. The two continue their little slap fight when Batman breaks it off.

"If you two are done." He growls instantly stopping them.

He gets in and the teens follow suit, but not before sticking their tongues out at each other.

Once all are seated the vehicle speeds out the cave and towards the streets of Gotham.

/

The ride is passed in silence. Well, almost silence due to Jester, who was riding shotgun, humming softly while applying a new coat of black lipstick over his lips and scar. A moment later…

"Jay." Green eyes turn the masked man at the sound of his name. "Yea?"

"Starting tonight I'm changing up the routine. To cover more areas in the city were going to be split up. Robin and I will take south and you will be taking north." He explained, face expressionless. However, on the inside, he was waiting for the greenettes reaction.

Jay hangs his mouth open in disbelief. No. Way. "Are you telling that I can finally go on patrol. On my own?" He couldn't believe it. For a long time, he's been begging to go off on his own but was denied every time. Since he first started going on patrol he had always stayed by Batman's side. But now. "Don't joke with me Bats, that's my job."

"You know well I don't joke about anything." He pauses for a second. "you're taking this very calmly." He points out. He was expecting for the teen to be whooping with joy right about now.

"Nope, I'm very much freaking out on the inside. If I let it all out you guys would go deaf a minute later." His smile expands widely just as much as his eyes. His body twitching and fidgeting with extreme excitement. He could hardly wait!

/

Gotham City. September 25th 9:37 pm.

Once they make it in the city they exit the mobile and gather before they split up.

Jester straps on the 3DMG while nodding frantically at everything Batman was saying. "Stay hidden. Stay alerted. Don't let your guard down. If you come across something that you feel is too much for you to handle Comm. us."

"Yea, yea, I got it, Bats. I've been doing this for a while now in case you've forgotten."

"But not alone." The older reminds him.

Jester blinks. "Ok, point." but wave it off. "But other than that I got this!" He grins confidently.

Batman, on the other hand, was having mixed feeling about letting the teen go off on his own. But he knew if he didn't he would be crushed. So he put down the small feelings of fear and worry rising in his chest. "I know you do. Just…" He trails off then placing a hand on the thin shoulder. "Be careful."

The greenette beams. "I'll try. Can't make no promises though." With that said he turns and starts to head to the northern part of the city when he stops and looks over his shoulder. "Well, I wish I could stick around but I gotta fly!" Pushing down the triggers on the controls in his hand's wire cables shoot out straight hooking to the side of the tall building. Jess is catapulted forward and off the ground and hitting high up.

The duo watches as the now whooping crazed teen swings away from their sights. His shouts still loud enough to be heard.

Robin crosses his arms. Frowning after his brother. "How come he can go alone while I'm stuck with you?"

"Two simple reasons." The Knight said. "One: You're not old enough. And two: You're not the one whose birthday is coming up." Yup, two simple answers. "Let's go." He turns to head toward the south side of the city.

The younger teen humphs before following.

/

Mt. Justice September 26th. 10:23am.

"So I was thinking." The speedster said ducking a kick aimed at his head. "Getting him new a new pair of gloves."

Artemis cocks a brow at the redheads choice of gift for the clown. "Why gloves?" She blocks a punch and goes to knock him off his feet but he backs away on time.

The young heroes were currently in the middle of practicing combat in the Comm. Wally practiced with Artemis while Conner practiced with Kaldur. M'gann stood on the side while she waited her turn.

"Haven't you notice that he never has his gloves off?" That sparked her interest. "What?" She elbows his side. "Yup. Believe it or not since the day I meet him he always wore them. So I figured I'd get him new ones. The others look a little worn out." He turns to the Atlantian. "What about you, Kal? Any ideas?"

The teen ducks one of the clones fists before answering. "He has been asking for a souvenir from home. Perhaps a shell or star." He looks to Conner. "How about you?"

The clone actually stops to scratch the back of his head. He had no idea. This whole birthday thing was still new to him. He didn't know what to give as a gift. "Um, I really don't-"

Recognized: Robin. B-01

The teens look at the flashing light from the tubes before revealing an out of breath Robin who was trying his hardest not to break down.

"Whoa, Rob whereas the fire, dude?" The redhead pipes up, a bit puzzled at the boy's odd behavior. "What's wrong-"

"Jess is missing."

Everyone freezes. All trying to see if they heard correctly.

"Missing?" Artemis spoke up, trying to remain calm. "What are you-" But is interrupted by a now snarling clone who was glaring blazes at the younger teen. "What do you mean he's missing?" He growled, demanding answers.

Robin tries to tell what happened stutters his words, making it difficult to understand. Clearly seeing that he was close to panicking Kaldur places a hand on his shoulder. "Robin, calm down. Take a minute to compose yourself and then tell us again."

The younger boy nods and takes in a deep breath. It was a little frightening for the heroes to see him like this, he was always so calm. But now.

"Last night." He starts once he's calmed a little. "We went out on patrol. Batman had us split up so Jess went off alone. When we hadn't heard from him for a while we tried to call him. When he didn't answer we went to look for him. We couldn't find a trace of him. At first, we thought he was playing a trick, that he would show up. He never did. We've been searching all night."

Everyone is stunned at what he was telling them. Jess had just, vanished? Not to mention he was alone. Anything could have happened.

By now their worry mixed with fear levels were starting to increase at the thought of their crazy, sweet-hearted green-head, who all saw him as their annoying brother that they grew to care about, disappearing without a trace.

Inflamed with fury Conner clenches his fists tightly. What were they doing just standing here? Jess was missing and they weren't doing anything! Out of anger he grips the front Robjns suit and shakes him. "Why didn't you come to us sooner!?" He demanded. "He's been gone all night, anything could have happened to him! For all, we know he could be hurt or worse!"

Wally steps in, despite feeling high anxiety, to pray the clone off of the smaller teen. "Whoa, Supey cool it. This is Jess we're talking about." He quickly continues when those blue glare at him. "The guy can't be taken down so easily. If there's one thing I know about him is that he won't get hurt when he doesn't want to."

He turns his attention to Robin, bringing up something that both brothers told him years before. "Rob, Jess has tracker inside the back of his neck right? Have you tried to use that?"

Back when Jester started patrolling Batman had implanted a tracker behind his neck for safety precautions. In case they had lost one another, the Knghit would instantly know where he would be.

Robin was done the same. Only his tracker was in his arm.

"That was the first thing we did." The younger replies. His head lowered with a look of pure dejection. "When we located it we went to him." He pulls something from behind him. "This is what we found."

He holds a small zip-lock bag with a flashing tracker inside. The device was coated in blood.

The sight of the red liquid paralyzes them on their spot.

Jess never lets his guard down, he would be in full attack mode if anyone even got an inch behind him. He was always on alert.

What happened to him. And more importantly, where was he?

/

 **Jess is missing. You all probably hate me now. That was my goal! Where could he possibly be? Youll all find out soon.**

 **I have no excuse for being late for updating except that I've been binge reading a ton of fanfics. I have so many new and old fandoms coming to me.**

 **Also just wanted to ask for your opinion about this but should Jester have a protege in season 2? Or is he better on his own? Just want to see what you all think. Also, write down what you want to see happen when I do write season 2. Just to give me ideas.**

 **Well, that's one chapter done for this story. Now I gotta make another one for my other story. See all in the next chapter!**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	17. Story is continuing!

**Authors note.**

 **Hello everyone! Good news! after long thing and consulting with people who have messaged me I have decided that I am NOT going to delete this story. Its still continuing! Though I will say as a heads up that this story will soon be turned into an M rating for good reasons, let's just say after the Injustice episode shit is really gonna hit hard for Jester. I am going to hurt that boy. So be ready for emotional chapters (If I can even write angst, to begin with, duh.). I will crush your hearts! HAHAHHAHAHHA!**

 **If you have any questions about the story comment or else message me and I will try and respond as fast as I can.**

 **See you all in the next chapter!**


	18. Revelation part one

**Mt. Justice. October 6. 4:36 pm.**

Inside the cave and gathered in the Comm. room is where we find our young heroes as they watch Kaldur and Robin engaged in combat. Though it is clearly shown that the two teens are not entirely focused due to their poor performance, their attacks and defenses were sloppy.

In truth, the team didn't want to practice in the first place, but it was suggested as a way to keep them distracted from the thought of their missing clown

It had been a full week since Jester's disappearance. And during that time the team, including some members of the League and Roy, had done their hardest to track him down but with no luck. It really looked like the clown had vanished into thin air. With not one lead the search party began to die down.

The team was told to try and focus and move on from this ordeal.

That was easier said than done. Because how can they? How can they not worry too much about him?

Their light was missing. And it might be burning out as they sit and do nothing else.

Because there was no doubt on who was responsible for Jester's disappearance.

They can only imagine what he must be going through right now.

Kaldur and Robin end their training. Robins looks to spot Conner far on the other side of the room sitting against the wall with fists clenched and glaring at nothing. Wolf, along with Speedy on top of his head, lay right next to him. Both occasionally whining as to where their green-headed has gone. They miss him.

"He is not looking any better." Kaldur points out also looking at the distraught clone. The morning after Robin had told them about Jess the dark haired teen had disappeared in the mountain. A few hours later the team had found him in the gym. Well, the now destroyed gym. He had tried taking his building anger by punching the punch bags. Apparently, that wasn't enough.

It took a while for the teens to calm him down but eventually, he did. But not entirely.

"You know him and Jess are together right?" Robin whispers. He doesn't use the word 'Were' because, for a good reason.

"I believe I knew before they did." And for the first time in days, a faint smile appears on his face, remembering the times Jester's obvious flirting toward the young Kryptonian. His smile is gone a moment later as the memories come.

"He's taking this hard." The boy says.

"We all are." Kaldur reminds him.

The team was, in fact, taking the kidnapping hard, the only other person who was taking it worse than Conner was Roy.

They don't think they have ever seen the older archer express such rage when he heard the news. immediately he demanded why anything more was done to find him. He left in a fury when he was told that there was nothing they had found that would help the search narrow, stating 'I'll find him myself. Im not gonna stay and do nothing while he's still out who knows where. Anything can be happening to him."

How the teens wanted to follow and join him.

Just then the light of the tubes flashes on.

 **Recognize Batman-02**. And out steps The Knight.

Robin rushes to him in an instant. "Anything?" The boy said eagerly referring if he had any luck finding anything that would lead them to Jess. His hopes are shot down when Batman shakes his head.

"Oh, come on." The boy said, suddenly becoming irritated. "You and I both know who's behind this. Why haven't you gotten to him yet?" By him, he was referring to the known clown prince of crime. It was so obvious!

Finally, Batman replies. "Because I can't find him." He admits. He too believed that The Joker was responsible for Jess's disappearance. "I've searched everywhere he could possibly be. Every abandon warehouse, every factory, every other hideout. I found nothing. He's disappeared without a trace." He looks up at the rest of the team. All with distraught expressions with the news.

"I understand how you are all feeling. We will get to the bottom of this. But right now we have a much bigger problem." He tells them. "Computer, national news." He says aloud. A second later a holographic screen pops up and on turns the news. The teens gather to watch.

Cat Grant, reporting from Metropolis appeared on the screen. "The initial attack was short-lived, but Metropolis was only granted a short reprieve." Images showed footage of members of the League battling with a giant, monstrous plant with tentacle-like roots destroying buildings. "And despite the intervention of Superman and the Justice League, there seems to be no end in sight."

Well, there it was. It was time to put Jess's mystery to the side and now focus on this. Despite it, they still had a planet to defend.

"Should we get out there?" Robin asked.

Batman turns to them. "No. The League will soon have the situation under control. That's not why I'm here." He says. "According to your Intel, Sportsmaster supplied Cadmus' blockbuster formula to Kobra."

"Who combined it with Bane's venom to create Kobra venom," Wally added in realization.

"Which the brain used to create his animal army." Robin points out.

"And upgrade Wolf and Speedy," Conner said petting both animals. That was the first the clone had said anything more than a couple sentences.

"The brain also used inhibitor collars like the ones at the penitentiary." M'gann also adds in.

"Batman, is it possible that plant thing's on Kobra venom, too?" Artemis asked.

"I had Green Lantern run a spot analysis. Divine cellulose does contain trace amounts of a Kobra venom variant." Batman confirmed.

"These cannot be coincidences, unrelated criminals are cooperating with one another worldwide," Kaldur says.

The Knight nods. "Exactly. It's now clear our enemies have formed some kind of secret society of super villains. The attack on Metropolis is only the beginning."

A holographic keyboard appears in front of Robin and the teen starts to work. "You got that right." Images of cities pop up. "Plant creatures have sprouted in Gotham city, Paris, Star City, Taipei -"

Suddenly out of nowhere, all the screens go static.

The redhead looks to Robin. "Dude."

"It's not me." The teen frantically works on the keys trying to find out what was going on. "Someone's cutting in the satellite signal. All satellite signals."

Finally, the static goes away. And revealing the sick twisted smile of a clown with green hair and eyes and bleached skin. The exact features form Jess. They all knew who it was.

The Joker taps the screen with his knuckles, catching the audience's attention. He grins widely. "Ladies and gentlemen, we interrupt your regularly scheduled mayhem to bring you this" He flicks out his pocket knife and grabs the camera. "important announcement" Then turning it so it was facing a group of villain. "From the Injustice League." The mad clown laughs at this. It was chilling.

"We are responsible for the attacks on your cities." One of the villains says in a thick accent. "If you wish to save them, a ransom of 10 billion American dollars is required. Delivery instructions have been sent to the United Nations. There is no time limit." The man's eyes then go dark. "But the longer your governments wait"

The camera view turns back to the twisted clown villain. "The more we get to have our jollies." He cackles loudly and reaches to turn off the camera before stopping. "Oh! And before I forget." He taps the camera again. "I have no doubt that you're watching this, Batsy darling, as well as those new brats of heroes." He grins a sick sweet grin. The team tenses at their mention. "Im sure by this time you have noticed one member missing from your pathetic excuse of a team." Joker begins to walk, the scenery in the background shifting fast.

"Well, I am here to announce that you have nothing to worry, I found the missing piece of your puzzle." The sound of metal doors opens then the camera goes dark due to the lack of lighting in the room the madman was in.

suddenly a blinding light fills the screen, Joker had turned on the light attached to the device. He grips the camera again. His eyes turning mad at the next sentence. "And they are in good hands." He turns the camera.

Revealing the greenete they had been frantically searching for.

sitting slumped against a stone wall Jester's head is dropped forward, his once long bangs had been cut and his hair had been restyled to match his fathers.

Ropes were bound his legs and hands and around his thin frame, he could barely move.

His uniform was gone and replaced by a dirty gray shirt that fitted too big and black sweats.

"Wake up, pumpkin!" Joker greets cheerily. His pale hand grips the boy's hair tightly. "We have an audience just waiting to see you!" He yanks they boys head up.

Jester winces when his hair is harshly pulled, exposing his face to the camera.

His once clear white skin is coated with dark and purple marks. Bruises clearly showed on his cheek, temple, his right eye, and even on his chest. A bruised outline of a hand is seen wrapped around his throat.

The last new thing they notice is the boy's mouth is covered with a white cloth that's wrapped around his head, hiding his mouth and cheeks too.

His eyes that once held courage and strength now stare at the camera in a daze. He was clearly unfocused on what was going on.

Joker laughs behind the camera. "My, my. Such a handsome boy. Just like his dear old papa." He releases his hair and goes for his face, fingers taking hold of his cheeks. "Of course we couldn't have two good-looking gents, now could we, Pumpkin? So we had to do a little upgrade" His fingers squish the boy's cheeks together painfully hard it causes Jester to finally be aware of what is happening.

His eyes widen at the painful sensation and muffley groans loudly into the cloth. His emerald eyes shine with water filling them.

The young heroes wince at their friends suffering. They almost turn away when the cloth begins to turn red, they didn't want to see anymore.

They shrink at the cackling laugh. "Oh! How about we show your little friends your most beautiful feature, hmm?" The suggestion caused the boy's eyes to fill with panic and began to shake his head fearfully and backing up against the wall to get away from the psychopath.

Joker once again takes hold of his face, digging his nails harder into the boy's cheeks immediately freezing him in place due to the pain. "Now, now. Don't be like that, sweet boy. You see kiddos." Speaking to the team, as if he knew that they were all watching. "Ever since he was just tiny brat this cutie pie," He said pinching the teen's cheek automatically making him flinch. "Never smiled around me. And that... that I didn't like one bit." Jokers voice instantly lowers.

"I mean, I don't get it. with YOU he's all smiles and all. But with me..." The team gulp at the pause. "Not even a tiny grin. He was just so...serious." His hand disappears, the only image was a trembling boy, eyes big with fear at the man behind the camera.

In a flash Jesters head is grabbed and slammed hard against the wall, a sickening crack causes the team to jump back, Robin and Artemis flinch "And I... **HATE**...when people are serious." The Joker spat with venom letting go of the boys head.

Jesters head bobbles as he turns towards the camera, a trail of blood flowing from the side of the head, eyes heavily fluttering.

Upon seeing the injury Conner temples in rage, hands clenched tightly shut.

"But then!" Jokers tone returns back to his chirpy sick high pitch. "then I came up with a solution! That no matter what he is doing or who he's with he will always be..." He reaches for the cloth and yanks it off. "... **smiling**."

What they see they cannot turn away from.

Jester's long scar had been reopened, but this time it was cut further up to cheeks, making his once grinning feature into a wide smile. Another feature that was added was threading keeping his Glasgow smile together.

All Jester could do now smile, his face was now frozen with this expression.

It was too much to bear for M'gann, she turned away, hand covering her mouth. Artemis places a hand on her shoulder in attempts to comfort her.

Back on the screen Joker takes hold of the boy's chin, turning it to give it a good showing to the audience. "Isn't it beautiful? I think I did a perfect job, don't you think, pumpkin?"

A blood-stained spit to the face is what he receives.

The team is frozen in terror at what their friend had just done. Everything had gone dead silent on both ends of the screen. The only sounds that could be heard were the harsh panting Jester was releasing as he glared hard at Joker.

Then hells fires erupt when a loud 'crack' blats the audio and the image of Jester's head being struck hard by a purple-gloved fist, the beaten teen falls to his side just as the camera is suddenly dropped only showing the teens legs and the shadow of the madman hovering over the boy.

The shadowed figure striking punches and kicks at the defenseless greenette.

The team cringes when the sounds of Jester's shouts, yelps, and groans are struck out of him with each beating, the watch the teen's legs thrashing wildly in an attempt to get away from under his father.

Wally covered his ars and shut his eyes, trying to drown out the painful sounds of his best friend. "Shut it off!" He couldn't bear to see anymore.

Robin, who too was frozen at what he was seeing, snapped awake and tried to work. However it the screen wouldn't shut down due to either it couldn't or trembling hands. "I..I cant.."

Suddenly a high pained screamed caused them all to cower and look up to see Jester thrashing more violently than before. The sight brought tears to the Martians eyes.

"Turn it off!" Artemis screamed. She didn't want to see any more of her friend being in tortured like this.

"Im trying! Nothings work-"

Instantly everything had gone quiet. Too quiet.

Hasty they all look back to the screen and saw that the boy had gone completely still. Their hearts stopped at the idea of what they just witnessed until a choked sob broke the silence.

Along came the sounds of whimpers and sniffles. And they belonged to Jester.

At last, the homicidal clown steps off the quivering form of his miniature self, picking up the camera once again he faces it toward Jesters freshly beaten face, his chest rapidly rising up and down at each panting breath. His beautiful emerald squeezed shut due to all the pain over his body, tails of tears streaming down his cheek.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." The camera shifts and the insane clown is back on screen. "This is why children should not be sooo disrespectful to their mommies and daddies." His mad laugh blasts through the speakers before the screen finally shuts off.

 **Im Back! And I have no excuse with being a year late other than I lost interest in continuing this.**

 **Oh mah gah I am such a horrible person of causing my baby clown so much pain! Hey, he needs a little suffering, Im guessing Im being hated now. oh well.**

 **I will actually say that this long break gave me a lot of time to brainstorm new ideas for upcoming chapters.**

 **I know this chapter is short it is because I wanted to split this long ass chapter into parts because I recently got into the Ninjago Fandom and I want to write stories for that. So ill be working on two stories, well just see how updates will go.**

 **Thank you all so much for being patient and I hoped you enjoyed the story coming back.**

 **See you all in the next chapter!**


	19. When The Clown Met The Archer

_There is a saying that 'Opposites attract.' That having someone beside you who is completely different than yourself might be the one thing you were missing in your life. To have a balance within yourself and to not treat someone horribly because of their history. This is was something Roy Harper had learned the night when he met The Joker's son for the first time._

 _"This is a waste of time, I don't see why I have to meet the little bastard." A 15-year old Roy grumbled irritably with his arms crossed as he and Green Arrow stood on the roof of one of the many buildings in Gotham as they waited for the Knight to arrive with his two proteges. Roy had already met Robin, the little guy had a bit of spunk and seemed decent. However, now it was time to meet the crazy homicidal's spawn next and he was NOT looking forward to it._

 _"Language, Roy. And don't start talking like that before even seeing the kid yet." When the younger male clearly didn't want to listen he sighed. "Look, I get it. I was a bit of the same way and had huge doubts about him. Thought he would just be like his old man. Imagine my surprise when I saw he was the complete opposite. He's a sweet kid, a bit crazy but still sweet. Trust me, whatever thoughts you have about him will blow away when you see him." GA reassures him but Roy brushes it off._

 _He didn't believe anything GA said about the spawn in the slightest and he was going to have his guard up hard. He may not live in Gotham but everyone knew who The Joker was and all the horrific things he has done, running chaos and fear into the hearts and souls in the city and now there was a mini-him in existence, no doubt that he is the exact replica of his father or just even more insane. This is what Roy believed._

 _"Donest matter if he looks 'sweet' or not. Someone born from evil IS evil and there is no way for them to change. It's in their genes. I bet you anything he's gonna play us all until one day our guard is down and he'll strike us the first chance he gets." Roy explained with such venom._

 _Without look, GA calmly responds, "That's a bit harsh, don't you think? Just give him a chance Roy. He might surprise you."_

 _"Tsk. Not in this lifetime." Was the only response he got._

 _GA signed at Roy's poor attitude. The teen was just too serious and tense and just too focused on growing up that he's forgetting on the present, which is to lay loose and having a bit of fun wouldn't hurt. Its because of Roy's stiff atmosphere is why he didn't hesitate to agree that Roy should meet the green-haired boy. Batman had told him that the kid had some sort of aura or charm that can make the most serious person melt and relax and he's seen it first hand. He didn't believe it all but the moment he laid eyes on the kid who shook his hand with so much enthusiasm and strength, the kid was strong for being thin, that he thought his arm might break off that he suddenly felt a lightweight lift off his shoulders and when the kid smiled big and wide he couldn't help but reply with a small smile of his own. The kid was literally a light bulb of positive energy and its waves affecting him and almost chasing away his own dark thought. He felt a bit more relaxed. He wanted Roy to feel what he felt because the young archer looked like he needed it._

 _Roy had the exact opposite thoughts. He wanted nothing to do with that devil kid that his mentor wanted him to meet. No matter how much the older man reassured him he will most certainly NOT be surprised at all_.

* * *

 _Green Arrow had never been more right in his life while Roy had never felt so wrong and surprised in his life._

 _The greenette was...not what he expected. At all._

 _Batman along with Robin had arrived as expected but the one person for the whole point of the meeting was missing, nowhere to be seen. Roy didn't like how this was going so far. If the brat wasn't here that would mean he escaped while The Bat wasn't looking and no doubt ran off to cause chaos. Anger and irritation rose in the teen's throat at the fact that his mentor was wrong about the damn kid._

 _Before Roy can open his mouth all four members were blinded by an explosive burst of green and pink colored smoke bombs filling the air. "Tada! Your star attraction has just arrived!" Coughing and fanning the smoke away Roy gets a clear view of the owner of the new voice. The thick smoke cleared revealing a small thin green haired kid with his eyes closed, arms thrust upwards and possessing a wide smile. Roy can only think of one word to already describe him._

 _Colorful. And it was blinding. Unlike Batman and the Boy Wonder who's attire were darker and gloom looking the kid wore a green dress-shirt with small triangle prints and on top of it a black vest. He wore regular looking jeans only they were coated in bright color paint splats and at the bottom, he wore black boots with hits of pink splatted in some areas. One hand was covered with a pink fingerless glove while the other did not, the pink-gloved hand holding a silver looking baseball bat._

 _The kid's green hair just reached a little over his ear and Roy can see a bit of scaring along his cheeks and mouth which was coated in red lipstick. To say it simply, the boy clearly had a weird and wild sense of fashion and Roy was getting a bit of a headake seeing all the bright mismatched colors._

 _Robin, who was busy fanning away the remaining smoke raised a brow at the slightly older boy. "Did you have to use the smoke bombs?" He coughed out._

 _"What?" The boy looks back with a shrug. "I was just trying to spice things up! You and Bats superhero landing is sooo boring! I prefer to give a presentation and the element of surprise because that's what the audience wants! Boom! They want their mind blown! And I have to say that I certainly gave such an explosive entrance!" The Kid said with giggles._

 _The boy then spots GA and smiles widely and waving his hand like crazy in greeting. "Haiya, Green Hood!"_

 _The older grins slightly and raises a hand and greets back while moving forward to the boy. "Hey, there kid. There's someone I want you to meet and hopefully help." He then gestures a hand at the still teen behind him. "That over there is Speedy." The kid's green eyes are on said person in a flash and he already sees what the problem is. Literally, he can see. The older teens aura was just radiating with intense emotions of anger, irritation, and annoyance, light red mist floating around him. The guy was just too...tense to say the least. And there was something else floating around him that the younger teen couldn't quite figure out, which is saying something because can literally read anyone's emotions. Whatever it was the boy was ready prepared to help the other male, try to open him up._

 _"Say no more." He said with a reassuring grin. "I got this." Before GA can get another say the boy makes his way over to Roy._

 _Roy, on the other hand, was a bit too distracted as he observed the green-haired boy intensely. The kid was an exact replica of his father, same skin color, same hair, and even the same emerald green eyes, but, there was one major difference that the boy's eyes held. He had seen pictures of the intensity and madness the homicidal clown held behind those eyes. This boy, however, his eyes held brightness and almost warmth. Roy almost felt a sense of ease, that is until he was brought back from his thoughts when the greenette introduced himself with a too wide of a smile._

 _"You look like one great big grumpy teddy bear there, good-looking. Why don't we try to turn that frown upside down!" He then thrusts his pink-gloved hand forward. "Names Jester, glad to meet ya!"_

 _A bit caught off guard by the unexpected pet name he shakes it off and instead frowns deeper at the offered hand, clearly asking for a handshake in greeting. "I really wish I could say the same."_

 _But Jester is not at all offended in the slightest and instead tilts his head playfully. "You know, It's not very gentlemanlike to leave a lady hanging!" Jester giggles wiggling his fingers._

 _But Roy still doesn't take it._

 _"Speedy." Roy looks up at his mentor who was giving him a knowing look. It was clear. He was telling him to take his hand and greet back. This was ridiculous. He was not a kid to be ordered around! But knowing the lecture he will get later if he doesn't he might as well get it over with._

 _With a defeated sigh Roy reaches for the hand, growling under his breath. As soon as his larger hand encloses the smaller palm..._

 _ZAP!_

 _Roy recoils back and rips his hand away as a huge shock of electricity zapped through his body. He looks up from his hand to see Jester laughing his heart out while clenching his stomach. Behind him, Robin can be seen trying to hide his chuckles._

 _"HAHAHAHA! hoho, man! that was great!" Through laughing breaths, he continues. "Well wasn't that quite a shock, huh? I think there was a spark connection between us, don't you think so!? HAHAHA!"_

 _Jesters laugh halt when a hand grabs a hold of his front shirt and he is suddenly pulled toward a clearly angry face of the archer. GA, seeing his charge's almost ready to beat the kid senseless goes to intervene but a on his shoulder stops him. Batman's expression was clear, stay put and watch. And so GA did, though a bit worried about the younger teens fate._

 _Jester, however, was not affected by the teen's anger and shows his hand instead. "See? Shock-buzzer! Classy but highly effective if you ask me!" He says through giggles._

 _Roy was ready to beat the tar out of the brat. But...he found that he couldn't do it._

 _He didn't understand. He was all for fist fights but now that he had the_ _greenette close to him he felt his anger slightly ease away. So instead of pounding him to a pulp, he pulls him closer and growls. "Tyr something like that again and it will not end pretty for you. You are not funny."_

 _Jester mocks a hurtful pout. "Aww! Your such a buzzkill Speedster." He replies before bursting in another fit of giggles._

 _Growling in irritation he drops the younger boy to the ground before walking away._

 _GA could only watch in amazement to see his charge not get physical when he's angry. Batman was right about the kid, there was something about him that brings out the calm in a person._

 _Still laid on the ground Jester tips his head back, his big grin never changing through the whole thing. "I like him. He's fun!" He tells GA before turning his attention back to retreating teen. "Just you wait, Speedster, you and I are gonna be the best friends yet!" That and the promise to help whatever the other boy was going through._

 _Jess was determined to keep his promise_.

* * *

 **I didn't like how the last chapter went so I tried this instead and Im glad I did because I gave Jess his spunk back! So for these next chapters are going to be how each team member meet Jester for the first time and what they thought of him.**

 **Im planning to do Wally and Jess's meeting next but have no clue on how they should meet. Anyone got any ideas?**

 **Anyway, I hope you like this little upgrade and I will see you all in the next chapter!**

 **QOD: What would you rather see in Season 2? Jess and Conner break off relationship OR Jess and Megan break off friendship? Comment to let me know which one and why!**


	20. Not alone

**_Unknown location_**

Pain, that was all he could feel. Pain attacking all over his body without the mercy of stopping anytime. Groaning in extreme agony Jester tries to roll himself on his side to free his hands that were bound together from his weight of laying on them. They were painfully numb for crushing them behind his back for too long and couldn't really move them at all.

But he needed to get up. He needed to get out, wherever he was, as fast as possible before his dad came back.

Using his bruised shoulder Jess tries to lift himself to a sitting position but collapse back to the cold floor when a fresh wave of pain hits him, bringing out fresh tears to the corners of his eyes as he squeezes them shut due to the stinging throbbing going on all over his body.

Man, he would kill for some pain meds right about now.

Speaking of meds, he's been off them for a long time now. He can already feel the effects of being of them. His world was beginning to become brighter and colorful. His senses were becoming more sensitive. He can feel himself twitch and tense and his mind is filled with so much noise that it won't shut up.

He tries again this time trusting himself up. The sensation was unbearable as the tears began to stream down his deeply damaged cheeks. It becomes too much for him that he falls limp again, his head smacking hard against the hard floor and panting heavily. He knows that the damage will not last long and he would begin to heal in no time but the major problem was that he didn't have the time.

He had to act now for another reason that was just right across from him on the other side of the room.

After the live broadcast and the vicious beating, his father bestowed to him the older version of him had walked away saying that he would deal with him later and that there was more fun business to attend to. Leaving Jester completely alone to his suffering.

Well, almost alone.

Squinting his swollen eyes open they lock on two small figures, both with bound wrists and legs and blindfolds wrapped tightly around their soft, fluffy brown haired-heads. They were huddled close together, wrapped in each other arms, trembling and whimpering in intense fear.

Jester's heart tore in half at the sight and softly calls to them. "Hey." He whispers in a gentle tone. "It's going to be ok." He tries his absolute best to sound as positive and reassuring to the terrified twin brothers.

"Im going to get you two out of here. I promise."

* * *

 **I would say sorry for taking too long to update but Im not because college exams are attacking right now. Good news Im halfway done with Revelation part 2. Just thought you guys would like to see how Jess is doing after the live broadcast.**

 **Hmmmmm. I wonder who these two new characters are. :D**

 **Thank you for all being so patient with this! You are all the best and your comments give me the inspiration to continue strong!**

 **QOD:** (I got this from someone in the comments that in the second season when Impulse comes to the past that Jester and Connor's future child or grandchild should come along with them.) **Should Jess and Connor have a daughter? Son? Both? And If yes how do you picture them and what names would you suggest?**


	21. Revelation part two

The screen had cut to black and silence filled the air excluding the soft muffled sobs M'gann was trying hard to quiet down after seeing her best friend being tortured in such a horrible way. The rest of the teen's all feeling anger boiling inside them on how somebody could cause such pain to someone as bright and positive as Jester. They had to get him back. Now.

All eyes were suddenly on Batman who stood very still, still staring at the black screen where the tortured teen was viewed. All but one had failed to noticed the Knights gloved hand clenched to a fist after the screen went black. Robin knew exactly what his mentor was feeling without the older man needing to show any facial expression and it wasn't hard to state the obvious that out of everyone in the room, Batman was taking Jess's disappearance the worst.

When they had found Jester's tracker Robin could visibly see Batman freeze, his jaw clenching tight as he held the blooded tracker in the palm of his hand. He wasted no time getting into action in trying to find him.

They searched non-stop the first day, well, Batman was the one to search non-stop at one point during the super early hours of the morning when Robin was beginning to tire from the search and needed to rest. The Knight had ordered him to head home, despite protesting that he still wanted to stay up and keep searching he headed back to the manor.

Once in the manor never noticed how...quite and dull it was without Jess there. The greenette would fill the manor with loud chats and laugh, it brought more color in the home. Now it was all...bland.

Dick had entered Jess's room that morning for an unknown reason to find Speedy curled up in the clown's pillow on his makeshift hammock bed, wide awake and wondering where his green-haired human friend was. Dick scooped him up, petting his head softly with a finger before exiting and feeding his brother's tiny pet.

it wasn't until later when Speedy couldn't detect his human's sent anymore did the little guy began to fall in a tiny depressive state, stayed curled in a tiny ball.

It wasn't the next day after another unsuccessful search was done, that surprised Dick the most. Though all the rooms in the manor were accessible, there was that Bruce strictly forbade anyone of going in. The door to the said forbidden room was locked tight and Dick and Jess wouldn't dare try to break in the few times they walked past it for they did who knows what punishment Bruce would give them.

Now the room that had been closed off to all was finally undone by the locks and opened just ajar. Seeing this as the only opportunity he will ever get in this lifetime Dick quietly and stealthily rushes to it and carefully peaks inside.

The room was dark which was no surprise. The only hint of light that was brought into the room was the dim sunrays through the thick curtains of the giant window. His eyes wander around to find all the furniture covered in plastic wrapping and the walls covered in tarps. The way everything was sealed away gave him the impression that it was meant to never as it used to be before.

Then he spots Bruce, far on the other side of the room near the window seated in a wrapped covered chair. A small box was seated on his lap and a bunch of small papers he held in his hands, it takes Dick a second to realize that they are actually pictures his mentor was looking at. But what really caught him off guard was the emotional gaze his eyes held by staring at the pictures. Bruce was a master of controlling his emotions as well as his expression and even now his face appeared grim and emotionless but his eyes told everything.

They were full of sadness, pain, and dare he suggests, guilt? He had never seen the older man like this before and it frighted him. What was on those photos that left the Knight so vulnerable?

"Roger that, Aquaman." Batman's reply bring Robin back to the present, mentally standing in attention as the Knight addresses to the team. "The UN will prepare the ransom as a fallback, but it won't come to that."

Robin opens up the broadcast, quickly rewinding and trying hard not to look at the footage of his brother's torture. The screen is lit with the villains behind the attack. "Count Vertigo, The Joker, Poison Ivy, Ultra-Humanite, Atomic Skull, Black Atom, Wotan. 7 heavy hitters. Probably behind everyone and everything we've faced."

"There's your secret society." Wally comments.

"Not so secret anymore," Artemis adds in pointing out the obvious.

"Perhaps after India, they realized we would deduce the truth and saw no point in hiding any longer."

"And how The Joker might have found Jess." M'gann quietly adds.

Dick is still finding it hard to believe how it can be possible for Jess to be taken so easily. The teen was always on guard and can escape anyone's hold simple. Just what did Joker do that made Jess walk straight into his grasp. And the tracker too. No one but he, Jess, and Bruce knew where in his body was hidden. Its almost as if Jess had purposely cut it out of his neck himself. But why though?

Then he recalled the footage before his brother's beating. How his eye has seemed dazed and confused but there were a few times they would shift to the left like there was something or someone he kept looking at who was off camera. Was there someone else with them? A hostage perhaps?

It makes the most sense and he curses his brother's heart of gold and motivation to help everyone. If Joker was using someone against the teen it was a perfect bait because Jess would rather hurt himself than have someone else be hurt.

"Yeah. Destroying cities and Kidnapping Jess was their mistake." Wally states hitting his fist down to his palm with a hyped smirk. "Right now I say we go kick some plant creature butt."

But Batman stops his hopes. "The Justice League will handle the plants. I have a different job for this team."

Disappointment comes crashing down for the redhead. "Oh, man. Uhh!" He grunts while rubbing his arm that the female archer just punched.

Batman continues. "With the plants attacking so many locations simultaneously, there must be a central control system. Your mission is to destroy it."

Zatara steps in already not liking were this was already going. "You realize what you're really asking them to do." He had hoped not, they were still so young.

However, his concerns are proven when the Knight replies without hesitation. "They're ready."

Confused as to what they were talking about Wally pipes in. "Ready? Ready for what? Ow!" Once again rubbing his arm as the blond had punched him. "Will you cut that-"

Artemis couldn't believe how oblivious the speedster was being right now."Hello, Wally. If the big guns are fighting plants, who do you think we'll be fighting?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll Ohh." Realization hits him when the archer points at the screen where the villains are proudly displayed. If the League was going after the plants, then that means they were going after them.

Zatara turns to the Knight sighing. "Well, Batman, I trust you're correct."

"I trust you can locate the enemy."

"Indeed. Wotan's informants suggest sorcery is part of how the plants are controlled. Robin, if you will provide a holo-map, I'll search for signs of concentrated sorcerous activity." Robin opens the holo-map with a few keys. Zatara then steps up, hands out in front of him pointing at the map. Taking a breath he chants a few words before a red dot finally appears on the map."There is where you will find the Injustice League's central control system."

"Coordinates locked in. The Louisiana bayou." Robin says saving the coordinates. Finally, they had a clue of where Jess might be kept.

"We are on our way." Aqualad commands to the team as they sprint away to get suit up. There was no time to waste. Time to take down the Injustice league and get their clown back.

Captain Marvel goes to follow them but is stopped by Batman. "Captain Marvel. For this plan to succeed, the entire Justice League must be seen fighting the plant creatures. You, Zatara, and I are needed elsewhere."

The Knight mentally wished the team luck on their mission and to find Jessie and bring him back, praying that he was alright. However, after many days off his medication, Bruce feard the side effects the teen will endure.

He just hopes that they are not too late.

* * *

 _ **Unknown location**_

His vision of the world around him was full of colorful wisps, snaking around the air. His emerald eyes, now much more dilated and full of more intensity. Everything was bright with color like bright neon lights. He can see blue wisp escaping from his lips after every path he took. His senses were becoming more sensitive than before. His skin tingled with tiny bolts of electricity and he swore that he could hear the movement of his inside organs.

He moaned, but not by the pain but at the new sensation that was flowing through his veins. He felt lighter, flexible. He had no idea what he was feeling but he loved it. Whatever was making this new sensation it drove the pain that was once aching his body fade away, instead, it kinda tickled, in a nice way. The chilling sound of giggles fills the air as the greenette shuts his eyes and drops his head back on the floor turning it left and right as his body spasms with laughter.

He had no idea pain could be this hilarious!

He didn't know why he thought or was feeling like this. But there was one thing for sure.

He didn't want this new feeling to _ever_ go away.

* * *

 **Wow. A lot shorter than I thought. Oh well, you get what you get. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Time for part 3.**

 **So yea a lot of stuff is about to go down with the secret room, and Jess off his meds and, oh yea FACT: Jester's real name is Jessie, Bruce named him because he was never given a birth name. Joker would just use pet names or curses.**

 **And today I have two QOD questions to ask you all!**

 **1\. Who would be a good voice actor for Jester if he was real? Ryan Reynolds (aka Deadpool) Or Dave Franco (aka Lloyd from the Ninjago Movie.) And say why.**

 **2.) You know how Batman has his Batfam? Well,l what If Jess did the same thing? Take in kids and teens and form his own fam too? What would it be called?**

 **Thank you all and see you on the next chapter!**


End file.
